One Piece: Brand New World!
by Morcombe
Summary: In a world ruled in fear by the four demon lords Luffy finds himself alone with no crew! can Luffy find his crew while surviving against the might of the demon lords?
1. Brand New World

_**Beginning Arc**_

_**Chapter 1 – Brand New World**_

The sky was blurry as the young boy opened his eyes, he couldn't remember anything that had happened to him or where he was. He groaned and saw the clear blue sky as he opened his eyes fully. "where am I?" he muttered. He sat up and saw a straw hat to his side, he grinned and placed the beaten hat on his head, as he did his memories came racing back to him. "That's right! Damn it I've got to find my friends!"

Luffy spun around to view his surrounding, there was nothing but trees, he was standing in a small clearing which seamed to sparkle in the sun, the leaves blew gently in the breeze.

"I'm gonna beat them next time.' Smiled Luffy as he picked any random direction and headed into the forest "But first I need food."

Luffy pushed his way through the undergrowth, using his nose to guide him for any trace of food, he tripped and fell down a large hill, he then came crashing to a staop against a large boulder, or at least what he thought was a large boulder, but whatever it was started moving.

Luffy fell of the moving boulder and landed on his head, he looked up and saw that what he had assumed to be a boulder was a giant creature, it had dark green skin, thick legs like tree trunks, pure muscular arms, its body was plastered with little grey lumps that looked like stone, the beast had dark greasy hair and pitch black eyes, it had long razor sharp finger nails and it smelled like it hadn't bathed in its life.

"Oh crap" laughed Luffy "Sorry about that."

The creature roared in fury and swung its huge arm at Luffy who leaped over it and glared at the creature "So you wanna fight?"

The creature roared again and clasped his hands, he brought them crashing downwards towards Luffy who stepped to the side, but the creature's blow shattered the ground on impact and Luffy stumbled as cracks tore across the ground, the creature swung its arm and slammed Luffy in the chest, he soared through the trees until he ventually smashed into one and slammed into the ground.

"That huuuuuuuuuurt!' wailed Luffy as he slowly rose to his feet.

The giant creature leaped into the air towards Luffy who was shocked at its mobility, he leaped into the trees as the creature came crashing to the earth again tearing inro the ground.

"Wow that thing's strong." Grinned Luffy "But I'm gonna win!"

Luffy leaped from the trees and landed on the creatures back, he pulled back his arm and called "Gomu Gomu No" he snaped his arm forward driving it into the creature back "BULLET!!"

The creature howled in pain and began to thrash, it slammed its back into a tree, crushing Luffy in the process.

Luffy stretched and grabbed on to a tree, he began to run backwards leaving his arm trailing, the creature gave cahse.

Luffy laughed as he stopped and leaped of the ground "Gomu Gomu No Rocket!" he cried as he soared back towards the beast and slammed head first into its chest, The monsters eyes snapped open in pain as it felt its ribs snap beaneath Luffy's blow, it roared in pain as it coughed green blood.

"Take that!" laughed Luffy as he landed on his feet a few feet back.

"KILL YOU!!!" roared the monster as he thrashed towards Luffy

"You can talk!?" cried an amzed luffy who was too stunned to dodge, he was captured in a few monsterous blows from its swinging arms and sent crashing into some nearby bushes, the sunlight from above shoen down into his eyes "OWWW!" he squealed

The beast laughed as it approached Luffy and towered above him "Kill you." It breathed.

A nearby village shook as the ground trembled, this village was made of a tavern, a large house with mayor posted on the front, a few houses and a small market place, it looked poor and some farming fields lay behind it.

"Oh no!' cried the villager "The Jikininki is rampaging again.

"What if it destroys the village" cried a young woman.

"Damn that beast." Said an old man "If only we had the power to stop it."

"I'm gonna investigate.' Said a young man with shaggy red hair, he ran out of the village and towards the forest.

Some villagers feeling braver followed him.

"What if we die?" cried the old man as he hurried to keep after the red haired man

"Then go back old man." He answered "We live in fear of that thing, perhaps its rampage can reveal a weakness, it may be hurt from something that we can exploit."

"Well aint you smart, Red." Smiled the old man

a young woman and two more men followed after them.

Luffy stretched out his legs, wrapped them around the Jikininki and spun around to its back, he grabbed its shoulders, leaped into the air and called "SPEAR!"

Luffy's clasped feet drove into the back of the creatures neck, it howled and fell face first into the ground, again causing the ground to tremble.

The village people then arrived and saw the creature fall, they stared in disbelief as the boy fighting it grabbed its legs and amazing began to swing it.

Luffy struggled with the monsters weight and threw it as far as he could, it slammed into a tree causing it to collapse, its roots tore out of the ground and one scratched the creatures back causing green blood to spray across the ground.

"How is that boy fighting it?" asked the old man in disbelief

"I've no idea." Answered Red

Luffy huffed as he saw the creature rise once more "damn it." He breathed

"The boy can't win." Groaned the old man "Run boy, or it'll kill you."

Luffy looked towards the old man and laughed "Hey old timer." He waved.

The Jikininki stomped towards Luffy, Luffy grinned and began to pump his fists back and forwards, his fists became blurrs and rained down apon the monster. "Gomu Gomu No Gattling Gun!"

The fist pummeled every area of the creatures massive body and forced it back into a tree where the blows gained a graeter effect, the bark began to crack before eventually he was smashed right through it, the creature flew backwards and slammed into the ground.

"No way." Cried the old man "Impossible!"

Red stared in awe at this boy who had just defeated the creature that he himself had once fought and was almost left crippled, it had taken him five years to recover from that battle.

"He won." Laughed the old man as tears of joy ran down his face.

"See I won." Laughed Luffy "I told you I would."

"Boy you have done as a great favor, you have killed the beast that has destroyed our village so many times, thank you." Smiled the old man as he grabbed and shook Luffy's hand.

"I did?" smiled a confused Luffy "Any food?"

"Of course." Answered the old man "I'm Bira, I own the local tavern, I shall treat you to the finest meal I can and a nice warm bed for tonight."

Luffy left with villagers.


	2. Village Life

_**Chapter 2 – Village Life**_

Luffy awoke in a nice comfy room, he looked around at his surroundings, the room was small and dusty and was lit by only one window, there was a small table at the side of the bed on which his clothes and hat lay. Luffy grinned when he saw his precious hat.

There was a knocking on the door and a girl peaked in, she had long dark hair and bright green eyes, her skin was smooth and her rosey cheeks blushed at when she saw Luffy "your awake." She smiled. She walked into the room and opened the window, she seemed to glow in the sunlight. She wore a long black skirt down to her shins and a bright yellow t-shirt.

Luffy grinned at her "Hey Ana, you're a great cook, what's for breakfast?"

Ana laughed "all you think about is eating. Hurry and get dressed, if you want to eat then you'll need to go shopping for me."

Luffy groaned and got out of bed, Ana's face flushed red as he was wearing only his underwear, she quickly turned her back and left the room.

Luffy came downstairs where he saw Bira sitting at the table in the middle of the room, a sofa was against the wall opposite a fire place and a door in front of the stairs lead to the kitchen, Luffy could smell breakfast.

Ana poked her head out the door "Your not eating till you get my shopping."

"What!" cried Luffy "But I'm hungry!"

Bira laughed "once my granddaughters made up her mind there's no changing it Luffy."

Luffy sighed and headed outside, the small market was just around the corner, he arrive fairly quick, entered the store marked with a piece of meat and met old Ruth.

Ruth was Bira's wife and Ana's grandmother, she was a small old woman who wore a long brown shawl and kept her short grey covered with an old scarf, her wrinkled face hid one of her eyes and her only tooth poked out of her small lips.

"Just in time Luffy." Smiled the old woman "I've just finished packing Ana's lsit."

Luffy saw two bags of food on the counter. "Is that them?" he asked pointing to the counter.

"It is." Smiled Ruth "say morning to Bira for me."

"sure." Replied Luffy as he grabbed the bags "See ya."

Luffy arrived back at Ana's home where he found several plates of meat on the table fo r him, Ana grabbed the bags out of Luffy's hands just in time as he bounded towards the table and began to cram as much food as he could into his mouth, Ana laughed before heading back into the kitchen.

"That's one monstrous appetite you have my boy.' Laughed Biro as he grabbed his coat from a hook behind the door, "well I'm off to open me tavern be back late."

Luffy sat back on the chair after consuming an absurd amount of food "GOOOOOOOD!" he cried.

He had been staying in this little village for a whole week, but he had things to do and knew he'd have to leave some time, the only problem was that he loved Ana's cooking!

Ana and Bira had explained the situation to him, he was on a small island that was surrounded by four large continents, the only way to reach them was by boat, so as a thank you to Luffy for defeating the Jikininki the villagers decided to build him a small dinghy boat so he could set sail, Bira had agreed to let him stay at his home in the mean time.

A large creature stared at its fallen friend, it squealed in anger as it found its friend lying in the bushes, a fallen tree next to it, this creature would not ccept this, it would hunt down the creature that killed its friend and kill it.

Another peaceful day passed and Luffy spent his time eating and sleeping.

"Why don't you go help out at the fields?" asked Ana

"Because they keep throwing me out cause I make a mess.' Sighed Luffy looking downhearted.

Ana laughed as Luffy jumped to his feet, Bira came into the house with a grin on his face.

"What're you so happy about grandpa?" asked Ana

"Luffy's dinghy boat is finished." Smiled Bira "I'm gonna miss you boy but I hope you find your friends."

"Of course." Smiled Luffy

"How many friends do you have?" asked ana

Luffy scrunched his face up in concentration and after a minute he said "Eight!" but they all flashed out of his memory as soon a she remembered them "Ow my head!"

"when will you set out?' asked Ana her smile vanished for a second but quickly returned as she faced Luffy

"I'll go tomorrow, for the South Continent." He answered

"Then I'll have to prepare a special going away meal for you." She smiled

"Hunting sucks" scowled a young boy with short blonde hair and a grey eyes, he wore a dirty grey vest and ripped grey pants, he carried a large stick and followed after Red.

"Then you shouldn't have tagged along brat." Snarled Red "go bother someone else."

"what are we hunting anyway?" asked the boy

"We're hunting deer, Rik." answered Red as he swung his spear and chopped some thick bushes. His spear was really just a knife tied to a long stick but he continued to call it a spear.

"But that big monster scared them all away." Replied Rik "We're wasting our time."

"Luffy killed it." Smiled Red

"But wasn't there two monsters?" asked Rik

Red suddenly stopped how he could have forgotten, he didn't know "Shit! We're in so much trouble, back to the village now Rik!"

Red and Rik raced through the trees back towards the village when the ground began to shake, it had realized what had happened it it was coming.

"Shit!." Snapped Red "Run faster boy!"

A loud roar reached their ears "we've gotta get back to the village and warn everyone."

A tree suddenly flew beyond them and slammed into the ground in front of them, the two failed to stop in time and ran straight over it, they tripped and fell.

Another tree flew through the air, slammed into another tree and they collapsed.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!!!!!" roared the monsterous voice.

The two could see its shadow through the trees now.

"Rik." Said Red "escape to the village, get everyone and take them to the underground hiding hole."

"what are you gonna do?" asked Rik "You can't fight that thing."

"I don't have much of a choice." Laughed Red "Now get going before she reaches the village."

Rik looked at Red then towards the monster which was now so close its, plae grey skin could be seen. He turned to look at Red one last time before sprinting back towards the village.

Red faced the beast as it emerged through the trees "Let's do this."

Red raised his spear and ran towards the beast.


	3. The Second Beast

_**Chapter 3 – The Second Beast**_

"HIDE!!!!!!!!" screamed Rik as he sped into the village arriving at the market.

The people turned to look at him 'what's wrong?" one asked

"Its here!" breathed Rik as he stopped and began huffing.

"What is?"

"The other monster." Cried Rik "You didn't forget that there was two did you!"

An old woman dropped her shopping bags when she heard this, a young girl screamed and then everyone started to panic and began to run in all directions."

"Damn idiots." Sighed Rik

Old Ruth emerged from her shop and "CALM DOWN!" she bellowed in a mighty voice.

'Wow." Gaped Rik "That's some voice for an old lady.

Ruth turned to Rik and boped him on the head. "I'm not old I'm 70 years young."

Everyone stopped and stared at Ruth who spoke "The bunker underneath the farm lands everyone will proceed there immediately." She turned to Rik "Where's is red?"

Rik looked at the ground "he…" he stopped and fell to huis knees "He's gonna die."

Rik then found a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see a boy with messy black hair, a scar under his left aye and a straw hat.

"Lead the way." Smiled Luffy

Rik stared at Luffy "you're not seriously gonna fight?"

"Of course." Laughed Luffy "this village has taken care of me, I'm not gonna let a monster destroy it."

Rik was amzed with Luffy's determination to help them "You're so cool!"

"You were lucky to win last time." Said Bira as he came around the corner

"nah." Smiled Luffy "I was just low on strength cause i was hungry."

Bira laughed "sounds just like you."

"Ok!" cried Luffy "let's go beat up the monster!"

Rik and Luffy headed out of town.

Red stared up at his opponent she was 10 feet tall, had matted black hair, brown skin that allowed her to blend in with the tree bark, she had huge arms that when swung could half a tree in two, her muscular legs allowed her to leap high into the sky and she had long sharp nails on her four thick toes, brown fur covered the back of her legs, shoulders and ran down the back of her arms, her skin was blotted with many black spots and she had long, sharp yellow teeth.

"Damn you beast." Snarled Red "what do you want."

"You killed my friend." She roared "I kill you."

Red dove to the side as she slammed her arm into the ground where he had been a second before, the ground cracked but seemed to lack the power the other beast had.

'You're not as strong as the other one are you monster." Laughed Red as he swung his spear down at her arm, it punctured the skin and sent green blood spraying across the ground.

She howled in anger and grabbed the spear, She swung with all her myt and Red who failed to let go was thrown through the air, he crashed into some bushes and screamed in pain as he realized the fall had broken his arm.

"DAMN IT!" cried Red as he clutched his left arm which hung aimlessly at his side.

The creature laughed as it approached him "Kill, kill, kill" it muttered

With no other options Red turned and ran "Gotta lead it away from the village."

The woman like monster leaped into the air and came crashing dwon in fornt of Red.

"HOW!" he cried in disbelief "you were all the way ba…"

He didn't finish, she had swung her arm and slammed it straight into his side, Red doubled over in pain before flying of his feet and smashing against a tree, he coughed blood and slumped to the ground, unable to move he could only watch the monster approach him.

"DIE!" smiled the creature as she raised her arm.

Suddenly a very long arm came reaching out of the trees, it grabbed the monsters arm and then Luffy came soaring through the tress "Rocket!" he cried as he came crashing into the monster, they collided and toppled to the ground.

"Red." Called rik as he crouched down beside him "you ok?"

"I'll live." Grunted Red "You brought the straw hat boy."

"Yip." Smiled Rik "he's going to save us from that thing."

"Glad to see someone has faith." Smiled Red, he coughed again and leaned against the tree "Damn it."

Luffy and the monstrous woman faced one another.

"Wow your ugly." Smiled Luffy

The beast howled its fury and swung wildly at Luffy who dodged every blow.

Luffy jumped away from her and landed a few feet back.

"KILL!" she roared "KILL!"

Luffy swung his arm behind him and ran at the monster "Gomu Gomu No!" he stopped just in front of her, drove his feet into the ground to keep his balance and snapped his arm forward "BULLET!" his fist came slamming straight into her stomach and drove her backwards, her heels tore into the ground as she skidded back wards, she grabbed Luffy's arm and swung him into a tree, he slammed into head first and fell to the ground.

Luffy however bounced to his feet and rubbed his head, he looked down at his straw hat to see it flattened "MY HAT!!!" he screamed "WHY YOU!"

Luffy grabbed the monsters shoulders and jumped of the ground, he came racing towards her feet first and slammed them into her face, she stumbled backwards and fell, Luffy was above her "SPEAR!" he called as his feet drove down into her chest, the ground cracked beneath her.

Luffy landed on the ground and grabbed his hat, he placed it on his head and smiled.

The Monster woman was up again and glaring at Luffy, her eyes were blank with rage and she grabbed two trees, tore them out of the ground sending dirt flying, she then threw them at Luffy who was too surprised to dodge, he was crushed under the weight of the tree.

Trapped Luffy saw the monster tower above him still carrying the other tree, she raised it above her head and brought slamming down towards Luffy.

"SHIT!" cried luffy as the trees came racing towards him.

Suddenly green blood spurted outwards, the tree slammed a few feet of course away from Luffy's head, Luffy surprised saw a spear stuck in the monsters upper arm.

"Now you owe me." Smiled Red

Luffy grinned and summoning all of his strength he lifted the tree, he then threw it at the mountain woman who was too busy roaring in pain and anger to notice, the tree collided with her side and Luffy heard whatever bones in her body break.

"Finish this now." Cried Red

Luffy grinned and leaped towards the monster, he grabbed its shoulder and drew himself towards it, he landed on it chest and began to spin, after several twists he stared at th creature which looked surprised.

"Gomu Gomu No Bow Gun!" cried Luffy

Luffy's body spun wildly and the resulting snapback crashed into the creatures chin, pushing its head out of place and snapping its neck, it fell to the ground and moved no more.

Luffy landed on his feet and turned towards Red and Rik.

"You're amazing.' Laughed Rik

"To have defeated both of them." Gaped Red "I can't believe it."

Luffy grinned before grabbing his stomach and "I'm soooo hungry."

Red and Rik burst out laughing "Food is all you think about huh."

Luffy grinned and helped Red to his feet, the three trudged back towards the village.


	4. The Deal

_**Chapter 4 – The Deal**_

The tavern was silent, the chairs sat collecting dust.

Bira sat on one and held his head in his hands, he was waiting for someone and he knew it was going to be bad.

A being emerged form the shadows "The master is incredibly angry." He sneered "that's two of his precious children dead."

Bira looked up, fear crippled him from speaking.

"We let you of with the first because the straw hat was an outsider who knew nothing, but you still have not told him." Snarled the voice "He will find out eventually."

"P-please…" begged Bira "please just one more chance."

"ENOUGH!" snarled the being "The brat will leave tomorrow on his stupid boat."

"Yes I know." Sighed Bira "When he's gone you will hand her over, if you fail then I'll personally destroy this village and kill you all."

Bira saw the being's shiny white teeth through the darkness, his body began to shake "I-I understand."

"Face it Bira." Cackled the being "How can you hope to defy one of the four great demons."

Tears streamed down Bira's face "Y-You'll pay one day." He choked

The being vanished and Bira slammed into the wall, he was pinned.

"Watch your mouth old man." Snarled the being "Your lucky my master is the kindest of the four."

Bira slumped to the floor and passed out.

"I don't know what those old fools sent straw hat here for but he's dangerous, especially if his memory returns, we must kill him before that happens." Pondred the being, he then vanished into the shadows.

Luffy awoke to his usual breakfast from Ana.

"So what way are you heading Luffy?" she asked

"I'm gonna go to the south continent." Answered Luffy

"Tell me luffy, if you can't remember who your friends are then how do you intend to find them?" she asked

"I'll know them when I see them.' Laughed Luffy as he crammed a several pieces of meat into his mouth and gulped them down.

"Sure." Sighed Ana "You could just stay here you know."

Luffy smiled at her "I really like this place, but I have to find my friends, I don't know why but I feel that something is missing."

"What do you mean?" asked Ana

"I don't know." Answered Luffy "That's why I'm going, to find out."

"I'll miss you." Sighed ana as her smile faded

"I'll come back." Grinned Luffy "after all your cooking's the best!"

Ana smiled and rose from the table, clearing away the dishes.

Bira came into the room then "today's the big day." He smiled

"Yip." Said Luffy

"So what direction you going?" he asked

"South." Answered Luffy

"Be careful out there." Said Bora his face becoming serious "This world is full of dangers, and we know almost nothing about those continents, also your friend s could be anywhere, if they're memories are gone like yours then you may end up enemies and never know it."

Luffy grinned and removed his hat from his head "This hat is important to me, and I feel that somehow it's a symbol for me and my friends, I'll definitely know them when I see them." His face turning serious

Luffy, Bira ad Ana arrived at the beach to find Ruth, Red, Rik and a few villagers there.

"Hey guys." Smiled Luffy as he wrapped his arm around Red and Rik's shoulders."

"Good luck on your journey straw hat." Said red

"You promise to return right." Grinned Rik

"Of course." Laughed Luffy as he stepped into the boat

Ruth dropped a few bags of meat into the boat "try to make it last.' She laughed

Luffy gazed at the bags hungrily "Thanks." He said

Red grinned and shook Luffy's hand "Even if you fail in your journey you'll always be welcome here."

Luffy grinned and gripped Reds hand "See ya."

Luffy grabbed the oars, Red, with his one good arm and Rik pushed his boat into the sea and off he drifted.

Bira started to cry once more and fell to his knees "I'm sorry Ana."

"Don't worry grandpa." Cried Ana as she bent down to hug him.

After a few minutes Luffy's boat was barely visible and then a black aura appeared on the beach, and strange person who's face was hidden by a top hat appeared.

"You said tonight." Snarled Bira

"Change of plans." Replied the top hat man

"Bastard!" snarled Red

"You've sent the boy north, Bira." Smiled the top hat man "Good that will lead him to the snowy mountains where he will most likely die."

Bira stared at the man in fury "He's a kind boy, he'll definitely figure things out and defeat you."

The man laughed hysterically "the boy has eaten the devil fruit old man."

"What!" gasped the gang

"And as you know a sea monster lives in the sea out there, it will most likely destroy his boat, and he can't swim, hahahahahaha." Laughed the man.

Red rushed the man who moved in a flash, a long strand of rope wrapped around red's leg and he was pulled of his feet "Don't be stupid, you can't beat me."

"Stop." Cried Ana "for the death of the first monster we agreed to send Luffy north towards them. And for the second we agreed you'd have me, so don't hurt anyone or the village."

The man sighed and stretched out his gloved hand "Let's go then."

Ana took his hand and they vanished into the black aura.

"DAMN YOU!!!" roared Red and Bira

Luffy remained oblivious to all that had happened on the beach, he sailed north towards an old friend and a new enemy.


	5. The Snowy Mountains

_**Snow Mountains Arc**_

_**Chapter 5 – The Snowy Mountains**_

The snowy mountains, an never ending place of cold, the people that lived there have long since left only a few villages remained but even then there population has dramatically decreased. The snow covered peaks where covered by dirty black clouds from which snow rained down.

However in this wasteland of snow a girl came skiing down, she wore brown fur pants, had a large fur cape wrapped around her and wore a strange helmet with two horns poking out the front and two large bull like horns from the sides, she carried a dagger with her, has her long dark hair tied in a plate and had icy blue eyes.

She was humming as she sped down the slope and to her amazement the snow in front her burst upwards and a man appeared, she screamed, the man turned around, they were face to face.

CRASH!!

She collided with him head first the man barely dodged the spikes, and was knocked back down into the cold snow, the girl also toppled into the snow and rolled down the slope a few feet.

"Damn it!" she screamed as she bounced to her feet "What the fuck are you doing moron! You coulda killed me!"

"You're too loud." Groaned the man as he sat up clutching his head.

The man had green hair, wore a white t-shirt with dark green trousers and black boots, wrapped around his waist was a green obi sash and strapped to his side were three deadly looking swords, he had three earrings in his left ear and a strange green cloth around his arm.

"You should be more careful." Grunted Zoro as he stood up.

"What!" laughed the girl "You came out of nowhere!"

"What are you talking about." Grunted Zoro again "I was lying right there sleeping."

"Moron!" cried the girl "you were buried beneath the snow and what are you doping sleeping in this kind of cold you should be dead."

Zoro looked at her and laughed, he then turned on his heels and trudged down the slope.

"Hey I'm not finished with you." Screamed the girl as she gave chase

"Stop following me." Moaned Zoro

"say your sorry then." Smiled the girl

"For what!" cried Zoro

"For making me crash." She glared

""I did not, you should apologize for running into me." Screamed back Zoro

The girl glared at him and clenched her fists "That's it!" she swung her fist at him but he caught it and pulled her towards him.

"Get lost little girl." Said Zoro as he dropped her into the snow.

"What's the matter?" asked the girl "scared of fighting me in case you lose to a girl?"

"Nonsense." Grunted Zoro "there's more to worry about than you."

"Like what?" asked the girl

"That.' Pointed Zoro

The girl turned and saw giant creature, its was covered in white fur, had dark red eye's, long sharp fangs, powerful claws that looked like they could rip through stone and razor sharp nails.

"God damn another monster.' She sighed "How many does that moron plan on making."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoro "Someone made that thing?"

"I'm not telling you anything till you say sorry." Grinned the girl

"Get lost then." Snarled Zoro

"Fine." She laughed "But your going to die if you fight that."

Luffy was still adrift in the ocean, his meat long gone, "I'm sooo hungry!" he cried

Then he saw a bird over head "FOOD!"

Luffy stretched his arms towards it and pulled it down towards him, it wriggled free and flew at top speed away.

"darn it." Groaned Luffy as he slung his head back and hung his tongue out "maybe I should go back and get more food?"

Suddenly Luffy's boat began to shake, the water around him began to bubble and then a large boat burst out from under the ocean "WHAT IS THAT!!!!" cried Luffy in amazement.

A huge monstrous sea creature appeared and smashed straight through the boat, the passengers who were on it toppled into the ocean.

"HELP US!!!" they screamed.

The ocean shook as strange white rocks appeared in the ocean surrounding all the people.

"What's going on?" asked a woman

"We've gotta escape or we'll die." Cried a man

The strange rocks rose up and it was revealed to be the creatures teeth and too Luffy's horror it slammed it's jaws shut and swallowed the people whole.

Luffy was dumb struck, then his face grew angry "BASTARD!!!"

The creature dove back into the ocean with the boat slowly sinking, the people still on board screaming in terror.

"Those people, you ATE THEM!!!" screamed Luffy "Get up here to I kick your ass."

Sure enough a sif obeying his command the teeth surrounded Luffy's boat, he grinned and jumped into thye air as the jaws slammed shut around his boat, Luffy's spear attack smashed into the creature right between its eyes.

The creature roared and wrapped it's long slimy taiol around Luffy.

"Shit!" cried Luffy "I'm stuck."

The Sea creature stared at it's prey and just as it was about to eat, a large bird came soaring by, it slashed the tip of the creatures tail right off, blue blood soared into the sky like a fountain and Luffy fell towards the sea, the bird dove towards and caught his shoulders in its talons.

The creature thrashed and slammed what was left of its tail into the bird, it soared through the air towards a massive piece of land, struggling to regain its composure, it soared above the clouds to escape the creature's wrath.

Luffy stared at the flying creature and saw that it was a giant owl "you're not gonna eat em are you?' he asked

"Of course not." Spoke the owl

"YOU CAN TALK!!!" grinned a starry eyed Luffy "COOOOL!"

A dark cave somewhere in the snowy mountains

"The swordsman has awoke." Spoke a voice

"And the straw hat boy we were warned about was rescued by that blasted fool." Spoke a second more feminine voice

"What should we do master?" asked a third voice

"The Yeti should take care of the swordsman and the straw hat will be eliminated once he reaches that bloody birds village, our friend will make sure of that.

"The straw hat boy defeated two of his monsters, what makes you think the swordsman will fail?" asked the feminine voice

"There gap in power." Replied the boss "The Yeti is far stronger than either of those two."

"He still thinks he controls this land.: laughed the 1st voice "but soon you shall have enough power to overthrow him and become one of the four demon gods!"

"I will and to do that we must eliminate this new threat." Spoke the voice "if the yeti is defeated then we'll release its evolved form."

"how many villages are left?" asked the third voice

"Three." Answered the feminine voice

"Send the snow lion to the nearest village and kill everyone."

"At once master." She said

"my power will rise and with it I shall conquer this world."


	6. Reunion

_**Chapter 6 - Reunion**_

"Crap I'm running out of time." Sighed the large owl

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy

"I'm about to transform back to normal and the we're gonna fall." He answered

"WHAT!" cried Luffy "Land quickly!"

"too late." Laughed the owl as his body began to glow before bursting into smoke, Luffy and the flying creature plummeted towards whatever lay beneath the clouds.

Zoro's sword clashed with the razor sharp nails of the Yeti and a ringing sound spread out.

The yeti roared and grabbed tightly into Zoro's shoulder's it's nails puncturing his skin causing him to bleed.

Zoro swung his sword at the beast and knocked it backwards, he quickly drew a second blade and raced at the beast, he ducked under its attack and drove both swords into its abdomen, it howled in pain as blood exploded outwards covering Zoro.

Zoro dug his feet into the snow searching for grip and drove his sword upwards further into the beast which howled and slammed it's fist into its attackers stomach, Zoro sailed through the air and fell into the snow a few feet away, his two swords sticking out of its chest.

"Good thing I've got one left." He laughed and drew the sword, suddenly his head began to hurt as flashes of his childhood returned to him, he saw a young girl with short purple hair, she wielded the sword before him, he cried out and fell to his kness, the memory gone.

The Yeti had reached zoro by the time he regained his composure "What was that?" he thought as he dodged the Yeti's mighty fist and slashed the sword down into its arm, the sword strike was clean and smooth and removed the creatures arm like a hot knife through butter.

The Yeti roared in agony as its severed arm fell into the snow dying it red, its blood poured out of its arm.

"Fights over now." Sighed Zoro as he grabbed the hilts of his other two swords and ripped them out of the creature's body, it howled and fell to the ground.

Zoro began walking away when the beast rose once more, he didn't know why but he placed the Wado in his mouth and crossed his other two swords over it "Santoryu! I use Santoryu!" he exclaimed

The Yeti raced at him, Zoro grinned evilly and raced at the Yeti "ONI GIRI!!" he cried as he cut through the beast, it howled in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Zoro sheathed his swords and walked away straight into the girl.

"You won!" she exclaimed "amazing!"

"Who are you?" asked Zoro

"I'm Skadi." She smiled

"Well Skadi." Said Zoro "Go away."

"Oh you're no fun.' She pouted

Zoro placed one hand to his face and sighed "I need some sleep."

Zoro lay down in the snow and closed eyes

"Aren't you cold?" asked Skadi

"What?" asked zoro as he suddenly realized he was surrounded by nothing but snow "where did all this come from!"

Skadi looked at him, she didn't understand how he couldn't have noticed.

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Who's screaming?" Sighed zoro "Its giving me a headache."

Skadi and Zoro looked around "Its coming from above." She called

Zoro watched in surprise as Luffy and another person fell from the sky, Luffy however did not land in the snow like the other person, he crashed straight into Zoro, and they went rolling through the snow.

"Damn it Luffy!" cried Zoro as he burst out of the snow "What the hell are you doing."

"sorry about that." Grinned luffy as he grabbed his aht from the snow and sat up.

"How do I know your name?" thought Zoro

Zoro's head began to hurt again but he remembered being locked up by the Marines, then he remembered a rain of bullets heading towards him and then a shadow with a straw hat appeared before him and took the bullets.

Zoro was blinded by pain but the memory of the straw hat was clear in his mind and he remembered everything about Luffy, he fell panting heavily.

Once Zoro remembered everything Luffy's memories also somehow returned.

"Zoro." He laughed "what happened to us?"

"I've no idea." Replied Zoro "I still can't remember anything after we left that town where Morgan was."

"me neither." Replied Luffy

Skadi meanwhile had pulled the owl out of the snow, he now had the body of a man, he wore green boots a strange green tribal garment over his body and legs, he also had a large green cape but the strangest thing about him was that he did not have the head of a man no he had the head of an owl.

"No doubt you wondering about my appearance." He said as he rose to his feet "I was cursed by the demon who lives here "We should escape before he realizes we're here.

"I'm not running away from anyone." Said Zoro "If he tries to fight us then all we have to do is fight back."

"Yeah." laughed Luffy as he patted the owl headed man on the back "As long as we don't annoy him we'll be fine."

"No!" he cried "He kills anyone because it gives him greater power, right now he's the the greatest threat to the four demon ruler of this area.

"four demons?" asked Luffy and Zoro

"You don't know?" asked Skadi "Where did you two come from not to have heard of the four great demons."

"We'll beat anyone who tries to kill us." Laughed Luffy "Stop worrying anyway, we haven't done anything to them."

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Sighed Skadi "What's your name anyway owl man."

"I'm Pucho." He answered

"I'm outta here before you attract the enemy, after all your dumb swordsman just killed their pet." Laughed Skadi as she headed down the slope.

"We'll head towards the nearest village." Said Pucho "We'll regain our strength and…:

"Wait a minute." Said Luffy "Nah never mind I forgot."

Pucho laughed and headed towards the direction where he hoped to find a village, he was followed by Luffy and Zoro.

"The swordsman defeated the Yeti." Said the cruel feminine voice.

"And what of it." Answered the boss "we can easily make more."

"The snow lion seems to be having fun." Answered a male voice "Its tearing up that village "Two left now."

"Yes then we'll have to head out to find more villages." Said a third voice

"They three are headed towards our next target." Laughed the boss "have Nagual meet them and kill them."

"But I wanted to fight." Sighed one of the voices

"Shut up and do it." Said the boss

"Fine." Said the voice and headed out of the cave into the snow "Moron, I'm gonna kill them myself. Two long green scaly wing burst from its back and took flight."


	7. Rexu, The Flying Fiend

_**Chapter 7 – Rexu, The Flying Fiend**_

The winged villain arrived at a ruined village, wood lay scattered across the snow, houses had been toppled, blood had dyed the snow red, bodies littered the snow, most of them were almost completely buried in the snow and in the middle of all this lay a huge sparkling white Lion, its mouth red with human blood from the people it had killed as were its claws, it smelled the newcomer and opened its eyes.

"Come my pet." He snarled "We have a straw hat brat, a swordsman and that stupid owl man to kill."

The lion gave a mighty roar and the peak above began to tremble, snow sped down the mountain and covered the entire village.

The winged villain burst through the snow and the lion followed "Damn I hate avalanches." He sighed.

He rose into the sky and flew, the lion gave chase,.

"We'll destroy those other two villages while we're at it." He laughed

"Where the hell is Rexu?" asked the boss

"He left ages ago." Answered a male voice

"He said he's gonna kill them himself and destroy the two remaining villages." Said the female voice

"That idiot." Sighed the boss "Fools who don't follow orders are better of dead, he won't beat the three of them himself."

"He's taken the snow lion with him." Said the female

"HE WHAT!!" snarled the boss "The lion has not recovered its energy yet, its useless to him the now."

"Well he'll be ok if he find Nagual." Said the male "Nagual is stronger than him after all and it wouldn't surprise me if he could beat all three of them."

"Straw hat Luffy." Sighed the bos "He defeated two of the great demons pets alone and the swordsman killed one of the pets which I enhanced with my own powers, they're dangerous, should they find the rest of there friends then they may succeed in liberating this world."

"They're that strong?" asked the female with a surprised voice

"The things they accomplished before their encounter with those old fools was amazing." Answered the male voice "They are too dangerous to let live, we shall kill them now and become the masters of this world."

The boss burst out laughing "I like your thinking Palden, that's why you're my general."

"Of course my master, you gave me all these wonderful abilities its only right that I repay you by helping you become the greatest power that ahs ever lived."

"Even if we succeed in defeating the great demon here there are still three left." Spoke the female

"By that time I'll be so strong that'll come begging to serve me." Laughed the boss "This is so much fun, maybe we should offer the straw hat brat the chance to join us, he would be a great asset."

"I'll go extend an invitation then." Smiled Palden "If he refuses?"

"Death of course." Smiled the boss, shiny white teeth lit up the darkness.

"I'm hungry." Moaned Luffy as he fell face first into the snow "Can't go on."

Zoro bent down and grabbed Luffy's legs then began to drag him through the snow.

"We'll find a village soon." Said Pucho, his expression unreadable due to his animal face.

"Yeah.' Laughed Zoro "If there's very few villages left here then our odds of finding them aren't good."

Suddenly a loud roar reached there ears, it shook the ground under the snow and caused the snow to shift.

"What was that?" asked Luffy as he bounced to his feet looking around

"THE SNOW LION!!" cried Pucho "Quick we must hide!"

"hide why?" asked Zoro

"cause we're tired and lost and have no energy to battle it with." Said Pucho

"Luffy gripped his stomach as it rumbled "Need food!"

"Fine." Breathed Zoro as he grabbed Luffy and ran, Pucho followed

"We must hope that no one is with it." Said Pucho "If one of the main minions is with it then we'll die."

"You really underestimate me and Luffy." Sighed Zoro

"You don't realize their power, you fool!" snapped Pucho "I thought I was powerful but then I fought them and I lost and now look at me!"

Zoro grunted, Luffy laughed and Pucho sighed.

They heard another roar, the lion had caught their scent.

"Crap." Groaned Pucho "Right you two, I'm going to transform then you get on my back and we fly out of here."

"I thought you had no energy?" asked Zoro

"It's either that or die, we're almost freezing to death out here, we can't possibly fight." Cried Pucho

A large white blur sailed over their head and crashed in front of the, they stared at a snarling white beast with pure white fur and main.

The three stopped and stared.

"Son of a…" started Pucho until a second figure descended from the sky "shit."

Rexu landed next to the lion and his great green scaly wings extended as he stretched, the green scales covered his entire body, his long scaly fingers were extended by pure long white razor sharp nails, its hissed with a lizard like tongue flicking in and out, it licked its yellow fangs adjusted its necklace of human skulls."

"Is that people's heads?" asked Luffy pointing to the necklace.

"It is." Hissed Rexu "Of all the people I kill I place the strongest of them here around my neck."

"Monster!" cried Pucho "You think killing people is fun!"

"Of course." Hissed Rexu "Seeing human faces twist in fear and then hearing them beg for mercy before I rip out there hearts is pure joy."

"Bastard!" cried Pucho

Luffy glared at Rexu "People are not your toys."

"Oh but they are." Laughed Rexu "I enjoy terrorizing them, they will always be my playthings."

Luffy rushed at Rexu but the lion which had been standing motionless leaped towards the straw hat boy and pinned him down.

Zoro rushed towards luffy which allowed Rexu to move in behind and drive ten razor sharp claws into his back. Zoro gasped in pain as Rexu pulled the nails out of his back, zoro collapsed."

"Monster!" cried Pucho as he rushed at Rexu who jumped of the ground and swung his foot which connected with Pucho's head, Pucho flew backwards and landed in the snow, Rexu came crashing down on top of him and raised his razor nails hand to strike the death blow.

Luffy lay trapped beneath the weight of the lion whose jaws opened and aimed for his head.

"Well this is bad." Said Luffy


	8. The Offer

_**Chapter 8 – A New Friend**_

Rexu's blow stopped as he saw the Snow Lion sail through the air!

"What the fu.." he started but failed to finish as he found a knee slamming into his lizard like face.

Rexu slammed into the lions side and slumped into the snow, he grunted the glared at his attacker, he saw a young man with shoulder length blue hair a band wrapped around his forehead to keep it in place, the man had a muscular physique and wore nothing but a loin cloth/

"My name is Nagu." He said as he flung a dangerous look at Rexu who had risen to his feet, he spread his wings and flew into the sky, the lion got up and followed him .

"We owe you one." Laughed Pucho "I thought we were finished there."

"No problem." Grinned Nagu

"Isn't cold with only that one?" asked Luffy

"My body is unnaturally hot." Laughed Nagu

"Cool!" cried Luffy

"Hate to ruin your fun." Sighed Zoro "But I could use a little help."

"ZORO!" cried Luffy as he bounded towards his friend "damn them, we've gotta pay them back."

"Damn straight.' Grinned Zoro

"Come." Said Nagu as he helped Pucho up "I live in a nearby cave, we shall rest there."

"Thanks for helping us." Smiled Luffy "You're a good guy."

"I hate those fiends ' snarled Nagu "But I could never beat them no matter who hard I fought."

"Don't worry." Laughed Luffy "I'm gonna send them all flying and save this mountain."

"I like your enthusiasm." Laughed Nagu as they finally reached the cave

Nagu quickly set up a fire inside the large cavern, Pucho had tended to Zoro's wounds and they ate some animals that were caught by Nagu and cooked over the fire.

Luffy leaned against a large rock and tilted his hat over his eyes "nap time."

But his nap didn't last long as a loud neighing sound echoed through the cave and a dark red horse came racing in, it ran around the cave and back out.

"COOL!" cried Luffy as he chased after the horse

Zoro, Pucho and Nagu chased after him, they arrived back out into the snow which still continued to fall, so far it hadn't stopped since Luffy had arrived.

The four then saw the horse, it was standing behind a person, no it wasn't a person, it carried a large trident that seemed to glow with flames, again this was another green scaled reptile like creature, it had a long outstretched face with sharp pointy teeth, blazing red eyes and four horns on the side of its head, it swished a long green tail and had spiked protruding from both elbows.

"What the hell are you?" asked Zoro

"I am Palden." He replied

"What do you want?" asked Pucho as he clenched his fists

"I am not here to fight you bird brain." Snarled Palden "I come with an offer to the straw hat brat."

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Luffy

"My master is offering you and the swordsman the chance to join us and help us take over this world." Grinned Palden, his face formed a smile that showed his deadly teeth

"No way." Said Luffy instantly

"You refuse." Gasped a shocked Palden "What are you thinking brat, this is your chance to live."

"I'm not going to die." Said Luffy his face turning serious "I'll beat you and your master, you attacked these villages and cursed Bird-man. I'm gonna make you pay!"

Palden burst into laughter "idiot boy, you cannot match me yet alone my master."

"We'll find that out soon enough." Grinned Luffy

Palden bent his knees and was gone in a flash, he reappeared behind Luffy who grabbed his head and pulled it to the side just as the trident flew by, Luffy spun around and slammed his foot into the side of Palden's head, the only problem was that he had forgotten about Palden's horns and his foot was torn on the sharp horn.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!' cried Luffy in pain as he fell

Zoro moved next, he drew all three of his sword and slashed straight through Palden who screeched in pain as its arm flew into the air, it gritted its teeth and swung the trident at Zoro who blocked it with his swords and skidded back through the snow, Pucho moved next, he transformed and flew into the air carrying a heap of snow in his talons which he dropped down upon Palden, and with his vision blurred Zoro dove in again and cleanly cut off Palden's remaining arm.

Palden fell to his knees laughing.

"What's he laughing about?" asked a surprised Zoro

"I've no idea?" replied Pucho

"Fools." Breathed Palden "I have been given amazing powers by my master, you cannot hurt me, I am a reptile now watch my amazing powers."

Palden howled its fury as it's shoulders began to pulse and movement from the scales began.

"What the hell?" said a confused Pucho

Luffy had returned to his feet, his foot bandaged with a piece of Nagu's loin cloth

Palden screeched as two long scaly arms burst from his shoulders covered in green slime.

"WHAT!?" cried Zoro and Pucho in unison

"Regeneration is a simple ability for any lizard." Grinned Palden "we shall continue this another day fools."

Palden leaped on his horse and rode into the distance cackling madly.

"do we ever get some peace?" asked Zoro as he sighed heavily

"Nope." Laughed Luffy "But then what fun is life without some adventure."

Zoro sheathed his swords and the four returned top the cave.

"Tomorrow we head out for the village." Said Pucho "We must get the villagers out before anyone is hurt."

"And what if they show up with the lion?" asked nahu

"We fight obviously." Answered Zoro

"Ok." Grinned Luffy "We won't let anyone get hurt."

The gang then bunked down for the night.

"Release it." Said the boss

"At once" smiled Rexu

"They don't have a chance against the Wendigo." Grinned Palden

"What about Nagual?" asked the female "Isn't he supposed to be killing them?"

"Nagual may not strike tonight and we'd much rather have him fresh to fight should the Wendigo somehow lose." Replied Palden

"Don't worry Licue." Said the boss "One way or another we will win, then we shall head east and destroy all the villages in our path and I will gain more power from the humans we kill, this world is mine for the taking and nothing is going to stop me."


	9. The Nagual

_**Chapter 9 – The Nagual**_

"And that leaves one." Grinned Rexu as he sat on a broken house, flames surrounded him as the village burned.

The snow lion tore through the wooden walls and killed anything it found, Rexu heard crying from behind a large rock and found a boy who stared in horror up at the demon.

"I missed one." Smiled Rexu as he licked his lips with a devilish grin.

The boy raced away from Rexu who took flight, caught up and grabbed the boy, he soared into the sky with the boy screaming and crying.

Rexu dropped the boy and howled in a wicked laugh, with no one to help him it wasn't long before the boys world became nothing but darkness.

Rexu soared downward, landed on the snow lion and they raced away leaving the village to burn in the snow.

"Time to wipe out the last village." Laughed Palden as he mounted his horse, Licue the only female villain leaped up behind him.

Licue had the legs of a jaguar and a body of snakes, she had no arms but instead had huge black wings, she had two snakes, she wore a necklace of human hearts and the two snake heads hissed madly.

"Let's cause a riot before we leave this mountain." Hissed Licue

"I guess this'll be fun, the straw hat brat should be dead by now, Nagual will see to that." Grinned Palden, the horse rose on its hind legs and sped into the distance with the two reptile like villains laughing cruelly

The gang slept soundly in the cave, but someone was awake, he crawled across the floor carrying a large knife and stopped as he reached Luffy, the starw hat captain was lying with his mouth wide open and a bubble from his nose, he snored loudly.

"Foolish boy." Grunted the newcomer "You should've accepted Palden's offer while you could."

Zoro turned in his sleep causing the newcomer to jump "Damn swordsman." He snarled, he focused his attention back on his target and raised the knife above Luffy's head "Time to die he whispered!"

He brought the sword down and a loud ringing echoed through the cave.

Pucho bolted upright as he heard Luffy cry out, the fire had died down to a simmer and the attacker was hard to make out, but Zoro's sword gleamed in the light, he had managed to knock the knife of course and it had drove into the ground next to Luffy's head, however Luffy's check was cut and bleeding.

"You!" cried Luffy as he grabbed his attackers face "I'm gonna show you." Luffy tightened his grip but a claw slashed out at Luffy whop was forced to let go.

The attackers landed a few feet away and howled like a wolf, he then leaped around the cavern kicking off the walls and springing around, he slashed out at Pucho who dodged and swung his fist, the attacker however easily evaded and landed on the ground.

Before he could react, Luffy's powerful stretching fist slammed into his back and sent him soaring towards the cave entrance, the snow had finally stopped and the clouds had cleared, the moon shone down on the attacker revealing his identity.

"NAGU!" cried the gang "What the hell are you doing?"

"You idiots are too trusting." Grinned Nagu "I am Nagual, Loyal follower of Genii!"

"He the boss?" asked Luffy

"You won't live long enough to find out." Smiled Nagual "It'll be arriving soon."

"What will?" asked Luffy

"The Wendigo!" laughed Nagual "If you thought that Yeti was bad Zoro, then you'll piss yourself at this thing."

"Another monster." Sighed Luffy "They things can't beat us."

"Hahahaha." Laughed Nagual "I like your confidence, but Genii has increased its power with his and it's far stronger than those two moronic monster on that island."

"how do you know about them?" gasped Luffy

"Simple." Replied Nagual "My master works for the one who created them, but soon my master will be the one giving out orders."

"And your master is this Genii guy?" asked Pucho

"It is." Replied Nagual "Now all I have to do is stall until the Wendigo arrives then I'l join the others in raiding the final village, I look forward to terrorizing the pathetic humans, my favorite is woman and children."

Luffy's face twisted in anger "Bastard!"

Nagual howled and transformed into a wolf "I like you Pucho have been given the power to transform but unlike you I can retain my human form completely."

"So your friends are attacking the last village?" asked Pucho

"Yes." Replied Nagual

"Sorry Luffy but I'm gonna go on ahead." And with that Pucho transformed into the giant owl and soared into the sky

"Fool.' Grinned Nagual "He can't possibly beat the Snow Lion, Rexu, Licue and Palden by himself."

"Go after him zoro." Shouted Luffy

"But what about you there's another monster coming here!" replied zoro "You're gonna fight both alone?"

"Don't worry about me." Grinned Luffy "I'll catch up after I beat him."

Zoro gave his captain one last look and sped off after Pucho

"You'll regret that." Laughed Nagual a she pounced towards Luffy

Nagual's jaws was inches from Luffy's face but he amazing grabbed both the beasts upper and lower jaw and pulled as hard as he could, Nagual felt his bone begin to crack and quickly reverted to human from, he had no time to recover as Luffy slammed his fist into his opponents face.

Nagual rolled backwards and came to a sudden stop against a strange fury lump, he looked up and saw a long slobbery tongue hanging above him, it hung over great big sharp yellow teeth, the beast had dazzling white fur with the tips dyed blood red, it had giant hands and again razor sharp nails that seemed more like swords, it carried a giant club and had a long white furry tail.

"Wendigo." Whispered Nagual, his eye's opening in surprise "damn it." He cried as he leaped away just as the beast slammed its club into the sow where he sat before "Stupid beast can't tell the difference between friend and foe."

Luffy stared at the monster in awe "That thing looks freaky." He laughed

Nagual howled and leaped beyond the Wendigo "So long straw hat."

"Come back here!" called luffy but as he gave chase a large club rammed into his side and knocked him into the snow.

The Wendigo roared as luffy gripped his hat, tightening it on his head so it wouldn't fall off "Darn it, gotta deal with you first."

The Wendigo roared, its tongue waved wildly sending drool falling into the snow and melting it.

"That's not good." Laughed Luffy "But its so cool."

The Wendigo smashed its club into the snow sending it flying upwards towards Luffy who had no chance to evade and the beast came running through it easily, the shocked Luffy was captured in the monsters huge hand. It glared down at its prey with its crimson red eyes and raised its tongue, drool dripped onto his shoulder and burned away his clothes and skin.

Luffy's opened wide in shock before h cringed in pain, he tried with all his might to force himself free, but its grip was like steel "Shit…" he muttered


	10. The Boss

_**Chapter 10 – The Boss**_

Rexu, Licue, Palden, Nagual and snow Lion stood atop a large hill, the largest village in the mountain was down below, waiting for them to attack.

"I can't wait!" laughed Rexu "When do we attack.?"

"whenever we like." Answered Palden "But I like watching them, they have no idea that they're all about to die, they are expecting to go bed and wake up to a peaceful morning."

"Instead." Cackled Licue "They'll have a rude awakening during the night as we tear thm all limb from limb."

""Pucho will be around here somewhere." Said Nagual "As will the swordsman."

"We have nothing to fear from those two." Snapped Rexu "In case you didn't notice I beat all three of them before you saved them, we should've just let me kill them, seeing as how you nightly cave attack failed."

"Yes." Sighed Nagual "Well no doubt the Wendigo has slaughtered the straw hat brat by now."

"Wish I could've watched." Laughed Licue "Hearing his screams as it tore him apart would've been fun!"

"They look tasty." Laughed Rexu as he spied a mother and daughter "They're my first targets."

"Let's go." Said Nagual "I'm hungry."

"Ok, move out." Called Palden "We attack now!"

The four demons and Lion sped down the mountain at top speed towards the final village in the mountains, they would destroy it and then go east with their master and wipe out everything in their path, they lived to kill and as long as their were humans alive they would live in fear of these monsters.

Luffy struggled against the grip of the Wendigo but it tightened its grip crushing him.

"LET GO!" cried Luffy as he flung his head backward, and unlike a normal person it stretched further and further "GOMU GOMU NO BELL!"

Luffy's head snapped forward and slammed into the Wendigo's crimson red eyes, it screeched and dropped luffy a sit clutched its eye, however this did not help, it instead cut itself with its sword like nails, again it howled in pain.

Luffy had began stretching his arm back, twisting it all the way "Gomu Gomu NO!" he drove his arm forward into the Wendigo "RIFILE!!!" his arm began to unwind rapidly and the Wendigo began to spin around before being blasted of it feet and twirling through the sky, it crashed against the mountainside and large rocks fell upon it.

But unlucky for Luffy the rocks flew into the sky and crashed down into the snow a steh Wendigo emerged with its head covered in blood, it roared and slammed its club against the mountain causing it to shake.

"What are you doing?" asked Luffy

The Wendigo smashed its club against the mountain again and snow fell from the sky, but it was a rather large amount "no way." Thought Luffy "This is just like that time with." His head burst with pain, he could remember having someone strapped to his back and giant rabbits attacking him and another person who attacked with his legs "Who are they." He muttered "Why does this keep happening to me?"

The Wendigo roared as its club snapped against the mountain but it was enough, the snow began pouring down.

Luffy realized what was about to happen and stretched out to grab the cave entrance, he rocketed forward and back into the cave as the snow came toppling down, an avalanche roared downwards and engulfed the Wendigo who vanished beneath the surface.

Luffy watched the frozen white water rush by "I really hope I don't get trapped in here." He laughed

But a large clawed hand burst through the snow and drove into the ground, cracking it, then another and slowly the Wendigo pulled itself into the cave.

"No way!" cried Luffy

The Wendigo roared causing the cave to tremble and the rocks to fall from the roof.

"Quiet!" snapped Luffy

But the Wendigo roared louder and the cave began to collapse

"Shit!" snapped luffy "GOMU GOMU NO!"

Luffy rushed at the creature leaped and kicked it back to the cave entrance, it was almost washed away in the rapids but it pulled its arm free of the snow and found Luffy waiting "GATTLING GUN!"

Luffy's face rained down upon the Wendigo and sent it crashing into the snow at the entrance, once more the Wendigo was engulfed in the torrents but it drove its nails into the edge of the cavern and hung on.

"No you don't." smiled Luffy "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

Luffy stretched his fist forwards and slammed it into the beasts stomach, it roared and let go of the cavern, there was no way back its as crushed beneath the snow which buried it deep below the surface.

"I win." Grinned Luffy

"Congratulations Luffy." Said an eerie voice

Luffy spun around to see a robed figure, he wore a long black cloak and his face was completely hidden except for his glowing red eyes, he raised his arm and the sleeve fell revealing a bony arm.

"What are you?" asked Luffy

"I am Genii, The leader of this band." He answered his eyes flashing "So you're the boss."

"I shall ask once more, Luffy join me." He said

"No way!" grinned Luffy "I'm not going to let you hurt any more people."

"The people should rejoice to become my power." He laughed "I am giving their puny lives a purpose."

Luffy stared wide eyed at Genii "What do you mean?"

"The great demon whom I 'serve'" laughed Genii "gave me many power but I do not believe he intended to give me a certain ability, you see I when a human dies his soul remains on earth for a few moments in that time I can consume their souls, eat them so to say and my consuming them they add to my power making me stronger!"

Luffy stared at Genii in horror "N-no way…."

Genii laughed in a cruel cold voice "Eventually I shall grow stronger than all four great demons and I shall rule this world."

"I'll beat you!" snarled Luffy his voice cracking "Then I'll crush those demons and save everyone."

"There is no hope for this world." Laughed Genii "It is fated to fall into darkness, whether by me or the four demons or someone else, no one can stop this world entering the age of demons!"

Luffy laughed "Yeah."

"you agree with me?" asked a surprised Genii

"No way." Laughed Luffy "You stupid demons didn't count on having me standing in your way, I'll defeat you know, save my friends and then get out of here, then I'll beat those four demons, if I let you destroy the world then I can't save my friends and become."

Luffy gritted his teeth as his head once again hurt, he knew he had a goal but eh couldn't remember it, every time he tried his head hurt."

"Idiot." Sighed genii "At my side you could've been amazingly strong but you see you are now trapped in this cave with no way out, farewell straw hat." And with that he vanished into the shadows.

Luffy looked around, the cave was completely closed except for the entrance which was now covered by snow "Damn it!"


	11. Skadi Returns

_**Chapter 11 – Skadi Returns**_

The village slept peacefully in the night, the reason?

Pucho has arrived in the enemies path halfway down the slope!

"You will not enter the village." He said

"What can you do to stop us all?" laughed Rexu

"You'll die unless you move." Sighed Licue, her heads twisting around one another and hissing

"No matter what I won't let Genii gain any more power!" yelled Pucho "I'll stop you all her and now."

"Why even bother." Yelled Rexu angrily "You're a waste of our time!"

Palden didn't even bother looking at Pucho, he pulled the reins on his horse and it rose on it's hind legs, galloped forward and soared over Pucho's head towards the village.

"Damn it!" snapped Pucho "Get back her!"

Pucho transformed into the owl and took flight but Nagual quickly became a wolf and leaped on Pucho's back, he bit down hard into Pucho's wing and felt the taste of blood in his mouth.

Pucho screeched in pain, he transformed back into human form and fell down into the snow, but he was quickly back on his feet, however he could not stop Rexu, the Lion and Licue racing by him towards the village.

"Your mine." Smiled Nagual in his human form once more

"NO!" cried Pucho, gripping his bleeding arm from where he was bitten "I won't let them."

Nagual returned to wolf form and leaped at Pucho who's injured arm caused his movements to slow, Nagual bit down hard on Pucho's soldier, he screeched in pain and kicked out at Nagual catching his back legs causing him to fall.

Pucho rose out his good arm and a large wooden spear emerged from the ground.

"What the?" stared Nagual but Pucho was behind and above him.

"I don't have time to play with you wolf." He snarled

Nagual however sped out of the blow as the spear slammed into the snow.

"Missed!" moaned Pucho "I need to catch up to them."

However he became more calm as he saw a swordsman step into Palden's path.

"Zoro!" roared Palden as he pulled back on the horses' reign causing it to stop, Rexu and the rest stopping next to him.

"Abandoned your friend to be the Wendigo's food did you?" laughed Licue

"Luffy won't lose to that thing." smirked Zoro "You however have a lot more to worry about with me."

"This is just Pucho all over again, you can't fight us all." Laughed Palden

Palden headed to the right, Rexu the left and Licue straight towards Zoro, the Lion motionless.

Zoro moved quickly, his three swords drawn instantly, he attacked, slashing the horses legs causing it and Palden to fall, He blocked Licue's strike with Wado which he gripped between his teeth and cut Rexu across the side.

"You won't pass me so easily." Grinned Zoro

Then the Lion pounced upon the unsuspecting Zoro but to his amazement a large animal slammed into the beast side sending it crashing into the snow a few feet away, he saw a large brown cow like creature, but it had red eye's and blew green smoke from its nostrils, however the thing that truly showed it wasn't a cow was the large horns on its head.

Then another figure came skiing down towards them, she flipped into the air and landed in-between surprised zoro and Licue, quickly she moved and slammed her elbow into Licue's body before kicked her backwards, Licue fell but quickly flipped to her feet.

"Skadi!' cried Zoro "What are you doing here?"

"I like you so I thought I'd help out." she smiled

"What's that cow thing?" asked Zoro

"My helmet." She laughed pointing at her head which was now missing the horned helmet.

"So your helmet transforms into that cow thing?"

"yip." She grinned

"Enough babble!" cried Licue "For the crime of attacking me, you die!"

Rexu seeing his change flew into the air and towards the village.

"Crap!" cried zoro a she turned to chase but found Palden standing in his way.

"You're not going anywhere." Hissed Palden raising his trident "Your gonna die here."

Zoro found himself back to back with Skadi each facing their respective opponents.

"That Pucho up their fighting the wolf guy?" she asked

"Yeah." Answered Zoro "Let's win this quick and stop that flying bastard."

"Where's your straw hat friends?" she asked again drawing her dagger

"He's coming." Replied Zoro as he gripped his sword tightly

"He's dead." Said Genii a she appeared from a strange black aura much like top hat mans.

"You're the boss right?" sighed Zoro "How many of you freaks are there?"

"Now, now." Muttered Genii "Such harsh words could cause problems, your friend is dead, he's buried in the cave which is buried in an avalanche, there's no way out, so I'm hear to offer you one more chance to join me or fight and be killed by Palden."

"I don't have much choice do I." sighed Zoro as he sheathed his swords and approached Genii

"So you're joining me?" asked Genii "Very well I shall relieve you of all but one of those sword, this shall prove your loyalty to me."

Zoro's eyes glinted and he gripped the sheath of Wado, quickly placing his hand on the hilt "SINGLE SWORD! LION STRIKE!"

Zoro ripped through genii with a clean cut through the abdomen, he landed a few fete beyond Genii with sword already sheathed "So much for you being the l…."

He stopped when Genii burst into laughter, he spun around and saw Genii an inch away from hi, he tried jumping back but boney hand grabbed his throat and hoisted him into the air.

"Pity." Said Genii with a disappointed tone "Oh well DIE!!"

Skadi slammed into Genii's outstretched arm causing his grip to loosen and allowed zoro to escape, she then swung her foot at Genii and delivered a powerful kick at his abdomen however her foot connected with nothing, only air.

Genii laughed as he Skadi pulled her leg out from his cloak "You don't have a body!" she cried

"Correct." He answered "It's one of the reasons why I seek more power, so that I can restore my power and get a lovely new body."

Skadi stared at him in horror "You're a monster!"

"If you'll excuse me." He sighed "I have a village of souls to harvest."

Skadi & zoro both moved to stop him but Licue and Palden moved into their paths.

"Damn guess we gotta go through you first." Grunted Zoro "Damn it Luffy, where are you."


	12. Pucho's Ability

_**Chapter 12 – Pucho's Ability**_

The Snow Lion roared at the great cow with horns, it snorted great gusts of green smoke at the Lion which was blinded, the cow came ramming into the Lion's side driving its horns deep into its abdomen and flinging it into the sky, blood spilled onto the snow and the lion hit the ground dead.

The cow then began to glow a bright white, transformed back into a helmet and propelled itself back towards Skadi who caught and placed it back on her head.

"Ready?" asked zoro

"As ready as I'll ever be." She laughed

"We'll that was quick.' Said Palden in surprise "Useless creature."

Licue hissed while madly twirling her heads.

"Let's go!" cried Skadi as she and zoro ran into battle.

Luffy on the rocky cavern floor, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find any way out "Damn it." He huffed "What am I gonna do!"

Luffy rose to his feet and walked to the snow covered entrance "Gattling gun!"

His fist pummeled the snow away but to no avail as more snow simply fell down and took it's place, Luffy gritted his teeth and moved faster but still it had no affect.

He stopped and walked back into the middle of the cavern, sat down in front of the fire place and attempted to light a fire, something he failed at.

"OK!" cried Luffy "I'm hungry, I'm cold and I'm stuck. Guess this is it."

Once more he approached the snow covered entrance "I have to get out some way."

His fist beat down against the snow causing it to fall on the cavern floor, some snow melting away due to the friction of Luffy's fists but alas his hands soon became numb with coldness "Darn it! What do I do!" he cried as more snow fell into place

"I'm NOT GONNA DIE HERE!" he screamed now becoming desperate "Despite his frozen hands he pummeled into the snow and began moving his legs to keep warm, suddenly he felt something change in his body, his legs seemed to pump due his movements and his blood rate moved quicker.

"What's going on." He wondered, he continued the same movement and his skin turned a slight shade of pink, his sweat quickly became steam and helped to melt the snow away.

"I know this feeling." He thought "I'M GETTING OUT NOW! GOMU GOMU NO JET GATTLING!"

Luffy's fists vanished from human sight as his blows cause the snow to burst apart, ir was like several bombs had been hidden in the snow as luffy punched his way through his heated body melting it away, his blows didn't stop and at last he burst out into the fresh air, leaping high into the air "I DID IT!!!" he cried in joy and triumph.

Pucho and Nagual raced at one another clenched their fists and drove them into each others faces, however due to his injured arm Pucho's blow was less effective, he quickly swung his spear at Nagual who's head transformed into the wolf and caught it between his jaws, however before he could snap it in two Pucho leaped and landed both feet on Nagual's shoulder he kicked of pulling hi spear free and landing a few feet away.

"This is more fun than I expected." Smiled Nagual "Who'd have thought you could match me."

"You should never underestimate your opponents." Grinned Pucho

Pucho and Nagual leaped at one another and collided in midair, quickly Pucho transformed into the owl form and snatched Nagual in his talons, he plummeted towards the ground and slammed Nagual down hard, however the snow absorbed most of the impact.

"Damn it!" snapped Pucho as he raced into the sky.

"You can't escape." Laughed Nagual as he bent his legs and leaped high into the sky much to Pucho's amazement, then with Nagual opened his mouth and howled. Pucho was stunned as he was hit by a blast of sound waves.

Pucho lost his equilibrium and fell straight down into the snow reverting to his human form.

"Jeez." Sighed Nagual a she landed on all fours "Never thought that thye wolf echo would beat him in one hit, such a disappointment."

"W-what d-did I say…" choked Pucho as he rose himself up with his good arm "About…. Underestimating… your opponent!"

"Hahahah." Laughed Nagual "You want another one?"

Pucho was back on his feet, his spear gripped tightly in his hand "You're not the only one with abilities."

"Nagual didn't wait for anything to happen, he charged at top speed toward Pucho who's spear began to glow an eerie red.

Nagual sensing danger stopped "What the hell kind of power is this." He snapped "You can't have this power, what are you!"

Pucho grinned with a strange hint of pleasure in his eyes "I'm tired of playing around." He answered "I told you I'm gonna save the village from all of you, and I'm gonna kill Genii."

"Didn't you hear them." Laughed Nagual "He has no body, he is almost immortal, no one knows how to kill him!"

"Your overconfidence is pitiful." Sighed Pucho as his spear was now bright red, it was covered in flames yet did not burn his hand or the snow around it.

Nagual looked at Pucho in terror "Your not normal."

"Obviously." Laughed Pucho "But then again no one in this world really is, look at you and all those creature your master and the graet demon created, once straw hat finds out about the secret of those monsters he's not going to be happy, that will be the trigger I use to have him eliminate the great demon of the north."

"You!" cried Nagual "I know who you are!'

Pucho laughed "Do you, I'm a man who stood up for what I believed in and was cursed by Genii and now with this power that I've obtained, I'll get my revenge on him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" snarled Nagual "Your not fooling me. I know who you really are!"

"Oh well.' Sighed Pucho "Die, Blaze of the Heavens!"

Pucho's flaming spear extended high into the sky, Nagual watched it.

"What kind of attack was that?" laughed Nagual "I'll kill you now ah…:

Nagual never finished as a beam of hot red fire came soaring down from the sky and engulfed the wolf-man.

Nagual howled in pain and as his body burned "WHAT IS THIS!!!!"

Pucho laughed as from the feet upwards Nagual's body began to disintegrate.

"This is only a fraction of my power wolf." He laughed, then snapping his fingers the fire blew apart and incinerated Nagual completely sending the flames outward in a wild circular motion which this time did indeed melt the snow to nothing.

"Wolf's should keep their mouths shut." He laughed as his spear vanished into the now rocky earth.

The snow had melted completely. They Snowy Mountain had now just become the Rocky Mountains.

Wow what's going on?" wondered Luffy "I better hurry!"


	13. Skadi vs Licue

_**Chapter 13 – Skadi vs. Licue**_

Zoro and Skadi, Palden and Licue all stopped and looked to the battlefield where Pucho and Nagual had fought.

"What the hell happened over there?" thought Zoro "I hope Pucho's ok."

"You should worry about yourself!" laughed Palden as he attacked with his trident, Zoro quickly rose two of his sword which caught the trident in between it's points.

"That was a close one." Laughed Palden "I wonder if you can really beat?"

Zoro grunted and knocked the trident upwards along with Palden's arms, he dove down and aimed at Palden's legs, Palden quickly moved but failed to dodge completely as zoro sliced hi left leg clean off, however it still failed a fresh new leg sprouted immediately.

"Useless." Laughed Palden "You're never going to beat me like that."

"Damn it, that stupid ability." Grunted zoro as he launched himself back at Palden who swung his trident as Zoro's swung his sword, they collided

Skadi slashed at Licue with her dagger but Licue dodged, Skadi continued forwards with a rapid movement of her knife, Licue however saw through the attack, twisted her snake like head around Skadi's arm and aimed to bite her throat, Skadi reacted on reflex alone, she caught the snake's neck and ripped her arm free, jumping backwards to gain some distance.

Licue drew her snake head back to her body and hissed continuously.

Skadi grinned and launched another attack thrusting her knife towards on of the two snake heads, but the Vulture like wings gave Licue great speed and she was gone, Skadi looked stunned but he she soon realized that Licue was circling her.

"Damn it." Snapped Skadi.

Licue hissed and aimed it's clawed foot at Skadi who took the full force fo the kick, she clutched her stomach and skidded backward across the ground, she drove her knife into the ground to slow her down.

Skadi glared upwards and saw one of the long snake heads soaring towards her, it bit down into her side and ripped away flesh.

Skadi screamed in pain a she felt her skin being torn of "BITCH!" she snapped as the snake head recoiled back to its owner.

"What's wrong with her body anyway?" wondered Skadi "She's made up of nothing but animal parts."

Licue hissed again and launched both snake heads out at Skadi who caught them both nd pulled Licue's body towards her where she drove the knife into one of the great vulture wings that had been moved to block the blow to the body, Skadi flipped around to Licue's back and slammed her fist into the monsters back.

"You're not that great." smiled Skadi as she clutched her knife

"Silly little girl." Laughed Licue "You have no idea who you stand against, you should have stayed in the mountains."

"Can't do that." Said Skadi with frown on her pretty face "This is the world where I live, if you take it over and turn it into a demon playground then I'll probably die, so might as well fight to stop it."

"Such a noble little girl." Laughed Licue

Licue's head darted forward again.

"Why don't you try something different!" laughed Skadi as she jumped above the snake head which suddenly shot upwards and wrapped around her legs "Shit!"

Licue reeled Skadi towards her like a fisherman and when she was in range slammed her powerful jaguar leg straight into her gut.

Skadi's eyes burst open in shock and she coughed as saliva trailed from her mouth.

Licue dropped her to the ground,, Skadi on all fours clutched her stomach and continued to cough before finally gas[ping for breath.

"As you can see." Laughed Licue "My kicks are deadly."

Zoro having noticed what happened, rushed to help but Palden launched his trident in front of his path stopping him in his tracks, then he leaped towards Zoro kicked of his back and stood in front of them.

"Your battle is with me."

Zoro glared at Palden with fury.

Skadi meanwhile had risen to her feet, she dodged another powerful kick and aimed her Knife to relieve Licue of one of her head but the snake like body pulled in and the knife missed, however that was the perfect distraction for Skadi to sweep Licue's legs. Licue lost her balance but with a quick burst of wind from her powerful wings she had regained some distance and back on her feet.

"Come on." Groaned Skadi "What've I gotta do here."

Licue hissed menacingly and using her powerful legs for quick movement she was right in front of a stunned Skadi.

"NO WAY!" cried Skadi as Licue aimed a powerful kick at her head, throwing her arm upwards she blocked the blow but she felt the bone in her arm crack and she skidded backwards however not even distance could save her as the two snake head came racing at her and delivered a flurry of vicious bites to her arms and body.

Skadi looked stunned as she dropped to her knees clutching her arm.

"Silly little girls should stay home and play with dolls." Laughed Licue "Might as well finish this."

Skadi watched as Licue approached her "damn it, damn it! She's stronger than me."

"Prepared for death?" asked Licue with a sarcastic tone.

Skadi's knife suddenly shimmered a strange blue color "Father." She muttered.

Licue looked down at Skadi and noticed the shimmering blade "What's this your last attack?"

Skadi said nothing

"No matter you die now." Cried Licue as she drove her head down towards Skadi's neck.

Skadi bolted upwards her eyes icy cold she dodged the snake head and with her shimmering knife sliced it from Licue's body "One down." She grinned

Skadi drove her blade into Licue's stomach who body began to freeze.

"What the hell." Snapped Licue as she leaped backwards the blade ripping her skin a she did causing her to wince in pain. "What the hell happened to you?" she gasped through her remaining head "You were on deaths door a minute ago!"

"I'm not going to let you demons conquer this world, If I do then my family and friends will diem, I'll protect them no matter what."

"Little Girl!" snapped Licue "You speak as though your going to win."

"I am going to win." Smiled Licue

Licue hissed madly and lunged at Skadi.

"FOOL!" roared Skadi as she drove the knife straight into the remaining snake head which had gone for a death blow, she split the long snake body write down the middle and watched it twitch in pain.

Licue's body had turned motionless, Skadi twirled in a circle and drove the knife straight into the creature's body, freezing it completely, and she then shattered Licue's body with a solid kick.

Skadi laughed before collapsing to the ground bleeding from her wounds.

"Darn it." Snarled Zoro "Gotta help her."

"Licue lost!?" thought a stunned Palden "How did the girl get such power, that dagger was nothing special, yet it seemed to react to her emotions."

Pucho had arrived at the battle and crouched down next to Skadi with Zoro.

"I'll take her to the village.' Said Pucho "I'll get someone to help her and then hunt down Rexu and Genii before they cause any damage, so far they haven't done anything."

"I noticed." Said Zoro as he helped Skadi onto Pucho's back, he carried in a piggy-back style.

"I'll catch up and help once I finish this bastard!"

"We'll see about that." Snarled Palden "I am the strongest of all Genii's followers "You will lose and you will die!"

Zoro and Palden raised their weapons and rushed one another.


	14. Rexu's Playtime

_**Chapter 14 – Rexu's Playtime**_

Pucho arrived in the village with Skadi strapped to his back, she was still bleeding badly and her breathing was shallow, quickly scanning around Pucho noted a small green cross on top a house a little distance away, he headed towards it.

"Sorry." Whispered Skadi "Audu, the monster cow that my helmet transforms into her milk is a great healing elixir, but I don't have the energy to maintain her in this world for any more than a few seconds."

"Don't worry about that." Said Pucho "I'm gonna drop you of at that medical building with the cross then find and defeat Rexu and Genii."

"Zoro… sliced right through… G-Genii and even… I couldn't hurt him." She panted

Pucho remained silent and Skadi rested her head on his shoulder

Sitting atop one of the roof watching him was Rexu "What the hell is he?" he pondered "To have defeated Nagual and got rid of all the snow in an instant and that girl actually beating Licue, they're more dangerous than I thought."

"You're actually scared?" asked Genii as he appeared behind Rexu

"What!" laughed Rexu "Of course not I'll kill him once all the chaos starts."

Genii held in his hand a small black battle. And rose it to the sky, the moonlight shown down on it and it cast out an eerie purple glow that surrounded the village.

"Now when the humans die there souls cannot escape." Laughed Genii in a cold cruel voice

"So then I can start the killing now?" asked Rexu

"To your hearts content." Laughed Genii "Have fun!"

Rexu's wings extended outwards and he soared into the sky with fire blazing in his eyes he then released a loud ear splitting screech.

Every window in the village shattered and the people awoke, they saw the strange creature in the sky and the dark purple glow everywhere around them and sure enough they began to panic.

The streets no longer empty were now streaming with people.

"This village." Thought a startled Pucho "It's got a lot more people here than I thought."

Rexu dove downwards towards a young woman who screamed as he lifted her up into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Pucho as he transformed into the owl, the straps snapping and Skadi falling to the ground, he flew up into the air after Rexu.

"A little more warning next time." Grunted Skadi as she rubbed her head and leaned against the nearest wall "I was gonna save this for an emergency in case Zoro or straw hat got hurt but." She pulled a small bottle of milk from her pocket and drank half of it "Better leave some just in case. At least I can move now."

Rock hard ground down below." Laughed Rexu "This time human won't land in soft snow, no you humans will go splat and then I'll eat your guts!"

The woman screamed as Rexu let her go, she fell straight down towards the ground, Pucho raced upwards towards the woman, the woman hoped against everything that the owl would save her but to her horror it flew beyond her straight at Rexu, she screamed as the ground came ever closer and then when she thought she was dead she landed on a soft lumpy surface, she looked down to see a giant cow but it vanished almost immediately and Skadi who had regained the ability to stand slumped against the wall "Damn it, wasn't enough."

"You're just as much a monster as me." Laughed Rexu "You let that woman fall to her death."

"Idiot.' Snapped Pucho "Skadi's down there, she'll save the girl."

Rexu glared at Pucho and flew at him, Pucho dodged but Rexu was quickly on him again.

"You can't fight me in that stupid owl form!" laughed Rexu "You have no means to attack me while I have to arm and two legs.

Pucho soared over Rexu and lashed out with his talons, they cut across Rexu's face and drew blood.

"What was that you were saying?" asked Pucho

"Stupid bird." Grunted Rexu "Fine, I'll end you now."

Rexu's wings extended outwards and began to glow.

"Yeah." Laughed Pucho "That's original."

Rexu glared at Pucho "Who cares if it's not original, what matters is the result."

"I suppose." Replied Pucho as he raced at Rexu

Rexu did nothing but wait, Pucho closed the distance and attacked, then to his amazement Rexu's wings rolled in like to form a cylinder then burst outwards crashing into Pucho's side."

"What the…" Gasped Pucho as he the fell from the sky.

"You're so weak." Laughed Rexu "That was one of my weakest attacks!" he sped down after Pucho.

Pucho had regained himself and landed neatly on the ground, Rexu slamming down hard in front of him.

Rexu launched himself at Pucho who dodged and spun around to Rexu's back, Rexu dodged the blow by taking to the sky, he flew over Pucho's head and landed several feet away.

"Damn it." Snapped Pucho "I'm might have to use me real power again, these guys are stronger than I anticipated, that bastard Genii, I musts top him now before he treuly does become dangerous."

Rexu prepared to launch himself at Pucho.

"I'll only dodge again." Said Pucho "Try something new."

Rexu laughed and hissed "I was you idiot."

Rexu drew his wings back and used them to propel himself forward, he moved twice as fast as normal and drove his long sharp nails into Pucho's chest.

Pucho screeched and coughed blood, Rexu laughed and withdrew his nails from Pucho's body.

"I win." Grinned Rexu

Pucho dropped to his knees." N-no... you… don't" he panted

"PUCHO!!" cried Luffy as he came flying into the middle of the battlefield.

"STRAW HAT!" roared Rexu in amazement "How!"

"Are you ok?" asked Luffy as he bent down next to Pucho.

"Hey Luffy." Laughed Pucho "Do me a favor and finish him off."

"The brat finish me off." Laughed Rexu "I am perfectly fine, none of you can stop me."

"I'll be right back." Grinned Luffy as he stood up and walked towards Rexu

"FINE!" roared Rexu "YOU DIE NOW!"

Luffy glared at Rexu and walked forwards, Rexu using the same wing movement hurled himself at Luffy, who grabbed the demons shoulders.

"WHAT!?" cried Rexu in surprise as he came to a sudden stop

Luffy tightened his grip, crushing Rexu's shoulders in the process, Rexu fell to his knees.

"You can't do this." Snapped Rexu

"GOMU GOMU NO!"

"I WON"T LET YOU!!!!" screamed Rexu in rage

"BULLET!!!!"

Luffy's fist buried itself deep into rexu's face and snapped his jaw, Rexu flew backwards, his wings trailing across the round got caught on a rock and tore causing Rexu's body to flip and spin and bundle over the ground before he slammed into a wall and lay defeated


	15. Clash of Steel

_**Chapter 15 – Clash of Steel**_

"What's that robed guy up to?" asked Luffy as he looked around at the village which was still covered in an eerie purple glow.

"Where'd all the people go?" as Pucho

"They all ran into that big building." Answered Luffy pointing at a the largest building in the village.

"Good." Said Pucho "This way they're not in our way when we fight Genii."

"I'm not fighting him." Grunted Skadi as she came limping towards them, her arms wrapped around her.

"Who are you?' asked Luffy

"What!?" cried Skadi "I'm Skadi, you met me on the mountain."

"Nope don't remember." Grinned Luffy

"You two should go into the building with the villagers." Said Luffy with a serious look "The robed guy's tough and you two can't fight cause of your wounds."

"I've got to fight." Said Pucho "I can't let you fight this guy alone, he's too strong!"

Luffy grinned and rubbed his head "Yeah, he's really strong but I'm gonna send him flying."

"Don't compare Genii to Rexu." Said Skadi worriedly "You really don't want to underestimate Genii."

"I said I'm gonna kick ass and that's that!" called Luffy raising his fists into the air "But first I gotta find him!"

"I'll save you the trouble Straw Hat." Said a familiar voice

A bl;ack aura appeared in the middle of the street and Genii appeared out of it.

"How'd he do that?" asked Skadi

"No idea." Replied Pucho

"That is soooooo coooooool!" cried Luffy "I wanna try."

"Three of my henchman have been defeated." Sighed Genii "You three are causing em too much problems, I'll kill you all her and now."

"No." said Luffy "YOU WON"T!"

Luffy leaped towards Genii and flung his arm backwards "Gomu Gomu No." he then whipped his arm forwards towards Genii "PISTOL!"

To Luffy's shock his arm did not connect with Genii, no it passed into the robe and out the other side, then something wrapped around his arm and held him tightly, unable to escape Luffy flew towards Genii calling "ROCKET!"

Genii raised one skeletal hand and stopped Luffy easily.

A surprised Luffy landed on his feet and stretched out his other hand, this time aiming it at Genii's head, Genii didn't move, the blow slammed into the darkness and as his arm stretched further the robe slipped off and fell to the ground.

Luffy, Skadi and Pucho stared in shock at what they saw

Zoro and Palden's weapons collided and after a few seconds of struggle then skidded backwards from the impact.

"Your stronger than I gave you credit for." Hissed Palden "This may be entertaining."

Zoro didn't bother answering, he raised the swords in his hand and swung, Palden dodged and struck with his spear, Zoro bending his neck blocked with Wado which he gripped tightly between his teeth.

"You quick." Sneered Palden "But are you quick enough?"

Zoro spun around as Palden vanished and blocked a strike that was aimed for his back.

"Impressive!" grinned Palden "You're great."

"I've still got a long way to go." Smirked Zoro "Your just a stepping stone to the top."

'Am I now." Laughed Palden "Let's find out!"

Palden swung his trident wildly at zoro who continued to parry, then with his snake like tail he whipped it at Zoro who leaped backwards, but Palden had expected this and leaped forward with his trident, Zoro dove to the side but the Trident grazed across hi arm knocking his bandana to the ground.

Zoro bent down and picked it up, he then proceeded to tie it around his head.

"That give you extra power?" asked Palden curiously

"Who knows." Grinned Zoro

"You're beginning to annoy me." Screamed Palden "Let us fight, and I shall kill you and go help my master."

"You're the one who started this." Shouted Zoro angrily "You freaks just randomly popping up wanting to kill us."

Palden screeched and raced at zoro, he thrust the trident forward, Zoro using both his swords parried it upwards and then attacked with Wado, Palden rushed to the side and Zoro's sword skimmed his neck, Palden's eye's shot open.

Zoro turned and raced back, he aimed his swords at Palden's head who again looked shocked and he dodged underneath the swords, Zoro thrust his foot forward and kicked his opponent squarely in the face.

Palden flew backwards and landed hard on the ground "Bastard!" screamed Palden

"You look worried." Laughed Zoro, noting the sweat on Palden's face "Your sweating allot, strange I didn't think you things could."

"Idiot." Snapped Palden "I was originally human, Genii gave me this form when I proved my strength to him."

"I assume he also gave you your regeneration?" asked Zoro

"What your not surprised about my past as human?" asked Palden in surprise

"I don't care." Answered Zoro "But you look worried when I skimmed you neck."

"What are you talking about." Snapped Palden "Why would I worry about that?"

"Simple." Smirked Zoro with an evil grin "You can regenerate limbs, but if your body loses its connection to your brain then you can't regenerate."

"Didn't think you were smart enough to figure that out." Sighed Palden "Doesn't matter you won't get close to my head again."

Palden raised his spear and the tips dropped of to the ground, then a button appeared at the end of the trident, Palden pushed it and the Trident tips shot at him."

Zoro easily parried whatever he was shooting away to the side, he saw that it was bullets, simple bullets.

"I expected something better than bullets." Sighed Zoro "You guys really are weak."

"I'm not weak." Snapped Palden, he hissed menacingly and lunged at Zoro

"Game over." Said zoro as Palden flew towards him.

Zoro raised his swords and attacked as Palden struck at him, they flew beyond one another and landed several feet away.

"Shit." Grunted zoro as his shoulder burst open and blood sprayed the ground, he dropped to one knee and his swords clattered to the ground.

Palden turned around laughing and screamed "I WIN!"

Zoro began to laugh too "You're already dead."

"Wha…"

Palden never finished as a long cut appeared across his neck, blood oozed from the wound, then Palden's entire world was upside down and then twirling, and then it was dark, Palden's body shook and fell.

Zoro sheathed his swords and looked towards the village "Guess I better help." He trudged forward gripping his injured shoulder.


	16. The Terrible Power of Genii

_**Chapter 16 – The Terrible Power of Genii**_

Luffy, Skadi and Pucho all stared in shock and awe at Genii's body, if you could call it a body, his glowing red eyes and skeletal arm emerged from nothing more than a black cloud like substance.

"What the hell is he?" asked Skadi "How the hell do you fight that!"

Pucho trembled and stuttered "N-n-no way…"

"As you can see." Said Genii "I have no physical form for you strike me with, I however can still hurt you."

Genii's cloud like body shot forward and began and swirled around Skadi and Pucho and began to engulf their bodies.

"What are you doing!" cried Luffy as the cloud body clamped down around Skadi and Pucho "LET THEM GO!!"

"No problem." Laughed Genii and he raised the two of the ground and threw them through the air.

Skadi smashed into a wall which cracked beneath the force of the impact and shattered, she flew into the house and crashed into the furniture.

Pucho sailed high over the houses to crash out of sight.

"BASTARD!!!!" screamed and enraged Luffy as he raced at Genii, he jumped so the he was directly above Genii's body and called "GOMU GOMU NO." hi leg stretched high into the air "AXE!!!" His leg slammed down wards and straight between Genii's eyes, unfortunately his leg passed right through the cloud like body and shattered the ground.

"Useless little man." Laughed Genii "It's no use trying to fight me, you'll never beat me."

"We won't find out till I try." Grinned Luffy as he stretched out and grabbed genii's arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Genii with a sigh.

Luffy began to spin and then he leaped towards Genii continuing to spin rapidly "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!"

Luffy flew straight at genii and then straight through his body.

"Like I said." Sighed Genii "Useless."

"Darn you!" snapped Luffy "Gomu Gomu no Gattling!"

Luffy's fists rained down upon Genii but all of them to no avail.

"What!" cried Luffy "Ok then take this STAMP!"

Luffy's outstretched leg slammed straight through Genii who clamped down around his leg and with his skeletal arm he pulled Luffy towards him, Genii buried his fist in Luffy's face and sent the straw hat kid skidding across the ground.

Luffy flipped and kicked into the air "SPEAR!" again his legs passed through Genii who clamped down around them leaving Luffy no option but to head towards Genii who again delivered a strong punch to Luffy's body, this time however Genii did not release his hold on Luffy's legs and he unleashed a barrage of punches on Luffy's body.

"Time to die straw hat." Laughed genii as he finished of by slamming Luffy into a nearby wall, the wall cracked but did not break completely which left Luffy buried in the wall.

"W-wait…" coughed Luffy

"Don't bother me." Said Genii and his body burst towards Luffy and smashed him through the wall and straight through the house.

Luffy lay on the street, Genii hovering above him, Luffy attempted to get up but Genii's cloudy body slammed him back down and held him. Then genii unleashed severe pressure which smashed the ground beneath luffy, a small crater being created a Luffy was pushed down through the ground.

Luffy gritted his teeth and again attempted to get up but Genii repeated the process this time using more power, the ground completely broke apart, Luffy's opened wide in pain as blood escaped his mouth, Genii drew up his body and slammed it back down into Luffy driving him further into the earth.

"I am untouchable." Smiled Genii

Luffy lay in the now large crater gasping, his body badly cut from the broken rock.

"One more." Smiled Genii and he proceeded to crush Luffy.

Luffy yelled in pain and his eyes closed, he lay defeated in the crater and Genii's laughter rung throughout the streets.

"No I believe everyone retreated to that building." Said Genii "Time to feast!"

"Why can't we leave the village?" asked a young man "Why wait hear to be killed?"

An old man spoke up "Because this strange purple aura prevents us from leaving."

"Then we should break it." Replied another man

"Impossible." Sighed the old man.

"We haven't even tried." Cried a young girl

"How would we break it?" asked the old man "We have not the strength nor the weapons to do such a feat."

"I'm still going to try." Said the first man

Three men headed for the door which suddenly burst open, the door flew of it hinges, slammed into the first man and crushed him against the wall, his blood splattering across the room.

The woman screamed, the children cried, some men stood forward, other shivered in fear.

"Hello." said Genii as he floated in

"What is that thing?" gasped the second man

"I am you worst nightmare." Answered Genii "I always wanted to say that."

Genii's body speard out and grabbed the old man, it enveloped him and he vanished, after a few seconds the cloudy body released him. The old mans eyes were empty, he stumbled and fell, his eyes remaining black and lifeless.

"What on earth!" cried the second man "What did you do!?"

"I ate his soul." Answered Genii "Just like I'm going to do to you."

"You monster!" he snarled

Genii's body flew and grabbed the man and he too vanished into the darkness, seconds later his lifeless body dropped the floor.

A woman rushed towards the door but she too found her self captured and swallowed by darkness, her body slumped to the ground seconds later.

Genii's body began to pulse and the black cloudy aura seemed to shrink "My power grows!" he cried and unleashed his cloudy body across the entire room "You all die now!"

Screams of terror rang throughout the room and Genii's sucked out and consumed everyone soul, he spared no one.

As Genii finished his body began to pulse more rapidly, his bony skeletal arms drew inside the cloud and his red eyes disappeared.

Luffy lay in his crater, Skadi lay inside an abandoned home, Pucho lay defeated on the street.

Zoro was trapped outside the village as the purple aura refused to let him in.

Genii's screamed and the house he was in flashed in a bright white light then exploded, the purple aura vanished and zoro sped into the village.


	17. The New Genii

_**Chapter 17 – The New Genii**_

In the darkness of the town a strange being stayed hidden in the shadows watching from afar, his top hat tilted over his face "What will you do now straw hat, Genii's power has increased further."

A beady yellow eye poked out from under the hat and the being leaped up to the roof, he could see Pucho on the ground and Zoro running towards him.

"This should prove to be very interesting indeed." He laughed and vanished into the darkness

"PUCHO!" cried Zoro as he she bent down towards the owl man

"Z-zoro…" groaned Pucho

"What happened?" asked Zoro "Who did this."

"Genii…" answered Pucho "H-h-he's too s-strong…"

"Where's Luffy and the girl?" asked Zoro

"Luffy was ok the last time I saw him." Grunted Pucho as he slowly sat up "Skadi is hurt I think."

"What about the guy with wings?" asked Zoro quickly a she saw a bright white glow in the distance "What's that?"

"Luffy beat him." Replied Pucho "And I have no clue what that is."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Zoro as he stood up "Something's coming."

An eerie glow moved from the bright white light, it seemed to wnader aimlessly, a sif looking for someone.

"Is it Genii?" asked Pucho

"How should I know, I can't see it yet." Replied Zoro as he drew a sword.

"We need to get out of here." Said Pucho "Let's find Luffy and Skadi and get out."

"Darn it!" snapped Zoro "We can't leave, he'll only go to other places kill the people there and gain even more power, we have to stop him here while he's still weak."

"You call that weak!" cried Pucho "He beat me in an instant!"

"We can't escape anyway." Laughed zoro

"Why not!?" cried Pucho

"He's found us." Replied Zoro

"WHAT!?" cried Pucho his eyes opening in fear, he turned his head and sure enough the eerie white glow was now standing down the street, it's form hidden.

"Guess we fight." Said zoro with an evil grin

"I can barely move." Sighed Pucho "I can't possibly fight"

"Fine." Said Zoro "Get out of my way then, Find Skadi and Luffy."

Pucho slowly struggled to his feet, and limped down the street.

"Okay Genii." Grinned Zoro "If you wanna fight then lets go."

Genii's voice spoke out from the glow "Zoro my friend, you have no chance against me, your all that's left anyway, I've beaten Skadi, Luffy and Pucho."

"Luffy'll be back." Smiled Zoro "He always comes back."

Genii burst into a cackling laugh that echoed through the streets, he was now close enough and Zoor saw the reason why he was glowing.

Luffy grunted and suddenly burst awake shouting "GIANT MEAT!!!"

He quickly came to his senses and looked around, he was lying in the crater that was formed from his fight with Genii "oh yeah." Moaned Luffy "I lost…"

Luffy scanned the area and saw his hat safe and sound down the street, he stretched out and grabbed it then dropped it neatly on his head.

"Wonder where Genii went." Thought Luffy as he wandered around, he came to the giant building where Genii had attacked the inhabitants of the village.

Genii was now a living skeleton, his glowing came from the moonlight shining down on his pure white bones, his red eyes remained and his black cloudy substance was gone.

"Great." Moaned Zoro "A skeleton that talks and moves."

"As I said Zoro "This is the first step to regaining my power and my body."

"I will now absorb your soul and add it to my power." Smiled Genii "In other words I'm going to kill you."

"So then." Grinned zoro "All I have to do is kill you first."

"If you can." Laughed Genii is lower jaw rising up and down and his teeth when they collided added an eerie chattering sound.

Zoro raced at Genii and aimed one sword at his spin and the other at the rib cage, Genii dodged easily, it was as if the wind had blown him out of the way.

"In this from I am as light as a feather." Said Genii "I'm too fast for you to catch, I'm like paper."

"Where have I heard this before." Thought Zoro "its so familiar, oh well who cares."

Genii stretched out his boney arms and the black cloudy substance formed and shot outwards at Zoro, who quickly dodged and kicked toward Genii "ONI GIRI!"

Zoro's swords slashed through air as Genii seemed to float into the air, he fell back down on his feet as if gliding.

"Your mocking me now." Snarled Zoro

"Am I?" asked Genii "I was just warming up."

"BASTARD!" snapped Zoro "ONI GIRI!"

This time Zoro's sword slashed straight into and through Genii's bones, he smashed apart and collapsed to the ground in pieces.

"So much for you." Laughed Zoro

"Underestimating me aren't you." Said Genii's skull "Watch."

Genii's body flew back together and he moved like the wind, he grabbed zoro by the throat and hoisted him into the air, there he held him and laughed "As long as I have this." He showed Zoro the blue bottle, it was now filled with a strange white substance "I am invincible, you see the white substance, that's human souls, the ones I am consuming at this moment, you can svae them if you smash this bottle."

"I can't." laughed Zoro

"I know." Cackled Genii "Cause your gonna join them."

Genii tossed zoro high into the sky and leaped up after him, he clenched his boney fist and uppercuted zoro further into the air where he awaited to strike again, he spun and delivered a heel to the back of Zoro's head.

Zoro gasped for air as he flew straight down towards the ground, where he would smash into the concrete.

"GENIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone had ran underneath zoro and was calling something "GOMU GOMU NO BALLOON!!!"

The person's body expanded rapidly and Zoro landed straight into him, just as he did the man exhaled his breath and gripped Zoro tightly.

Genii touched down on ground and looked at Luffy "You're back?"

"Those people, you monster, I'm gonna kill you, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" roared Luffy with fury in his eyes

Genii's laughter rung throughout the empty street and was quickly silenced as Luffy's powerful fist shattered his skull into a million pieces.

"Gomu Gomu No AXE!" cried Luffy as his outstretched leg slammed down into Genii's rib cage, Luffy leaped upwards and cried "GATTLING" his fists rained down shattering Genii's arms and legs.

Genii lay in millions of pieces and Luffy stood glaring down at them.


	18. Luffy vs Genii

_**Chapter 18 – Luffy vs. Genii**_

Rexu opened his eyes and groaned, he rubbed his face from where Luffy had punched him.

"Straw Hat bastard." He snarled "I'm gonna pay that brat back."

Rexu slowly got to his feet and stumbled forwards and almost lost his balance.

"Can't believe that one punch hurt me this much."

Rexu's wings stretched out but no matter how hard he tried to fly, his body refused to leave the ground "DAMN IT!"

Rexu stumbled through the streets in search of Luffy.

"It's over." Smiled Luffy

Luffy turned away but something moved in the corner of his eye, he spun around to see the fragments of bone were moving.

"No way!!" He cried "I smashed him to bits."

"I am eternal." Laughed Genii as his skull flew back together "I shall never die, never!"

"L-luffy…." Sighed zoro "He has a blue bottle, you gotta smash it."

"What happens then?" asked Luffy curiously

"He loses his powers." Grinned Zoro

"Really." Laughed Luffy "Then I'll smash it."

"Master!" cried Rexu as he arrived on the scene

"Not that guy again." Moaned Luffy "I already beat you!"

"Shut it, you got a lucky punch!" snapped Rexu a she stumbled up the street

Genii had now pulled himself back together "What do you want Rexu?" he asked

"To kill them for you." Answered Rexu "I'm the only one left, all the others are dead."

"I know that." Said Genii without any emotion to his dead followers

"I will not fail like they did." Huffed rexu as he arrived at Genii's side

"Look at you Rexu, your out of breath and you can barely walk, you're already useless, in fact your better off dead." Laughed Genii

"Wha—" started Rexu but he never finished

Genii had had plunged his boney skeletal hand staright into Rexu's chest, Rexu's eyes were wide open in shock and pain as his gaping wound began to bleed.

"Unlike the human sould I'm going to consume you completely, I can only do this with demon kind yousee, I was planning on eating you all after you all gre stronger but you'll do as you are." Cackled Genii evilly

"M-master… please…" puffed Rexu

Genii ripped his hand free and with it a small white ball of smoke like substance.

Rexu groaned, shook and fell to the ground.

"This is a soul." Said Genii as he held the white ball "All of my minion were originally human turned into demons by the great demon of the north, they despised him for turning them into monsters, I gave them a way out and they eventually grew accustomed to their new identities, as long as they have some trace of human in them I can add them to my power, once I reach my full form I'll be unstoppable even the four great demons will fear me."

Genii then raised the soul to his moth and swallowed it.

It was still in plain sight as Genii was a skeleton but it acted as if it were inside his body and remained in the stomach area for a few second before expanding and covering genii in a pure white glow which blinded Zoro and Luffy.

"Shit!" snapped Zoro

"I can't see." Yelled Luffy

"Its over." Laughed Genii as he sped out of the light and landed his foot under Luffy's chin, Luffy catapulted into the air a sif he had been hit by a rocket, Luffy came falling back towards the earth but unlike Zoro, he bounced harmlessly.

Genii was now in full flesh, he had long black hair down to his knees, his blood red eyes remained, he now had a crooked nose and scars covered his face and body, somehow he had found a pair of black pants.

"Well what do you know." Grinned Genii "It seems human souls mixed with demon are greater than consuming 100 single human souls.

"You killed your own nakama." Said luffy coldly "Y-you… YOU'RE NOT FIT TO BE A BOSS!!!"

Luffy was gone in a flash, he was behind a stunned Genii who spun around just in time to catch Luffy's fist.

"You're faster?" asked Genii

Luffy spun over genii and slammed his fist into the demons back.

Genii stumbled forwards and then dove at the ground, he then landed on his hands, bent downwards and kicked upwards driving his feet into Luffy's face. Luffy fell backwards and Genii pounced on top of him, he held Luffy down with one hand raised his second fist and brought it straight down into Luffy's head, the force of impact caused the very ground to shatter, the crack split up the street and nearby houses collapsed.

Luffy unfazed by this caught Genii's second blow and swung his head upwards slamming into Genii's face and breaking his crooked nose. Genii released Luffy and lept back away.

"Your strong." Said luffy "That really hurt."

"Had you been an ordinary human and not having that damn rubber body you'd be dead." Snarled Genii as he pulled his back into place with a sounding crunch.

Luffy stretched his arms forward with his fist clenched, Genii prepared to block but Luffy then outstretched his hand aiming for Genii's pockets.

"NO YOU DON"T!!" roared Genii as he sped forwards.

Luffy with no hands to defend himself yelped as Genii slammed his fist into his face, Luffy flew backwards and smashed against a house, he stumbled forwards and the house h had hit collapsed.

Luffy laughed a little before h coughed and gasped for air, blood oozed from his nose and lip.

"Even rubber has limits." Grinned Genii "I'm certain that in my full demon form I'd punch your head clean of those puny shoulders."

"Darn it!" snapped Luffy, he then began to cough and blood escaped his mouth "How'd I do that thing in the cave?"

Luffy didn't have time to think about it as Genii was back in front of him.

"Once I consume your soul I'll regain my demon form." Grinned Genii "I'll then have the power to conquer the world and begin the age of demons."

"I won't let you." Said Luffy "I won't."

Luffy stumbled backwards and dropped to one knee.

"Yes." Smiled Genii "A man who can barely stand is going to stop me."

Genii buried his fist with exploding impact into Luffy's stomach, Luffy doubled over crying out in pain as he again coughed blood which splattered the ground, Genii with his second fist slammed it under Luffy's chin in a blow that would've snapped a human neck like a twig had it been normal, Luffy's head stretched upwards before falling back into place.

Genii saw Luffy's empty eyes, he had won, the boy was either dead or unconscious either way it didn't matter, he could now consume Luffy's soul with no problems.

"Damn it." Moaned a voice as it emerged from the darkness "Now I have to fight."

"Who're you?" asked Genii a she looked at the newcomer who had a top hat on his head.

A beady yellow eye poked out from the hat and yellow teeth grinned "I'm…"


	19. Gear Second in Motion

_**Chapter 19 – Gear Second in Motion**_

"Stop!" huffed Luffy before the newcomer could speak his name "This is my fight."

"Are you insane." Asked the newcomer "Your getting your ass kicked."

Luffy gripped Genii's writs and crushed it with all his strength, Genii pulled away cringing in pain as his wrist shattered.

"Y-You're… not… a skeleton anymore, so you can't put your bones back together." Grinned Luffy

"Even with one hand I can still crush you." Snapped Genii

"I really can't win." Thought Luffy "I need to remember how to use that move."

"Who are you anyway?" asked Genii to the top hat man

"I'll tell you if you win." Replied the top hat man "cause everyone should know the anme of the one that kills them.

"Confident aren't you." Smiled Genii "Fine I'll kill this brat, absorb his soul, become my full demon self and kill you next."

"You'll never regain that form." Smiled the top hat man "I'll kill first."

"We'll see."

Genii raced towards Luffy who still lacked strength, he barely dodged the first blow but the follow up kick caught him in the leg, he stumbled and this gave Genii the cahnec to attack again, his fist slammed into Luffy's back like a cannon and sent the straw hat captain soaring into the wreckage of the houses.

Zoro had gotten to his feet, the treasured straw hat lay on the ground a few feet behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Genii

"Helping Luffy." Grinned Zoro "We're gonna win this."

Genii cackled with his eerie skeleton laugh "You say some funny things."

"Really?" asked Zoro "Maybe you should pay attention."

Genii looked down to see Luffy's outstretched arms in his pockets "NO!" he cried and jumped away , although Luffy failed to get a hold of the small bottle he had done enough and the bottle fell to the ground with a clunk.

A small crack ran up the side.

"BASTARD!!!" snarled Genii as he launched two auras of black cloud at Zoro and Luffy "I'm taking your souls now!"

Both Luffy and Zoro dodged but the aura followed.

"Damn!" snapped Zoro "Luffy, we gotta do something about this."

"Darn it!" roared Luffy "I found an awesome move but no I can't remember how to use it.."

"What!" cried Zoro "Well hurry up."

Luffy raced at Genii and aimed his fist at his head, Genii simply tilted his head do dodge, he then kicked luffy in the stomach and sent him skidding backwards.

Luffy buried his fist into the ground and stopped, his legs bouncing up and down a little from the force.

"This feeling." Said Luffy "It's like the cave."

Luffy raced in again and deliberately allowed the same thing to happen, he went skidding back this time he realized the movement in his legs.

""Idiot." Laughed Genii "That didn't work this first time."

"What was that Luffy?" asked Zoro with a sigh

"I remembered." Grinned Luffy a she placed his fist to the ground began to pump his legs.

"Your final technique?" asked Genii "Very well come at me with full power and I shall crush you completely."

"This name sounds good." Grinned Luffy "Gear Second!

"Gear Second." Thought the top hat man "Guess I'll see how strong he really is now."

"This won't help you at all." Grinned Genii "I'm going to annihilate you."

"Gomu Gomu No Jet PISTOL!"

Luffy's fist was so fat that Genii didn't even see it move, it felt like the very air itself had slammed into him and exploded.

Genii skidded backwards several feet and coughed as he gasped for air "W-what was… that?"

"My new move." Grinned Luffy "With this power I'm gone finish you."

"You make m laugh straw hat." Cackled Genii "You'll never win."

"Better make this quick." Thought Luffy "The strain on my body is really making me tired."

Genii moved first he launched his dark aura at Luffy who vanished long before it hit, he aimed his fist at Genii's back and called "Gomu Gomu No Jet BULLET!"

Luffy's attack slammed into Genii's back and sent him crashing face first into the dirt.

Genii spat out a mouthful of dirt and began to laugh hysterically "Brilliant, fantastic, you are pushing me to my limits boy, I've never had a fight this amazing."

Genii vanished from luffy's sight, even in gear 2 he couldn't find him, Genii picked his spot and slammed his foot into Luffy's side, he grabbed Luffy's hair, swung him into the air and slammed into the ground which broke beneath the impact.

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Spear!" called an upside down Luffy who fet were pointed at Genii's chest.

Genii's eyes opened wide as his face showed signs of shock, Luffy's attack exploded on Genii's chest and flung him backwards, he skidded across the ground, slammed into a wall and cough blood.

"Y-y-you… shattered… my ribs…" wheezed Genii

"But I'm still going to win." Grinned Genii as his entire body became the dark aura and launched towards Luffy who was unable to dodge, captured in the aura he was trapped and felt weaker and weaker, he could feel something leaving his body and a strange emptiness entering him.

"NO!" cried Luffy "STOP IT!! I CAN"T LOSE!!!" and to his horror his new technique ended

"Looks like I win after all Luffy." Grinned Genii

"You forgot something!" yelled Zoro

Genii's head popped out of the aura "What?" he asked

"This." Grinned Zoro as he held out the small bottle which contained the souls he had absorbed."

"NO!" cried Genii but it was too late Zoro split the bottle down the middle with a single stroke, the souls flew into the air, floated for an instant and sped back to their owners.

Genii shrieked in pain as his body began to revert back, his flesh fell from his body, blood spilled to the ground and evaporated instantly as his human body melted away and his skeleton returned.

"You've lost a lot of power." Grinned Luffy "Let's see you put yourself back together when you're nothing but dust."

Genii's skeleton shook and the ran.

"GOMU GOMU NO!!!" screamed Luffy as he twirled his legs into Springs, then followed with his body, he rocketed forwards spinning rapidly "STORM!!!!!"

Luffy's fists flew forwards at Genii and pummeled him, each fist broke the skeletal body into pieces which fell to the floor, Luffy fists rained down and Genii's skull fell into the path.

"BASTARD!!" he cried "You can't kill me this way, I'll just come back again!"

"NO YOU WON"T!!" screamed Luffy as his fist smashed through Genii's skull and then as the pieces fell smashed through them too.

Luffy aimed his fists at the ground where Genii's broken form lay and continued his storm of punches which soon left nothing but dust as the bones broke into atoms.

Smoke was all that was left form the fiction of Luffy's fists rubbing against the bone.

"WE WIN!!!!!" laughed Luffy as he fell to the ground.


	20. Invitation

_**Chapter 20 – Invitation**_

"Absolutely amazing." Grinned the top hat man "You two were magnificent."

"Who are you?" asked Zoro

"I'll speak when Pucho and Skadi arrives, they should be here shortly." Said The top hat man

Sure enough Pucho came stumbling along the road with Skadi in a piggy back ride again.

They sat down next to Zoro and sighed.

"It's finally over." Grinned Skadi "We beat them."

"Sure did." Grinned Luffy with a big smile

"You certainly did do the world a favor." Said the Top hat man,. Had he consumed the four of your souls, he woulda been unstoppable, so you have done me a great service."

"Right." Said Zoro "Start talking."

"Ah of course." Laughed the top hat man "My Name is Papa Legba."

"And what do you want?" asked Pucho

"My master the great demon of the north wishes to meet the four of you, you see he wants you to join us." Said Papa Legba

"So you work for one of the four demons." Said Zoro gripping his sword

"Don't eb foolish." Said Papa "None of you have the strength the fight me."

"Won't till we try." Replied Zoro as he made to stand up

Papa Legaba swished out something, it was a long greenish blue devil tail which wrapped around Zoro's ankle and tripped him to the ground "Stay seated."

Zoro wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Of course I knew you wouldn't join us willingly." Smiled Papa Legba with his great yellow teeth "So I went to the trouble of taking a girl named Ana from a small island south of here."

"What did you say?" asked Luffy

"I took the girl called Ana and destroyed her entire Island and everyone on it."

"BASTARD!" roared Luffy as he sprung to life and flung his fist at Legba, the blow connected Perfectly and knocked the top hat off of his head, his face was exposed.

Papa had fluffy black hair, two yellow eyes with black slit like pupils, his nose seemed like it had been bashed into his face, his wide mouth grinned with bright yellow teeth and he had 2 short horns on his head, his attire was a green shirt, green buccaneer pants and boots and a long green trench coat, he had bluish green skin and his tail swayed back and forth.

However Luffy's blow hadn't hurt him at all.

"Told you, you have no strength to fight with." Laughed Papa "We'll be glad to give her back if you come to our base of operation on a small island between this continent and the east continent, of course we're not going to let you get there easily, however I will give you a map of the world."

"You better not hurt her." Snarled Luffy

"Of course not." Smiled papa with a big yellow tooth grin, he waved his arm and a image appeared in the air.

The image showed Ana chained from the wrists to a hook in the ceiling, her clothes were shredded and her body was covered in cuts, her face was dirty with muck and tears.

Luffy and the rest opened their eyes in horror, Luffy's body shook with rage, he was furious.

"You bet I'll come." He snarled "I'm Gonna destroy this demon."

"What kind of inhuman monsters are you." Cried Skadi tears running down her face "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Grinned Papa "Only a few experiments."

Papa burst into laughter and found Luffy's fist implanted on his face, this time it sent him crashing into the wall.

By now the villagers had regained consciousness and had hidden back from the intruder, but they heard the whole story.

"Your lucky straw hat." Sighed Papa "If I hadn't been ordered not to hurt you, you'd be dead right now."

"Get out of my sight." Roared Luffy

'By the way." Laughed pap "You have one month to reach us otherwise we'll kill her and we'll broadcast it in the sky so that you can watch us torcher her to death"

"BASTARD!!" cried Luffy as he flew at Pap who vanished into the darkness "DAMN IT!!!"

"This is horrible." Sobbed Skadi covering her face

"We're going now." Snapped Luffy "She's my friend and I'm not gonna let her die."

"Calm down Luffy." Said Zoro "We have a month and he gave us a map, we'll find her and take them down, but right now we should rest the night and set out in the morning, we can't exactly fight like this."

Luffy shook with anger but he understood "Fine." He said

"Excuse me." Said an old man "We overheard everything and saw that horrifying image, please let us treat you tonight as a thank you for saving our lives."

"Thanks you." Sobbed Skadi as she rubbed her eyes "Luffy I'm going with you, I'm not gonna watch them do that to a girl."

"Thanks Skadi." Smiled Luffy

"Come, help them to the great hall." Called the old man to the villagers.

A good meal and agood nights rest is all that the four need

They were given a lot of food from the villagers and were pointed in the direction of the village, it was located east of the mountains and was a bustiling port city and so that was our heroes destination

They trailed down the mountain, Luffy lost in thought, the young girl who's cooking he liked so much had been captured because of him, if he never met her should be ok, he was angry at the top hat man and his boss for doing this and he was gonn pay them back double.

"You Ok Luffy?" asked Skadi

"Yeah…" sighed Luffy "I don't like my friends getting hurt, especially when they can't fight."

"By the way?" asked zoro "Do any of you know how to read a map, cause I don't?"

"Haven't got a clue." Said Luffy

"No idea." Laughed Skadi

"Afraid not." Said Pucho

"Then how the hell do we get there!" cried Zoro

"Let's find someone who can read maps to help us." Laughed Luffy

"Yeah cause they're really gonna join us on a suicide mission." Said Pucho grimly

"We're going to win." Said Luffy determinedly "I won't lose, this is too important."

"Damn right." Grinned Zoro "No point going if we don't plan on winning."

Luffy's punched his fist into his palm and grinned "Let's go! He cried as he sprinted along the path.

END OF ARC 2


	21. Monster in the Night

_**Bran Arc**_

_**Chapter 21 – Monster in the Night**_

"So tired." Gasped Skadi as she trailed behind the three men "Can't we please stop?"

"We're in a hurry." Grunted Zoro

We're notta gonna save anyone if we're to tired to fight." Huffed Skadi

"Ok." Said Luffy "We'll rest at the next place we find."

"Thanks Luffy." Laughed Skadi her face brightening

it didn't take long for them to find anything, they came across a large farm house with an extra large tractor outside it, a large barn in the field which was covered in sheep.

The farm door had a large piece of paper stuck to it, Luffy grabbed it and gave it to Pucho who read.

_Dear travelers you are free to stay here if you wish, however I wouldn't hang around to long as a terrible demon attacks the farm during the night, for the safety of my family I have left this place, the demon has eaten all of my cattle and no doubt the sheep will be next. If you are tired you may use the house as you please just get out before night._

"What do you think?" asked Pucho

"Sound challenging." Grinned Zoro with his evil grin "I think we should meet it."

"I DON"T!!" screamed Skadi "Why go looking to fight demons! Didn't you learn anything when we fought Genii?"

"Stop shouting." Groaned zoro, rubbing his head he yawned "I'm tired and your giving me a headache."

"We're resting here." Glared Skadi "An we're leaving before night."

Luffy just laughed "Don't worry Skadi, whatever happens, happens."

"Yeah." Smiled Skadi sweetly "I DON"T WANNA DIE!!" her face now twisted in anger, she turned and stormed into the farm house

"God damn I hate her." Sighed Zoro "I'm going for a nap in the barn."

"Hope there's food." Smiled Luffy a she entered the house

"This isn't going to end well." Sighed Pucho as he traile din after Luffy

The house was almost empty, a table sat in the middle of the floor, a sofa in the corner but that was all.

"This demon must be bad." Said Pucho as he looked around

Skadi sauntered over to the sofa and lay down closing here eyes "Time for a break." She smiled placing her helmet on the floor "I need new clothes to, It's too hot to wear fur in the country."

"You ever stop complaining?" asked Pucho

"What did you say." Answered Skadi with an evil, husky voice

"Nothing, nothing." Shot Pucho quickly

Luffy had found the kitchen and found very little food, a loaf of bread and some cheese was all that was there.

"Not much." Moaned Luffy as he prepared to chow down.

Pucho flew at Luffy and swiped the food from him.

"GIVE THAT BACK!!" roared Luffy

"Don't you think we should share?" asked Pucho "I'm hungry too you know."

Luffy stared at him and groaned "No fair, we need money to buy food."

The gang shared out the cheese and bread, Pucho giving some to Zoro who didn't stir from his sleep in the barn.

It didn't take long for the other three to drift into slumber.

Zoro awoke with a start, something had caught his attention, he saw the sky from the large doors and saw that it was night.

"The demons here is it." Grinned Zoro as he drew the Kitetsu III

A quiet hissing sound caught his attention and a shadow moved in the corner of his eyes.

Zoro spun around but the shadow was gone, however blood was on the floor, and it hadn't been there before.

"An ambush." Said Zoro "Better make it a good one."

The demon, whatever it was sped out of the darkness and slammed into Zoro and knocked him out of the barn and into the field.

Zoro rolled and quickly got to his feet "Idiot, I've more room to move around out here."

The demon appeared before him and the moon shown out form behind a dark cloud and showed its form.

It had a long scaly human like body, its scales were green and covered with purple lumps, it had four fingers and three toe's, glowing blue eyes, yellow fangs like teeth and a long forced green tongue which slithered in and out of its mouth.

It leaped into the air and flung itself downwards at Zoro who quickly drew his remaining two swords and batted it to the side it slammed into the earth and kicked back into the sky, this time it curled into a ball and launched itself like a cannon ball at Zoro who again batted it away. This time however Zoro was blasted off his feet and both combatants flew across the field.

"Well that was unexpected." Grunted Zoro as he rose to his feet.

The demon hissed wildly and ran at Zoro.

"Its so slow." Thought Zoro

To Zoro's shock it suddenly burst forwards catching him off guard, its claw like hand slashed across his chest and drew blood, his reflexes saved him from having the fist punch through his chest, he had immediately pushed himself backwards and swung the Kitetsu III at the demons arm and hacked it off. Green ooze leaked form the wounded arm.

"What the hell?" thought Zoro "I really hope it can't regenerate."

Lucky for Zoro it couldn't, it howled its pain and raced at zoro who dodged easily and kicked it in the back, it fell face first into the ground.

The monster leaped into the air with its eye's glowing a pale blue and to Zoro's shock it fired strange beams at him from its eyes.

Zoro dodged and dodged again but the monster didn't stop it continued its attacks and zoro continued to dodge.

"This is annoying." Grunted zoro as he dodged another beam

Zoro continued to dodge, he stepped closer to the beast with every dodge and when he was finally in range he struck.

"BULL CHARGE!"

Zoro had placed his swords at his head like a bulls horns and then unleashed a barrage of sword strikes at the beast who was powerless to stop him, each time Zoro struck the blade drove into the creatures body and it howled in pain as the swords continued to be thrust in and out.

Zoro grinned and kicked the demon in the face sending it crashing to the ground "I win."

The next day the crew woke up as if nothing had happened, Zoro remained silent about the creature, he didn't think it was worth talking about.

"Well what do you know." Laughed Skadi "We slept the whole night and no demon attacked us."

"Must have been a joke." Grunted Pucho as he ripped the letter into pieces.

Luffy grinned and called out "Towards the port village, Let's go!"

30 days remaining to save Ana


	22. Nagahana Returns

_**Chapter 22 – Nagahana Returns**_

The gang had traveled the road now for a whole day after their stop at the farm.

"Just great." Sighed Skadi "We're lost."

"Can't get lost when we don't know where we're going in the first place.' Said Pucho

"SHUT UP!" cried Skadi "I want new clothes, and I need a bath, a girl isn't like you smelly boys."

Zoro and Pucho groaned but Luffy just continued forward swing his arms in circles.

"If I read the map correctly." Said Pucho "We should reach the port town by tonight."

"But you can't read maps." Cried Skadi

"Relax." Grinned Luffy "We'll work it out."

"Glad someone's care free." Moaned Skadi

they gang continued along the countryside path until they came to a large forest.

"We go in there." Said Skadi "And we aint never coming back out."

"I hear water." Said Zoro as he walked around the forest edge and found a large river.

"We'll go through the forest by following the river." Laughed Pucho

"Or you could just fly us over it." Smiled Skadi sweetly

"That would take three trips and I can't stay transformed for too long." Said Pucho

"Useless owl." Groaned Skadi

The two suddenly realized that they were alone, Zoro and Luffy were gone, they spottede the two following the river.

"Hey!" cried Skadi

"Wait for us." Yelled Pucho as they chased after Luffy and Zoro

"Luffy?" asked Zoro "How much do you remember?"

Luffy stopped to think then spoke "I remember saving you." He laughed "Then we left Koby and went to sea where I got caught by a big bird that got blew up, then I fell and beat up some pirates who were chasing someone."

"I remember you getting caught by a bird, then I met three pirates in the ocean who worked for Buggy the clown." Started Zoro

"The red nose guy!" cried Luffy "I remember him now."

"Then you were in a cage and I ended up having to save you and a girl." Said Zoro

"A girl?" asked Luffy

"Yeah." Answered Zoro "But I can't remember anything about her."

"Don't worry you two." Said Pucho

"You'll get your memories back." Grinned Skadi

The four came to a large clearing in the forest, a few logs where scattered around and the grass was knee high, the trees surrounded them on all sides and the sun shone down in the centre.

"Let's rest here." Said Skadi

"Zoro cut the grass." Said Pucho

"Fine." Sighed zoro and with a single slash he cut the grass almost to the earth.

"We need to gather food." Said Skadi

"I'll go." Said Pucho "Be back soon." He turned into and owl and flew into the woods.

After a couple of hours they gang heard a rustling in the trees.

"Pucho back?" asked Luffy "I'm hungry."

A shadow ran through the woods towards them, turned and began to run around the clearing in a circle, and then another shadow appeared and gave chase to the first shadow.

"Don't eat me!" cried the first shadow "I'm all skin and bone, you won't like me."

The second shadow rose upwards revealing a long slender body, it roared forwards and slammed into the first shadow, they burst out of the trees and into the clearing.

The first shadow proved to be a human, he rolled across the clearing and slammed into a tree, the second shadow was a giant snake like creature, it had two long arms with sharp claws, a snake body that was five times the size of a normal snake, it had large jaws with sharp fangs and bright green eyes it had a strange mechanical contraption its head.

"More food." Laughed the snake "I am Raja Naga the master of this forest."

"God damn snakes." Groaned zoro "I'm sick of them."

"I'll deal with this in five seconds.' Laughed luffy

Raja Naga roared towards Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol." Cried luffy and his fist stretched forwards to slam into Raja's face and sent it crashing into a tree.

"Can we eat him?" asked Zoro

"Don't know." Grinned Luffy

"Bastard." Groaned Raja "What kind of human are you?"

"A rubber man." Answered Luffy sticking his finger in his mouth and pulling his cheek out.

Raja Naga had gotten up again and the mechanical contraction began to shake.

"What's that?" asked Skadi

"This." Grinned Raja "Is a device that absorbs nature and transforms it into a wave of energy which I'm going to use to kill you all."

The device began to suck up the cut grass and pull leaves from the nearby trees.

"Give it your best shot." Laughed Luffy

"FIRE!" cried Raja and the device shot out a beam of light

"BALLOON!" cried luffy and his body inflated like a balloon, the beam shot into him and stretched his body backwards into the forest.

"WHAT!?" cried raja

"bye bye." Laughed Luffy and he shot the beam back at raja who was enveloped.

The light cleared and Raja's smoking body collapsed to the ground.

The human boy saw everything, he couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe he had found the person he most desired.

"LUFFY!" he cried

Luffy turned towards him and stared then he asked "Do I know you?'

"What?" laughed the boy "Come on Luffy stop joking around its me."

The boy stood up and moved out of the shadows, he wore brown overalls, and had a pair of goggles around his head, but what was most strange about him was his extremely long nose.

"It's me Usopp!" he cried

"Nope don't know you." Grinned Luffy

"What are you talking about?!!" shrieked Usopp "Stop joking! Where is everyone else. Zoro you remember me right."

Zoro looked at him and laughed "Nope."

Usopp stared in horror "Can't be."

29 days remain to save Ana


	23. The Archer Strikes

_**Chapter 23 – The Archer Strikes**_

"Come on Luffy!" cried Usopp "I know you're kidding, you have to remember me and Sanji and Nami and everyone!"

"Hmmmm…" pondered Luffy "Now that you mention it Yassop said he had a son called Usopp."

"THAT'S ME!!" laughed Usopp joyfully "So you do remember me?"

"Nope." Grinned luffy "But seeing a show you're Yassop's son you can come with us if you like."

Usopp's face frowned, he walked over to luffy, grabbed his shoulders and shook him shouting "REMEMBER ME DAMN IT!"

As Usopp shook luffy the straw hat rubbed against Usopp's nose and Luffy pushed him off and fell to one knee as his mind flooded with memories of Usopp but the blinding pain had burst in his head,

"DAMN IT!!!" cried luffy as the pain blocked out the memories, Luffy twisted his face and pushed through the barrier defeating it and regaining all his memories of Usopp."

"You ok Luffy?" asked Usopp

"Yeah." Answered Luffy "Sorry Usopp, I remember yo now."

"Great!" laughed Usopp

"That's strange." Said Zoro "The second Luffy remembered you I did too."

"But how's that?" asked Usopp

"Well if I'm right then it happens when we touch the straw hat." Answered Zoro

"Of course!" laughed Usopp "The straw hat is our symbol, its the heart of our crew and represents the bond of our nakama."

"Cool." Grinned Luffy

"That's right!" cried Usopp "Luffy! Sanji and Nami are in danger!"

Who?" asked Luffy

"Damn it! Cried Usopp "They're part of our crew!"

"Ok Usopp." Said Zoro "Tell us what happened"

"Ok then, I woke up in the ally of a town with a large port, it was a horrible place, the whole city was a mess, it's ruled by some bad demon guy who only allows the rich to live peacefully, the poor people are treated like garbage and most have been turned into slaves and kicked out of their home, in this horrible town I found Sanji and then after sneaking around we saw that Nami was a captive of the demon guy, she was chained up and being forced to save him so Sanji went nuts and told me to find the rest of the crew and that he' save Nami." Huffed Usopp very quickly

"Those two are my friends?" asked Luffy

"Of course!" cried Usopp

"Then lets go save them." Grinned Luffy

"Yeah about that." Laughed Usopp "When I entered this forest I kinda upset the boss of this place."

"What do you mean?' asked Skadi as she decided to include herself

"The forest is ruled by some guy called bran but he only allows you to pass through if you pay the toll and I don't have this worlds money so he's kind of chasing after me, that snake thing was one of his servants." Laughed Usopp nervously

"God damn it Usopp." Moaned Zoro

Suddenly an arrow flew from the trees straight towards Usopp, Luffy flung out his arms and pushed Usopp aside allowing the arrow to zoom by harmlessly and stick in a tree.

"I'm guessing another minion found us." Sighed Pucho

"Can't we go five seconds without fighting." Cried Skadi "I'm still sore from fighting Licue."

"RUN!" cried Usopp "Let's run away now."

Before Luffy could say anything Usopp grabbed him and bolted into the forest leaving the others behind.

Zoro turned on his heels and sped after them calling back "Hurry up or you'll get left behind."

A shocked Pucho and Skadi sped after them.

"Who're we running from." Called Luffy

"No idea." Grunted Zoro

"Why are we running then?" asked Luffy

"Cause We don't want to fight." Cried Usopp and Skadi

Pucho stretched out his arms and they became wings, he soared up into the trees to watch for the attacker.

An arrow flew at him but he dodged it, then two arrows flew at him and again he dodged, then three, then four, every time he dodged another arrow was added, until seventeen arrows were fired, Pucho dodged all but one which got him in the middle of the wing, he crashed to the ground with his wings turning back into arms. Blood spilled form his arm.

"PUCHO!" cried Luffy

An arrow flew beyond Luffy's cheek leaving a long fresh cut.

"Sorry guys." Said Pucho as he rose to his feet "I couldn't see him anywhere."

"We've gotta get that arrow out." Said Skadi as she puklled Pucho over to the side, she raised her hand over the wound and a chill spread over it, she then pushed the arrow head out the other side of Pucho's arm.

"OWWW!" cried Pucho

Skadi snapped the head off and pulled the arrow out.

"Note to self." Grunted Pucho "Avoid the arrows in future."

Skadi laughed at this comment, she raised her hand over Pucho's wound and an icy feeling covered it.

"Numbing the wound." Laughed Pucho "Thanks Skadi."

Usopp had drawn his Kabuto and was firing random pellets in all directions.

"Where are you aiming?" asked Zoro

"Anywhere!" cried Usopp "I'm not gonna die no way."

Another arrow sailed by harmlessly and then Luffy's fist stretched out and grabbed something, he pulled it towards him and slammed it into the ground.

"Found you." Grinned Luffy

The person that rose was big muscular man, he wore a tattered grey shirt, green pants and brown boots, a large brown belt was wrapped around his fat gullet and he wore a cap over his bald head, he carried a bow with no arrows.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy

"I am Jack-O'Legs." He answered

"Why are you attacking us?" asked Skadi

"I will stop if you pay the toll." Replied jack

"How much?" asked Pucho

"10,000 Gilli." Answered Jack

"You've got to be kidding!" laughed Skadi and Pucho "How are we supposed to get that much."

"I'm guessing that's a lot." Laughed Luffy

"So then will you pay?" asked Jack

"Sorry." Grinned Zoro with his evil smirk "We don't have that amount."

"Then you shall die." Said Jack

Luffy cracked his knuckles "Think you can beat me."

Jack swung up his bow and an arrow appeared and fired.

Luffy caught it in his teeth and snapped it.

Jack stared in surprise as Luffy grinned.


	24. Bran's Plan

_**Chapter 24 – Bran's Plan**_

"Impressive." Grinned Jack with an evil look

"We don't want to fight." Said Luffy "But if you don't go away I'll send you flying."

Jack burst into laughter "Lord Bran doesn't take kindly to those who trespass in his forest, I'll give you one more chance to pay before I kill you."

"Do we look like we have any money at all!" cried Skadi "It's five against one I'm pretty sure we can beat you."

Jack laughed again and suddenly his body separated into two, then four then eight.

"Shit." Sighed Skadi

The eight Jack's launched eight arrows which the gang dodged

"So that's how he did it." Gaped Pucho

"You're not leaving here alive."

Skadi, Pucho, Usopp and Zoro all stood behind Luffy who stretched his arms out at a tree in front of him, he then sprinted forwards and left his arms behind.

"What's he doing?" asked Pucho

"No idea." Groaned Zoro

"No he can't be…" breathed Usopp

Jack stared at Luffy and said "I'm over here, I thought you were gonna beat me up."

"Change of plan." Grinned luffy as he turned to face his friends

"OH CRAP!!!" cried Zoro

"I have a friends waiting for me, I can't waste my time with you." Laughed Luffy "Bye."

Luffy jumped of the ground and rocketed towards his friends, he stretched out his arms and they collided with them, they then flew high over the trees and crashed far away into the forest leaving Jack behind."

"DAMN IT!!" cried Jack, he turned and raced through the forest to find them.

"DAMN IT LUFFY!!!!" screamed Usopp and Skadi

"We've gotta save Ana first." Said Luffy with a determined look "Nothing's getting in my way before that."

Luffy slammed into the ground with the others wrapped up in his arms, he then dropped them to the ground.

"Do that again." Cried Skadi "And I'll kill you myself!"

Luffy grinned and laughed

"S-s-s-s-s-scary….." wheezed Usopp

Zoro merely sighed and Pucho laughed at his friends reactions.

"Anyway." Smiled Luffy adjusting his straw hat "We're moving towards town, lead the way Usopp."

"Right!" laughed Usopp a she bounced to his feet let's go.

The gang trekked through the forest for what seemed like hours until they came to a large stream.

"Is this the river we saw at the start?" asked Pucho

"No idea." Answered Zoro

"We should follow it." Said Skadi

"Which way?" asked Usopp

"Good." Grinned Luffy "I was thirsty." And he dunked his head into the crystal clear spring.

"So they escaped you Jack?" asked a large fat man, although he looked fat his body was nothing but pure muscle, he wore a green vest and green pants, green boots. He had a tuft of orange hair on his forehead and bald the rest over, his face was baggy and looked sad, a wheel was strapped to his arm and he carried a long spear.

"The boy has the power of those devil fruit things." Replied Jack "Anyway Tom why don't you try fighting them."

"I wasn't ordered to." Answered Tom

"You do nothing but argue." Sighed another voice "The forest tells me that they are headed for the forest house, so tell them to keep them there till tomorrow, then I shall confront them myself."

"Lord Bran!" gasped Tom and Jack "You're going to fight personally!"

"I may." Grinned Bran "If they can reach me that is."

"Oh I see what you're planning." Laughed Jack "I want that long nosed bastard!"

Sure enough Bran's prediction came true, Luffy and co had followed the spring right to a large old fashioned house, it was overgrown with moss and weeds but there was smoke rising from the chimney.

"I smell food." Laughed Luffy "Let's see if they'll feed us!"

"We could use a place to stay tonight." Said Skadi "I don't wanna sleep on the ground."

"They're here." Said a female voice as she peered out the window

"The ones lord Bran said to treat to dinner and bread so that he can meet them at full strength tomorrow?" asked a male voice

"Are they really worth Lord Bran's time?" asked the female

"Doesn't matter Cormelian." Said the male "We don't question his orders."

"You're such a wimp Cormoran." Laughed Cormelian "Fine, fine go invite them in then."

Cormoran left the house and headed towards the gang

The gang looked at the strange Cormoran.

Cormoran was a very tall man, he had a dopy looking face and bright yellow eye's with black pupils, he wore a brown hood and a blue boots, pants and shirt, his arms were huge stretching down almost to his ankles.

"You're huge!" cried Luffy as he craned his neck upwards to look at Cormoran

"Yeah." Smiled Cormoran showing great big yellow teeth "I get told that a lot, you're travelers correct, come in and rest at my home, you must be tired and hungry from your journey and I love hearing of travelers adventures."

"Wow thanks." Smiled Luffy a she followed Cormoran into the house, the rest followed after Zoro lagging behind a bit at the back.

They entered into a large sitting room with a couple of chairs and desks, a woman was standing in the middle. She unlike her husband was short and stumpy, she hair was bunches and she worse similar clothes to Cormoran except they were green.

"Hello my name is Cormelian." She smiled

And so the gang were treated to a meal and a soft bed little knowing of what would happen the next day.

28 days remain to save Ana


	25. Pucho vs Cormoran

_**Chapter 25 – Pucho vs. Cormoran**_

Luffy and co awoke the next day to a completely empty house.

"What's going on?" asked Skadi

"Where'd those two people go?" Asked Usopp

"I knew it was a trap." Sighed Zoro as he gave a mighty yawn

"if you knew then you should have SAID SOMETHING!!" screamed Skadi

"Calm down!" cried Pucho

"It's not like we can't get out." Laughed Luffy as he opened the front door and wandered out.

Luffy yelped in surprise and the others raced out to see what was wrong.

Luffy lay on the ground, a cut on his arm and an arrow stuck in the house wall.

Jack stood before them with his bow and arrow.

"You again." Grinned Zoro as he drew a sword "This time we'll fight you."

But just as Zoro went to move a large arm smacked him to the side.

Cormoran and Cormelian appeared beside Jack before Tom arrived.

"Who are you guys?" asked Pucho

"We are the great Lord Bran's followers." Grinned Cormelian "We rule this forest and you guys haven't paid the toll."

"This is a stupid reason to cause a fight." Moaned Skadi "It's not like we are causing you any trouble."

"Yeah." Laughed Tom "But if we let you pass then everyone will think they can come and go as they please."

"I'm ending this." Said Luffy "You are annoying and I'm sending you all flying!"

"I like you Monkey D. Luffy." Said Bran as he emerged from the trees "I heard you beat Genii, you've earned my respect so I propose this, we have five and you have five, how about we do one on one battles and the first one to three wins, you win and we let you pass to the city, we win and you die."

Bran was a giant man, his physic was pure muscle, he wore long purple robes, a blue cape and blue gloves.

"Wow you look stupid." Laughed Luffy

Bran's small face twisted in anger, his long black beard blew in the wind.

"Ok." Said Zoro "How does this work?"

"Simple." Smiled Jack "I fight that long nosed man first."

"What!" cried Usopp "No way!"

"I'll go first." Said Pucho "I owe you some payback Jack for shooting me with an arrow."

"I have no interest in you." Sighed Jack "I wish to pit my archery skills against the long nose man who is a sharpshooter like me."

"It's a matter of pride." Said Pucho "OK I get it, but seeing as ho Usopp doesn't want to fight yet, I'll go first."

Jack looked at Usopp "I'll prove that I'm the greatest archer."

Usopp Grinned to himself "Luffy and Zoro will definitely win and as long a sPucho or Skadi win then I won't have to fight."

"OK." Said Bran "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll fight the owl man." Said Cormoran "It's been so long since I've fought a worthy opponent."

"Hope you can make it interesting." Laughed Pucho

"If you lose Pucho then I'll reve…" started Cormoran but Pucho silenced him with a punch to the jaw.

Cormoran grunted as Pucho whispered angrily "Does everyone know who I am!?"

Cormoran asked "I know a lot, I gather information for Bran, I watched everything on the snowy mountains."

"How'd you know where we were?" asked Pucho surprised

"The one who took over the port town asked us to dispose of you before you became a problem to the great demon, Bran never really bothers with useless travelers like you guys but beating Genii changed everything."

"Ok then." Said Pucho "I'll have to kill you quickly then."

Cormoran swung his large arms at Pucho and slammed them into his chest.

Pucho wheezed and skidded across the ground slamming into a tree

"Nice." Coughed Pucho as he rose to his feet.

The ground beneath Pucho began to glow and his flaming red spear emerged.

"COOOOL!" cried Luffy "I didn't know you could do that!"

Pucho swung it around with expert timing and took his stance, then he kicked of the ground and was on Cormoran in a flash he swung the spear straight down at Cormoran's chest.

Cormoran amazingly caught it and his hands went up in flames, he showed no reaction to this.

"Don't you feel pain?" asked a shocked Pucho

"Pain is a useless emotion which holds us back, It only exists in our minds, if we block it out it's like nothing is happening." Answered Cormoran

"Idiot." Grinned Pucho "Pain alerts us to danger."

Pucho jumped and landed on Cormoran's shoulders, pulled his spear out of Cormoran's hands and aimed it at his head.

Cormoran merely swung his arm and batted Pucho off him, Pucho flew into the air and to avoid falling transformed into an owl, clutching his spear in his talons.

"Ok." Thought Pucho "I need a plan."

To everyone's surprise Cormoran suddenly leaped upwards soaring towards Pucho.

"NO WAY!" cried Pucho

Cormoran was now above Pucho and he landed on his back, grabbed his wings and snapped them.

Pucho screeched in pain a she plummeted towards the earth and slammed head first into the ground.

Pucho transformed back into his human form and lay defeated.

"One nil to us." Smiled Bran

"Pucho lost?" asked a shocked Luffy

"Whose next?" asked Bran

"Guess it's my turn." Grinned Zoro "Who's fighting me?"

Skadi and Usopp removed Pucho from the battlefield to tend to his now broken arms.

Tom stepped up to face Zoro, he twirled his spear in one hand and smiled.


	26. Zoro vs Tom

_**Chapter 26 – Zoro vs. Tom**_

The stream was peaceful and still and unknown to everyone a pair of eyes watched the events unfolding before them.

Zoro stood face to face with Tom, the gang had to win three out of five matches and unfortunately Pucho lost to Cormoran.

"I'll need to even this up." Grinned Zoro

"You'll fail just like you're friend, I'm stronger than Cormoran." Grinned Tom

"We'll see." Grinned Zoro

"Time to BEGIN!!" roared Tom as he raced at an amazing speed towards Zoro who swung a single sword at Tom, they flew by one another and halted a few feet apart.

"Your fast." Smiled Tom as he turned around and saw a large cut on Zoro's shoulder "But it looks like am faster."

"You think so?" asked Zoro "You missed something."

Tom was shocked to find his cheek was cut and blood ran down the side of his face.

"When did you?" asked Tom "You're better than I thought, I better up my game."

Tom drew his spear back and kicked into the ground, it broke as he flung himself forward aiming the spear blade at Zoro's neck, Zoro pulled himself back and felt the air slash his cheek, he kicked backwards and escaped Tom's range as a large cut appeared on his cheek to match Tom's

"Well well." Smiled Zoro "You weren't lying about upping your game."

"Of course not." Smiled Tom "I love fighting worthy opponents and I feel you have the potential to pose a serious challenge so I'm gonna draw it out of you."

"No playing around." Said Bran coldly "Kill him quickly Tom."

"Oh well." Sighed Tom "Guess we better end this soon."

"Will you?' asked Zoro as he crossed all three of his swords "Let's see you beat my Santoryu."

Zoro drove forwards calling "ONI GIRI!!"

The three blades connected with Tom's torso and slashed across as Zoro flew past him.

Three large bloody cuts exploded across Tom's chest, Tom's eyes snapped open in shock and pain and blood flew from his mouth as he coughed.

"It's over." Sighed Zoro

"You think?" laughed Tom as he turned to Zoro, his muscles began to pulse and they closed over the wounds stopping the bleeding.

"No way!" laughed Zoro "I gotta learn that."

Tom was gone, he appeared behind Zoro and aimed for the head.

"He's so big yet so fast!" snapped Zoro as he spun around and knocked the spear of course with his Kitetsu then with his Shuusui he slashed across Tom's body again but again the wound was stopped buy his muscles.

Zoro leaped away as his other shoulder exploded as a large cut spread across and blood soaked his white shirt.

"It's impossible for you to defeat me." Smiled Tom "And I'm still not fighting you seriously."

Zoro dove forwards and aimed his swords under Tom's neck but found Tom's wheel that was strapped to his arm intercept, he spun the wheel rapidly and all three swords were flung away, Zoro stumbled backwards and fell as Tom jumped into the air and crashed down onto him.

Zoro coughed blood as his body was crushed beneath Tom's weight.

"Two nil." Said Tom

"I thought you would put up a better fight straw hat." Laughed Bran "But here you're friends are falling one by one."

Bran turned and strolled towards the stream were he was shocked to find a pair of eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

A quiet, husky voice spoke to him "The great demon lord has sent me to see how well Luffy fares against you, after Papa told us he beat Genii he's caught the masters interest."

"So the weakling has drawn the interest of not only the great demon lord himself but the four generals." Laughed Bran "You four won't get a chance to fight as we're going to win."

"Tom will lose Bran." Said the water demon "He can't beat Zoro."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bran "Zoro has already lost."

Bran turned to point but saw that Zoro was back on his feet with a bandana tied around his head and his three swords back in position.

"No way." Said Bran "That's unbelievable."

"The real fight is about to begin." Laughed the demon

Luffy's fist rocketed towards the stream and punched the demon right between the eyes but only broke through water.

"Idiot." Laughed the demon "You can't hit me when I'm in water, my water elemental warriors will kill you once you reach the city so hurry and up and deal with Bran straw hat I'll await your arrival."

"So that's the demon who's took over the city?" asked Luffy

"No." said Bran "His five water warriors are there but there is still some one more dangerous, I'll tell you everything if you beat me."

"I won't need to." Laughed Luffy "Cause Zoro, Usopp and Skadi are going to win."

Zoro was back on his feet and Tom was ready to fight.

"Shall we continue?" asked Tom

"Let's go!" cried Zoro

Tom struck first lashing out with his spear, Zoro dodged all of the blows and aimed his Kitetsu at Tom's head, Tom raised his shield and blocked the blow, then he spun the wheel rapidly and continued to spin it faster and faster, a large whirlwind burst forwards and drove into Zoro's stomach and sent him flying backwards, he slammed into a tree, the whirlwind burst forwards driving into Zoro once more and snapping the tree in two, Zoro skidded along the ground and smashed against a second tree.

"Vortex Blaster." Smiled Tom "Only Lord Bran has ever survived it more than once."

"Guess that makes me the second then." Coughed Zoro as he spat blood and wiped his mouth "That's some attack."

"I'm surprised Roronoa Zoro, I thought for sure that would kill you."

"Almost." Laughed Zoro "But I'm not gonna die here."

"Time to end this ZORO!!!" cried Tom as he began to spin the wheel again.

"ONI GIRI!" cried Zoro as he drove through the oncoming vortex and slashed through Tom's body, before tom could do anything Zoro spun around and planted his sword through the back of Tom's skull, it came bursting through his forehead and then was quickly withdraw.

A shocked Tom stumbled forwards, blood pouring down his face "Damn." He fell flat on his face and moved no more.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" Roared Bran

"Told you." Laughed the water demon

"One each." Grinned Zoro."

Days to save Ana: 28


	27. The Courage of Usopp the Man!

_**Chapter 27 – The Courage of Usopp the Man!**_

"TOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!" screamed Jack "How dare you kill my greatest rival Zoro!"

Jack whipped out his bow and rained down over one hundred arrows in an instant, Zoro was helpless as the all barraged down upon him, luckily as each was about to strike they exploded and landed harmlessly in pieces.

"WHO?!" snapped Jack

Usopp had whipped out his Kabuto and had fired no less than one hundred pellets.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Jack

"I've no idea." Laughed Usopp "Instinct I guess."

Jack's face twisted in anger and he split into several Jack's all his arrows pointed at Usopp.

"Hey come on!" cried Usopp "Let's talk about this."

"No way in hell." Snapped Jack as he fired.

Usopp dodged frantically the only wounds he as receiving were scrapes across his skin.

"I hate you long nose." Sighed Jack "NOW STOP DODGING!!!"

Jack fired several more arrows at Usopp who dove to the ground and let the arrows sail over him.

"Damn it." Thought Usopp "We need tow in so we can save Sanji and Nami."

"You pathetic." Laughed Jack "You're completely useless."

Usopp's body which had been shaking violently suddenly stopped, he lay there motionless.

"Giving up?" asked Jack as he walked over to Usopp

"NO WAY!" cried Usopp as he dove upwards with a dial in his hand "IMPACT!"

The blow exploded on Jack's face and broke his nose, he went crashing backwards into the ground.

Jack rolled into his knees and coughed blood on the ground "W-what… kind of…weapon is that?" he breathed

Usopp smiled "Impact." He said "A weapon from sky island."

"COOOL!" cried Luffy "I wanna go to sky island."

"You've been!" cried Usopp

"I have?" pondered Luffy a she stared at Usopp

Usopp groaned and at the last moment saw an arrow at te corner of his eye, luckily with his quick and sudden reflexes he dodged it.

"CHEATER!!" cried Usopp "Don't attack when I'm not ready!"

"This is a battle." Said Jack "Don't take you're eyes of your opponent."

Usopp pointed his index finger high into the sky and called "DON'T DARE TALK TO USOPP THE MAN LIKE THAT!!!!"

Jack laughed "Or you'll do what."

"I have 8,000 followers at my beck and call you fool." Laughed Usopp "All ready to attack on my signal."

"Yeah." Sighed Jack "Sure you do, you just spent all of yesterday running away from Raja when you could of had your 8,000 followers fight him for you. So as you can see I know you're lying."

"Damn it!" snapped Usopp "Fine but you forced me to do this."

Usopp spun around in a circle and drew out from somewhere his '5 Ton' Hammer, he planted the impact dial on its side and grinned "Ready for round 2?"

Jack stared in awe "5 TONS!!!"

Usopp grinned "He's buying it!" Usopp burst into laughter "Run now or I'll crush you!"

Jack whipped up his bow and fired multiple arrows, Usopp swung the hammer and all the arrow struck the impact dial.

"No effect!" cried Jack "Then it really is 5 tons!"

"Of course!" laughed Usopp as he ran at Jack spinning the hammer in his hand, he swung it straight into Jack's chest and the impact dial exploded cracking his ribs. Jack flew backwards, blood escaping his mouth and his nose bleeding, he slammed against a tree and slumped top the ground.

Usopp lay flat on his back his hammer in pieces "Did I win?" he asked

A loud yell answered Usopp, Usopp sat bolt up to see a blank eyed Jack staring wildly at him "YOU!" he roared "BASTARD!!!"

Usopp bounced to feet and took several steps backwards, he was shaking from head to toe.

"You will die!" hissed jack

"Damn it." Laughed Usopp in disbelief "How the hell is he still standing, what do I do now?"

Jack split into several and surrounded Usopp.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" cried Usopp

Jack's arrows suddenly lit aflame and he smiled wickedly.

Usopp laughed "I'm gonna win now!"

Jack roared with laughter "And how do you plan on winning?"

Usopp whipped out a dial "With this." He grinned

Jack sighed and unleashed his arrows, Usopp using his best moves dodged them all and managed to get several to hit the dial.

6 arrows were planted in the dial but they quickly fell to the ground, no longer aflame.

"You're only skill appears to be dodging." Sighed Jack "But you'll tire out eventually."

Usopp had placed the dial in Kabuto "Prepare to die!"

Jack stared at Usopp.

"Catch!" cried Usopp and he fired the dial at Jack who spread out his hand, the button on the top of the dial pushed into Jack's palm as he gripped it tightly, then its power activated, flames spewed forth from the dial and engulfed jack, his body quickly being consumed by the fire.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Jack in pain "YOU BASTARD!!!"

Jack sped for the stream but the water demon rose up from the depths spread out his palm and fire a ball of water at Jack's feet, Jack's feet were put out of fire but it also knocked him of balance and the flames continued to consume his upper body.

Jack let out one last scream before becoming quiet and still.

Before the fire could spread and destroy the forest the water demon flung out both his hand s and flung a massive ball of water down onto Jack, the water quickly put out the fire.

"Two one Bran." Laughed the demon "Now what will you do?"

Bran clenched his fists and stared at Luffy in anger "I'm going to have to fight now."

Luffy grinned and cracked his knuckles.

Cormelian stepped forward as did Skadi.

"Guess its our turn." Smiled Cormelian

"Sorry." Replied Skadi "But you're no match for me."


	28. Skadi, the Ice Queen

_**Chapter 28 – Skadi, the Ice Queen**_

Skadi took a small bottle of milk from her bag and threw it at Pucho who caught it in his beak.

"Drink it." She smiled "I spent two hours last night getting milk from Audu, I had a feeling that these two couldn't be trusted so I came prepared."

"Clever." Laughed Cormelian "Guess I'll just have to force you to use that liquid up."

Skadi smiled and removed her helmet "Transform!"

The helmet transformed into a giant bull cow like creature with blazing red eyes and green smoke puffing from its nostrils.

"What is that thing?" asked Cormelian "It's like a hybrid of a cow and a bull."

"It was one of two gifts from my father." Smiled Skadi "I'm just gonna have it mess you up a little."

"You little bitch." Snarled Cormelian "I'll kill you."

Cormelian drove her hands into the ground and pulled up two large chunks of earth, she laughed and threw them at Skadi who quickly jumped to the side, the earth crashed into the ground an inch away from Skadi who was knocked of her feet and landed on her butt.

"Ow." Moaned Skadi "That was sore."

Cormelian laughed and then grinned, she stuck her hands into thye ground once more and this time pulled out two large backs filled with rocks and stones.

"You kept that underground?" asked Skadi "Why on earth would you keep that underground, its totally pointless."

Cormelian face flash with anger "DIE!!"

Cormelian launched several stones at Skadi who quickly drew her dagger and rose it into the air "FREEZE!" the rocks quickly turned into ice cubes and fell harmlessly to the floor."

Cormelian hissed and suddenly her eyes snapped open, blood splattered the ground and she was lifted of her feet.

Audu had skewered Cormelian threw the back and she was now hanging from its horns.

"B-b-b-ack s-stabber…." She breathed

"All's fair in love and war.' Smiled Skadi

"F-fine… then…" hissed Cormelian as he gripped the bull's horns and lifted herself of them, she fell to the ground and Audu taking its chance ran across her back.

Cormelian screamed in pain.

"Told you." Smiled Skadi sweetly "You can't beat me."

Skadi's dagger began to glow an icy blue and she aimed the tip at Cormelian.

Cormelian had stumbled to her feet "Give… it your… best shot… bitch."

"ICICLE SPEAR!"

a huge spear of ice burst from the tip of the dagger and launched itself towards Cormelian who was helpless, the spear was inches away when a long lanky arm smashed into it and split it in two, Cormoran had stepped in to save his wife.

"I'll fight you now." Said Cormoran

"Doesn't matter who I fight." Smiled Skadi "None of you can beat me."

"Why is she suddenly so confident?" asked Usopp

"was she that strong on the mountains?" asked Zoro

"Not that I knew of." Answered Pucho who thanks to Audu's milk was completely healed.

"That dagger is interesting." Said Zoro "How does it generate powers of Ice?"

Luffy grinned "Doesn't matter, as long as she wins, then we can go save everyone."

Skadi aimed the dagger at the ground and an icy wind sailed over the ground turning it into ice.

"Ready." Smiled Skadi as she leaped onto the ice and began to skate everywhere, her dagger continuously turning more of the ground to ice as she sped along.

Cormelian and Cormoran were eventually surrounded by ice on all sides.

"What is she doing?" asked Cormelian

Cormoran closed his eyes and concentrated, Skadi was inches away preparing to attack when Cormoran swung his huge arm at her and caught her squarely in the chest, she flew backwards and skidded along the ice.

"I will not allow you to harm my wife." Hissed Cormoran

Skadi jumped to her feet and began to skate around quickly again, soon she was nothing but a blur.

"Damn it." Hissed Cormoran

Skadi shit across and slashed her dagger across Cormoran's chest, his blood spilled to the ground as a deep cut emerged.

"Cormoran!" cried Cormelian with a sound of fear

Cormelian launched several rocks at Skadi who dodged them all and vanished upon the ice.

"Why didn't she do this against Licue." Sighed zoro "I was actually worried about her then."

Skadi called out "I didn't know how to."

"Then why do you know now?" asked Zoro

"No idea." She called "Its kind of like the dagger told me."

"How on earth does that make sense?" Cried Usopp

Skadi laughed and continued her attacks, Cormoran couldn't dodge a single one nad soon his body was covered in cuts.

"ICICLE SPEAR!!" she cried

A large spear of ice fired from the tip of her dagger and drove itself into Cormoran's chest, he gasped in surprise and groaned in pain as blood filled his mouth, he coughed and tore the spear from his body, blood spilling onto the ice.

"Damn it." He hissed as he fell to his knees, he looked at Cormelian with an apologetic look and then he fell, his face smashing into the ice causing it to crack.

"Okay!" laughed Skadi "I win."

Pucho outstretched his hands and his flaming spear emerged, he swung it over his head sending out a wave of heat that melted Skadi's ice.

"HEY!" snapped Skadi "I wasn't done skating."

Pucho raised the spear out in front and a small fireball began to form.

"Hurry up." Sighed Cormelian "Without Cormoran my life is meaningless.

"Sorry." Sighed Pucho "You should have just let us pass through the forest peacefully."

"I'm like an Ice Queen smiled Skadi as she jogged back over to join the gang.

Pucho fired the fireball which engulfed Cormelian and burned her to ash.

Bran roared his fury while the water demon howled its laughter.

Bran slammed his fist straight into the ground causing ti to break apart.

"We won three one." Grinned Luffy "Now tell us everything you know."

Bran burst into laughter "It would be pointless to tell you anything, Cause I'm going to kill you all!"

Bran cracked his knuckles and stared at Luffy

"Let's do it then." Smiled luffy as he prepared to fight."


	29. Luffy vs Bran

_**Chapter 29 – Luffy vs. Bran**_

Luffy raced at Bran flinging his arms behind him, he then flung his head forwards.

A stunned Bran took a head butt to the face before luffy closed in and snapped his arms forwards "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!"

Luffy's fists drove into Bran's stomach and sent him slamming into the ground a few feet away.

The water demon howled his laughter at Bran's beating "Monkey D. Luffy, You are entertaining, I'm looking forward to your arrival in Port Town."

"He won't reach port town." Snarled Bran wiping a trail of blood from his lip

The water demon simply grinned.

Bran slammed his fists into the ground, tore up the earth and tossed a large chunk at Luffy whose legs twisted in a spring like fashion and propelled him upwards to avoid.

Bran's eyes followed him and he launched another large chunk of earth upwards at Luffy who took the blow full on.

The earth fell and crashed back into the ground crushing Luffy beneath.

"It's over." Grinned Bran

The earth clod shook and Luffy's fist came bursting through, he then came rocketing outwards towards Bran and slammed head first into his opponents torso.

Bran gasped for air as he sailed backwards and slammed into a tree.

Luffy landed on his feet and grinned "I don't die that easy."

Bran stared at Luffy and grinned, he got to his feet and grabbed the tree behind him, he then pulled it from its roots and swung it about like a staff.

"Wow." Grinned Luffy as he jumped above a swing tree, Bran slashed wildly at Luffy who continued to dodge, he then landed on the tree and sped towards Bran.

"Gomu Gomu No WHIP!!" cried Luffy as he swung his leg in a whip like fashion and slammed it into Bran's chest, Bran coughed a little nad grabbed Luffy's leg thus dropping the tree, he proceed to swing Luffy above his head before slamming him down into the ground.

Bran grabbed Luffy by his hair and raised him up to his face and head butted him.

Luffy groaned as Bran then slammed his fist into the rubber man's face, he tried again but this time Luffy caught his fist and used all his strength to crush it.

Bran roared his rage and pulled back, he and Luffy split apart and stood facing one another, hatred flaring up in Bran's eyes while a smirk appeared on Luffy's face.

Luffy and Bran clashed once more, there powerful fists slamming into each other's cheeks, they swung again with their free fists and landed a double uppercut sending both off their feet, through the air and landing hard on the ground.

"Damn brat." Snarled Bran as he wiped a trail of blood from his mouth.

"You're really strong." Grinned Luffy

Bran grabbed a chunk of earth and began to break it apart and formed it into a large sword of earth.

"COOL!!" cried Luffy in amazement "That's awesome!"

Bran held a long slender brown sword, he swung it at a nearby tree which halved in two and crashed into the ground.

"That's so scary!" cried Usopp

"Will Luffy be ok against someone wielding a sword?" asked a worried Skadi

"Of course." sighed Zoro

Pucho looked at Luffy then at Bran "Don't lose Luffy."

"Gomu Gomu No!" cried Luffy a she charged at Bran

"Idiot!" cried Bran "I'm going to split you in two!"

Bran swung the sword at Luffy who jumped into the air and drove both his legs down at Bran.

"SPEAR!" cried the rubber man as his feet came crashing down into Bran's left shoulder and crushed his collarbone.

Bran yelled in pain and swung the sword at Luffy slashing him across the stomach and splitting his clothes.

"ARRRGGGH!" cried Luffy as he clutched his stomach as blood flowed from the wound "Damn it."

"This is when you die brat." Smiled Bran evil as he held his injured shoulder

Luffy stood up and raised his arm, with his other hand he gripped his elbow and began to swing his arm from the elbow around.

"What are you doing?" asked Bran a she watched Luffy's arm swing around over their heads in a circle.

"This is when our fight ends." Answered Luffy "Gomu Gomu No!"

Bran gripped his sword and rushed at Luffy who let lose his arm and called "FLAIL!!!"

Luffy's fists snapped forwards and slammed straight into Bran's face and crushed his nose pushing the bone back into his head.

Bran cried in pain as his nose bone drove its way into his brain, he gasped a little before stumbling forwards, he dropped the sword which stuck into the ground and broke apart.

Bran looked at Luffy who had fallen to hi knees "This can't be." He said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell face first into the ground.

"You did it!" cried Skadi with Joy

"Told you Luffy would win." Said Zoro

"What about him?" asked Pucho as he pointed at the floating mass of water

"I forgot about him!" cried Usopp "Go away demon!"

"Relax." Laughed the demon "I have no intention of doing battle with you here."

"Why not." Asked Zoro suspiciously

"You have all just had very hard fight, to kill you now while you're all exhausted would have no meaning and would ruin my pride as a warrior, we shall fight once you reach Port City, just head east."

With that the water demon fell into the spring and vanished.

"Ok." Said Luffy "We'll rest the night here and head out in the morning."

"Good idea." Said Pucho "We can use that house of Cormoran's to rest in."

"Let's go guys." smiled Luffy "We're going to need all our strength tomorrow."

"For once he's right." Laughed Zoro

"We've gotta find Sanji and Nami too." said Usopp

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." smiled Skadi

END OF ARC 3


	30. Oustide Port City

_**Port City Arc**_

_**Chapter 30 – Outside Port City**_

The gang stood atop a large cliff, they could now see Port City, it sat on the edge of the sea and had a few very large ships docked at the port.

This city was however unusual, the sea surrounded the city like a moat to an ancient castle, and sure enough the city was surrounded by an ancient castle like wall. In the centre of the city was a long black tower like structure which lead up to a platform. The content on this large platform could not be seen but another long tower structure soared upwards from it and up above the clouds.

The Clouds above the city were dark and lightning lit up the sky while thunder roared his fury, rain fell down upon the city as well as the gang.

"Oh great." Sighed Zoro "Rain."

"We'll be in the city soon enough." Said Pucho "We'll take shelter there."

Luffy and company headed down the steep rocky hillside towards the city.

As they trooped through the muddy grass a shadow sped by them, this shadow leaped into the air and dove towards the ground, he wielded some sort of weapon as he drove it into the earth as he landed.

"What is that?" asked Skadi with interest

The shadowed figure was suddenly surrounded by several more shadowed figures, he swung his weapon at the oncoming shadows nad removed all their heads from their bodies. Whatever had just been killed began to melt away to dust.

The shadow looked at the gang, turned away and sped towards the city.

"Looks like things will be interesting in this city." Grinned Zoro

"This place is a nightmare." Said Usopp "It's full of monsters and stuff."

A Large courtyard covered by a large stain glass roof, inside this courtyard was many beautiful plants that surrounded a huge water fountain. A Young woman sat at this fountain peering into the water. She was waiting for someone, she was waiting for the boss of the water elementals.

At last two dark eyes appeared in the water before a large bubble emerged out of the fountain and burst on the floor, the water demon from the forest smiled at the woman.

"Welcome back Wedo." She smiled

"I was only gone for two days." Grinned Wedo "Poor Wata, did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Wedo's neck

"As much as I love to spend time with you." Said Wedo "I must meet with Eshu."

"You're no fun." Pouted the woman and she skipped off towards a large stain glass door at the end of the courtyard "Father is expecting you."

Wata pushed the door open and Wedo entered a large chamber where a small being was surrounded by books.

"What are you doing Eshu?" asked Wedo

"Research." Answered Eshu "I'm going to get rid of that darned Monkey once and for all."

"Yes well Luffy and his friends will arrive outside of town in about an hour." Said Wedo

"Really." Grinned Eshu "The rubber boy who defeated Genii."

"He beat Bran two days ago as well." Said Wedo

"Really!" shrieked Eshu "Amazing, this boy will truly be fun to play with, but the question is, is he and his friends worthy enough to reach me."

"No one has ever reached you in this chamber." Sighed Wedo "It's rather boring when everything is predictable but this group makes me wonder."

"Why are they coming here anyway?" asked Eshu

"They need a boat to reach the great lord's island to save some girl." Replied Wedo "Also it would appear that of my elementals has turned an old friend of his into a slave on the 2nd tier."

"Well with this new group, Monkey and that blonde haired guy, things may get exciting.' grinned Eshu "I haven't had this much fun in years, I do hope they provide me with great entertainment."

"It's amazing that Luffy beat Bran and Genii, perhaps we should be careful." Said eshu before he burst into laughter "Amazing, I've never anticipated a battle so much."

Wedo grinned and left the chamber.

Luffy and the gang arrived at the moat.

"How do we get across?" asked Luffy

"Skadi could freeze the water and we could walk across." Said Ussop

"Cool." Grinned Luffy as he turned towards Skadi

"Or Pucho could fly us across." Said Zoro

"I'll give it a go first." Said Skadi, she walked towards the waters edge and placed her hand over the water then released her icy powers, the ice spread ought over the water before cracking and sinking to the depths.

"Damn it." Snapped Pucho "I really hate this."

Pucho transformed into his owl form and Luffy immediately jumped on his back yelling "Let's fly!"

"This is so degrading." Sighed Pucho a she took flight over the moat, they landed 50 feet away on the other side of the moat.

"That was so cool." Grinned Luffy

Luffy never noticed the nearby rock get swallowed by the earth or the stones scattered around bounce from side to side.

Pucho sped back across the water to get the others and as Luffy was left along a huge beast burst out from the earth scattering large chunks of land around.

Luffy stared in amazement as he looked up at a gigantic snake like beast with blazing red eyes, cobra like head and a long pointed tongue, it had four huge fangs and a strange mist leaked out of its mouth, flecks of gold were scattered across it's green shell that covered its back.

"Oh crap." Sighed Luffy "Another one."

The giant snake monster roared and the vibrations shattered nearby rocks.

"Maybe I should run away." Laughed Luffy nervously.

Across the water the rest of the gang were panicking.

"LUFFY'S GONNA GET EATEN!!!!" screamed Usopp

"What are we gonna do!" cried Skadi "We've got to get across fast."

Pucho sped up and quickly arrived at the gang where Zoro jumped on his back and he gripped Usopp's arms in his talons and sped back towards Luffy and the giant snake.

"Oh fine leave me behins ' sighed Skadi, she grabbed her dagger drew it and raised it, she closed her eyes and a small platform of ice formed on the water, she stepped on it and using her icy powers to steer headed towards the others.

Two icy blue eyes stirred from the bottom of the moat, something was trying to cross his water, he saw the small platform and sped upwards towards it.

The being burst from the water creating several waves that pushed Skadi back a few meters.

"What now." Snapped Skadi as a being appeared before her in a water bubble.


	31. Guardians of the City

_**Chapter 31 – Guardians of the City**_

The Snake lunged at Luffy who leaped into the air to dodge, the beast burrowed into the earth leaving a large hole.

"I'm getting tired of all these dumb monsters." Sighed Luffy as he touched down on the ground.

The Beast burst out of the earth again, Luffy spun around stretching out his mighty fist and smashing into the creature's jaw.

The Beast fell to the ground causing it to tremor, Pucho, Zoro and Usopp then arrived.

"Hey guys." Grinned Luffy "Where's Skadi?"

"I'm going to get her now." Answered Pucho

A loud screamed came from the water, the gang spun around to see Skadi being dragged underwater.

"AH SKADI!!" screamed Luffy "What do I do I can't swim!"

"My swords are too slow underwater." Grumbled Zoro

"I'm too tired." Moaned Pucho as he sat down

They looked at Usopp

"What can I possibly do?" asked Usopp "it's like these things are guarding the city."

"Forget it." Snapped Zoro and he dove into the moat

"Wow he's brave." Said Usopp

Suddenly a large green tail slammed into Usopp's side sending him crashing into the ground several feet away.

"What the-" started Luffy but the tail swung at him and slammed him in the stomach, Luffy gripped tightly and landed on his feet, he then used all his strength to pull the monster towards him and land another powerful punch on it's face, however being so lose to the beast allowed the strange mist to come into contact with him and he suddenly felt weak and sleepy.

The snake loomed over the three and hissed.

"We're so screwed." Screamed Usopp a she sat bolt upright."

"You're full of comfort." Sighed Pucho as he rose to his feet and drew his spear from a flaming hole in the ground "This thing is blocking our way and guard or no guard he's going down."

"You're going to fight that thing!" screeched Usopp "No way!"

Pucho raised his spear over his head and drove it into the ground, he propelled himself upwards to wards the beasts face and launched a fireball into its mouth.

The snake swallowed the fireball and its body began to glow a pale red before it exploded to bits.

"Wow that's gross." Laughed Luffy

"He's not human." Said Usopp

Pucho landed on the ground grinning.

Skadi quickly looked around as something sped towards her slamming into her side, then again into her back, it continued to slam itself into her body.

"What am I going to do?" wondered Skadi "I've got to do something and fast."

The monster slammed into her stomach and she doubled over coughing, she quickly headed for the surface for air but the beast grabbed her ankles and dragged her back down.

"I'm going to drown!" she panicked "I don't wanna die."

She suddenly found her self bursting out of the water before splashing back down, she splashed about on the surface trying to gain some composure while taking in large gulps of precious air.

"Annoying bastard." Snarled the monster

Zoro grinned at the monster and headed towards the surface.

He burst upwards a few feet away from Skadi.

"Thank you Zoro." Smiled Skadi "I owe you."

The monster came out of the water and faced the two.

"You are the group following Monkey D. Luffy correct?" it asked

"Yeah." Answered Zoro "So what?"

"We the five water warriors have been given strict orders to kill you on sight." It smiled.

The demon was a deep colour of blue with pale white eye's, it's arms were like that of a human but it had no hands, it had crab like claws instead, it's legs were only separated from the knees down, it had a bald head and sharp pointy teeth.

"Your one of those guy?" gasped Skadi in shock

"Indeed I am, I may not look like much but I am very strong, although the other four are stronger than me." Said the Demon "I am simply known as Sea."

"Ok then sea." Grinned Zoro "I'm going to kill you."

"No Zoro." Said Skadi quickly "You can't use swords underwater, you'll lose, I'll fight him."

Skadi raised her dagger and it began to glow, the glow surrounded her and she vanished in a flash of light.

"Where'd she go?" asked sea

"Right here!" cried Skadi as she came bursting out of the water landing a solid punch under sea's chin and knocking him into the air, a f platform of ice appeared underneath Skadi and she used it to kick off and rush at sea, she grabbed him and drove her knee into sea's face and watched him fall into the moat below.

Skadi landed on a platform of ice on the water turned to zoro and grinned.

"What the hell…" said zoro as he looked at Skadi, she had covered her entire body in a thin layer of ice.

"I call it Ice Armour." She grinned "Cool isn't it."

Zoro stared at her

"Cool, get it cold, cool?" asked Skadi "come on it's a joke."

Zoro still stared at her.

"You're no fun.' She pouted and dove into the water.

Sea lay floating in the middle of the water "Blast it, how'd she get that strong?"

He had no time to figure it out as he saw Skadi racing towards him with her glowing dagger.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Sea "Leave me alone!"

Skadi continued and drove the dagger into sea's stomach.

He gasped in shock and pain as he saw blood fill the moat before him "Damn it."

"I hope all you elemental water freaks are this weak." Grinned Skadi

"The others are far above me." Laughed Sea "But even so your still going to die."

Sea closed his eyes and let out a large screech through the water causing it to vibrate and shatter her ice armour.

Skadi raced towards the surface for air but she wasn't going to make it, then she felt something wrap around her wrist and she was pulled from the water just in time.

"Idiot." Sighed zoro as he sat on the platform of ice holding a now shivering Skadi.

"Thanks zoro." She said

"No problem.' He replied "Let's get to shore now."

26 days remain to save Ana


	32. Meeting with Monkey

_**Chapter 32 – Meeting with Monkey**_

"Well that was an unexpected welcome." Sighed Skadi "Now I'm all sore again."

"Wee I assume that water general guy probably alerted the main guy here." Said Zoro "But at least one water warrior is out of our way now."

"That is a good thing." Sighed Usopp "Means less people for me to fight."

"Anyway let's just get a boat and leave." Said Zoro

"WE CAN'T!" roared Usopp "Nami and Sanji are in that city and we've got to find them."

"Sorry Usopp but I just have a bad feeling about them." Replied zoro

"We'll Sanji is your biggest rival I guess." Said Usopp

"WHAT!" roared Zoro "alright let's find this guy, I'll defeat him and show you no one's stronger than me!"

"What about me?" asked Luffy

"You don't count." Said Zoro

Luffy looked downhearted at this.

Zoro sighed "Let's just go get them."

Zoro stormed of towards the big castle like walls and the others followed behind, the soon found a large wooden gate. Zoro knocked on it but there was no answer, he tried again and still no answer.

"Answer me!" he yelled

"Maybe nobody's home." Said Luffy

"It's a freaking city of course someone is home!" cried Zoro

"I'll just fly over the wall and open the gate from inside." Sighed Pucho, he went to transform but it only lasted a second and he fell to the ground "Damn it, too tired."

"Why are you always useless at important times like these?" asked Skadi as she helped him up.

"That's it." Said Zoro "I'm breaking this thing down."

Zoro drew his blade and went to strike but the door then opened as a huge gust of wind blew by. Zoro lost his balance and rolled over the threshold and into the city. The city was a picture of darkness, all power seemed to have been cut and the plate above blocked out the sun, the homes were falling into ruins and the street s were cracked and broken, piles of rock littered the town.

"Haha!" laughed Luffy "you fell."

"Oh shut up." Sighed Zoro

The gang looked around, sure enough they saw people and they all looked terrified of them. The people quickly ran away.

"Are we scary?" asked Luffy

"Dunno." Replied Usopp

The citizens were whispering and there voices echoed through out the city.

'How'd they get by Eshu's guards' was the most common comment.

"Who's Eshu?" asked Luffy as he appeared in front of a young woman who nearly jumped out of her skin. "Hello."

The woman groaned then fainted.

"Hey wake up." Said Luffy as he shook her, a village man stepped forward and pushed Luffy away.

"You newcomers." He said "We don't trust travelers, not after what Eshu did."

"Look." Said Skadi "Where just her to find someone, we don't want to cause any trouble."

"Too bad." Said a robed figure as he fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the villager and the gang.

"Monkey!" grinned the man "We can always depend on you."

"Of course." Answered Monkey "I won't rest till Eshu is stopped. Now travelers what is your business here."

"Eshu has one of my friend captive." Answered Luffy

"What does she look like?" he asked

"Shoulder length orange hair, tattoo on her left shoulder, really pretty and extremely manipulative and she also likes money." Said Usopp

"You mean the new girl who arrived here a week ago." Said Monkey "She is in the possession of a water warrior on the second tier, reaching the second tier is almost impossible for people like you."

"Were you the guy that ran by us outside the city?" asked Pucho "What was it you killed out there?"

"Dolls." Replied Monkey "Eshu is a wizard of extraordinary power, he brings dolls to life as soldiers to do his bidding, being that can feel no pain are formidable opponents, he also captures the people of the city and turns them into mindless drones."

Monkey then removed his robe, his body was shaped like a humans but his head was that of an ape's, his hands and arms were covered in fur, other than that he wore a pair of brown trousers, a white vest and had a stick strapped to his back.

"I resisted Eshu once." Grinned Monkey "And this is what happened to me."

"Kinda like me." Said Pucho surprised

"No." said Monkey "I unlike you have no way of gaining my human body back unless Eshu is killed. My job however is to protect the citizens so leaving them to travel to the second and third tiers is not an option for me."

"This Eshu guy." Said Luffy "I don't like him. I'm gonna send him flying."

"What?" gasped Monkey "You're joking right?"

"No way." Grinned Luffy "If I get rid of Eshu then you have to give us a boat."

"A boat." Laughed Monkey "I'm afraid Eshu destroyed all the boats so no one could escape and now he has the only one left, if you beat him you can take it."

"Good." Grinned Luffy

"But it looks like you're about to experience what Eshu's power is like right now."

"What?" asked Luffy but then he saw shadows at the end of the long dark street.

"Guess that answers your question." Said Monkey "those are the dolls I mentioned earlier."

"Too tired to fight." Groaned Pucho

"Me too." Cried Skadi "I wanna hot bath! I'm all smelly and sweaty."

"Stop moaning." Roared Zoro "You don't have to fight, if they're dolls then I'll just smash them."

The dolls had now gotten into view and they slowly edged closer and closer, they were plain white with black eyes, they bodies slumped forwards like they were being dragged. There were twenty in all.

"Want me to help?" asked Luffy

"Nah." Replied Zoro "I need a good workout."

But just as Zoro went to destroy the dolls five of them shattered, a man flew upwards and brought his foot down into a sixth doll splitting it in two, he fell onto his hands and twisted his body spinning his feet rapidly and smashing the remaining dolls.

The man stood up from the broken plastic or whatever they were made from, tossed his head to get his blonde hair out of his eye, lit up a cigarette and took a draw before turning to the others and grinning "Hi guys."

"Who's he?" asked Luffy


	33. The Next Guardian

_**Chapter 33 – The Next Guardian**_

"What?" asked the blonde haired man.

"Luffy." Sighed Usopp "That's Sanji."

"The guy you said was my rival?" asked Zoro as he burst out laughing "Him you've gotta be kidding look at that eyebrow it's like a dartboard!"

Sanji twitched and shouted "Shut up Marimo head!"

Zoro twitched and the two of them lunged at one another.

"Typical." Groaned Usopp

Sanji's foot and Zoro's fisr hit each others faces and they flew backwards rolling across the ground.

"I've no idea why but I remember Sanji after getting smacked." Said Zoro

"Must be because you guys are so close." Said Usopp

"We are not!" roared the two together

"See." Laughed Usopp

Skadi and Pucho laughed as they turned on Usopp

"We'll Luffy." Laughed Skadi "Your friends are funny."

"Of course." Grinned Luffy

"Ok. Said Monkey "You will stay at my place tonight and if you wish I will take you to the entrance of the second tier tomorrow but you won't get anywhere without a good nights rest."

"You have a point I guess." Said Pucho as the gang followed Mobnkey to a very large building.

"This was the old town inn." Said Monkey "Great parties were held here before Eshu ruined everything. The rat loves money and he stole the people money to build the second and third tiers and make himself a palce, the rich dwell on the second tier because Eshu ranks them above the normal people who he leaves to rot down here."

"Tomorrow." Grinned Luffy "You can get your city back to normal when I beat Eshu."

"Many brave warriors have come looking to kill Eshu to make themselves famous but no one has ever succeeded." Said Monkey "I wish you guys best of luck."

"Thanks I guess." Said Skadi

"One of your water warriors was defeated Wedo." Groaned Eshu "And the dolls I sent were destroyed by that stupid blonde haired guy."

"Yes my contacts tell me that Monkey is bringing them to the gate tomorrow to reach the second tier." Said Wedo

"No matter." Grunted Eshu "They have to get past two water warriors and two of the great demons creations to reach the third tier and I believe that Tialoc has their friend on Tier two, so that will force them to fight him."

And so morning arrived but brought no sun to shine through the dust windows.

They were up, ate breakfast and were quickly on their way to the second tier.

"This is the entrance." Said Monkey a she stopped in front of a giant black pillar that made him look like an ant.

"An elevator." Grinned Skadi "I've not been on one in ages."

"In order to reach the second tier you must defeat the guardian and take his key to unlock the door." Said Monkey

The elevator doors opened and the gang trooped inside.

"See ya later Monkey." Smiled Luffy as the door closed and the elevator rose.

"Good luck." Sighed Monkey

The ride was smooth and came to a stop, the gang exited out into a large cave like are with a sign hanging from the roof reading 'Battlefield 1'

"The guardian must be here." Said Skadi

"Who's fighting him?" grunted Zoro

"Me." Replied Luffy

"No way." Grinned Sanji "I'm fighting the guardian, you are our trump card and should save your strength for the important fights."

"Good idea." Said Pucho

"And I'd also like to see just how strong dartboard brow is." Said Zoro grinning

"What did you say!" hissed Sanji "Useless marimo. Screw it."

Sanji stomped into the middle of the cavern like room and shouted "Get out here guardian guy."

Suddenly pebbles fell from the roof and then a large lump slammed into the ground.

"What the." Cried Usopp

Sanji looked at the large lump which slowly got up.

The guardian had long black furry legs, his body was covered in black fur as was his hands and arms, he had large black wings on his back and a bat's head.

"You the guardian?" asked Sanji

"You guys woke me up!" cried the guardian "And yes I'm the guardian, now buzz off and let me sleep."

"So then your just going to let us go up to the second tier?" asked Sanji suspiciously

"Of course not." Grunted the guardian "Eshu would kill me or even worse Wedo would kill me."

"Who's Wedo?" asked Sanji

"Like I'd tell you, anyway if you wanna pass then you'll have to beat me and take this key." He pointed at a small box tied to some string around his neck.

"Sounds easy." Grinned Sanji

"You think defeating Yasha the lord of bats is easy." Hissed Yasha "I'll show you mt power!"

The cavern which had been lit up by an unknown source suddenly turned pitch black

"I can't see!" cried Luffy and Usopp in unison

"Shut up." Moaned Zoro

"How do you fight what you can't see." Laughed Yasha "I'm going to kill you."

"crap!" cried Skadi "What are we gonna do, Sanji's gonna die."

"Relax." Laughed Sanji "I'll be able to see him in just a moment."

"How's he gonna do that?" asked Pucho

"Just watch." Grinned Sanji "This will be over in two seconds."

Sanji began to make movement which the others couldn't see. After a few moments the area he was standing in suddenly burst with light as his legs began to glow a powerful red orange colour.

"What the hell is that?" cried Yasha

Sanji smirked "Diable Jambe" and leaped at Yasha.

Yasha shrieked as Sanji's powerful leg slammed into his chest and burned him, his chest cracked along with his ribs, he gurgled a little as blood spilled from is mouth to the floor. Sanji grabbed the box with the key before spinning and slamming his other leg into the side of Yasha's head. After a few seconds were the heat burned away at Yasha's head he was flung several meters backwards and into the cavern wall where he slumped to the floor."

"Guess that's it." Grinned Sanji as he opened the box and took the key.


	34. Eshu's Meeting

_**Chapter 34 – Eshu's Meeting**_

No less than thirty pure white emotionless dolls stood before Monkey.

One doll stepped forward and opened it's mouth "Hello monkey." The voice cackled

"Eshu." Snarled Monkey "What do you want?"

"How would you like your human body back?" asked Eshu

"Why annoy me with this, I know you won't give me my body back." Hissed Monkey angrily clenching his fists

"That's just not true." Laughed Eshu "I'm going to offer you a deal, if you go after and take out Luffy and his friends I'll gladly return your body."

"Liar." Snapped Monkey "You just want me to take them out so they won't beat you."

"Alas, you see right through me monkey." Howled Eshu in his loud laugh "KILL HIM!"

The dolls leaped towards Monkey who took to the air and landed several feet away, he whipped out the small staff strapped on his back and raced at the dolls, he quickly slashed it through the heads of as many of the dolls as he could. One of the dolls appeared behind him and slammed it's fist into his chest. Monkey skidded back a few feet and tried to catch his breath but the dolls moved towards him. He raised the staff and ran at the dolls, he rammed it into the ground and vaulted over the dolls landing behind them. He raised his arms and punched two in the back causing them to fall.

Monkey reached into his boot and removed a small dagger, he then jumped towards several dolls and used the knife to split them in two. After a few minutes Monkey stood victorious among broken pieces of the dolls.

"You're amazing." Spoke one of the villagers "I bet you'd be a great help to those travelers who came to fight Eshu."

"No." said monkey "My job is to stay here and protect you."

"But monkey we want you to help them." Cried the villagers

"Yes I know." Said Monkey "But saving this city is pointless if there are no villagers left."

"That doesn't matter." Said an old man "the most important thing is getting rid of Eshu."

"You are all too kind." Smiled Monkey

Monkey looked towards the giant pillar and wondered how they were doing.

"Shall we get going." Grinned Sanji as he held the key

"With this the elevator will take us to the second tier." Said Skadi "But we don't know what awaits us up there."

"Doesn't matter." Replied Luffy "Eshu has the boat we need."

"You keep forgetting about Nami!" cried Usopp

"Who?" asked Luffy and Zoro together.

"Damn this is annoying." Groaned Usopp

"Let's just go." Said Pucho as he opened the elevator doors, the crew trooped in incerted the key into the key hole at the top of number 2 and turned it. The elevator came to life and raised further into the sky."

"They've reached the second tier father." Said Wata as she stood in her father's room looking out the window."

"Really." Grinned Eshu "They certainly made quick work of Yasha then."

"It's starting to rain too." She groaned "I hate the rain."

"Mug Riuth must be awake then." Smiled Eshu "Summon him and the rest so I may brief them about our current situation."

"At once father." Answered Wata and she strolled from the room

"You're certainly carefree Eshu." Spoke Wedo as he emerged from the darkness

"I have nothing to fear from them is all." Smiled Eshu

"Genii and Bran thought the same thing." Smiled Wedo

"Those two sure where something." Laughed Eshu before his eyes became serious and he glared at Wedo "You're not implying that I am weaker than them are you."

"Of course not!" gasped Wedo quickly "I would nev---"

Eshu burst forwards wrapped his hands around Wedo's throat and hoisted him into the air, he flew across the room and smashed against the wall then hit the floor with a thud.

"You forget your place." Snarled Eshu "We may be same rank but I'm still far above you."

"Sorry." Wheezed Wedo as he raised himself up of the floor.

The door opened then and four people entered.

"You summoned us Eshu." Said a cool female voice

"As you know Straw hat Luffy and his friends have arrived in our city." Said Eshu "They will reach the second tier in 5 minutes. The will try to retrieve the girl called Nami, I believe she is your new oranghe haired maid Tialoc."

"So they want my orange haired cutie do they, well tough cause they're not getting her." Laughed Tialoc "I'll kill them all."

"No." replied Eshu "I want them captured alive." Grinned Eshu "I will turn them into living dolls to do my bidding, the will make great assets to my army."

"You have us." Cried the female voice

"No." said Eshu "I do not have you, you are only here because the great demon does not want Luffy getting the boat to his island so easily, you are merely here as challenges for them to overcome."

"Your basically calling us pawns on a chessboard Eshu." Snapped the female

"You're right I am, because that's all you are." Laughed Eshu "I however am a great general of the demon lords army, I am not expendable like you, you are all easily replaceable."

"That's enough Eshu." Said Wedo "Leave my followers alone."

"What did I just tell you." Snapped Eshu with fury in his eyes

Wedo quickly backed away

"Yemaya, Tialoc you shall meet them in tier two and good luck." Laughed Eshu

"Visage and Mug Riuth you will remain on tier three."

"I'll show you I'm more than a pawn you bastard!" snapped Yemaya as she stormed out of the room

"I like her." Laughed Eshu "She speaks her mind so freely, perhaps she would do better without a tongue."

The other three left the room

"Why does Wedo put up with that crap?" moaned Tialoc

"Because he has to." Groaned Riuth "Wedo's job is to keep an eye on Eshu, Eshu doesn't know this but Wedo has replaced him as the great general."

"The doll army is useful to the great demon lord." Said Visage "That's the only reason Eshu still draws breath."

"Eshu is more likely to use that army to try to take the world for himself." Said Riuth "Wedo's job is to watch over him and kill him should he attempt to betray the great demon lord."

"Let's just have fun for now playing with Luffy and his friends." Laughed Visage "I'm itching to fight."


	35. The Second Tier

_**Chapter 35 – The Second Tier**_

The crew stood upon the second tier, they had just left the elevator. Their goal was to rescue Nami. But the city on the second tier was a major difference from the first level.

The city was sparkling. There were many large buildings with beautiful textured finishes and stained glass windows. Houses were large with three floors. Many people packed the streets. They were dressed in beautiful gowns and suits. Carriages were drawn by horses through the roads. The crew looked completely out of place.

"What the hell." Gaped Pucho

"Why is it so different?" wondered Skadi

"Look at all the babes!" laughed Sanji as he watched three beautiful woman dressed in ball gowns walk by.

It seemed most of the people were heading for a giant hall in the centre of the city. The gang slowly made their way there being watched all the way by the rich folk who wondered what these people where doing here.

A Golden fountain stood in the town square, it was decorated with jade mermaids and all sorts of rare gems were indented in the sides.

"You could by a country with that fountain!" Gasped Skadi

"We have more important things right now." Said Zoro "Like finding Nami."

"I'm gonna assume she's in there." Said Sanji as he pointed at a large mansion on top a nearby hill.

"How the hell'd a hill get up here?" asked Usopp

"Who knows." Answered Sanji

"It's cool!" laughed Luffy "This place is amazing."

"You like the mansion?" asked a posh voice "You should stay away from there otherwise the water warrior Tialoc will be upset and we do not want to upset him."

"Who?" asked Luffy

"Tialoc." Answered the man "Stay away from that mansion understand."

"Sure." Grinned Luffy

"Those water warriors are weak.' Laughed Skadi "I've already killed one."

The whole town suddenly stopped and gaped at her.

"You did what." Screamed a woman "You idiots, Eshu will kill us all now."

"Why hasn't he killed you already?" asked zoro

"Beacsue we have money." Answered a man "We pay him a tribute every month and he let's us live."

"Our city was huge once." Smiled a young woman "what you see here is only 1/5th of the original city."

"All the people with no money were cast down into the ruins of the original city but those who can provide Eshu with funds for his research are trapped here and forced to pay him, if we don't he turns us into one of those horrible dolls."

"Bastard." Roared Sanji "I Sanji shall save all the woman of this city!"

"Really." Cheered a voice from behind him

Sanji turned around to see a huge woman with a beard growing from her chin, she was extremely obese and carried two chicken legs.

"Well most of them anyway." Laughed Sanji nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the large mansion in the dining room Nami stood sweeping the floor "I can't believe this." She moaned. She was stuck in a frilly maid dress and was being forced to clean the whole house top to bottom.

Tialoc entered the room and saw dust on his table "You missed a spot." roared Tialoc as he slammed his arm into Nami's side knocking her to the ground.

"I just started." Shouted Nami

Tialoc bent down and grabbed her "Who do you think you're shouting at." He smiled revealing sharp fangs "Don't forget I own you."

"I have friends you know." Snapped Nami

"Yes I know." He laughed "They are already in the city somewhere, but why haven't they stormed the mansion to save you yet, perhaps they don't want you."

"You're little games won't break me." Smiled Nami

"You should be scared." Snapped Tialoc as he threw Nami over the table which collapsed as she slid over it and landed hard on the ground. "I'm going to kill your friends."

Nami merely glared at him, if she just had her Climatact then she could fight this guy but unfortunately Usopp had it.

Tialoc raised his arm and a water bubble appeared trapping nami from the hips down, he then lifted her into the air and left the room with nami being forced behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled

"I'm going to play a game." Grinned Tialoc "You will be strapped to a guillotine that will chop you in half in two hours. Unless your friends show up to save you, but don't worry Yemaya will be informing them right now."

"Your kidding right." Laughed Nami nervously

Tialoc opened a room door and sure enough there sat a large table with chains wrapped around it, and above lay a large blade hung up with rope.

"N-n-no way." Laughed Nami in disbelief "If you like I can just kill you now?"

Tialoc laughed wickedly as he released nami from the water bubble, she fell to the floor and trembled.

"not going to run?" asked Tialoc "I'm giving you a chance to get away."

Nami wanted to run, her mind was screaming at her to run but she knew escaping this man would be impossible but still she had to try. She tried to stand but her legs were trembling and she lost her balance.

"Finally scared." Laughed Tialoc

A tear escaped from Nami's eyes but she quickly blinked them away, then using all her courage she stood up and ran but Tialoc raised his hand and a ball of water slammed into the door slamming it shut.

"You said…" started nami

"I lied." Laughed Tialoc as he towered above Nami who again lost all strength in her legs. She hated this she had only been in this place a day before being captured, she had watched this guy defeat not only Usopp but Sanji too and she was dragged up here to be a slave, it was Arlong all over again but at least Arlong had never intended to kill her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the city the large golden fountain began to shake before all the water burst upwards and splashed into the ground. A woman emerged from the water.

"Wow." Laughed Luffy "How'd you do that."

"I'm a water warrior." Smiled Yemaya as she greeted Luffy "I'm here to invite you to the mansion up on the hill, hoem of Tialoc and in two hours will be the location of the death of your friend."

"Nami!" snapped Sanji

"Yes her." Laughed Yemaya

Sanji turned and sprinted towards the mansion alone.

"Wait!" cried Skadi

The gang attempted to run after him but Yemaya appeared in front of them blocking their path.

"Get out of our way." Snapped Luffy

Yemaya raised her arms and shot water bubbles at them, each of them was captured and the bubble's began to expand and engulf them in water. Only Luffy escaped being caught.

"Damn it, let them go." He ordered

"They're going to drown unless you defeat me." Smiled Yemaya


	36. Water Warrior Yemaya

_**Chapter 36 – Water Warrior Yemaya**_

Sanji burst through the mansion door and into the darkness of the home.

"No lights?" asked Sanji as he searched for a light switch "Oh well." He headed into the mansion looking around.

"Welcome to my home." Laughed Tialoc "But should you really have come after all I already beat you once before."

"You won't beat me this time." Smiled Sanji

"What's different this time?" asked Tialoc

"Come out and face me and you'll find out." Answered Sanji

"Nah." Laughed Tialoc "I'm in the same room as Nami, come and find me."

"Bastard!" roared Sanji as he began to kick down every door in the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna send you flying." Smiled Luffy as he prepared to face Yemaya.

"I like your confidence." She laughed "But that's not enough."

Yemaya screeched as he human body began to pulse before her skin exploded off and herd demonic form appeared.

She had two green scaly legs and arms, her hands and feet were webbed like a fish's, her eyes ere a pale green with black slits for pupils. She had long flowing seaweed green hair, fins appeared on her elbows and her torso stretched out to form four tentacles.

"A fish-man!" cried Luffy

Yemaya hissed and spat a large ball of water at Luffy who swung his arm and splashed it apart.

"Too easy?" she asked

"Yeah." Grinned Luffy

Yemaya smiled sweetly before she vanished. Luffy spun around and aimed his fist at thin air. As he punched into the empty space Yemaya appeared there expecting to land a sneak attack but instead found luffy's fist planted into her stomach. Yemaya gasped as she flew backwards, she roared and wrapped her tentacles around Luffy's limbs pulling him towards her, both now flew through the air.

Luffy swung his head back and snapped it forwards slamming it into her face sending her slamming into the ground and skidding into a large building.

"Let them go." He demanded

"Yopu land a couple of hits and think you've won already." Laughed Yemaya "I am not a pawn that is easily defeated!"

Luffy didn't understand this but he raced at her swing his arm back "Gomu Gomu NO…!"

Yemaya flung her tentacles forward and wrapped them around Luffy's legs, she hoisted him up into the air and slammed him into the ground befor swing him around and sending him flying into a building.

Luffy fell onto his knees before quickly bouncing back to his feet "Damn it."

"having problems Luffy?" smiled Yemaya sweetly

"I can't get near her with those tentacles." Moaned Luffy "How do I get her?"

Yemaya walked towards him. She laughed as she pointed at his crew who were on the verge of drowning.

"That's it!" snapped Luffy "Gomu Gomu No Gattling gun!"

Luffy's barrage of fists rained down upon Yemaya who slung her tentacles forward and wrapped the m around Luffy's wrists."

"NO way!" cried Luffy as his attack was stopped

Yemaya reeled him in like a fish caught on a hook and slammed her fist into his stomach before landing an uppercut on him.

"Having fun?" she asked as she continued to pummel him

"Darn it!' snapped Luffy "I gotta get rid of these damn tentacles."

Yemaya laughed maniacally as she pummeled Luffy who's rubber body absorbed most of the impact.

"GOMU GOMU NO!" roared Luffy as he flung his leg backwards "STAMP!!" he snapped it forwards towards Yemaya's Stomach but her tentacle wrapped around it and stopped him again, with her remaining tentacle she wrapped around Luffy's remaining Leg and held him out like a star fish.

"Bitch." Snapped Luffy "Let me go now."

"You're simply outmatched." Smiled Yemaya "This is the power of the water warriors."

"I knew you guys weren't all that." Smiled Skadi as she slammed her dagger into Yemaya's back, blood spurted outwards over Skadi's face.

"What the." Snapped Yemaya as she dropped Luffy and spun around.

Yemaya's concentration was broken and the crew was released from the water prisons.

"Luffy's just a bad opponent for you." Laughed Skadi "How about fighting me instead?"

"You should watch your mouth little girl." Snapped Yemaya "You think the water warriors are easily defeated?"

"Well I already beat one of you." Smiled Skadi

"You mean sea right?" asked Yemaya

"Yip." Grinned Skadi

"Foolish girl, there are five water warriors me, Riuth, Visage, Tialoc and WEDO! Wedo was recently promoted to one of the great demon lords generals thus leaving our band, sea was just a minor replacement till we found someone suitable, his power was pathetic compared to ours." Screeched Yemaya as she began to create massive ball of water "I'm going to flood this city and drown everyone!"

The citizens who had taken shelter in the large hall began to tremble "Unless they beat her we're all going to die."

Skadi raced at Yemaya and leaped towards the water bubble which she placed her hand into and froze solid.

"Unlike Luffy." Smiled Skadi "I have the perfect ability to fight you with."

"Bitch.' Snarled Yemaya

"Luffy get the others and head for the mansion." Said Skadi "Leave her to me."

"No problem." Grinned Luffy

the gang all said thanks to Skadi for saving them and headed towards the mansion

"Can Skadi win by herself?" asked Pucho "This opponent is on a different level from her other foes."

"Skadi will win." Smiled Luffy "She's too strong to lose to that octopuse girl."

Yemaya fired a ball of water which Skadi froze, both leaped towards it and shattered it, the plowed onwards towards one another ready to strike each other, their fists were inches away from their faces. They collided equally and sent each other slamming into the ground.

"Damn your ability." Snapped Yemaya

Skadi grinned "I'm gonna win."


	37. Skadi vs Yemaya

_**Chapter 37 – Skadi vs. Yemaya**_

Skadi stood facing Yemaya who was grinning to herself.

"What are smiling about?" asked Skadi

"I'm thinking about ho I'm going to kill you." She answered

Skadi laughed at this "You kill me, not gonna happen."

Yemaya threw up her arms and a wall of water surrounded them.

"What the!" cried Skadi as she was surrounded by water on all sides

"You shouldn't underestimate us water warriors." Smiled Yemaya

"I'll just freeze this and break it." Laughed Skadi as she raised her dagger

Skadi leaped towards the water swinging her dagger at Yemaya who barely dodged, she didn't however stop herself from receiving a small cut across the cheek.

Yemaya screamed her rage and raced at Skadi who jumped above her, however one of Yemaya's tentacles unbalanced her and she fell to one knee. Yemaya swung her arm and water shot from the walls straight into her wrist causing her to drop the dagger which was swallowed into the water wall. Yemaya then sped forwards and flew out of the water towards another wall but as she went she whipped her tentacles at Skadi who took four sharp blows across her abdomen, she skidded backwards and just stopped herself from entering into a water wall.

"Damn it." Snapped Skadi

"I knew that was the source of your ice powers." Smiled Yemaya "Now you are powerless to stop me."

"You think." Smiled Skadi as she suddenly leaped at Yemaya who stood waiting for the blow and to her amazement just as Skadi reached her she outstretched her palm and a spear of ice shot out towards her, Yemaya gasped in shock as she attempted to dodge but ot managed to skewer her threw the shoulder sending blood splattering onto thye ground.

"How?" asked Yemaya in shock as she clutched her wounded arm and fell to one knee "I took away the item which gives you your powers.

"You see." smiled Skadi "You wanna know who I am, ok then I'll tell you." She bent down to Yemaya's ear and whispered.

"WHAT!?" cried Yemaya "No way! Hahahaha when I kill you ill be so rewarded, no turning you into a useless doll would be even better for when we confront 'him'"

"You still think you're going to beat me." Laughed Skadi

"Of course I am." grinned Yemaya as she whipped the spear out of her body and stood proud and tall "I had no idea I was fighting such an important person, It's time to show you my true powers."

The water wall plummeted downwards and engulfed Skadi, the torrent of water slammed her into a nearby house wall and smashed her through it. The rubble toppled down onto her.

"Told you, you can't possibly match me." Grinned Yemaya

"Owwwwwww." Moaned Skadi "That huuuuuuuurt."

Skadi came stumbling back into the street "That's not enough." She grinned

Yemaya raised her arms and once more the water wall returned but this time it covered the entire square and turned into a maze like form.

"What the hell." Cried Skadi "Damn it."

Skadi looked around for her knife but couldn't see it.

Yemaya came flying out of the water and slammed her head into Skadi's side, Skadi flew into on of the water wall and found herself trapped somehow.

"What's going on?" gasped Skadi as she struggled to free herself

Yemaya came speeding towards her and slammed into her before circling around and slamming into her again.

Skadi screamed in pain as blood escaped her mouth, using all the strength she could she pulled herself free and fell to the ground gasping for air and struggling to get up "D…damn….it." she wheezed

Yemaya landed in front of her grinning revealing a slightly tinted green smile.

Skadi gazed up at her. Yemaya kicked outwards and slammed her foot inot Skadi's side sending her flailing along the ground, Yemaya continued towards Skadi and placed her foot over Skadi's head.

Skadi screamed in pain as Yemaya slowly crushed her head

"Stop it!!!" shouted Skadi

"Why?" asked Yemaya sarcastically "I'm enjoying myself."

Skadi's body was trembling as Yemaya lifted her up with her tentacles.

"Little girls shouldn't play with the big guns." Smiled Yemaya and she proceeded to slam her fists upon Skadi's body

"AGHHHH!' screamed Skadi as pain raced through her body, she was helpless and alone. Her vision began to blur and she felt blood run down her chin, this was followed by a fist hitting her in the face and bursting her nose. Skadi's body went limp. She was stioll conscious but lacked the power to move.

"Is that it?" asked Yemaya again in her sarcastic voice "Oh well too bad, time to take you too Eshu then."

Skadi tried to move but she couldn't. She was powerless too stop Yemaya placing her inside a large water prison that now held her captive.

"You'll feel nothing by this time tomorrow." Smiled Yemaya "You'll be nothing more than an emotionless doll that we'll present to 'him'"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eshu stood at the window, he was using his magic to watch the events down below "Well who'd have thought I'd capture 'his' daughter." Laughed Eshu "Still none of them could really match Yemaya, there skill is rather disappointing, Tialoc should have no problems capturing a few of them.'

"How's things going?" asked Wedo as he entered the room

"Yemaya has captured Skadi." Answered Eshu "Sanji shall reach Tialoc soon and that should prove to be interesting, of course if his fire leg trick is all he's got then he's finished."

"So then things are going well?" smiled Wedo "That makes our job easier."

"I suppose I really shouldn't underestimate them after all they did beat Genii and he was something else, and beating Bran was good but nothing special." Sighed eshu "I don't know what to make of them, they're too strange."

"They did beat Genii but he never reached his full demonic form in their fight." Said Wedo

"He didn't." gasped Eshu "Well now there's something I didn't know."

Eshu walked over to a large iron door, pressed small red button and entered the chamber.

The chamber was a large white room full of strange electronic equipment with a large machine in the middle, it had a cage on the top and a large black fireplace like exit at the bottom.

"So that's the machine that turn people into dolls." Gasped Wedo as he looked upon it for the first time.

"Time to start it up." Grinned Eshu "I have an Ice Princess to transform."


	38. Ajari Joan

_**Chapter 38 – Ajari Joan**_

Slowly he entered the city. He walked towards the small crowd gathered and grinned.

"What's so popular today?" he asked

"What the hell are you doing back so soon!" gasped Monkey

"Why are you so worried suddenly." Smiled the newcomer

"Are you plotting something." He asked "I'm going to have to beat the crap outta you again?"

"Shut your mouth!" snapped Monkey as he aimed a fur covered fist at the newcomer who took it full on in the face and didn't even budge.

The newcomer laughed "Well what do you know." He laughed "You made me blink, that's an improvement."

Monkey clenched his fist and gritted his teeth "Damn you Ajari Joan, If you had just been one more day."

"Looks like I have some information to beat out of you." Laughed Ajari as he walked towards Monkey.

Monkey went to move but Ajari grabbed a villager.

"I hate you." Snarled Monkey as you turned to fight.

"That's the spirit smiled Ajari as he snapped the villagers neck.

"BASTARD!!!!" screamed Money as he rushed at Ajari who swung up his foot and slammed it directly underneath monkey's chin, he soared through the air and slammed into the ground several feet away, he was unable to move, beaten in only one kick.

"Now talk." Grinned Ajari

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro had turned back because he had had a bad feeling about Skadi and sure enough iot was confirmed when he found only her dagger lying in the town square.

"What happened?" he asked

The villagers told him of the battle between Skadi and Yemaya.

"Damn it." Moaned zoro "I knew we shouldn't have left her alone."

"Roronoa zoro?" asked someone from behind

"Yeah?" asked Zoro as he turned only to see a fist flying at him, he quickly leaped back to avoid and landed a few feet away. "What the hell are you doing, damn it!"

Ajari laughed wickedly "You dodged it, nice."

Ajari then threw something at zoro who was shocked to seea beat and bloody Monkeyu lying at his feet.

"S-Sorry…. Zoro." Gasped Monkey "This… guy is… on a whole…. Different level."

Zoro glared at Ajari and drew his swords "You want a fight then you've got one."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the mansion Sanji had come to a large wooden door which he shattered in a single blow, he entered the dark chamber. A light flashed towards a chair in the corner where Tialoc was sitting.

"Welcome." Grinned Tialoc as he stood up. There was nothing special to him, his skin was blue, he wore purple shorts and shirt and had a basically normal human figure except for his head which had a strange mask on it, but beneath the ey holes were blazing red eyes, he had long sharp fangs and spiky ears.

"Tialoc." Grunted Sanji "Where's Nami?"

A light flashed on illuminating the table with the blade above it, chained to the table below was an unconscious Nami.

"NAMI!!" screamed Sanji as he burst forwards only to find a large wall of water get in his wayu, it exploded towards him pushing him back towards the door.

"Only way through it." Grinned Tialoc "Is too beat me."

"No problem." Smiled Sanji and he launched himself at Tialoc with all of his strength.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the mansion stood Luffy, Usopp and Pucho.

"Are we lost?" asked Usopp

"Of course not." Grinned Luffy "We just have to find a room."

"This is a mansion." Laughed Pucho "It has many rooms."

"Exactly." Sighed Usopp

"We have no idea where to start." Laughed Pucho

"Exactly!" cried Usopp again

"Well we might as well start." Smiled Pucho as he wandered towards a random room, he opened the door and found nothing but darkness.

He the smashed the door of the hinges "A marker so we know not to look there again." He said looking at Luffy and Usopp's confused looks.

"Yeah…ok." Grunted Usopp cautiously

"Let's go!" cried Luffy and he ran in any random direction, to the annoyance of Pucho and Usopp they ended up right back at the entrance to the mansion.

"Damn it Luffy!" they screamed

Luffy burst into laughter "Sorry guys."

The two sighed and head back inside the mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro looked at his sudden opponent. It's gender would have been indistinguishable had it not had a male voice, but this guy's skin was badly decayed, he wore tattered purple robes that must have been ruined from many battles, he had a small tuft of black hair on his brown head, his skin hung from his body as if the wind could blow it off, his bony arms, legs and body looked like he had had no food in years.

"What are you." Asked Zoro "A zombie?"

"No replied." Ajari "I'm still alive, I won't die till the south demon lord is destroyed."

"Why's that?" asked zoro curiously

"He murdered my family and then tortured me into what you see before you."

"Why?" asked Zoro

"I don't know, he did it to many people." Sighed Ajari "He loves torture because he enjoys hearing people scream it feeds him."

"So how are you alive?" asked Zoro

"My body was dumped in the desert to die when Eshu found me and with his magic he is keeping me alive." Answered Ajari

"Well no offence but after looking at you, I think you'd be better off dead." Grunted Zoro

"Not until I kill that damn demon lord." Hissed Ajari

"Not going to happen." Replied zoro "You're trying to kill me now but I'm going to kill you first."

"We'll see." Sighed Ajari

Zoro drew all three of his swords and wrapped his bandana around his head.

"Come at me with everything." Smiled Ajari showing that he had crooked yellow teeth.

Zoro kicked of from the ground and sped towards Ajari at top speed.

Ajari smiled as Zoro was inches away from him.

Zoro swung his swords, Ajari swung his fist, Zoro's swords went flying into the air, Ajari's fist landed a straight blow to Zoro's face, Zoro flew backwards into a wall and hit the ground unconscious.

"Too easy." Sighed Ajari as he towered over Zoro's limp body.


	39. Sanji vs Tialoc

_**Chapter 39 – Sanji vs. Tialoc**_

Skadi awoke in a damp, dirty, rat infested cell.

"Where am I?" she muttered

"In the basement of Eshu's palace." Grunted Zoro whom she noticed was lying down at her feet.

"ZORO!" she screamed

"Not so loud." Grunted Zoro as he held his head

"I'm afraid we're going to be turned into dolls." Sighed Monkey as Skadi noticed him hunched up against the wall.

"So then we've all lost." Sighed Skadi "I hope Luffy and the others rescued Nami."

"I'm sure they did." Smiled Monkey "But us being hostages isn't going to help them."

"I just had one sword." Grunted Zoro "I'd cut us free in a second."

Skadi stepped towards the bar and placed her hand on them, her icy powers were gone "Damn it." Sighed Skadi "Without my dagger I can't use my powers anymore."

"We'll just have to wait for Luffy." Sighed Zoro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As for Luffy he had now found himself in a room full of giant statues all of Tialoc in various poses.

"This is weird." Grunted Pucho "Why does he have so many statues of himself?"

"Who knows." Laughed Luffy

"Guys." Croaked Usopp "I have letsnotstayinthismansionitus disease, we should leave."

"What?" asked Pucho confused

Luffy laughed and said "Never mind him let's find Sanji."

"Guys." Called Usopp "Let's get out of here before something bad happens."

"If anything happens we'll fight or run." Grinned Luffy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji spun around on his hands and leaped towards Tialoc who raised his arm forming a water wall between himself and Sanji.

"Damn it!" roared Sanji as his attack rapidly slowed down allowing Tialoc to lunge forwards.

Tialoc grinned as he appeared face to face with Sanji "MIZU Panchi!" Tialoc's foist raced forward, it was surrounded with water and collided straight into Sanji's chest.

Sanji gasped in pain as the water from Tialoc's fist shot forwards launching him like a cannonball straight into the wall. Sanji coughed blood and crashed into the floor. Sanji rolled across the ground and onto one knee. One hand clamped over his chest the other being used to stabilize himself.

"We're not called the water warriors for fun you know." Grinned Tialoc as his eye's flashed "We are masters of water and can control it freely, there is so much water in the atmosphere yet no one ever realizes it. So you see I have an everlasting power source."

Sanji slowly rose to his feet and faced Tialoc "I don't care what your powers are. You hurt Nami and nothing you can thro at me will beat me."

Tialoc grinned "I wonder how long that confidence of yours will last."

Sanji rushed at Tialoc who launched his fist forward forming the water attack he had used before.

"The same thing won't work twice on me." Yelled Sanji as he dodged the blast of water and aimed a solid kick at Tialoc's head but to his surprise something slammed into his back throwing him towards Tialoc who had already raised a water wall.

Sanji was hurled into the water which quickly formed into a water prison.

"Like I said." Grinned Tialoc "I can control water freely. That means I can make it change direction in mid attack."

"I was too careless." Groaned Sanji "But I've got bigger things to worry about. I've got to save Nami no matter what."

"I didn't think I'd win this easy." Sighed Tialoc "I'm disappointed Sanji."

Sanji slowly began to swing his leg and with each kick that followed he got faster.

"What are you doing?" asked Tialoc curiously "Surely you don't think you can dispel the water."

Sanji swung his leg forward as hard as he could sending vibration throughout the water causing it to rupture, he took this chance to escape using his second leg swung another hard kick which caused the water prison to blow apart sending water flying everywhere.

Nami screamed as the cold water soaked her and woke her up "Damn it!" she roared "Who did that."

It didn't take Nami long to realize she couldn't move, then she saw the giant blade hanging above her "What the hell…"

"You woke her up." Laughed Tialoc "Here I thought I was being kind by knocking her out so she could die peacefully."

Sanji glared at Tialoc "She's not going to die."

Before Tialoc could even move Sanji spun around swinging his leg with tremendous frce. A blast of air slammed into the blade and sent it crashing into the wall before landing harmlessly on the ground.

"Sanji!" cried Nami happily "Save me!"

"I'm working on it." Groaned Sanji

Tialoc smiled and a water wall formed as a door to the room.

"Sealing us in now." Sighed Sanji "Fine I'll just beat you and break the wall down."

Tialoc laughed "Idiot the both of you are going to drown."

Sanji then noticed that slowly but surely the room was filling with water "What are you doing, you'll drown too."

"I can breathe underwater." Grinned Tialoc "In five minutes this room will be filled with water, I hope you're ready to die."

Sanji began to spin around rapidly, slowly the water around him began to evaporate as his legs began to glow.

"Interesting." Grinned Tialoc "You're generating heat through your legs and it's evaporating the water."

"Diable Jambe." Said Sanji as he came to a stop.

Sanji leaped towards Tialoc who flew up a water wall as Sanji's burning foot slammed into it. The water sizzled as Sanji attempted to plow through the wall of water to reach Tialoc.

"Amazing!" laughed Tialoc "You're very impressive Sanji."

Sanji finally burst through with water flying in all directions and again splashing over Nami.

"Damn it Sanji!" screamed Nami

Sanji landed with one foot in the water which quickly put out his Diable Jmabe however his other foot still contained the power and he slammed it with all his might straight into Tialoc's chest. Tialoc screamed in pain as his ribs broke on impact before he was fired across the room and smashed through the brick walls. The water door fell to the ground and drained away.

"You did it." Laughed Nami "Now get me out of this."

"Tialoc must have the key." Sighed Sanji as he went to search his foe's body

Tialoc lay spread on the floor his chest sizzling with smoke rising from it.

"Next time don't mess with the girls." Said Sanji as he bent down towards Tialoc

Then to Sanji's complete shock Tialoc's eyes burst open and he bolted up with his arm racing towards Sanji. Sanji was tioo slow as Tialoc formed a blade of water around his arm which he drove straight towards Sanji. The blade was inches away from his neck.

Nami saw Sanji slam into the ground and Tialoc stood over him with blood across his arm "No way." She whispered before it hit her what had happened "SANJIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"


	40. Kaze Katai

_**Chapter 40 – Kaze Katai**_

"S-sanji..." whispered Nami "Please get up."

Sanji didn't stir. Tialoc stood over his motionless body and began to laugh.

"This is the fate of all those who oppose the great demon lord." Laughed Tialoc "Now girl due to this meddler I'm going to give you a slow and painful death."

Nami struggled wildly but the chains wouldn't budge. No matter how hard she pulled and struggled she was stuck to the table and Tialoc was now heading towards her.

"No stop." She wheezed as tears formed in her eyes

A cruel smile appeared on Tialoc's face.

"please let me go, I'm useless to you anyway." Begged Nami as the tears flooded her face

"Oh no." laughed Tialoc "You will give me great pleasure as I torture you to death, if the idiot was still alive I'd make him watch. But I'm assuming your mutilated body will have an impact on your remaining friends that are inside my mansion."

"W-what do…you mean r-remaining?" asked Nami as she tried to stop herself from crying

"I mean those who have come to save you are being defeated one by one and will become emotionless dolls, but you however will die." Grinned Tialoc with a harsh, cold, cruel voice.

"What about Luffy?" asked nami strongly as she stopped her tears

"He's around somewhere." Answered Tialoc "Lost in this mansion but he was defeated in combat by Yemaya saved only by Skadi who is now in possession of Eshu."

"So then Luffy's in this mansion?" asked nami

"He is." Replied Tialoc

"Good." Smiled Nami and before Tialoc could say anything back Nami took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs "LUUUUUUFFFFFFFYYYYY!!!! HELP ME!"

Luffy's ears pricked as the area around him began to vibrate then Nami's shrill voice rung through out the empty corridors leaving behind a contentious echo.

"Nami!" cried Luffy

With only his instinct Luffy raised his fist and slammed it down hard into the floor which collapsed beneath him sending him, Usop and Pucho falling into the room below.

Nami and Tialoc looked up in shock as the roof above them collapsed and three body's slammed into the floor and were buried in rubble and debris."

"What the fu.." began Tialoc but he never finished as Luffy's fist came flying out of the rubble and slammed into his face sending him crashing into the wall.

"You ok Nami?" asked Luffy as he pushed a large rock off of his body.

"IDIOT!!!" roared Usopp as he smacked Luffy across the back of the head "Next time warn us before you do that moron."

"That was unexpected." Laughed Pucho "But at least we found Nami

"Hey wait." Cried Usopp "I thought you didn't remember Nami."

"She asked for help." Grinned Luffy "Just like at Arlong park."

"I see so the bond at that moment woke your memories of her.' Gasped Usopp

"I guess." Laughed Luffy

"Shut up and get me out of this." Yelled Nami

Usopp searched Tialoc and found the key to Nami's chains which he proceed to unlock.

"Sanji!" cried Nami "We've got to help him."

Luffy, Usopp and Pucho then noticed Sanji body lying in a pool of blood in the opposite room.

"Sanji!" cried Luffy as he attempted to reach him only to have a massive water wall appear in front of him, the water poured downwards slamming into Luffy and the others and forced them against the wall.

Luffy attempted to move but the water held him firmly against the wall "Damn it!"

Tialoc had once again risen to his feet "That was a great sneak attack, but it'll take more than that to beat me.

Tialoc raised his arms and baldes of water appeared around them.

Suddenly a noise caught their attention, something metallic had flicked open, then they heard the sound of something clicking and sparks in the opposite room flared up before a small trail of smoke rose into the air.

Sanji came walking into the room with his cig dangling from his mouth "You shitty bastard!"

"How are you?" asked Tialoc in confusion

A massive cut was across Sanji's shoulders had it been a couple of inches higher it would have went through his neck.

"You have terrible aim." Grinned Sanji as the blood poured down across his chest

"look at you. You are in no condition to fight. I'll bet you can barely stand. And your stupid fire leg won't work on me." Howled Tialoc in laughter

Sanji began to spin around rapidly but this time rather than dig his heels into the ground to generate friction he lifted his heels of the ground.

The gang was stunned when he came to a stop, somehow the air around him had turned into mini cyclones that swirled around his legs.

"What the hell is that trick?" asked Tialoc

"Kaze Katai." Replied Sanji as he fired himself at Tialoc with tremendous speed.

Tialoc flung up his hands forming a water wall. Sanji slammed his left leg into and the water began to swirl around by the power of the cyclone. The water spun faster and faster and eventually fired itself backwards towards Tialoc who took the full impact squarely on his chest. The cyclone of water launched Tialc straight into the brickwall were he was left embedded.

Sanji still with one leg surrounded by a cyclone slowly approached Tialoc.

Tialoc found himself stuck to the wall and unable to move.

"For the crime of hurting a lady." began Sanji "I sentence you to death!

"KAZE MOUTON SHOT!!" Sanji slammed his leg with full force straight into Tialoc's stomach, at first nothing happened but slowly the wall began to crack before it suddenly exploded backwards as the wind plowed through Tialoc sending him spinning around rapidly through the air before crashing into another wall and hitting the ground face first.

"Next time make sure your opponent is dead." Grinned Sanji as he turned to the other, he went to move before blood escaped his mouth, he stumbled and fell.

The water fell to the floor and the crew quickly ran to help Sanji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon the third tier Eshu slept soundlessly in his palace.

Unknown to Eshu however as that he had a visitor, quietly she sneaked across the room towards a large cabinet in the corner she opened the door and saw what she was looking for. A key with a sticker saying prison key above it.

"Found it." She smiled to herself and pushed her silky jet black hair behind her ears, quickly she dashed across the room and back to the window, she climbed out onto the balcony where a large man waited for her.

"Let's go." She grinned

The man suddenly transformed into a slender form with long powerful legs, he grabbed the woman and leaped off the balcony into the darkness the below.


	41. Is There a Doctor in the House?

_**Chapter 41 – Is There a Doctor in the House?**_

The black haired woman stood with two large bulky men at her sides.

"Got it?" she asked

"The plan, yeah I got it, cause a commotion to draw out the water warriors and distract them." Answered the first man

The second "Yip, find Luffy and the others on the second tier and help them."

"Meanwhile I'll gather as much information as I can about the demon lord of the North." Said the woman

The man walked towards Eshu's palace door raised his powerful fist and smashed the door of its hinges causing an alarm to sound.

The woman smiled as she vanished into the darkness.

The second man reached the black pillar and entered down into the guardian chamber where a huge monster lay defeated. He walked across the room to the second elevator and proceeded down towards the second tier.

"Sanji wake up!" cried Luffy as he rushed to his fallen friend.

Sanji's chest was bleeding heavily

"If we don't stop his bleeding then he'll die." Said Pucho

"How can you say that so normally!" cried Usopp

"What!?" asked a shocked Pucho "He will, I'm only saying."

"We need to find a doctor." Said Nami "Quick, we're going into town."

Slowly and carefully the gang managed to get Sanji onto Luffy's back in a piggyback look.

"He's bleeding on me." Groaned Luffy

"Tough." Said Nami "Now let's go

As quickly as they could the gang reached the mansion door and out onto the hill, down they went and were soon once again in the town square.

"Where's a doctor?" asked luffy

"A doctor?" asked the man "There is none in this place."

"WHAT!?" cried Nami "Why is that, how is that?"

"Eshu." Said the man "When people die, he takes there bodies to animate as dolls, if doctors are here to cure us then he'll find himself without bodies so he killed the doctors of this town, we are very much prisoners just like those down below."

"Damn it." Roared Luffy "I'm sick of this guy."

"We have to help Sanji somehow." Said Pucho "If Skadi were here she could freeze the wound, in fact where is she, shouldn't she have defeated that water warrior by now?"

"You talking about the woman that fought Yemaya?" asked the man

"Yeah." Replied Usopp

"She was defeated, as was the swordsman who battled ajari joan."

"WHAT!!?" cried Everyone

"What are you talking about!?" cried Luffy

"Well Ajari Joan showed up after Yemaya took the ice girl to Eshu and beat up your swordsman friend and took him to Eshu." Spoke the man

"Zoro lost." Gasped Nami "No way."

Luffy slowly removed Sanji from his back and gave him to Pucho

"What are you doing?" asked Pucho

"You guys help Sanji." He said "I'm going to the top to beat up Eshu."

"Are you insane!" cried the old man "Do you know what's up there!?"

"No I don't." said Luffy coldly "But that doesn't matter."

"Look buy." Said the man getting angry now "Not only is Eshu up there but Ajari Joan is there too and even if you beat him there's still the water warriors and mug Riuth is different from the water warriors you faced here, he's incredibly powerful. He could kill us all in a matter of minutes."

"Right." Replied Luffy "Now I know who to beat up after Eshu."

"IDIOT!" roared the man "You're going to die if you go up there."

"My friends are up there!!" screamed luffy at the man "I'm not going to let them become dolls, I'm going to save them no matter what."

The man gave up "Fine boy go on and die."

"That black pillars the way up right?" asked Luffy turning to the others

"It is." Answered Nami

"After Sanji gets better come up and find me." Grinned luffy and then he sped towards the pillar.

"Should we let him go alone?" asked Usopp

"You're free to go." Said Pucho

"No way." Laughed Usopp "I need to help Sanji, a brave warrior of the sae does not abandon an injured nakama."

"Usopp." Grinned Nami as she walked over to him with a smile.

Usopp wary of nami and her schemes slowly replied "What?"

"Where's my Climatact you dolt!" she cried smacking him on the head.

"OWW!" roared Usopp "That hurt!"

Usopp rummaged around in his bag before pulling out Nami's Climatact.

"Good." Smiled Nami "Now I can fight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy arrived at the giant black pillar and saw the elevator which he proceeded to enter.

As Luffy entered the elevator up the elevator down arrived and the two just barely missed meeting.

Luffy proceeded upwards while the person went towards town.

"Zoro, Skadi.' Thought Luffy "I'm going to save you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The person moved slowly through the town, he didn't want to attract too much attention to his appearance after all he wasn't exactly human. All he had to do was find them. It didn't take long, he arrived in the centre of town and finally saw them."

"Right then." Said Usopp "Doctors, damn it where's Chopper when you need him?"

"Somewhere out there." Said Nami

"Who's Chopper?" asked Pucho

"A Reindeer Human." answered Usopp "He was a reindeer that ate the Hito Hito No Mi."

"And he's a doctor?" asked Pucho

"Yeah, the best there is." Grinned Usopp

The person approached the group unknown to him that Pucho was watching him

"Good then." Laughed Pucho "Is that him?"

Pucho pointed at the being approaching and Nami and Usopp turned around to see a large brown furry man with a pink hat.

"CHOPPER!!!!" cried Usopp

"You remember me." Cried Chopper

"Why would I forget you?" asked Usopp

"Cause I disappeared." Answered Chopper

Chopper the noticed the injured Sanji "SANJI!" he cried "I'll heal you as soon as possible."

"You there." said Nami to the man who had been arguing with Luffy "We need a place to stay."

The man grunted and said "Fine come with me."


	42. Assault on the Palace

_**Chapter 42 – Assault on the Palace**_

Riuth looked down from above, he saw Eshu's palace doors getting smacked down and a large man entering while a woman disappeared into the darkness, he saw a second man down the elevator to the second tier. Then he saw an elevator coming up and grinned as Luffy exited it "Finally." He hissed

Luffy was stunned the Third Tier was nothing more than Eshu's palace, to the side of the palace was a giant lake. The palace itself was huge with large windows, it was made of smooth white rock that seemed to make it sparkle in the darkness. Stain Glass windows seemed to shimmer from the white of the rock.

"Cool." Laughed Luffy

In the home of the man who argued with Luffy.

Chopper had Sanji bandaged up in 10minutes and finally sighed "safe."

"That was quick." smiled Nami "You're the best Chopper."

"No." said Chopper "Sanji somehow dodged most of the attack across his chest. Had it been a successful attack Sanji would be dead."

Nami looked shocked "But he got that saving me."

"Relax Nami." said Pucho "Sanji ran away without us. So this is his own fault."

"At least he's gonna be ok." Laughed Usopp "That's the important thing."

"I'm going up now." Said Pucho

"Up where?" asked Chopper

"Too help Luffy." Said Pucho

"L-let's…go." Hissed Sanji as his eye popped open

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" shrieked Usopp

"No." said chopper "You need rest."

Sanji sat up grabbed hi black coat and put it on "Luffy needs us."

"But you can't do anything in you're condition!" cried Chopper "You could still die."

"So you're saying we should abandon Luffy!" roared Sanji angrily

"No." whispered Chopper

"Calm down Sanji." said Nami "Chopper just doesn't want you to get hurt."

Sanji sighed "I know that." He the proceeded to light himself a cigarette and popped it in his mouth "We're going now."

Chopper sighed grabbed his medical kit and followed Sanji.

"He's an idiot." Laughed Usopp "Luffy will win and come back here, there's no need to go."

"You can stay here alone then." Laughed Nami as she and Pucho left next

"Wait!" cried Usopp as he chased after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Man stepped into the mansion where he saw many dolls standing in two lines.

"A welcome party?" he grinned and raised his large bulky arm "Strong Right!"

The man's arm flew from his body connected by a steel chain and smashed into the dolls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eshu woke as his alarm blared he quickly brought the dolls in his mansion to life.

"What's going on?" he thought

Wata and Wedo soon came running into his room.

"What's going on Wedo?" asked Eshu

"It would seem someone has broken into the mansion." Answered Wedo

"Well that's obvious but who?" Sighed Eshu

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franky grinned as the dolls lay in pieces at his feet "Wonder if this is distraction enough?'

Franky grinned as his left arm rotated inward and his wrist opened like a door hinge "Weapons Left!" he fired a cannonball straight down the corridor causing a large explosion that blew the nearby walls apart "Bet that got there attention."

Two seconds later many dolls surrounded Franky

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy quickly looked around, he approached the door and heard a loud explosion "What's going on?" he thought as he rushed towards the door to find Franky surrounded by dolls.

"Dolls." Cried Luffy

Franky turned around "LUFFY!"

"Who're you?" asked Luffy as he smashed two doll heads together

"WHAT!?" roared Franky "I'm your nakama!"

Luffy looked at Franky then saw his speedos "AH! Franky!" he cried

The dolls lunged.

Franky fired his cannon at them blowing another part of the mansion wall apart and knocking him and Luffy out into the garden towards the lake.

The dolls continued towards them

"Gomu Gomu No Whip!" cried Luffy as his outstretched leg spun around slamming into the dolls and knocking them all into the lake "Stupid dolls."

"What are you doing here?" asked Franky "We sent Chopper to get you guys."

"I'm here to save zoro and Skadi." Answered Luffy

"Robin's doing that." Answered Franky "we were gonna save them, meet you guys and get outta this damn town."

"Eshu's got the only boat in this city and we need it." Said Luffy "And seeing as how I'm a pirate I'm gonna steal it."

With the dolls gone Luffy and Franky turned to head back to the mansion when the lake water rushed towards them hitting them in the back.

Luffy and Franky fell to the ground and looked around them.

"What was that?" asked Luffy

"No idea." Answered Franky

The water made a loud splash sound as someone came leaping out of it.

"What the?" gasped franky as the being landed in front of them

"Who are you?" asked Franky

"Visage." He answered "I'm one of the Water Warriors and your executioner."


	43. The Water Warriors Attack!

_**Chapter 43 – The Water Warriors Attack!**_

Robin finally made it to the dungeons where she found Zoro and two others

"Robin." Grinned Zoro "Should have known you'd have something to do with the ruckus up there."

"Not me." She smiled "Franky's the one making a commotion."

"Who cares." Grinned Zoro "Get me out of here."

Robin tossed Zoro the key as she opened the store cupboard to find Zoro's swords and Skadi's dagger.

Zoro unlocked the door and he, Skadi and Monkey joined Robin

"Let's get out of here." Shivered Skadi "I hate dungeons."

They raced up the staircase and into a large hallway, down they went and came to a large door which led into a large hall.

"Dance hall maybe." Smiled Robin

"Exactly." Smiled a green tentacle woman

"Yemaya!" snapped Skadi "Payback time."

Yemaya laughed "You've already lost to me once and you still look injured to me." She began to laugh again.

A hand appeared on Yemaya's shoulder and clamped over her mouth "You're too loud." Said Robin

Yemaya glared at Robin "And who might you be bitch."

Robin smiled as the hand she had placed on Yemaya's shoulder spun and smacked Yemaya across the face. Yemaya looked stunned as Robin's hand disappeared in a blur of pink petals.

"Stupid bitch." Laughed Yemaya "You're dead."

"Go find Franky and we'll escape." Ordered Robin

"We're here to steal Eshu's boat." Sighed Zoro "We need it."

"What?" asked a confused Robin "Why?"

"To reach a certain island." Grinned Zoro "One where a great demon lord lives."

Robin stared at Zoro in shock oblivious to the approaching Yemaya

Visage was a tall, green and slimy monster like human, he was crouched over and had seaweed for hair, and he had sharp claws and legs that bent both ways.

"Luffy are you planning on beating Eshu?" asked Franky

"Yeah." Grinned Luffy

"Ok I'll distract Visage and you get back into the palace got it?" asked Franky

"Right." Answered Luffy

"GO!!" roared Franky as he fired his arm at Visage while Luffy broke towards the mansion.

Visage made no move to stop Luffy but instead moved towards Franky.

Visage caught Franky's arm and pulled him towards him.

Yemaya's attack suddenly stopped as two hands sprouted on her ankles tripping her feet.

"What the hell?" hissed Yemaya as she stumbled

"I can create any part of my body multiple times." smiled Robin as she turned towards Yemaya.

Zoro and Monkey made towards another large door that would lead them out.

Skadi however did not.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Yemaya before she burst into laughter "Not seriously going to fight me again are you?"

"Like I said." Smiled Skadi "Its payback time."

"Let me tell you girls something." Smiled Yemaya "Among the five water warriors there is one called Riuth, his power is beyond even mine, so even if your lucky enough to beat me, you still have him and then there's that idiot Visage who just wants to fight."

"So this Riuth guy is the strongest of you five?" aksed Skadi

"Not counting Wedo the yes." Answered Yemaya

"Right then so I'll just kick your ass then kick his ass." Grinned Skadi

"LET'S GO THEN BITCH!" screamed Yemaya and the water maze burst forwards surrounding Skadi and robin "This time you will die, I don't care about eshu's orders – YOU WILL DIE!!"

Yemaya burst out of the water at Skadi's back and she was helpless, luckily Robin was not and two hands appeared on Skadi's shoulders pushing her back so that she fell on her bum and Yemaya sailed through empty space.

"Thanks." Said Skadi "I'm Skadi by the way."

Robin smiled "Perhaps we should fight her together."

"Sure." Laughed Skadi ""Let's win this."

Franky raised his arm as Visage reeled him in.

"STRONG RIGHT!" roared Franky a she slammed his fist with full force at Visage who's lanky body allowed him to bend awkwardly and dodge, Visage then swung his leg up and slammed it into Franky's chin sending the cyborg crashing to the ground.

"Damn it." Moaned franky "Stupid weird body guy."

Franky rushed at Visage and swung his arms wildly at Visage who's strange bendy body disjointed and easily dodged all of Franky's attacks.

"What's with your body." Roared franky "Strong Right!"

Franky's fist slammed into Visage's chest and knocked the water warrior back several feet.

Visage laughed "Very good."

Franky stared at Viasge

Suddenly Visage was gone, he reappeared behind Franky from a water bubble that he had been secretly forming.

Franky spun around to see razor sharp claws inches away from his eyes before a small pebble of some sort struck Visage's face then to his shock it exploded.

The water fell to the ground and Visage flew backwards and crashed into the ground.

"Who?" asked franky as he spun around to see the third tier entrance.

Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Pucho and Nami stood before him.

"You guys are alright!" cried Franky happily throwing his large arm over his face to hide his tears.

"Want some help?" asked Sanji

"You guys should go help Luffy." Said Franky "From what I know there's still the strongest water warrior out there."

Suddenly it began to pour with rain and the clouds above began to flash with ligtning, then the thunder boomed. Lightning struck down before them and a person emerged from the light.

"Who are you?" asked Sanji

"Riuth." answered the being "I am the strongest and the leader of the five water warriors."

"Guess that's my cue." Grinned Sanji

"We shall not yet do battle." Said Riuth "I merely came to offer you the chance to leave, I hate pointless killing and as you are now you can't defeat me."

"Really?" asked Sanji as he leaped towards Riuth who vanished.

Riuth appeared behind Sanji and gripped his shoulders.

Sanji stopped as he felt Riuth's grip tighten and begin to crush him.

"As you can clearly tell I can squash you like a bug." Said Riuth "Leave now."

Riuth threw Sanji to the ground and vanished once more.

The rain stopped and the crew looked stunned.

Suddenly visage bounded at them and screeched its fury from the sneak attack "DIE!!!!"


	44. Robin & Skadi vs Yemaya

_**Chapter 44 – Robin & Skadi vs. Yemaya**_

Luffy sped through the large palace. He bounded up any stairs he came to and soon came to two large brown steel plated doors.

"This place looks cool." Grinned Luffy as he pushed open the doors. He entered into the room and found himself in a large grassy courtyard full of plants. A large fountain stood in the middle. Behind was another large door, however there were three shadows standing before the door.

"Who're you guys?" asked Luffy as he approached them.

"No one you need to worry about." Said Riuth

"Were only here to make sure that no one disturbs you and Eshu." Said Wedo

"My father is waiting for you through this door." Laughed Wata

"Good." Grinned Luffy as he walked past them and through the door.

Luffy had entered into a large chamber where he saw Eshu sitting on a large throne like chair with a man standing beside him.

"Welcome Luffy." Grinned Eshu as he stood up and walked towards Luffy.

Eshu was five feet tall, had a strange green Coloured skin, he had dark grey eyes and a flat nose. He wore a strange blue and green garment over his abdomen that wrapped around his waste and over his thighs. He also had a large blue and green hat.

"You're Eshu?" asked Luffy

"I am." Replied Eshu

Ajari Joan then stepped forward and past Luffy, he stopped at the door and grinned "They'll be arriving here soon."

"Good, keep them busy." Said Eshu as Joan left the room

-----------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Skadi stood back to back as they were surrounded by the water maze.

"I hate this thing." Sighed Skadi

"Should we make this a quick fight or a short one?" asked Robin

"This'll be quick." Screeched Yemaya as she sprung from the water.

Robin sprouted two hands from her shoulders and the caught Yemaya and threw her back into the water maze.

Skadi the planted her dagger into the water and unleashed her freezing powers which traveled through the whole maze freezing it solid.

"If she's still in the water then she's dead now." Grinned Skadi

Yemaya however stood before them completely unharmed.

"You missed me." She grinned and sprung at Skadi who threw out her hands to block.

Robin however had already grown hands on Yemaya's feet and easily tripped her. Yemaya stumbled into the frozen walls causing them to crack.

"You're pissing me off, bitch!" snarled Yemaya and she launched her tentacles at them, they wrapped around Skadi's limbs and reeled her in. As Skadi came ever closer, Yemaya clenched her fist and slammed it forwards straight into Skadi's stomach.

Skadi's eye's snapped open in pain as saliva flew from her mouth on impact, Skadi was then hurled backwards beyond Robin and into the frozen wall which again cracked, Skadi slammed into the floor and lay there groaning.

Robin quickly went to Skadi's side to help her up.

"Any idea how to win?" asked Skadi

"One maybe." Smiled Robin

"You are all going to die!" laughed Yemaya

Skadi walked forwards towards Yemaya, they stood face to face, Skadi slammed her fist into Yemaya's shoulder. Skadi aimed another fist and Yemaya jumped backwards to avoid. Yemaya soon found herself backed up against the wall.

Yemaya's tentacles were about to fly forwards when four hands appeared and slammed them into the icy walls. Before Yemaya could do anything more two more hands appeared and slammed her wrists against the wall.

Skadi lunged forwards and slashed the dagger across Yemaya.

To Yemaya's surprise she had received no wounds.

"What the?" started Yemaya as she went to move but couldn't.

Skadi had frozen Yemaya's wrists and tentacles to the wall.

"I'm about to show you what pain really is." Grinned Skadi as she clenched her fist and slammed it straight into Yemaya's tentacles causing it to shatter into pieces.

Yemaya looked in shock before she screeched in pain, Skadi then proceeded to smash the other three tentacles and each time Yemaya's screams were louder and shriller.

Yemaya stood still frozen to the wall by her wrists, her eyes covered in tears.

"This is over." Sighed Skadi

Skadi slammed her dagger into the icy wall causing it crack and split and the whole maze shattered into little pieces.

Yemaya fell to the floor and lay there shaking and crying.

"Let's go." Said Robin to Skadi

"What about her?" asked Skadi pointing at Yemaya

"She's no longer a threat." Smiled Robin as she headed for the large doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy stood face to face with Eshu.

"So you're the one that defeated Genii and Bran." Grinned Eshu "Well unlike those two idiots I am a general of the demon lords army. You'll find I'm on a completely different level than you."

"I don't care about that." Said Luffy "I'm here to send you flying and steal your boat."

"Yes well you would need a boat to reach lord…" started Eshu but was silenced as Luffy's fist came racing towards him, Eshu however easily dodged it.

"You should wait till I stop talking before you start a fight." Snapped Eshu as he held up his hand which was now covered by an eerie green glow.

"What's that?" asked Luffy

Eshu grinned and a wave of green energy flowed from his hand, it surrounded Luffy and suddenly exploded. Luffy flew from the smoke and smashed into the wall.

"Exploding mist." Grinned Eshu as he again surrounded Luffy by the mist and detonated it.

Luffy stumbled from the smoke and fell face first to the floor.

"That can't be all you've got?" asked Eshu with a disappointed tone "Get up."

Luffy grabbed his straw hat and tightened it to his head, he then got to his feet.

"You're up.' Smiled Eshu "Good."

"I won't lose to you." Grinned Luffy as he prepared to fight.

"We'll see." Smiled Eshu again

Luffy flew at Eshu at top speed and aimed a fist for Eshu's face however he found his fist went straight through Eshu's body, Luffy spun around to se Eshu's body slowly fade away.

"That was an afterimage." Said Eshu as he appeared behind luffy "It's a very basic technique."

Luffy tried to spin around but Eshu had covered his fist in green mist and slammed it into Luffy's back where it exploded on impact and sent luffy crashing into the ground.

"Speed and power. Said Eshu "In battle both are essential, you seem to have power but you lack speed."

Luffy laughed a little and sat up "I've got something to show you."


	45. Franky vs Visage

It's been a while since I've posted a chapter but here is chapter 45, I really don't know how often I'll be updating as I've very busy with college work and I'm leaving for the Easter holidays. Chapter 46 should be out before then but we'll have to wait and see.

_**Chapter 45 – Franky vs. Visage**_

"Go help Luffy." Grinned Franky as he sped towards Visage

Sanji spun to the other and said "Let's go." Then turned towards the palace and ran.

Visage bounded towards Sanji but Franky was already upon him, he slammed his fist into Visage's head sending the demon skidding across the ground.

Visage hissed at Franky as Sanji, Usopp, chopper, nami & Pucho disappeared into the palace.

"Me and you." Grinned Franky

Visage roared at Franky and leaped into the air.

"Strong Right!" cried Franky as he fired his right fist at Visage who couldn't dodge in mid air and took the blow straight in the chest.

Zoro, Nami & Monkey had arrived at a large door just as Sanji and his group arrived.

"Marimo!" cried Sanji 

"Shut it crap-cook." Yelled back Zoro

"We don't have time to fight!" snapped Nami and whacked both across the back of the head.

"It seems our final opponents are through this door." Said Pucho

Nami pushed open the doors and walked into the courtyard with the large fountain, and there standing in front of the door where Eshu and Luffy were fighting was four shadows that quickly leaped into the room's centre.

Ajari Joan, Wata, Wedo & Riuth stood before the crew.

"Still a few to take care off." Laughed Sanji

"Who's fighting who then?" asked Zoro

Wedo grinned and walked towards the fountain where he sat down "I'd love to stay and fight but I have other duties."

With this he fell into the water and vanished.

"I have thecannotfight disease." Cried Usopp as he backed away towards the door.

"Me too!' cried Chopper as he followed Usopp

"I'll handle them all." Grinned Zoro as he drew Kitetsu

"You couldn't even hurt me.' Laughed Ajari "You could never defeat all three of us."

"Who says I'm not fighting marimo!" roared Sanji "that Riuth Guy, I'm going to beat the crap out of him!"

Riuth stared at Sanji with a cold grin.

"I'm going to sit this one out." Smiled Wata

Franky leaped backwards dodging Visage's blows, he dodged a second as Visgae pushed forwards. Franky drove his heels into the ground and Visage slammed its fist straight into his chest.

Franky simply grinned as Visage recoiled and leaped away.

"I'm a cyborg, you can't hurt me with an attack like that." Grinned Franky

Visage laughed and formed a large ball of water which he fired at Franky.

Franky dodged to the write but the ball of water spun and headed straight towards him, unable to escape franky was struck head on and engulfed in the water.

"Now you're dead." Laughed Visage "I'm going to watch you drown."

Franky spun around in the water and tried to swim but he never seemed to move from the centre "Damn it. Only one way out."

Franky placed his hands together and "COUP DE VENT!!"

To Franky's shock nothing happened "Shit there's no air to suck in! What the hell do I do now?"

"You're finished." Laughed Visage

"FRESH FIRE!!" roared franky as red hot flames spewed from his mouth and into the water.

"What are you doing idiot." Laughed Visage "Fire is useless against water."

Franky continued to spew flames and the water around him began to bubble.

"What the?" started Visage and to his shock the water bubble began to rapidly bubble and steam began to rise up.

The bubble finally exploded as the water vapour evaporated into steam.

"NO WAY!" screeched Visage a she leaped at franky who was on his knees, he slammed his fist into Franky's chest again but this time recoiled in pain screeching his fury.

Franky's chest was red hot and Visage had burned his hand "How can you possibly be alive?" asked Visage

"I'm a cyborg, I'm made of metal." Grinned Franky "Beans left!" roared franky a she twisted his arm so that four small holes appeared in his wrist.

"what are you doing now freak?" asked Visage

Franky grinned as he began to shoot at Visage who took all of the bullets straight in the chest where they exploded, Visage flew backwards and slammed into the ground.

"I'm gonna kill you." Grunted Visage as he rose to his feet and raced at franky, Visage spun on his heels, twisted around Franky and slammed his fist into Franky's back.

Franky roared in pain for although he shows a tough front his back a still human and to top it off it was badly burnt from being in the warm water with his fresh fire attack.

Franky stumbled forwards, spun around and tried to punch visage who was now gone.

"So you're back is human." Grinned Visage

Franky didn't answer.

"time to kill you then." Grinned Visage as he approached Franky.

"Master nail!" roared franky as a huge amount of nails flew from his mouth.

"WHAT!" roared Visage as the nails drove into his body.

Franky didn't stop he continued to fire hundreds of nails at Visage who flew backwards in shock as more nails slammed into his body sending blood splashing to the ground.

At last Franky stopped and fell to his knees.

Visage stood several feet away, his body full of nails, he looked like a porcupine.

"I win." Grinned Franky

"I-I'm……still…..s-standing…" wheezed Visage

"No way." said Franky in disbelief "You can't possibly be alive."

"You'll need more than that to kill me!" screeched Visage as he burst forwards towards Franky

Franky threw himself backwards towards the ground and landed flat on his back, Visage drove his fists into Franky's chest and slammed into the ground a few feet away his attack having no effect.

"Franky invincible." Laughed Franky "I'm untouchable now."

Visage grunted and leaped at franky again this time he landed on franky unleashed a barrage of blows down upon the cyborg.

Franky swung both his arms up and they clamped into Visage's sides locking him in place.

'What are you doing now?" asked Visage 

Franky got to his feet with Visage struggling to escape.

"Coup de boo!" Franky's backside inflated and then with one huge fart he was blasted into the air along with the struggling Visage.

"Whatever you're planning it won't work" screeched Visage

"SUPER!!" roared franky as they descended back towards the gorund "SMASH!"

Franky smashed Visage head first into the ground with all the power he could muster, Visage's head split on impact and the ground broke away as Visage was driven through the earth until only his legs could be seen.

Visage's legs fell to the ground and Franky fell on his back.

"I win." Grinned Franky


	46. Sanji vs Riuth

_**Chapter 46 – Sanji vs. Riuth**_

Visage lay buried in the earth as Franky headed towards the palace

Robin and Skadi sped through the palace hallways in search of the crew

Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Nami and Pucho were faced with Ajari Joan, Mug Riuth and Wata

And Luffy was face to face with Eshu.

Wedo entered a long dark corridor, as he stepped in the corrider lit up with flaming torches and a man with a top hat could be seen at the end of the passageway.

"Welcome back Wedo." Grinned Papa Legba

"Where are the other generals?" asked Wedo

"They haven't arrived yet." Answered Papa

"What shall we do about Eshu?"

"That depends." Grinned a new man as he entered the chamber "If he defeats the straw hat crew then we will kill him ourselves, his doll army is useless and he's nothing but an annoyance now."

"Well, well, well if it isn't our third great general." Laughed Wedo "I haven't seen you in ages Etsai."

"So we're just waiting on redcap now." Said Papa Legba "And then the generals will be reunited, anyway we should go, The great lord is waiting for us."

"ONI GIRI!" roared Zoro as he flew at Ajari and slashes through him, spinning around he kicked of and launched a second oni giri that slashed across Ajari's back.

Ajari stumbled a little but then spun on his tip toes, threw his leg upwards straight into Zoro's chin sending the swordsman flying upwards but before he could get very far he slammed his fist into Zoro's chest sending him crashing and skidding across the floor.

Zoro drove his sword into the ground coming to a skidding halt.

"You're losing marimo." Laughed Sanji as he stood in front of Nmai, Pucho, Usopp and Chopper."

"Oh shut up and fight your own battle dartboard." Snarled Zoro

Sanji moved towards Zoro but Nami smacked him across the head.

"Deal with him first." She sighed pointing at Riuth who had encased himself in a large square bubble.

"And how do I hit him in there?" aksed Sanji

"I don't care!" snapped Nami as she grabbed Sanji and pushed him forwards.

"You can't beat me Sanji." Smiled Riuth his red eyes shining "I am undefeatable."

"We'll see about that." Grinned Sanji as he launched himself at Riuth, he splashed into the water bubble and grabbed Riuth's shoulder then using everything he could muster underwater he threw him into the air. When Riuth left the bubble the water splashed to the floor, Sanji jumped upwards towards Riuth and slammed his foot into Riuth's head but to his surprise his foot passed straight through him and Riuth's image vanished.

"An after image fool." Said Riuth as he revealed himself behind Sanji and grabbed the cook by his hair. Riuth kicked of from a nearby wall and raced towards the ground, as they got closer he planted his feet on Sanji's back and drove him into the concrete floor breaking it on impact. Blood sprayed from Sanji's mouth as Riuth stood before him.

"I'm simply beyond you straw hat pirates.' Sighed Riuth "This fight is pointless."

Sanji coughed blood to the floor and slowly got to his feet

"You must be a fool to get up,." Snarled Riuth "You can live if you just leave, or you can die by fighting against me."

"Sorry but Luffy says we got a beautiful girl to save and we need the only ship here to get it." Grinned Sanji

"You would die just because your captain wants to rescue a useless woman?" asked Riuth

"I'd save any woman." Grinned Sanji "It's the duty of a man."

"Fine." Sighed Riuth "No more holding back."

Riuth spun rapidly and the water particles in the air began to form together into small droplets then small balls.

"What are you doing?" asked Sanji

"WATER BULLET!" shrieked Riuth as one by one he shot the water balls straight towards Sanji.

"What the hell is water going to do!" snapped Sanji as he aimed a kick at the one nearest him and to his shock it spun upwards dodging his kick and the rocketed forwards into Sanji's chest but it did not splash across Sanji's chest like he expected. It felt like a brick had slammed into his chest, then the other water bullets rained down upon the stunned Sanji and drove him backwards before he slammed against a wall and was pinned by the hail of brick like water.

The wall cracked as Sanji was slammed harder and harder against the wall, eventually it smashed and Sanji fell through with the wall falling down upon him.

"SANJI!!" screamed Usopp, Chopper and Nami

"Shit!" snapped Pucho as he prepared to fight.

But before Pucho could move the rubble blasted apart as Sanji came walking out his head covered in blood.

"You ok?" aksed Pucho "Want me to take over?"

"I'll win, if that was his best shot." Grinned Sanji as he lit a cigarette and took a draw

"You have not even seen any of my true power." Laughed Riuth as his body began to waver, it looked like an old distorted TV image as it shook and vibrated.

"What are you doing?" asked Sanji

"I am more than a water warrior I am water itself and I can become water particles." Answered Riuth as he vanished

"He can do what…?" gaped a stunned Usopp 'No way."

Riuth's voice spoke out "Now how will you defeat me?" he asked "I'm almost as strong as Wedo himself you cannot beat me."

"Who the hell's Wedo?" asked Sanji

"He's one of the great demons four generals." Answered Riuth "But you'll never see him again."

Sanji began to spin rapidly on the spot "you're not the only one with secret moves you know shitty waterman."

Sanji stopped spinning with small vortexes of wind wrapped around his legs

"What is that?' aksed Riuth

"Kaze Katai." Answered Sanji

"That still won't do any good!" snapped Riuth as a small circle of water surrounded Sanji.

The water around Sanji began to expand and surround him from head to foot before it extended to the ceiling as Riuth roared "CYCLONE!"

The water spun wildly as it transformed into a huge water cyclone which smashed away the ground and shattered the roof of the room, rubble toppled from the roof slamming into the ground.

Zoro lost his focus on Ajari as he saw the cyclone engulf Sanji who disappeared into the cyclone of raging water.

"Looks like you're friend is dead." Said Ajari

"I doubt that." Grinned Zoro "We should continue.' He grinned evilly as he wrapped his bandana around his head and lunged towards Ajari.


	47. Zoro vs Ajari

_**Chapter 47 – Zoro vs. Ajari**_

The cyclone tore everything near it apart and sucked it in before spewing it out at the top to come crashing down to the floor, water sprayed down like rain and soaked nami, Pucho, Chopper and Usopp.

"My clothes are wet!" roared Nami "Dam you moron!" she shrieked at Riuth

Riuth glared at her with dark cold eyes that instantly sent shivers up her spine, she was frozen by nothing more than his gaze even Usopp and Chopper were frozen to the spot.

Pucho however was not and a small fiery red hole opened up at his feet from which he spear flew out of and into his hands.

Before Pucho could even make his move Riuth shot a hand forward and a water bullet was formed and fired so quickly it took everyone by surprise, the bullet slammed straight into Pucho's chest and smashed him against the wall where he coughed blood to the ground and fell face first to the floor

"We're gonna die!" screamed Chopper

"Damn it!" snapped Usopp as he whipped out his slingshot "How am I supposed to fight this guy?"

"We need to find Franky, Robin and that girl Skadi." Said Nami

"You really think I'll let you leave." Laughed Riuth "You're all going to die now. I gave you your chance to leave and you didn't take it."

"Shit!" snapped Usopp as he fired a small pellet at Riuth which exploded in a cloud of smoke and covered Riuth.

"Let's run!" yelled Usopp as he sped for the door.

Riuth however had moved through the air vapor and was at the door before Usopp took even two steps towards it.

"We have to fight." Said Nami seriously

"Crap!" snapped Zoro "I've got to save them and quick."

However Between zoro and his crew members stood Ajari

"You're a pain in the ass." Sighed Zoro

"Foolish little swordsman, you cannot defeat me." Sighed Ajari

"Let's find out." Grinned zoro with an evil smile

Zoro dashed at Ajari and swung a barrage of blows at Ajari who quickly parried them all with his skeletal like hands.

"impressive." Grinned Ajari "Every blow was aimed at a vital area, had any connected you would have killed a normal human."

Without saying anything Zoro drove forwards attacking with another oni giri which slashed across Ajari's chest and sent him skidding backwards.

"You can't beat me with your swords." Smiled Ajari

"You talk to much." Grunted Zoro

"By talking you're life will be extended a few minutes." Smiled Ajari "I'm showing you compassion."

"I don't need it!" snapped Zoro as he leaped into the air and began to spin towards Ajari

"What's this?" laughed Ajari "You can't hit me from there."

Zoro spun rapidly towards Ajari and plowed straight through the monster with all three of his swords cutting into his torso.

"Spinning dragon twister." Said zoro as he landed on his feet with a stunned ajari falling to his knees

"What the hell." Snapped Ajari as he gripped his chest "I can't be hurt with baldes, what the hell are you."

"I will never lose until I beat him." Grunted Zoro "No matter what I will always find a way to win."

"I already beat you." Sighed Ajari as he got to his feet "Or do you have a short memory."

Zoro grinned "That will be wiped once I beat you here and now."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME PUNY SWORDSMAN!" roared Ajari in anger "let me remind you I took on a great demon and I held my own aginst him!"

"You think I care." Laughed Zoro "These great demons you all talk about will be cut down by my blade."

"Fool the great demon you oppose now will kill you all." Laughed Ajari "That is if you can get by me."

"Shouldn't be to hard.' Muttered Zoro as he raised his swords and closed his eyes

"Why are you closing your eyes?" asked ajari "Giving me a free shot?"

Zoro remained silent "36, 72.."

"Fine then I'll kill you." Laughed Ajari a she sped towards Zoro

Zoro's eyes snapped open and he slashed his swords in a downward spiral like motion "108 POUND CANNON!!"

The air burst forwards like surging blades and tore into Ajari driving him backwards and crashing into the wall, Ajari roared as the force then threw him through the wall and crashing into the floor of the next room.

Zoro grinned and removed the sword form his mouth "That's it."

"You think so?" laughed Ajari's voice as he got to his feet "I'm afraid this is far from over."

"No way." Laughed Zoro "You're a whole lot tougher than you look."

Zoro took this chance to race at Riuth who was bearing down upon nami and the others.

"Get away from them!" cried zoro as he slashed at Riuth who dodged it easily and grabbed Zoro's wrist.

"Let's see how well yopu operate with one arm" smiled Riuth

"Shit!" snapped Zoro as he tried to pull away but Riuth held on like a vice and then slowly began to twist Zoro's arm.

Zoro now seriously worried kicked out at Riuth who took the blow straight into his stomach and never even flinched.

"That it." Grinned Riuth as he twisted zoro's arm further

SNAP!

"ARRRRGGGHHH!!" screamed Zoro the bones in his arm snapped like a twig beneath this monsters amazing strength

"We're not Eshu's main guards for nothing you know." Laughed Ajari as he rentered the room "You're all dead now."

"And seeing a show you're no match for us Eshu himself could beat you all in five seconds." laughed Riuth

"You've really wasted our time." Grunted Ajari

"W-when…did I say…I was beaten?" wheezed zoro as he got up, his left arm dangling uselessly at his side.

"You can't possibly fight us with one arm." Said Riuth "Just sit there and wait for your turn to die."

WHOOSH!!

A gush of water burst from the cyclone and slammed into the two villains sending them sprawling to the ground, another gush of water blasted outwards before the cyclone began to spin wildy and then it got faster and afster a sif being helped by some unseen element then to everyone's amazement the cyclone was blasted apart with water soaring across the room and soaking everyone.

Sanji dropped to the floor, his Kaze Katai still spinning rapidly around his legs.


	48. The Victors Decided!

_**Chapter 48 – The Victors Decided! **_

"How did you escape!" snapped Riuth "That's Impossible!"

"You're really weak." Grinned Sanji "I could of escaped that much sooner but since I was in no danger I used the time to figure out your secret."

"What secret?" asked Riuth "I don't have any."

"No you do." Laughed Sanji "And I figured it out. You said you became water particles in the air and you lied, you simply use them to move at extreme speed making you look like you move through the particles when its really a sneaky way of making yourself invisible."

"WHAT!?" cried a shocked Riuth "there's now ay you could have figured that out."

"Now that I know your secret this fight is over." Grinned Sanji as he leaped towards Riuth.

Riuth bounced backwards as Sanji Kaze Katai leg slammed into the ground and shattered it. The spinning stopped and the Kaze Katai remained only on one leg.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are." Grinned Riuth "If you can't hit me then its useless." And with this Riuth vanished using the water particles to move at an extreme speed.

"You think this is going to work." Sighed Sanji as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"You should be focusing on this fight you fool!" snapped Riuth "Don't take me lightly!"

"If you're almost as strong as this Wedo guy then the four generals aren't going to last long against us." Said Sanji after taking a draw of his cig.

"I've had it with you!" snapped Riuth as he appeared behind Sanji aiming his fist towards Sanji's skull.

Sanji swung his leg upwards slamming his foot into Riuth's chin.

Riuth gasped in pain as his jaw shattered with the impact of Sanji's kick.

"Kaze Santen Decoupage!"

With his Kaze leg Sanji swung the whole length of his leg straight into Riuth's stomach, then spinning he slammed a second kick straight across Riuth's face, Riuth began to move backwards in apparent slow motions as if wind was slowly pushing him backwards. Then to finish him off Sanji swung a third bone shattering attack into Riuth's chest. Riuth's eyes were wide open in shock and pain as he felt several ribs break, he coughed blood to the floor and the his stomach, face and chest exploded in a burst of wind that sent him flying at a tremendous speed into the brick wall of the room which shattered like glass on impact, but Riuth flew back even farther into this rooms wall which again shattered like glass, he crashed into the ground head first, rolling across the floor before slamming hard into a third wall and slumping in a heap.

"It's over." Sighed Sanji

--

Franky, Robin and Skadi came rushing into the room to find a badly hurt Pucho, Nami, Chopper and Usopp.

"You guys are ok!" laughed Usopp

"Thank goodness." Wheezed Chopper "I'll see to your injuries the now."

Chopper quickly went to work as Sanji came over to them and sat down.

"Aren't you going to help Zoro?" asked Nami

"he can't." said Usopp

"Why not?" aksed Nami

"He'll injure Zoro's pride." Answered Usopp

"You idiot men just use that as an excuse!" snapped Nami

"He won't accept my help anyway." Said Sanji

"Let's just see how it goes." Said Robin "We should concentrate on finding the ship Eshu has."

Zoro dug his sword into the ground to regain his balance, he shuddered a little as his arm swung at his side, sharp stabbing pains were rife through out his arms.

"How long can you possibly fight me with a broken arm." Laughed Ajari "This fight ended the moment you arm was snapped like a twig!"

"I won't lose no matter what." Grunted Zoro

"Fool, I cannot lose, I am an undead immortal!"

"No." grunted Zoro "Even the dead have a weakness, fire!"

"And how can you possible make fire with your sword?" asked Ajari "You can't, I win!"

"You're right." Said Zoro "I can't fight much longer with my arm broken."

"So this next attack will end it right." Grinned Ajari

"One attack, winner take all." Grinned Zoro "Let's do it."

Ajari raised his fists while Zoro held out his sword with his good arm.

"Fist of Death!" roared Ajari

"Hiryuu Kaen!" roared Zoro

Ajari and Zoro were inches apart when a large image of a dragon appeared behind Zoro, Ajari stunned by this sudden figure was suddenly caught of guard as zoro drove his sword into Ajari's chest and sliced straight through him.

"Unbelievable." Sighed Ajari "I dunno how you did that but you are a terrifying man."

Zoro sheathed his swords and walked towards his friends "You just picked the wrong opponent."

Ajari sighed his last before he burst into flame and vanished to dust.

"He won!" laughed Usopp and Nami

Zoro sat down and was immediately assaulted by Chopper who quickly set to work on Zoro's arm.

"Luffy's in there right?" aksed Zoro pointing to the large door which held Eshu's chamber inside.

"Where else would he be?" aksed Skadi "I'm gonna go see what's happening."

"Gear Second" said Luffy as his skin turned pink and his causing him to sweat rapidly, his body began to heat up to due his increased blood flow which turned his sweat to steam.

"What's this?" grinned Eshu

"All my moved have evolved one level." Grinned Luffy

"Evolution." Laughed Eshu "I didn't think you were smart enough to understand that word."

Luffy pulled his arm back and spoke "Gomu Gomu No."

"A head on attack." Laughed Eshu "That didn't work last time."

"JET PISTOL!"

Eshu's eyes burst open as he felt Luffy's fist slam into his stomach, saliva flew from Eshu's mouth as he skidded across the floor towards the larg window.

"So…fast." Wheezed Eshu "What the hell was that."

Luffy was gone when Eshu looked around "Where'd you go!"

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Bazooka!"

Eshu spun around as Luffy appeared before him and slammed both of his fists straight into Eshu's chest.

Eshu roared in pain as this time blood flew from his mouth, he flew backwards into the large door which collapsed."

Eshu landed on his feet in the large hall where the whole crew looked on in awe.

"What the hell!" snapped Eshu as he noticed Luffy's crew "where's my warriors!"

"They beat them." Grinned Luffy

"Now I'm mad." Said Eshu as he covered himself in green mist "DIE STRAW HAT CREW!!"

Green mist flooded the entire palace in an eerie green glow.

"I'm going to destroy everything!" roared Eshu

"Not if I stop you first!" cried Luffy as he burst towards Eshu

Luffy was inches away when all the green mist suddenly swirled around him and covered him entirely.

"FOOL!" roared Eshu "You fell right into my trap."

"LUFFY!" screamed Nami and Usopp

"EXPLODED!" roared Eshu


	49. Luffy vs Eshu

_**Chapter 49 – Luffy vs. Eshu**_

Monkey landed on the palace roof . He looked out over the lake and saw hidden behind a large cluster of trees a rather large ship "that must be the boat they need." He thought.

BOOM!

Monkey lost his balance and fell as the entire palace shook violently and heavy black smoke poured out of the windows.

"What the hell happened down there." Wondered monkey "Are they losing!"

--

Eshu stood in the large chamber with the straw hats all lying on the floor. They had all dived for cover when they saw Luffy explode in the green smoke.

"LUFFY!" screamed the crew

"Idiots!" laughed Eshu as he walked out of the black smoke that covered the room, glass from the windows covered the floor and the fountain was no more, water flew upwards from a large hole in the ground.

"Luffy were are you?" called Nami "You can't lose!"

"No one could survive that girl." Grunted Eshu "He's dead."

"Another second and I'd be dead." Laughed Luffy as he suddenly appeared in front of Eshu.

Eshu looked absolutely stunned "NO WAY!"

"Just before it exploded, it loosens and leaves an opening to escape." Grinned luffy

"But no one's that fast!" roared Eshu

"Gomu Gomu No Jet!" cried Luffy

"Hell no!" screeched Eshu as he covered himself in mist and leaped backwards.

"BULLET!"

an attack much stronger but almost exactly like pistol slammed into Eshu's stomach which flung him backwards, but the mist enveloped around Luffy's arm and exploded causing the straw hat captain to grimace in pain.

"Dammit." Snapped Luffy in anger "How do I get this guy."

"You annoying bastard!" roared Eshu "How can you take this much pain! You're not human!"

Luffy grinned "I'll never lose to someone like you, I've got my nakama to protect."

"Friendship can't be that strong." Grunted Eshu to himself

"Guys go get Eshu's boat now." Said Luffy "I'll handle this guy."

"Let's go guys." Ordered Sanji

"Don't give m orders dart brow." Grunted Zoro

"You lookin for a fight marimo!" snapped Sanji

"Shut up both of you!" snapped Nami "We're heading out to that lake, it's the only place where Eshu could keep a boat."

Zoro lead the way with his arm in a cast.

"Why send your crew away when you can gang up on me?" aksed Eshu

"They've already had their fights." Grinned Luffy "It's my turn."

"You're weird." Groaned Eshu

"Gomu Gomu No Jet WHIP!"

Eshu jumped into the air as Luffy's leg whipped around towards him at incredible speed.

"You're move is almost invisible." Said Eshu "It's like the very air itself attacks you. An incredible illusion child."

Luffy raced at Eshu who fired several green mist balls at Luffy who quickly dodged as they exploded around him. Luffy jumped above Eshu and roared "SPEAR!"

Luffy's legs crashed down at Eshu who jumped backwards to dodge the attack.

Eshu covered himself in mist and then leaped towards Luffy and grabbed his shoulders, Eshu flipped around and poured the mist out and around Luffy. Luffy spun around and slammed his fist into Eshu's shoulder which knocked him of balance, both the fighters fell to the floor and rolled back to their feet, they launched themselves at one another and attacked head on with several physical blows which knocked each of them backwards.

"Wow you're fast." Grinned Luffy

"Why do you oppose me brat!" roared Eshu "We both want to get rid of Samedi."

"Who's Samedi?" asked Luffy

"WHAT!?" roared Eshu in utter confusion "He's the bloody demon lord you fool! How can you be hunting someone without knowing their name! YOU IDIOT!"

"Samedi huh." Said Luffy coldly his eyes suddenly becoming cold and dark "He took Ana, he's hurt my nakama, he's going to pay."

Eshu saw Luffy's eyes and suddenly found himself filled with fear "What is this kid, how can he be so terrifying!"

Eshu found himself backing away from Luffy.

"You kill innocent people and turn them into those dolls, you hurt my nakama as well, I won't forgive you." Said Luffy as he turned back to Eshu

"GOMU GOMU NO!"

"Stop I give up!" cried Eshu in fear as he fell to the floor.

Luffy stopped and stared at Eshu "Fine."

--

Monkey had sailed the ship to the front of the lake where he found the rest of the crew waiting.

"Hey guys." Shouted monkey "I got the boat."

"Nice work." Called Nami "Now we wait for Luffy and then we get out of here."

"So we go after this demon lord, save the girl and then what?" asked Zoro

"That's right said Usopp, we have no idea where we are or how we got there, how do we get back to the grand line anyway?"

"What's the grand line?" aksed Pucho and Skadi

"What?" asked Nami looking confused "It's the large ocean in the middle of the world. You know its in the middle of east blue, west blue and the others."

"What are you talking about nami." Said Pucho "There's non such thing as this grand line or east blue."

"There must be." Said Nami "They cant have just disappeared."

"Never in our history has such oceans existed." Said Pucho "You guys are definitely not from this world, the question is how did you get here."

"That's just it we don't remember how we got here, but if we're in a different world how do we get back?" asked Usopp

"Stop worrying." Grunted Zoro "We'll figure it out when we get rid of this demon guy."

"We'll excuse me for caring about how we get home." Snapped Nami

--

Luffy and Eshu stood face to face.

"You'll find Samedi by sailing east towards a large island out in the middle of the sea, sail straight east and you'll come to two large mountains, then continue out to the open sea, that's how far tis island is but this guy is beyond strong, his four generals are a whole lot stronger than my water warriors and you'll die the instant you let your guard down."

"No problem." grinned Luffy "I'll save Ana and send Samedi flying."

Luffy walked towards the door to leave when he noticed green mist around his ankles.

Eshu turned towards his chamber "So long Luffy."

Boom! The doorway exploded.

Eshu burst into laughter "no way you escaped that time brat!"

Luffy grabbed the laughing Eshu by the throat

"NO WAY!" roared Eshu

"Gomu Gomu no." sighed Luffy

"NO STOP PLEASE!" begged Eshu

"JET BELL!"

Luffy's head flew backwards before snapping forwards slamming his head straight into Eshu's face sending him flying into his chamber where he slammed into his chair and fell to the ground.


	50. Eshu's Final Gamble!

_**Chapter 50 – Eshu's Final Gamble!**_

Luffy arrived at the lake to find his friends on a large ship shaped a lot like the Merry Go, the difference's was that it had no orange tree's, no straw hat sign, no sheep head and was completely black. The whole ship seemed to cry out in darkness, a large mast carried a large black sail which did indeed have a skull and crossbones.

"COOL!" cried luffy a she bounded up the rope ladder to find the gang.

"About time!" cried Nami

"What took so long?" asked Pucho

"Had to beat up Eshu." Grinned Luffy placing a hand on his straw hat

"I don't know how you do it but you guys amaze me." Said a cold voice from nowhere.

"Who's theer?" aksed Skadi "Where are you."

The water began to shimmer and Wedo came bursting out, he landed on the side of the ship.

Wedo stood 7 foot tall, his skin was icy blue and he had dark blue eye's, his hair was threadlike and was shades of black and blue, small holes covered his body and on his chest was the number 3.

"Who're you?" asked Robin

"I'm Wedo." He grinned showing his yellow teeth "I'm the third strongest general of the great demon lord Samedi." And he pointed to the number 3 on his chest.

"You shouldn't reveal such information Wedo." Said a dark shadow substance that appeared on the opposite end of the ship, and someone very familiar to Luffy appeared. Papa Legba appeared form the smoke.

"YOU!" roared Luffy as he dashed towards Legba who threw out his hand and caught Luffy's fist.

"I'm not here to fight brat." Said Legba as he tossed Luffy to the floor "You have 21 days to save the girl."

"I'm going to crush you." Said Luffy in a small yet cold voice

"You still have to reach the island to do that." Laughed Legba "Anyway I'm here only to grant you safe passage to the sea should you defeat Eshu."

"Why would you help us?" asked Pucho

"The Great Lord Samedi is looking forward to meeting you all." Said Legba smiling widely "He's never been faced with a challenge other than the other 3 lords before so he's excited."

"I already beat Eshu." Said Luffy

"Eshu is a former General, do you really think your little head butt finished him off." Laughed Wedo

"But you have other problems to.' Grinned Legba

and to the crews surprise two giant bursts of water sprung from the lake and two snarling snake like beings emerged before the crew who looked on in amazement.

They both had huge bright red eyes, forked tongue's and long green scale like bodies.

Wata stood atop one of them, she had long brown hair down to her side and wore a pink robe like material over her torso that stretched down to her knees, she also had a snake wrapped around her waste, her face was smooth and she had bright green eyes and shiny white teeth.

"Who's she?" asked Luffy

"Eshu's daughter." Grinned Wedo "And my woman."

The two large snake like creature snarled furiously at the crew.

"You have to beat them of course." Laughed Legba as he vanished into his strange smoky like portal.

Wedo fell into the water and vanished.

"So who wants to fight?" asked Sanji

Pucho pulled out his spear and smiled "I've not had a fight in ages I'll deal with them.."

"You think you can kill my snakes." Laughed Wata as Pucho flew upwards into the air above her "Give me you're best shot!"

"This ends immediately!" roared Pucho a she spun the spear wildly above his head, fire erupted upwards from the swooshing making a small vortex lie substance.

Pucho raised his hand and took hold of the small fire vortex, he then crushed it in his hand and his arm began to glow a bright red.

"What's this?" asked Wata

"Pucho outstretched his hand and grinned "FIRE VORTEX!"

A massive swirling of flame erupted form Pucho's hand and began to spin and pick up speed rapidly until it fully became a cyclone like vortex which engulfed Wata and her two snakes and they vanished in flame, and even on the water the flame refused to die and the snakes fell and vanished into the water.

"Why doesn't this guy fight more often!" roared Usopp "If you were that strong you coulda easily beat Riuth!"

"No actually." Said Pucho as he landed on the ship "Riuth was stronger than me, wata was just a weakling."

The flames finally died and to everybody's shock wedo was the one inside, he had his arms wrapped around wata, it was clear that he had shielded her from being hurt but wedo's back however was badly burned and his skin seemed to be emlting from his body.

"NO WAY!" cried Pucho "Nothing could survive that!"

"You tried to kill Wata." Laughed Wedo in a slow chuckle as if he couldn't believe it "How dare you, HOW DARE YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Wedo burst from the water landed straight on the ship and aimed his fist at Pucho's head and if not for the long arm that stretched out of the black smoke he would most certainly have killed Pucho.

"We're leaving." Said Legba angrily "You can fight later."

"But Legba he tried to-" started Wedo but Legba loud angry voice silenced him

"THIS IS A BATTLE YOU FOOL! Wether you are a man or woman has no menaing on a battlefield you should know that."

Wedo dove back towards Wat and they vanished under the water.

"Enjoy you're next fight Luffy." Smiled Legba "Good luck."

"What's he talking about?" asked Franky

"Yeah?" asked Skadi "We've beat everyone."

Suddenly the lake shook and the ship sailed out to the middle, the land began to shake and eshu's palace was on the verge of collapsing.

"What's happening!" cried Usopp

"I don't know." Answered Nami

monkey dashed from the ship and straight across the water, he disappeared from sight.

"Where's he going?" yelled Sanji with a confused look.

Eshu's palace suddenly exploded, rubble flew everywhere and slammed into the ground, the ship and the water creating violent waves.

Huge green smoke emerged form the now ruined palace and in the centre was a badly injured Eshu, the green smoke around him took on the form a huge green human like body.

"How do e fight that!" cried Usopp

"We're all going to die!" screeched Nami

"No way!" cried a bright starry eyed Luffy "That's so cool!"

"LUFFY!" roared Eshu "We're not done yet brat."

Luffy stretched out towards the land and landed hard on his feet.

"You've hurt me badly brat." Snapped Eshu as he turned to face Luffy "I'm going to give it back double!"

Eshu flung his fist at Luffy and the green smoke body did the same, luffy leaped into the air as the smoke connected with the ground creating a massive explosion on impact.

A large smoking crater was left in the ground and the crew looked in shock.

"What will happen if Luffy gets hit with that?" aksed Skadi

"He'll die." Answered Robin simply

"DON'T SAY THAT!" shrieked Nami, Usopp and Chopper

"She's so strange.' Thought Pucho

Luffy stretched out his fist towards Eshu but the second his fist hit the smoke it exploded and he was flung backwards, he landed on his feet with a thud and the ground beneath him cracked a little, then to Luffy's shock the ground collapsed and fell downwards, a huge hole was left and Luffy could see all the way down to the second tier.

The Luffy realized it, If he continued to fight Eshu then the entire tier would be destroyed and it would fall down on the people in the second tier and kill them.

"I've got to think of something." Thought Luffy

He quickly returned to the crew to tell them before returning to the battle.

"Yip." Laughed Usopp "We're all going to die."

"He's too big." Groaned Luffy who was only the size of this giant Eshu's foot.

"I'm going to kill you Luffy, then I'm going to take this world for myself.

"What do I do!?" roared Luffy

Luffy took a deep breath and swung his fist backwards twisting it around.

"Gomu Gomu No!" roared Luffy "RIFLE!"

Luffy's fist rocketed forwards and drove through the smoke straight into Eshu's stomach.

Eshu roared in pain before covering Luffy's fist in smoke and detonating it.

Luffy screamed in pain as his fist returned to him with a slightly burned look.

"Ok only one thing left." Grinned Luffy "Sure hope it works."


	51. Gear Third

_**Chapter 51 – Gear Third**_

"OK." Thought Luffy "I've got to beat this guy without destroying the pillar and killing everyone below us. This is sooooo hard!"

"What's taking so long brat?" aksed Eshu "Have you no more tricks left to show me?"

"Man he's annoying." Groaned Luffy

Eshu laughed and swung his large green mist arms at Luffy who leaped away as they hit the ground causing it to explode. Eshu did not give up, he quickly spun around swing his arm at Luffy who leaped into the air and began to spin.

"What the hell?" asked a confused Eshu

"Gomu Gomu No FIREWORKS!"

Arms and feet exploded everywhere and several of them plowed into Eshu's body sending him and his giant crashing to the ground which then exploded.

The ground shook violently and to everyone's shock the water in the lake began to overflow on one side.

--

"What's causing that?" asked Usopp

"The tower is probably on a tilt." Answered Robin "Meaning that if this continues the tower will fall and us along with it."

"NOOOO!!" howled Usopp in fear "I must do something about this!"

"Like what?" asked Zoro lazily as he sat down and closed his eyes

"I don't know yet!" answered Usopp.

--

"I've got it!" grinned Luffy as he landed on the ground with a thud "Hey green dude follow me."

Luffy ran forwards through the palace rubble and straight forward and just like he thought he had come to the tier's edge, he looked over it and saw the ground far far below him.

Eshu's large green body came stomping after Luffy.

"You plan to knock me off the tier to stop it from collapsing." Laughed Eshu "Nice try but I can just do this."

Eshu raised his fist and aimed it straight at the ground.

"SHIT!" roared Luffy "Gear Second!"

Luffy sped directly underneath Eshu's fist and inflated himself like a balloon, his whole body blocked the mist abut he paid the price when it exploded all across him.

Luffy yelled in pain as several explosion sped across his body all one after the other.

"Look like this is over." Grinned Eshu

"No." said Luffy

"You're still alive!" gasped Eshu "No way."

Luffy's body was smoking from the explosions and gear second was gone, he slowly sat up then got to his feet. Eshu was finally where Luffy wanted him, between himself and the edge.

"Gomu Gomu No…" started Luffy

But Eshu's large green foot kicked out and slammed straight into the rubber man.

Luffy's body exploded again as he sailed backwards and slammed into the ground.

"You're speeds gone way down, you can barely move." Said Eshu "You can't beat me now."

Luffy got up again and stretched out his hands, they flew through the mist which exploded several times and burned away at Luffy's rubber skin.

"Why do you not withdraw!" cried Eshu as Luffy's hands clamped down on his shoulders

The mist covered Luffy's arms and continued to exploded.

Luffy gritted his teeth and then he leaped up of the ground and rocketed towards Eshu

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!"

"Are you insane boy!" roared Eshu as mist flooded forwards towards Luffy.

Luffy sped into it headfirst and then everything was covered in black smoke form the resulting explosion.

To Eshu's horror Luffy came rocketing out and slammed headfirst into his chest.

Eshu shrieked in pain as Luffy completely smashed his rib cage.

Eshu flew backwards and rolled across the ground before kicking back up to his feet, he saw that he was only a few feet from the edge of the tier.

"N-nice…try…brat." Wheezed Eshu "Y-you… a-almost… got… me. B-but in… the end… I'm simply… stronger than you!"

Luffy stood before Eshu, his body was still smoking, his clothes were in tatters, his straw hat lay several feet behind him, but his eyes were filled with determination.

"Y-you still… think you… can beat me." Laughed Eshu slowly

Luffy grinned

"Bastard!" snapped Eshu as the mist began to surround him once more and was encased in the green giant again "I can recreate this giant as long as I have my powers! I'll kill you then I'll kill all those people below us and then I'll kill Samedi!"

Luffy had raised his arm and placed his thumb into his mouth.

"What are you doing now?" asked Eshu

"Gear Third." Said Luffy and he bit into his thumb and blew as hard a she could.

Air flowed into his arm and it began to expand, more and more his arm grew and grew until it was the size of a giants.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" shrieked Eshu in disbelief "What the fuck are you!"

"Gomu Gomu No Gigant Pistol!"

Luffy's huge giant like arm slammed straight into the giant Eshu's body with Eshu caught dead in the centre of Luffy's fist.

Eshu was smashed by the fist and flung backwards where the ground no longer existed and Eshu's motionless body fell to the earth below.

Luffy then exhaled deeply and his arm returned to normal size.

Luffy collapsed and his body then began to shrink until there was a miniature Luffy lying on the ground laughing. Around a minute later he was back to normal. Luffy sat up and grabbed his hat placing it firmly on his head. Luffy looked up at the dark clouds in the sky, a few drifted away and the sun shone through. The light cast the shadow of a bird down on him and a second later Pucho landed next to him in his owl form.

"I won." Grinned Luffy "Need food."

"Hop on." Said Pucho as he lowered his back for luffy to climb on to.

They flew back to the ship where the crew awaited them.

"I thought for sure this whole place would be destroyed." Sighed Usopp wiping sweat from his brow

"So how do we get down from here to the sea?" asked Zoro

"There's a large pipe at the north of the lake that leads downwards, the water flows into it." Said Pucho "I saw it while I went to get Luffy, don't know if it will work but there's no way out of this lake unless we go by foot."

"Ok then we're heading north." Grinned Luffy "Sanji food!"

"Yeah when we get outta here." Sighed Sanji

"NOW!" roared Luffy "I'm hungry!"

Sanji ignored him and walked across the black ship.

The boat sailed north to the large pipe which could easily fit two or three ships the size of merry into it. They looked at the pipe, the water flowed down into darkness.

"It'll be hard if we can't see where we're going." Said franky

"What if there are rocks at the bottom?" asked Robin "The ship could smash."

"We're not going to find out anything sitting here talking about it." Grunted Zoro "Let's just go."

"Into the mystery tunnel." Grinned Luffy as the ship entered the pipe.

Suddenly the boat was caught in a downward current and it sped downwards at a rapid speed. Usopp and Chopper screamed, Luffy laughed and then they popped out on the moat around Port city.

"We're at thye bottom." Laughed Nami

The gang gave a sigh of relief, they had the boat and the ordeal at Port City was over.

"So now we head north right?" asked Franky

"Yip." Grinned Luffy "I'm going to save Ana."

"How long do we have left?" asked Skadi

"About two weeks." Answered Pucho "Maybe more."

The crew looked out at the moat, both end led out into the ocean but they didn't know which way would take them east.

"To be specific." Laughed a voice "You have 19 days to save Ana."

The gang saw a shadow on the banks between them and the city.

"Who're you?" asked Luffy

The being waved his hand and to Luffy's shock a girl appeared, her hair was ruffled and messy, she wore a black robe and has a few cuts and scrapes across her afce.

"ANA!" roared Luffy

Ana looked up at Luffy and then buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

"I'm Samedi." Said the being and he pointed to the top hat he was wearing.

"I'm giving all ten of you a chance to take Ana back right now, just knock my hat off within five minutes and she's yours."

"Gomu Gomu No Rocket!" Luffy and grabbed the ship's side and propelled himself towards Samedi

"LUFFY STOP!" screeched nami "We have no idea what this guy is capable of."

Luffy was inches from Samedi with his fist clenched tight.

Samedi grinned


	52. The Demon Lord Samedi

_**Chapter 52 – The Demon Lord Samedi**_

No one had a clue what happened, Luffy was inches away from Samedi when his entire body just stopped, blood suddenly poured from wound that littered his body, his hat flew off to the ground, his clothes where shredded and then blood exploded in every direction as Luffy fell backwards and landed hard on the ground.

The crew stood in shock.

"W-what just happened?" asked Sanji slowly

"LUFFY!!" screamed nami, Usopp and Chopper as they rushed to Luffy's side.

Luffy's eyes were completely blank and he didn't ever stir when Usopp lifted his head up.

"Luffy!" roared Usopp "Wake up damn it."

Luffy didn't move

Tears began to fill Nami's eye's "He… can't be…"

"Oh don't worry." Said Samedi "He still alive, I avoided his vitals."

Zoro and Sanji where behind Samedi in a flash, a kick slammed into Samedi's head while a blade slashed across his back. Both the straw hats landed beside nami and co.

Samedi's however stood tall and grinning widely his face still shadowed by his hat.

Ana had fallen to her knees still with her her face covered by her hands, they could hear her crying.

"Outta the way guys!" roared Franky

Sanji grabbed nami and Luffy and leaped out the way while zoro grabbed Usopp and Chopped.

"This ends now!" roared franky "COUP DE VENT!"

a massive blast of wind engulfed Samedi and exploded covering the are where Samedi stood in smoke.

"We'll take back Ana now." Grinned Franky but to his and everyone else's surprise Samedi was unharmed and not even a scratch was on his body or his hat.

"Impossible." Gasped the crew

"This is a demon lord." Said Zoro gritting his teeth "I never thought he'd be anything like this."

Samedi finally appeared out of the shadows.

He wore black dress pants with leather shoes, a long frock coat and had low cut red shirt that covered his stomach. What was really surprising was his chest which contained no skin showing his rib bones clearly to the crew. The left side of his face was pure whit skull and his right side was covered in green skin, his red eye's blazed through the darkness of the clouds still in the sky. He had gloved hands and carried a cane with a skull on the top and from what the gang could tell he was wearing some kind of head accessory under his top hat as two long red threads where blowing in the wind behind his head.

"Is he alive or dead." asked Zoro

"Does it really matter?" Sighed Nami

"Right the hat." Said Zoro as h drew his remaining two swords and dashed towards Samedi

"Come swordsman, entertain me." Grinned Samedi

"ONI GIRI!" roared zoro as he slashed his swords at Samedi who quickly raised his cane and stopped the attack much like Mihawk had done so long ago at the Baratie.

"Not this time." Grinned Zoro as he leaped from the ground, he quickly slashed a sword at Samedi's hat but Samedi merely tilted his head and the sword passed through thin air.

"So long Zoro." Smiled Samedi as he thrust his cane at Zoro.

Zoro was stuck in midair and no way of dodging as the end of Samedi's cane seemed to chisel away until it was a very sharp point. Blood poured to the ground as the cane skewered straight through Zoro's stomach. Zoro landed on his feet as Samedi ripped the cane out of Zoro's body, he fell to his knees coughed blood and fell to the ground face first.

"ZORO!" roared Usopp 'damn it!"

"This guy is to strong." Said Nami "We've got to grab Ana and escape."

"Go ahead." Smiled Samedi "But I wouldn't advise it.."

Nami rushed towards Ana and went to grab her but to he surprise Ana pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me." Cried Ana "You can't!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami with a confused look "We're hear to save you."

Samedi laughed and said "Touch her, go ahead."

Nami shot Samedi a nasty look and grabbed Ana's arm.

Suddenly Ana gave a loud, blood curdling scream that sent shivers down the crew's spines. Ana's body began to pulse and her robe flew off, underneath she was clothed by rags that were covered in blood. Her body then slowly began to grow hair. Nami quickly let Ana go and jumped away. Ana stopped moving as her body returned to normal and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"What the fuck did you do her shitty-demon?" screamed Sanji as he put all of his power into a kick and slammed it straight into Samedi's chest, Samedi didn't even move but Sanji fell to the floor gripping his leg.

"I've implanted her with DNA from my experiments, if any of your crew touch her she transform into a monster. The only way for her to return to normal is if I remove the DNA or I die." Laughed Samedi with a wicked smile

"Bastard." Snapped Sanji as he stood up

"I've tired of you boy." Sighed Samedi and he raised his hand and the wind began to circle around in his palm.

"What are you doing?" asked Sanji a she prepared for an attack.

"Spiral Blast." Grinned Samedi and a small tornado like blast slammed into Sanji's stomach and to Sanji's shock it felt like blades where tearing into his stomach and ripping him apart, blood flowed from Sanji's stomach as the wind subsided. Sanji dropped the cigarette in his mouth and fell to the ground.

"He's defeated everyone." Cried Skadi with tears in her eyes, she robin and Pucho had been watching from the back.

"What do we do against him?" asked Robin "Sanji, Luffy and Zoro are our strongest fighters."

Usopp and Chopper quickly grabbed Sanji and zoro and lay them next to Luffy

The two along with Nami and Franky looked Samedi and the unconscious Ana behind him.

"We have to do something." Said Franky "At this rate we're done for."

"Damn it." Snapped Pucho as he walked towards them "Guess I've got no choice now."

Pucho stopped next to the gang and smiled as best he could with his owl like head.

"What are you doing?" aksed Nami

"Saving our lives." Answered Pucho

Pucho stood before Samedi.

"Pucho my boy." Grinned Samedi "Long time no see."

"Samedi." Grunted Pucho "I'm going to kill you now."

"Only if you've improved from last time." Laughed Samedi "And I very much doubt that."

Pucho threw out his hands and not one but two spears burst from the ground, they glowed a sparkling white and from ordinary brown sticks with spear heads they became solid metal with two jewels encrusted on each. The spear heads looked like diamonds as well.

"Who the hell is he?" asked Franky

"Luffy's friend." Said Usopp "But he didn't look very strong when I saw him fighting in the forest."

Pucho spun both spears and the four jewels began to glow, after a few seconds four beams of light shot from the jewels and slammed into Samedi's body sending him crashing backwards where he skidded across the ground before jumping back to his feet.

"No way." Said Usopp in shock

"Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Franky couldn't touch him." Laughed Nami in disbelief

Pucho vanished, reappeared behind Samedi whose eyes looked shocked at Pucho's power. Pucho aimed both spear heads at Samedi and drove them forwards but Samedi was able to dodge.

"Impressive speed Pucho." Grinned Samedi as he began to vanish into the black mist "You have greatly improved, I'm impressed. Well time's up I'm afraid. Five minutes have come and gone so you'll all just have to come to my island to save Ana now, oh yes and in 18 days she'll become that monster permanently so you might want to hurry."

A fist sped forwards and gripped Samedi's wrist, much to Samedi's shock he was hoisted out of the smoke and sent slamming into the ground.

"You're…not…g-going….anywhere." breathed Luffy slowly as he stood up on his feet, his body was covered in blood, his hat lay several feet away on the ground, his eyes were white and empty.

"How the hell are you standing?" asked a shocked Samedi

"Gear second." Said Luffy

To the crew's horror blood exploded from Luffy's wounds as he activated his technique, it poured to the ground creating a large puddle.

"You have a death wish boy. You should know that moving around with such wounds will kill you." Grinned Samedi

"Gomu….Gomu…No…Jet…Pistol!" spoke Luffy

Samedi moved backwards but was too late as Luffy's fist grabbed his hat.

"WHAT!?" roared Samedi "You tricked me!"

"I got your hat off." Grinned Luffy giving off the biggest smile he possible could "Now give Ana…" Luffy trailed off as he fell to his knees.

"Fine, I can't believe I fell for something that stupid." Grunted Samedi as he picked Ana up of the ground and threw her at a surprised Luffy who just barely caught her.

Luffy lay there with Ana gripped in his arms.

"Luffy don't.." started Nami but to her and everyone's else's shock she remained the same.

"What?" asked Luffy

"Luffy is the exception." Said Samedi "Only he can touch her without turning her into a monster."

"Bastard." Cried Usopp "Give us the antidote now."

"If you want to save Ana then kill me, I'll be waiting at my Island."

The group sat in silence as Samedi vanished in his black mist, Monkey then came rushing towards them beckoning them towards the city.

END OF ARC 4


	53. The Arrival

_**Samedi's Island Arc**_

_**Chapter 53 – The Arrival**_

"We saw it all." Said Monkey as he arrived next to the crew "Quickly we must get them into the city to rest."

Franky and Monkey carried Zoro and Sanji towards the city.

Luffy had stood up with Ana in his arms, he hoisted her up over his shoulder and headed towards the city.

"How is eh still standing?" asked Skadi as she watched Luffy and his battered body carry Ana

"He has too." Answered Robin "None of us can touch her."

"What about the village doctors can they?" asked Skadi

"Probably not." Answered Robin

"Hurry up you two." Called Nami as the rest of the crew had left them behind.

Robin laughed a little "Quickly let's catch up."

Luffy sat alone on the beach, a whole week had passed since the fight with Samedi. He was troubled as Samedi's had defeated them all easily and Ana was still asleep, she barely woke up and when she did she barely talked or moved.

The moon shone bright in the sky as the stars sparkled in the night.

"You ok Luffy?" asked Nami as she came walking towards him and sat down on the soft sand.

"yeah." Replied Luffy

"So we still going to his island?" asked Nami

"Yeah." Luffy answered again "We have to cure Ana."

"This world is a horrible place." Said Nami "Waking up alone, being treated like slaves, humans being experimented on, monsters and now demon lords. I wish we were still in the Grand Line."

Luffy hid his eyes with his hat and stood up "We'll get back no matter what." He looked at Nami and grinned "After all I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

Nami laughed "Yeah, let's go kick this guys ass and get back to finding one piece."

The two headed back to town after looking out over the ocean.

The crew was aboard the large black ship, Monkey stood on the coast.

"Sure you don't want to join us?" asked Luffy

"Yeah, I'm needed here to help rebuild our city now that Eshu is gone." Said Monkey

"How do we find this Island?" asked nami

"With this." Said Monkey and produced a sheet of paper which was rolled up "It's a map of the world. Samedi's Island is the large one in the north east." And he threw the map at Nami who caught it."

Nami quickly unrolled the map and looked a little shocked, everyone had suspected it but the map had proved it. They were in a completely different world from the one they had known. The map showed four large continents and hundreds of small islands scattered across the world, there was no sign of the grand line on this map.

"Don't worry." Grinned Luffy as he saw Nami's downhearted look "We'll find a way back."

"See you later." Called Monkey "And good luck."

The crew sailed out to the sea as Monkey waved them off.

Meanwhile in a huge windowless chamber the four generals stood before Samedi. A fifth person was also present before Samedi and he was not pleased.

"What do you mean I've been replaced!" roared Eshu "I've been a general for years!"

"Idiot." Grinned Samedi "I'm saying that you are weak and are no longer required unless you can prove me wrong."

"What do you want?" aksed Eshu

Samedi grinned "Wedo has taken your place so to retrieve it all you have to do is defeat him."

"That's all." Laughed Eshu "No problem."

The three remaining generals which included Legba moved away and gave Wedo and Eshu the large open floor.

"I'll teach you boy, the difference between youth and experience." Laughed Eshu

"So who do you think will win?" asked one of the general's

"Wedo." Said Legba and the other agreed

Wedo raised his hand and pointed at Eshu

"It's rude to point you know." Said Eshu "Show some manners brat."

"This fight is already over." Said Wedo with a huge sigh

"WHAT!" roared Eshu "We haven't even….!"

Eshu stopped as his voice was muffled out, water had began to rise from within his body and fill his mouth, it poured out of his mouth then his nose and ears. Eshu tried to speak but all he could do was choke on the water that continued to flow from him.

"When I pointed my finger at you it was to move the millions of particles in the air into your body, soon your body will collapse and you'll drown." Said Wedo

Sure enough it didn't take long for Eshu to collapse in a heap as water flowed endlessly from his body. Eshu body began to twitch as his air quickly ran out, he thrashed wildly trying to find someway to escape but it was useless, Wedo had won.

"We're here!" yelled Luffy as he jumped onto the soft sand

Zoro and Sanji had lowered the anchor as they docked at a large wooden port, but there was no one there to greet them.

"Why is the port deserted?" asked Nami

"It's not deserted." Said a shriveled old man who was sitting on a rock at the far end of the beach.

"Who're you?" asked Luffy

"An old man just passing the days by." he grinned causing wrinkles to cover his face "You should leave this island quickly. This island has been doomed for years."

"The demon lord right." Said Nami

"You know of him." Said the old man "Of course who doesn't know about them."

"We're here to stop him." Said Luffy with a serious and determined look

"Straw hat boy, even if by some miracle you were to defeat Samedi this island is still doomed, do you see that large tree sticking up high over the forest?" said the man pointing to the northern part of the island.

"Yeah what about it?" asked Luffy

"It leads to the underground city of Agartha, it is home of another demon lord who has been sleeping for many, many years, Samedi is the one who keeps her sleeping but if he is defeated she will reawaken."

"You're saying that there is two demon lords on this island!" shrieked Nami

"Yes." Answered the old man "So you see one way or another this island will be forever doomed. The demon lords are undefeatable."

Luffy clenched his fists and tilted his hat "I'll beat them, if they stand in my way then I'll send them all flying!"

"You've got guts kid." Laughed the old man "Give me some hope for the future."

Luffy grinned and turned back towards the ship, Nami quickly followed after him.

The old man stood up and looked up at the clear blue sky, he then shouted "There are two villages still on this island, one to the north and one to the south."

"Thanks." Laughed Luffy

A huge golden orb was stuck in the roof and it gave light to the massive city beneath it, but the inhabitants of this city were not people, they were all sorts of different creatures that scurried through out the streets.

The city was old and the building were made of stone and worn away over the many years they had stood. A huge stone palace was in the centre of the city and within this palace a wicked laugh rang throughout the cavernous city.

"It's time." Said the high voice "They have arrived! The war of the demons begins now!"

The creatures all stopped and began to roar.

"Soon Samedi will pay for what he has done to me." She laughed wickedly

Samedi sat on a large chair with a large grin on his face "Things will be very interesting this time around."


	54. Split Up

_**Chapter 54 – Split Up**_

"Okay the old man said that there is two villages on this island." Said Nami

"It'll be quicker if we split into groups and search the island." Said Robin

"So two of us will head to the northern village, three of us will head to southern village, three of us will guard the ship and the other three can search around in the forest." Said Nami

"How do we decide on the groups?" asked Pucho

"There is four groups." Said Nami "They will be lead by Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and you Pucho."

"ME!" gasped Pucho "Why me?"

"Cause after seeing you fight against Samedi you're clearly one of the strongest fighters here." Said Nami

"I guess." Said Pucho "okay then."

"So now the groups." Said Nami "I'll be going with Luffy and Ana to the southern village. Robin and Sanji will head for the northern village. Pucho, Usopp and Franky can explore the forest and Zoro, Chopper and Skadi will guard the ship."

"I have scaredofthedarkforestitus!" shrieked Usopp "I should stay with the ship."

"Shut up!" snapped Nami and whacked him over the head.

"OW!" yelled Usopp "Damn it."

"We meet back here tomorrow morning." Said Nami

The crew split and each went there separate ways.

--

"So what's the status of the crew?" asked Samedi

"They've separated." Said Legba "Searching for clues."

"The demons of the forest shall be pleased." Grinned Samedi "And what about the guardians, where are they?"

"No idea." Answered Legba "One of them reported in a few hours ago about a strange new arrival in the northern village, he's always humming a song apparently."

"So where is he now?" aksed Samedi

"The guardian left a few hours ago." Answered Legba

"Do we really have to do this?" asked a new being "Why cant we just kill them and be done with it?"

"Come now Redcap." Said Samedi "That would take all the fun out of it."

Redcap grunted and vanished

"Where is Etsai?" asked Samedi

"Sleeping." Said Legba

--

"It's been so long." Laughed a female voice "Tell me daughter how is the world."

Another female voice answered her "Genii and Eshu both former generals of Samedi have left him and after a while they have both been defeated by the Straw Hat Pirate Crew."

"Pirates!" laughed the female "There hasn't been any pirates here in years."

"Bran has also been defeated by this crew." Said the second female

"And where is this crew?" asked the female

"On this island." answered the daughter

"How goes preparations for our attack on Samedi?" she asked

"They'll be complete by tomorrow morning." Answered the daughter.

"Excellent."

"Why am I stuck on guard duty." Grunted Zoro

"I'm bored." Sighed Skadi "I wanted to go exploring.'

"Orange haired witch." Grunted Zoro "Why should let her boss me around."

"Hey Zoro." Said Skadi giving a sweet smile "I'm leaving you in charge okay?"

"What?" started Zoro but to his surprise Skadi leaped of the ship and ran towards the forest.

"That bitch!" roared Zoro

Chopper meanwhile lay against the wall sleeping

Zoro looked at his crew mate and sighed.

--

Robin and Sanji trooped over the sand heading northwards in search of the village.

"If you're feet hurt I can carry you Robin-chan!" cried Sanji with hearts forming in his cigarette smoke.

"How kind of you but I'm fine." Answered Robin

"There's smoke over there." Said Sanji as he pointed to a few trails of smoke in the distance

The two ran towards the smoke and found themselves on a large hill looking down at a rather large village full of wooden houses and many people, the people were all running around with torches and shouting about something.

"Wonder what's going on." Said Robin as she turned to Sanji

"Let's go find out." Said Sanji and they headed down the grassy hill towards the village.

They entered the village and not a single person stopped to look at them.

"Find the monster!" shouted one villager

"It can't have gotten far." Yelled another

"Burn the demon." Screamed a third

"Seems like there's a monster in town.' Laughed Sanji

"How are we supposed to find information when the town is like this." Sighed Robin

"We could beat up the monster." Said Sanji

"I suppose." Answered Robin "But how do we find it."

Sanji jumped in front of a nearby man who was carrying a pitchfork and a torch.

"What are you doing fool!" roared the man "I could've run you through."

"What's going on in town?" aksed Sanji

"There's a demon in this village." Answered the man "He came strolling into town one day humming."

"Humming?" aksed Sanji confused "What did it look like?"

"A skeleton, a horrible skeleton with a huge afro." Answered the man

Robin and Sanji's eyes opened wide "No way."

The man grunted and ran off to join the mob

"It can't be him can it?" aksed Sanji

"We'll he can run on water." Answered Robin "It wouldn't be hard for him to reach this island."

"Shit." Sighed Sanji "I can't believe he just wandered into a town with his appearance."

"We've got to save him now." Laughed Robin

"But that would mean we might end up with this village as an enemy." Groaned Sanji "DAMN YOU BROOK!"

Robin smiled a little

--

As for Brooke he sat down against a tree and sighed.

He was surrounded by many villager

"You're a demon!" said a village man

"You should come with us quietly." Said another villager

"YOHOHOHO!" laughed Brook "Can't we all be friend instead?"

"GET HIM!" roared the villagers and the pounced on him."

Brook leaped up into the tree and scurried across it, he landed behind the villager and sped through the forest at top speed.

"After him!" yelled the villagers

"No we've got him." Smiled another

Brook ran but his foot suddenly caught against something and a rope sprung forward, he ran straight into it and fell to the ground causing a trigger that caused a large rope net to open up above him and fall down onto him trapping him.

"We've got you now monster." Laughed the villagers

As Brook was carried away a large eye opened from the place the net had fallen.


	55. Creature's of the Forest: Part 1

_**Chapter 55 – Creature's of the Forest: Part 1**_

The village had quickly set up a bonfire and tied to the middle on a large wooden pole was Brook. The villagers all stood around the pyre with torches ready to set it alight once given the word.

"Oh shit." Snapped Sanji "Now what do we do, shitty-skeleton."

"He's going to die." Said Robin

"That's why we've got to save him!" said Sanji "But I can't hurt innocent villagers."

Robin and Sanji could hear the villagers shouting.

"I'm going to be burned to the bone!" shrieked Brook "Wait I am bones! YOHOHOHOHO!"

"Why is that thing moving around?" asked a villager

"It must be a demon sent by Samedi to trick us." Yelled another

"Let's burn the monster!" roared the villagers

"Shit, he's in real trouble." Sighed Sanji as he took a long drag on his cig.

However things changed when the ground suddenly shook beneath their feet.

"What was that!?" asked Sanji as he looked around, he noticed the villagers had all gone quiet and were looking at Brook

"What did you do now demon!" they shouted

"It must be Samedi, he's mad because we're trying to kill his demon!"

The ground shook again then all was quiet before it again shook, this time it trembled and small rocks drifted across the ground like water.

"What's going on!?"

Next a loud crash was heard and the village saw that several trees in the forest were crashing to the ground.

"This can't be good." Sighed Sanji

Sure enough Sanji's suspicion was correct as a huge man appeared. He wore grey rags across his scarred body, he had matted grey hair and empty eyes, hi face was twisted and his nose crooked. It carried a large wooden club and was at least 12 foot tall.

"Not good." Said Robin looking slightly worried

At the giants feet several small dog like creature were running into the village, they had brown fu over their skinny but muscular bodies, they had black eyes and sharp yellow fangs that were covered in drool, they had sharp claws and howled like wolves. The creatures were Nandi and the giant had disturbed them during their hunt.

"Things just got worse!" roared Sanji

The people ofteh village were now screaming and running into their homes slamming the doors.

"What use is that you fools!" screamed Sanji "He'll just squash you! SHIT!"

With no other options Sanji leaped from the hill towards the village.

--

"Skadi ran away!" screamed Chopper "WHY!?"

"I don't know." Grunted Zoro as he rubbed the back of his head "Probably got bored."

The two pirates had left the ship and went into the forest in search of water.

"Why are we looking for water when he have plenty on the ship?" aksed Chopper

"Because I'm bored." Answered Zoro "Besides we can always use extra."

--

Meanwhile Franky, Usopp and Pucho had found themselves at a large river.

"Should we cross?" asked Franky

"we can always split up to cover more of the forest." Said Pucho

"NO WAY!" screamed Usopp "I can't be all alone in this scary forest!"

"Sure…." Sighed Pucho "Guess we're going across then."

Pucho opened his arms and transformed into his owl form.

"Flying across." Grinned Franky "That's one cool ability."

"Hang on." Said Usopp as he ran over to the shore "I'm low on water."

Usopp took out a water bottle and lowered it towards the river. He filled it with water then took a long swig before refilling it again.

"Can we go now?" asked Franky

"Sure." Grinned Usopp

But as Usopp turned his back a huge rock like creature burst from the water and wrapped itself around Usopp who had a look of shock on his face. Before anyone could react Usopp had fallen into the river with a loud splash.

"USOPP!" roared Franky as he sprinted towards the river and dove into the water.

Franky looked around in all directions and saw a shadow sprint along the river bank.

"How's he running underwater!?" thought Franky as he spread out his arms, two small pipes popped out of his elbows and they suddenly propelled franky forwards a as air burst from them. It took only seconds for Franky to catch up and slam head first into the creatures back. The beast roared and lashed out at Franky hitting him in the side and knocking him off balance. Taking its chance the creature raced towards the surface and leaped out of the water.

"Crap!" thought Franky "Can't let him escape!"

Franky propelled himself upwards and out of the water, he landed hard on the grassy forest floor and rolled into his back gasping for air.

"You disturb my meal." Said a hoarse voice "Why you get my way?"

Franky looked up at the creature, it looked almost like a skeleton but it's 'bones' were pure solid rock, and they were covered in a red stains that smelled strongly of blood, it had pale grey eyes and had a tangle moss of black hair, it hunched over on one side and dragged itself forwards, apparently its body seemed to be heavy to lift from the ground.

"You look like bones nad your covered in blood." Said Franky "What are you?"

The monster glared at Franky "You ruin meal!"

"What did you do to my friend?" said franky with a serious tone

"Got away." Replied the monster "you fault he escape."

"Its speech implies that its dumb." Thought Franky "Seeing as how it's a forest creature it might be but it could also be trap. What do I do?"

"Kill those in way." Snarled the rocky creature "you friend with Loveland?"

"Who's Loveland?" aksed franky

"Lie to me!" it roared and suddenly with a burst of speed it slammed its strong rocky body into Franky's shoulder and sent the straw hat pirate crashing to the ground.

Franky looked shocked, not only at the creature's speed but it's power, his shoulder was dented, had he been a normal human that attack would have shattered his shoulder and cost him his right arm.

"You steal my food." It snarled "You hurt me, you die."

Frankly jumped to his feet and ran at the rocky skeletal monster.

"STRONG RIGHT!"

Franky slammed his fist into the monsters face and pulled back as he felt his fingers crack on impact, he jumped away and stretched out his left hand.

"WEAPONS LEFT!"

Franky shot several bullets at the monster but they simply bounced of the monster to land harmlessly on the ground.

"Shit." Sighed Franky "Now what?"

The creature roared and the vanished, franky spun around but the creature was nowhere in sight. Franky spun around looking for the monster but to his shock it was gone. Before he could come up with any plan the ground beneath his feet burst apart and the bone rock monster burst upwards and slammed its rock hard head into Franky's jaw. Franky flew upwards and fell hard on his head.

"Shit, shit, shit!" thought franky as he clasped his jaw "THAT HURT!!"

The monster was now standing over Franky who opened his mouth and spewed flames at the creature, it raced away as quickly as it could and regained its senses a few feet away from Franky.

"Fire!" it roared "Hate fire!"

"Good." Grinned Franky as he spewed Oil at the monster that easily dodged.

"You not hit me." Grinned the monster as it dodged another spray of oil

"Who said I was trying to hit you." Grinned Franky

The creature stopped and looked around, it saw that the whole forest floor was now covered in oil and he was stuck in the middle.

"Do you know what Oil does to fire?" asked Franky

"No." answered the monster

"FRESH FIRE!"

Franky blew flames from his mouth and it connected with the oils ending the whole clearing bursting into flames, the creature roared in pain as the flames consumed him and burned away at his body.

"Its over." Grinned Franky

But to Franky's shock a huge fireball burst from the sea of flame and slammed into him square in the chest, he flew backwards but managed to keep his footing by digging his heals into the ground and tearing it up a few feet.

The Bone monster emerged from the fire, his body still covered in flames.

"How the…?"


	56. Creature's of the Forest: Part 2

_**Chapter 56 – Creature's of the Forest: Part 2**_

"Fire." Grinned the monster "Fire not hurt rock!"

"Damn it!" thought Franky "I'd hoped the oil would have been enough to burn through that rock."

"Show you!" it screeched as it raced at Franky

Franky stared as huge fireball like monster sped towards him like a rocket and he was unable to dodge as it slammed head first into his body and then clamped its arms around his waist, it ran forwards and a large cliff appeared, the monster slammed Franky's human back straight into the rocky wall causing a few rocks to fall around them. Franky was left pinned to the wall as the monster pulled away, clenched its fist and slammed them straight into Franky's chest. Blood spurted from Franky's mouth as he felt his body being dented. He fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"What do…I…do?" gasped Franky "Where's Usopp…?"

"I eat you now." Grinned the flaming monster

"You're going to lose!" roared franky as he leaped from the ground, gripped the monsters shoulder and slammed his fist straight into its face. The monster skidded back a little but this gave Franky enough time to free his metal hand from its confine.

"ULTIMATE HAMMER!"

Franky's pure steel fist slammed into the monsters face and for the first time knocked it of it feet, it hit the ground which cracked beneath its weight.

Franky breathed heavy as he dropped to his knees.

The flames had now sent up black smoke as the forest itself began to catch fire.

"Shit." Snapped Franky "I've got one option left."

--

Usopp awoke on his own, he coughed as he found water stuck in his throat but successfully spat it out.

"Where am I?" aksed Usopp to himself a she got to his feet "My bag's gone!"

Usopp looked around and saw his bag stuck in the river caught against a low tree branch

"Lucky me." Grinned Usopp as he ran over to get his bag, he stretched out for it but found he just couldn't reach it, he sat down to think but soon resorted to stretching as far as he could. "Damn it!" snarled Usopp as the bag eluded him.

Usopp climbed onto the tree branch but a sudden creak and snap in the wood caused him to jump off "Won't support my weight." He moaned "I need my bag!"

Then to Usopp's surprise a monkey came sprinting along the branch grabbed his bag and leaped into the trees. Usopp looked on, stunned as he saw his bag getting away from him "HEY!" he yelled "Get back here!"

Usopp sprinted through the forest chasing after the monkey that had stolen his bag.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The monkey dove towards the ground wrapped its tail around another low branch swung around and slammed its head into Usopp's chest a she was running past, Usopp spun of his feet and slammed into the ground face first.

The monkey made noises and raised its hand like it was celebrating a victory and laughing.

"Damn it." Roared Usopp as he jumped to his feet "Give me my bag!"

The monkey stretched out his hand with Usopp's bag, Usopp stretched out quickly to grab it but the monkey pulled it away from him at last second.

"Bloody monkey!" roared Usopp a she dove at the small creature which jumped over him and kicked off of his shoulder knocking him of balance and causing him to fall into a large pile of mud.

"GROSS!" roared Usopp as he chased after the monkey which continued to elude him, it ran in circles and the frustrated Usopp followed. "Why can't I catch it." Wheezed Usopp a she fell on his backside panting heavily "I'm exhausted. I need a plan but that monkeys got all my stuff."

The monkey chattered again, but to Usopp it sounded like laughter as if it was mocking him.

"Damn monkey." Roared Usopp as he jumped to his feet and shook his fist at the small brown furred creature.

The monkey jumped up and down on the spot and tossed Usopp's bag at him, it smacked him square in the face and he fell to the floor again. Usopp quickly sat up and saw the monkey jumping up and down raising its arms up and down.

"Bloody monkey." He sighed "At least I've got my stuff back."

Usopp got up and to his shock saw a large shadow run through the tree tops.

"What was that?" gasped Usopp a she spun around

The large shadow fell from the trees and landed on the monkey capturing it between its legs. The new creature grabbed the monkey and ripped it in two the proceeded to eat it.

Usopp stared in horror at the creature. It was the size of a gorilla.

It had black fur with white stripes, red eyes and sharp yellow teeth, it stood on four legs but could raise onto it's hind legs if needed, it had strong powerful arms and legs and roared furiously at Usopp.

Usopp looked in terror at the blood that poured from the ape's mouth, just a few moments ago he had been fighting with a monkey to get his bag, now he was staring down a huge gorilla creature that looked like it wanted to eat him. Not waiting for anything he quickly turned tail and sprinted into the forest. The ape however leaped into the trees and sprinted after him from the treetops.

Usopp saw it as it sped past him and then he turned and ran back the way eh came but again the ape overtook him and landed before him.

The Ape pounded its arms against its chest and roared furiously as the frightened Usopp shook in terror.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!" screeched Usopp as he reached for his slingshot "Time to test my new weapon I guess."

The ape leaped at Usopp who ducked under it and rolled away, the monster landed on the ground with a thud.

Usopp pulled out his usual slingshot and held it out before him, he clicked a small button on the side and it elongated into his Kabuto. "I've got to get out of here."

Usopp grabbed a handful of pellets and fired them at the ape, they all exploded on impact throwing the creature off balance and knocking it to the ground. Usopp turned tail and sprinted into the forest but it didn't take long for the creature to leap to its feet and chase after him.

--

Sanji was slammed against the wall f a house as the Nandi pounced on him, Sanji was powerless to stop the pack of Nandi from tearing through the village. He summoned his strength and kicked the Nandi that had him pinned straight in the stomach sending it slamming into the ground where it lay motionless.

"Sanji-san!" yelled rook as Sanji ran towards the bonfire that Brook was still tied to "SAVE ME!"

Sanji saw that Nandi was gnawing on Brook's leg, he raced forwards and slammed his feet into its neck sending it toppling down the bonfire and landing hard on the ground.

"How'd you get here Brook?" asked Sanji

"I woke up here and found myself in the forest.' Answered Brook "I stayed in a big castle for a while."

"You can tell me the rest alter." Said Sanji as he freed Brook and disposed of another Nandi that leaped at him.

Another Nandi pounced onto Sanji's shoulder and he fell face first into the ground, he spun up to his feet and saw another Nandi leaped onto a young woman, it drove its fangs into her neck and ripped through her flesh.

"BASTARD!" screamed Sanji as he flew at the Nandi and broke its back with one earth shattering kick, he spun towards the woman and saw her lying in a pool of blood, she was dead.

"How unfortunate." Sighed Brook "We must stop this."

Sanji spun around looking for the rest of the Nandi but he only saw a huge brown cvlub flying at him.

Brook was stunned as he saw a huge club smash into Sanji and saw the cook fly into and through a wooden wall.

The giant roared and raised his club, he slammed it down onto the house where Sanji had crashed into.

"SANJI!" yelled Brook

Sanji landed next to Brooke with a woman over his shoulder and two children under his arms.

"Take care of them." Said Sanji as he ran towards the giant and jumped onto its foot, he climbed up the huge body rapidly and stood on the giant's chest.

The giant stared at Sanji and roared spraying him with saliva.

Sanji spun around rapidly on the giants chest and burned away its skin, he emerged with two flaming red legs.

"Diable Jambe!"


	57. Creature's of the Forest: Part 3

_**Chapter 57 – Creature's of the Forest: Part 3**_

Usopp didn't know how long he had run for, all he knew was that eh couldn't run anymore, he leaned against a tree and slumped to the ground panting heavily.

"Where's that ape?" asked Usopp to himself "Did I lose it?"

his question was answered when the large black and white ape landed before him roaring.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Usopp as he found new strength in his legs, he bounced to his feet and ran once more.

He soon saw a massive tree in the horizon "Maybe I can hide under it or something."

The ape roared and sprinted after Usopp who could only hope the huge tree would offer some salvation.

He had no idea how but he had reached the huge tree only to find that it's roots were buried deep in the earth and offered no space to hide. The ape closed in and Usopp ran again, he began to circle the giant tree hoping he'd find some way of hiding along the way.

The ape leaped forwards over Usopp and landed in front of the long nosed boy.

"Shit." Snapped Usopp as he fired several exploding pellets at the ape knocking it o the ground again.

Usopp jumped over the ape and ran again and this time he finally came to a large root that was unearthed, he dived beneath it and rolled down a small tunnel, he came to a stop inside a small cave.

The cave caused him to crouch and it had no other way out than the way eh came in, the tunnel to the surface was small and Usopp could see the sky through all the tree leaves.

"No I just wait till he gives up then I can escape." Grinned Usopp

the ape stretched its long arm down the tunnel but luckily for Usopp it was not long enough to reach him. However this did not deter the ape it only seemed to make it more determined as it began to dig into the earth and plow it away to reach Usopp

Usopp raised the Kabuto as best he could and shot several exploding pellets into the ape's face sending it falling backwards, but it was back after a few seconds digging away again. Usopp again fired several pellets hoping that the ape would finally give up but it was to no avail and it continued to dig towards him.

Just when things looked all over the earth began to shake and the tree began to shake along with it, a huge serpent burst from the earth and captured the ape in its huge jaws.

Usopp looked at the serpent in terror as it swallowed the ape whole.

"SHIT!" screamed Usopp as the serpent drove itself towards Usopp and smashed through the ground, the cave collapsed and Usopp fell down into the earth, he was lost in the darkness as he fell, it was so dark Usopp could even see his nose, he had no idea how deep this place was, all eh knew was that his time in life was over as he was sure there was no way he would survive this fall, and so Usopp fell farther into the darkness.

--

Franky ran towards the river and lowered his mouth, he stretched out his tongue and a small pipe emerged from form the tip, it began to suck the water up like a vacuum. Franky spun towards the fire and sprayed a torrent of water from his mouth that quickly dowsed the fire. In the process the rock creature had also returned to normal.

"Enough." Hissed the rock monster

"I couldn't agree more." Grinned Franky as he raised both his hand out in front of him

"What you do now?" asked the monster

Air was sucked into Franky's arms and they began to expand, he grinned and then yelled "COUP DE VENT!"

Franky shot a massive blast of air pressure straight towards the monster who was too slow to dodge and found himself caught in the middle of a massive explosion which blasted him to pieces. Rubble flew from the air and slammed into the ground.

Franky looked at the pieces of rock and grinned "I win." He then fell flat on his back and sighed with relief.

However Franky's rest was quickly disturbed as a hug rock came flying towards him, he quickly rolled away as the rock slammed into and smashed the ground apart.

"What the hell!" yelled franky as he saw several rocks floating in the air, they began to surround him and trapped him in a circle. "Shit!" snapped Franky as the rocks hurled themselves towards him slamming into him from all directions. Blood poured from Franky's mouth and nose as he dropped to his knees.

The rocks began to gather together before they reformed into the bone rock monster.

"How…is….this…possible." gasped Franky spitting blood from his mouth.

"I am stronger than you." Answered the monster "You no beat me."

"What do I do now?" thought Franky "I've got nothing else left to use."

"Now I eat you." Laughed the Rock monster

Franky stumbled to his feet and glared at the creature "I need to smash you to dust."

--

Zoro and Chopper had finally found a river to collect water. They lowered some small bags which could be sealed to keep the water in.

After collecting twenty bags of water and placing them in a large sack Zoro hoisted it over his shoulder and the two headed back to the ship.

"What's that smell?" asked Chopper as he noticed a strange smell

"What?" aksed Zoro "I can't smell anything strange

"Smells like a fire." Said Chopper

The two looked around and saw heavy black smoke far to the south.

"A fire!" yelled Chopper in a panic

"Calm down." Said Zoro "Let's go see what's happening."

But before they could they saw a huge fall of water pour down over the fire and it vanished.

"Great now how are we going to find it." Sighed Zoro

However another problem occurred as the water in the river began to bubble, the two pirates turned to face the river and saw a large creature emerge, it crawled from the banks and onto the grassy forest floor.

"What the hell are you?" aksed Zoro

"I'm Loveland." It answered as it stood up revealing its form.

Loveland was a small humanoid frog like creature, it was four foot tall and had webbed hands and feet, it had pale red eyes and small yellow teeth, its body was green with dark blobs plastered across its body, it was covered in warts and carried a small stick that sparked with a strange white and blue glow.

"W-what do y-you w-want." Asked chopper nervously

"You two are stealing my water." It snarled "Return it to me."

"No." answered Zoro "This is a river, its water for anyone, besides I take what I want."

"The you will die." Snapped Loveland as it raised it sparkly stick and yelled "Lightning!"

to the pirates surprise a bolt of lightning flew from the sticks edge and struck Zoro square in the chest blasting him off his feet and sending him rolling across the ground to slam to a halt against a large tree.

"ZORO!!" screamed Chopper with a look of shock

"Last chance." Said Loveland "Give me the water now or you will die as well."

"Who said I was dead?" asked Zoro as he dug his sword into the ground and returned to his feet.

"Foolish humans, you are no match for me, I have been given great powers by Samedi, all creatures of this forest have been given great powers, you will all die even if you somehow get by me." Laughed Loveland "Samedi will rule the world in a matter of days."

"What?" aksed Zoro "How?"

"Information you do not need to know." Hissed Loveland as he raised his stick and fired several bolts of lightning at zoro who quickly dodged.

The lightning bolts struck the large tree behind Zoro causing it to collapse and send a huge echo through the forest.

Zoro drew the rest of his swords and grinned with his usual evil smirk.

--

Samedi stood in his large dark chamber, before him stood his four generals, Legba, Redcap, Wedo and Etsai.

"You should all prepare your chambers for battle." Grinned Samedi "The straw hat pirates will arrive here eventually."

"You think so." Laughed Etsai "They have to make it through the forest first and they need the three keys as well."

"You underestimate them." Smiled Legba "Me and Wedo have seen what they can do, don't take them lightly."

"But they we're all thrashed by Samedi." Grunted Etsai

"But." Grinned Samedi "Luffy managed to take Ana from me, did he not?"

"I guess." Sighed Etsai "But they still don't seem all that dangerous, Eshu was pathetic compared to us now, Bran was nowhere near a strong as Eshu and Genii would have won had he regained his full demonic form."

"Besides they don't know about the keys." Said redcap joining in "How will they even reach us?"

"I'm sending Legba to tell them about the keys." Answered Samedi

"WHAT!" roared Etsai "WHY!?"

"Because if I don't then things will be boring, I need a good challenge before I become king of this world." Grinned Samedi

"You said not to underestimate them." Grunted Etsai "What if they beat you?"

"They won't." grinned Samedi "After all who will cure Ana if I die?"

The four generals looked on as Samedi burst into laughter

--

"You've done well my daughter." Spoke the female leader of the mysterious underground city

"Yes in two days Samedi's plan will commence and he will gain the full powers of Gaueko." Said the daughter "If he gains the powers of Gaueko nothing will be able to stop him."

"That's why we're going to ruin his plans and have that pirate crew defeat him for us." Laughed the leader "Then there will only be three demon lords."


	58. Creature's of the Forest: Part 4

_**Chapter 58 – Creature's of the Forest: Part 4**_

Franky has no choice but to run, his coup de vent had failed, his oil and fire technique had failed and his physical blows were all but useless against the rock bone monster, he had to form a plan and find a way to soften the monster long enough for him to strike the final blow. But despite its appearance the rocky monster was not slow. It was incredibly fast and had almost caught Franky several times already.

"Crap!" snapped Franky "Why the hell are you so fast!"

"Eat you!" roared the monster a sit opened its jaws and lunged at Franky who spun around and grabbed the creature's jaws.

"GOT YOU!" Roared Franky a she raised his left hand "WEAPONS LEFT!!"

Franky fired several bullets straight into the monsters mouth and blasted it backwards.

"Not work." Grunted the monster as it rose to its feet again

"That's it I know how to beat you now." Laughed Franky "Next time you get close to me its over."

"We'll see." Grunted Rocky

To Franky's shock the monsters speed seemed to have suddenly doubled and it plowed into him driving its sharp teeth into his shoulders, had they not been made of steel the monster would have torn his arm clean off, but Franky was a cyborg and as such was able to regain his senses quickly and throw the monster from his body.

Rocky landed hard on the ground creating a small crater where he landed.

"Let's finish this." Said Franky "Give me your best shot

"DIE!" howled Rocky a she raced at franky who snapped up his right hand and planted his fist in the creature's face, before it could retreat Franky grabbed it tightly by the jaw.

The monster struggled in vain as Franky held him firmly captive, franky opened his mouth and sprayed Oil into the creature's mouth and down its throat.

"You know what fire will do to your insides?' grinned Franky as he asked a rhetorical question

The monster stared at franky with a look of fear for the first time.

"FRESH FIRE!!"

Flames burst from Franky's mouth and lit the oil inside the monsters mouth. It quickly spread down the monsters throat and into its stomach. The monster shrieked in pain and sped away from Franky it ran as fast as it could heading back towards the river.

"Now I win." Grunted Franky as he turned away from the monsters direction and headed back to find Pucho

--

Zoro grinned at Loveland "Wonder if Sanji could cook you?"

"WHAT!" roared Loveland "I'm not your food you filthy human!"

"We'll see." Grinned Zoro as he pounced upon Loveland who thwarted Zoro's swing with his stick and threw out its webbed fist, it slammed its fist into Zoro's stomach throwing the pirate off balance and sending him to land hard on his back on the forest floor.

"I'm not a simple creature." Snapped Loveland "I am above the creature's of this forest, I have intelligence."

"Yeah ok." Grunted Zoro as he bounced back to his feet and raised his swords

Loveland thrust his stick forwards shooting several bolts of lightning towards Zoro who quickly raised his swords and used them to absorb as much of the blow as he could, but he was still shocked a little and thrown backwards into a tree.

"ZORO!" yelled Chopper in fear for his friends health "You can't take anymore hits from the lightning, its dangerous!"

"Shut up." Snapped Loveland as he aimed his next attack at Chopper who quickly dodged

"Leave him alone bastard." Hissed zoro who was back on his feet with his bandanna wrapped around his head.

"I'm going to fry you human." Grinned Loveland as he raced at Zoro

Loveland lashed out with his stick causing zoro to quickly deflect it, but this distraction gave Loveland his opening and it opened it mouth wide and sprayed water over Zoro's head causing him to lose his vision and soaking him in the process.

"OH NO ZORO!" screamed chopper as he realized Loveland's plan "Move away quick!"

Loveland leaped away from the wet zoro and fired a lightning bolt straight at zoro who had no way of dodging, the water quickly conducted the electricity doubling its power and shocking Zoro to the bone. Zoro stumbled forwards, his eyes white and his body smoking, he fell face first into the dirt.

"Humans are nothing against me." Laughed Loveland

Loveland raised its stick and covered it in an electrical field, he then rushed at Zoro aiming to slam it into his head, Zoro however managed to block by crossing his swords and catching it in the middle, he then quickly pulled away to avoid being shocked but Loveland kicked out and caught Zoro in the side throwing him off balance and causing him to stumble backwards and land on his butt.

"For the final blow!" yelled Loveland as he pounced at Zoro who moved like lightning and planted his sword hilt straight into Loveland's face breaking its nose and sending it hurtling into the ground with a thud.

Loveland bounced to its feet and fired several bolts of lightning at Zoro who quickly dodged them all, Loveland however during this time had climbed a nearby tree and was now shooting the bolt of lightning from above. Zoro again dodged them all and then Loveland came soaring at him the creatures body was glowing an eerie white. Zoro side stepped it and slashed his sword down its back, green blood sprayed across the ground and is the monster screeched in pain and rolled out of Zoro's reach.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" roared Loveland as its body began o crackle with electricity "I will shock you till you die."

Zoro crossed his swords and prepared his attack.

"Thunder wave!" screeched Loveland as he sped towards Zoro

"ONI GIRI!" yelled zoro as he too raced towards his opponent.

They were inches apart, Zoro thrust his swords forwards into Loveland's body but as soon as he did a massive electrical current rushed through his body shocking him.

They raced beyond one another and came to a halt. Zoro's body was smoking his body was twitching causing him to drop his swords and fall to the ground. Loveland sighed and looked upwards before his body split into four separate parts, blood sprayed across the ground as Loveland lay in pieces.

"GROSS!" screamed Chopper as he covered his eyes "Wait ZORO!!"

Chopper rushed towards Zoro whose breathing was extremely shallow.

"ZORO!" screamed Chopper in a panic "We need a doctor, wait that's me!"

--

"This fight won't last long!" yelled Sanji as he slammed one of his flaming hot legs into the Giant's neck causing it to howl in pain and fall backwards into the forest.

Sanji landed on the ground next to Brook "We've got to get these creatures into the forest so we can fight properly."

"What creature's?" asked Brook

"Those dog things." Said Sanji

"That's taken care of." Replied Brook pointing behind him.

Sanji turned around to see a huge pile of Nandi defeated and Robin sitting on top of them all.

"You beat them all!?' gasped a shocked Sanji

"We've got bigger problems." Smiled Robin pointing towards the large giant who was back on his feet

"I'll deal with him." Grinned Sanji as he raced towards the giant which swung its huge leg and kicked Sanji straight back into the pile of Nandi sending them flying into the village walls

"Ok that didn't go well." Groaned Sanji as he got up rubbing his head "Brook gather those things up again, and this time I'll finish the giant."

"Okay." Said Brook

Sanji sped towards the giant his left leg the only one still burning with the power of Diable Jambe.

This time Sanji jumped over the giants kick and sped up its leg.

"This is over." Yelled Sanji a she jumped in front of the giants face and kicked off its noise, he spun wildly in the air and slammed his burning leg straight into the giants head.

The Giant roared in pain and flew backwards into the forest were it landed hard on it head and slumped into unconsciousness.

Sanji landed neatly on the ground and grinned at Robin and Sanji

"HOORAY!" screamed several voices.

Sanji, Robin and Brook found themselves hoisted up on the shoulders of several villagers and being carried into a large hall.

"We must prepare a feast for our saviors!" they called

"Who'd have thought the scary skeleton would help us"

They were seated at a large table with an old couple and several other people.

"Welcome to our village." Said the Old Man


	59. The Ancient Castle

_**Chapter 59 – The Ancient Castle**_

"Wow. What the hell happened to you?" asked Pucho as he found Franky lying flat on his back

"Took you long enough." Grunted Franky

"Where's Usopp?" asked Pucho looking around for any signs of the long nosed sniper

"Don't know." Replied Franky "I saved him from being eaten but he must have been washed down the river."

"Better go find him then." Sighed Pucho a she helped Franky to his feet "We'll follow the river as far as possible until we find some trace of Usopp."

"How long till we're supposed to meet the others back at the ship?" asked Franky

"A few hours." Replied Pucho

The two walked onwards along the river, luckily they encountered no problems. Eventually they arrived at a large tree with low branches that hung over the river, here they noticed that one of the branches was broken.

"Think Usopp tried to grab it and escaped or tried to grab it and it broke?" asked Pucho

"Probably broke." Answered Franky "That would be the typical thing to happen to him, let's continue forwards see if we find anything else."

"I guess." Sighed Pucho "But just to be safe I'll look around."

Pucho transformed into the large owl and soared into the sky, after a few minutes he landed back on the ground and returned to his human form.

"See anything?" asked Franky

"Not a thing." Grunted Pucho "Looks like we follow the river again."

Franky grunted and headed along the river with Pucho close behind.

--

"We cannot thank you enough for saving our village." Said the old man "I am the village elder Tibito. That giant was once a vicious monster that terrorized our village over thirty years ago, eventually a hero managed to defeat it but he was killed in the process, it's no doubt that Samedi's powers are probably what restored it to life. This brings me to my next point, you all must run far away from here or you will have to face the wrath of Samedi"

"Yeah we know." Said Sanji "We're here to get rid of him once and for all."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" screeched Tibito "Are you people mad, he's a demon lord, he's unstoppable!"

"I doubt it." Laughed Sanji lighting up a new cig "Everyone has a weakness, we just have to find his."

"Fools." Sighed Tibito "Challenging Samedi is suicide."

"We'll nothing you can say will change our minds." Said Sanji taking a long drag and breathing it out "He and his four generals are going down."

"Even if you were to somehow succeed there are still three other demon lords and one of them is capable of things Samedi cannot even accomplish." Said Tibito "You'll only be leaving us to a worse fate from them unless you plan on beating them as well."

"Don't know yet." Said Sanji "If they get in our way then yeah we'll beat them."

"Can't you say something to him?" Asked Tibito turning to Robin

"Afraid not." Smiled Robin "When his minds made up nothing changes it."

"Fine." Sighed Tibito "Then I shall tell you all I know. Years ago Samedi arrived on our island, he was just a normal being like you or I but he wandered into the forest one day towards the huge tree in the middle of the forest, it's called the world tree. He came back a week later mumbling something about Gaueko, I'd never heard of Gaueko before so I assumed it was a person or a place. Eventually Samedi began to change, his skin rotted and he locked himself away in his home, then one night he walked into the village square during our town festival and after killing many people he gathered up there blood and bathed in it, he then transformed into the hideous monster you see today and created his four generals form the bodies of the dead villagers."

"How old is he?" asked Robin

"No idea, he had said something on his arrival that made it seemed he was thousands of years old but he only looked around twenty, his wisdom was great, far greater than even the village elder of the time. Samedi is covered in mysterious events but it seems that this Gaueko is the root of the problem."

"Did you never try to find anything out about Gaueko?" asked Robin

"Of course." Said Tibito "We researched every book in the town library but all we could find out about Gaueko was that it is an ancient word for the night sky."

"The night sky." Repeated Robin as she disappeared into thought

"This Samedi seems really dangerous." Said Brook "Why is Luffy so determined to beat him?"

"He wants to save Ana." Answered Sanji "She's been infected with demonic DNA that causes her to turn into a monster if anyone but Luffy touches her, only Samedi has the antidote."

"How awful!" yelped Brook "We must save the young maiden so that I can see her panties!"

"SHUT IT!" snapped Sanji and kicked Brook of his chair "We have more important matters right now."

--

Skadi ran as fast as she could searching for something of interest, however all she could see was brown tree bark or green leaves.

"How boring." She sighed "I thought for sure something interesting would be in this forest."

She came to a sudden halt as a flash of grey caught her eye, quickly turning she ran towards it and emerged into a huge clearing. There before her stood a huge stone castle with several broken towers, it's gate was rusted and looked extremely brittle, the stone of the castle had worn away and looked like it would collapse at the faintest touch.

"Cool." Laughed Skadi happy now that's he had found something interesting

She ran towards the gate and pushed it open, it gave a loud shrill creak as it hadn't been oiled in years. She entered into a large courtyard, there was two door to her left and two to her right, each of them led up to the towers, a fountain was in the middle of the courtyard but the water supply had long run dry, three doors where in the wall behind the behind and Skadi headed towards the middle door.

"What's behind door number two." She laughed as she pushed the old wooden door open

A set of old and slightly broken stairs lay before her, she carefully took a step and continued to make her way up making sure she didn't accidentally break any loose steps if there were any.

Just a she reached the top a sound reached her ears, it was laughter, hysterical laughter, the laughs of someone that had lost his mind.

"What's making that noise?" she wondered looking around, she headed forwards towards another large wooden door and pushed it open but as she did a massive blast o wind rushed into her knocking her off her feet and sending her slamming into the ground.

"That hurt." She moaned as she stumbled back to her feet

A being stood before her in the doorway, the light was being blacked out behind him and his form could not be seen, he was however over 9 feet tall. He stretched out his palm and wind began to circle around his wrist before his began to spiral in his palm.

"What the hell are you?" asked Skadi watching the being with interest.

"I'm Oya." It answered

Before Skadi could reply Oya lunged forwards and grabbed her with his free hand, he then raised his hand with the spiraling wind and slammed it into her stomach. Blood flowed from Skadi's mouth as she was blasted backwards, she flew over the stairs before slamming into them causing the old stone to crumble away and break apart, and before Skadi could make anything of her situation she was falling. She slammed hard into the stairs beneath her which cause those to break beneath her and again she feel, she landed hard on the floor where she had started. Skadi groaned and tried to lift her body up but she was dizzy. Blood covered her face from several cuts on her face. Her arm hurt, she hoped it was a sprain rather than a broken bone.

"Crap." She gasped before coughing blood to the floor

She stumbled back to her feet and looked upwards, several feet above her Oya stood at the top of the stairs, and he began to laugh which sent shivers down Skadi's spine as it was he who had been giving of the hysterical laughter.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Skadi "I'm going to beat you!"

Oya continued to laugh, then suddenly stopped and leaped from the stairs, he flew at Skadi and landed on her pinning her to the ground, her arms trapped beneath his legs, he howled his laughter and a long pink tongue emerged from his mouth, it hovered before licking the blood from Skadi's cheek, he laughed again as he probed Skadi's face collecting the blood.

"Get off of me you bastard." Snapped Skadi

"HEY!" yelled a voice form outside in the courtyard "Anyone here."

Skadi recognized that voice, she attempted to shout for help but Oya slammed his fist into her face before she could.

Oya stood up formed another spiral of wind and blasted it down into Skadi's stomach. She screamed in pain as blood poured from her stomach from the impact. Oya headed back up the stairs as the ground beneath Skadi exploded and she fell downwards into the level below.

The people outside saw the explosion form the middle room and made run towards the door however just as they reached the door a huge arm burst from the ground knocking them aside.

"You want to reach master Oya, you go through me."

Franky turned to Pucho "You fight him."

"Guess it's my turn then.' Sighed Pucho as he walked towards the monster that was quickly emerging from the stone floor.

"You're in my way." Snapped Pucho as he pulled out his fire spear from the ground


	60. Lost in the Forest

_**Chapter 60 – Lost in the Forest**_

"We're completely lost!" yelled Nami in frustration "We've been wandering around this damn forest for hours now and there still is no sign of the southern village!"

Her complaints went unnoticed as Luffy pent most of his time wandering around curiously searching for anything of interest.

Ana still did not speak much, she had been given some of Nami's clothes, she way snow wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"LUFFY!" yelled Nami trying to get his attention but he was now fascinated by a big yellow bird that flew through the trees.

Nami marched over to him and slapped him on the back of his head.

"OW!" yelped Luffy as he spun around rubbing his head "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be helping me find the south village, stop wasting time looking at birds." Sighed Nami

"But they're cool." Moaned Luffy

Before their argument could continue a loud rumbling noise reached their ears.

"What was that?" aksed Luffy looking around curiously

"How should I know?" Sighed Nami "But it could've come from the village."

The loud rumbling came again and the three of them followed the sound and eventually it became louder and louder.

They emerged into a small clearing with a large hole in the middle. Luffy bounced over to the hole to see a few of the big yellow birds, however these birds were dead.

"Theirs a hole of dead birds." Said Luffy turning towards Nami and Ana

"Then what was making that sound?" wondered Nami aloud

Then the sound came again and the nearby trees began to sway, the bushes began to rustle and the ground shook.

"HIDE!" whispered Nami as she grabbed Luffy and Ana and pulled them into the bushes.

And just in time as a large one eyed, green skinned monster came stomping into the clearing, it was incredibly fat, apart from his skin and eye he looked like a regular person just doubled in height and weight.

"Gross." Hissed Nami

Ana gripped tightly to Luffy's arm, he smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.

The Cyclops reached down into the hole grabbed one of the bird lifted it up and opened its large mouth, it licked it lips and swallowed the bird whole.

"NO WAY!" yelled Luffy who was quickly silenced by Nami as she quickly covered his mouth.

The Cyclops however had heard Luffy's yell and was looking around. It got to its feet and stomped forwards.

"Be quiet idiot." Snarled Nami

"Sowwy." Said a muffled Luffy

"Who there?" asked the Cyclops as he looked around "You not steal Torto's prey!"

Torto looked around again and after a few minutes he stomped off into the forest mumbling to himself.

"Let's follow him." Said Luffy

"What!?" gasped Nami in shock "Why should we do that?"

"Cause I want to." Grinned Luffy

"No way." Said Nami "There is absolutely now ay we're following that thing."

"Sure we are." Grinned Luffy a she leaped from the bushes and chased after Torto

"Well we're going to find the village right Ana." Said nami turning to Ana who she soon realized wasn't there, she spun around and saw Ana chasing after Luffy "No way!"

Nami stood alone "No way am I going after that thing." Then a loud explosion caught her ears "WAIT FOR ME!" she screamed cashing after Luffy and Ana

Luffy marched onwards after Torto with Nami and Ana huddled behind him.

Torto was easy to follow as he left many crushed bushes and broken trees in his wake.

"Why do we have to follow him Luffy?" asked Ana quietly

"Don't worry." Grinned Luffy "I want to see where he goes."

After an hour the three of them suddenly found themselves in front of a large wooden wall.

"What's this?" aksed Nami running her hand across the wood "Why is this heer in the middle of the forest? We'll have to go around it."

"I can break it." Said Luffy

"No." said nami "It may be important."

"Really?" aksed Luffy

"Well why else would there be a wall in the middle of the forest?" aksed Nami

"Don't know." Grinned luffy

"Let's go." Sighed Nami as she began to follow the wall.

They stumbled through the undergrowth of the forest and soon found themselves in front of a small gate. A hut was in front of them and a man sat on the door step.

"Hi." Grinned Luffy

"Who're you." Grunted the man

"I'm Luffy." Grinned the straw hat captain

"What do you want?"

"We're looking for the nearest village." Answered Nami "Can you please help us?"

The man looked at her and grunted he then shut his eyes and suddenly darted forwards slamming into Luffy and knocking him to the ground.

"What are you doing!" yelled Nami

"I've never seen any of you before, you could be demons sent by Samedi." Grunted the man clenching his fists. "I won't allow you to harm anyone of the villagers."

"We're here to defeat Samedi." Said Luffy

the man burst into laughter at Luffy's words "D-defeat Samedi…bwahahahaha. A little brat like you. No way."

Luffy glared at him

"Look kid." Laughed the man "Get out of here, go back to wherever it was you came from and forget this island."

"No." said Luffy firmly "I'm here to beat Samedi and If you don't get out of my way I'll send you flying."

The man looked straight into Luffy's eyes, he could tell the boy was serious and wouldn't move.

"You've gut guts kid." Sighed the man as he walked towards the gate and tapped it one at the top and twice at the bottom, the gate lifted from the ground and they crew saw a long grassy path "The village is at the end of the path."

Luffy grinned "Thanks." And with that he sped along the path

""You actually think he can beat Samedi?" asked the man turning to nami and Ana

"Of course." Smiled Nami "When Luffy says he'll do something he does it."

"Good luck." Grunted the man

Nami and Ana quickly followed after Luffy.

They arrived at the village and Luffy's nose quickly detected the sent of food and he was off, leaving Nami and Ana no time to catch their breaths as they chased after him. They arrived at a tavern and entered

--

As for our northern heroes Sanji lay fast asleep in a comfy room with Brook sitting by the window looking up at the moon which had raised high into the sky.

Robin meanwhile headed for her room door to search around town.


	61. Oya, The Wind Master!

_**Chapter 61 – Oya, the Wind Master!**_

Franky and Pucho left many demons broken and defeated on the courtyard floor and quickly entered the castle stairway.

"That's one big hole." Said Pucho as he spotted the large hole in which Skadi had fallen, however when the looked down it, it was far too dark to see anything.

"Wonder what happened?" asked Franky

"We'll let's go." Said Pucho a she headed towards the stairway

"Right." Grinned Franky

The two ran up the stairs and through a the broken wooden doors, the entered into a hug chamber where two ruined seats sat at the end of a long hallway, huge windows littered the walls and ruined drapes hung through the room, dust and dirt covered the floor and drapes.

"Whoever's the housekeeper should be fired." Sighed Pucho

"Yeah…sure." Grunted Franky

The being known as Oya stood between the two pirates and the chairs, the drapes covered his appearance.

"More visitors. What a fun night this shall be, come then and let see what you can do." He howled

"Wait." Snapped Franky "We've got no reason to fight you."

"I work for Samedi." Grinned Oya

"Damn it." Sighed Franky

"You two don't have a choice but to defeat because I'm one of the key keepers." Cackled Oya

"Key keepers?" asked Pucho "What are they."

"You want to know." Grinned Oya "Then defeat me."

"Damn it Franky we don't have a choice." Sighed Pucho as his two flame spears emerged from the ground into his hands.

"Fine." Grinned Franky "We'll smash him."

"You defeat me and I'll give you the key." Grinned Oya as he stepped out from behind the drapes.

Oya was now bathed in moonlight, his appearance was extremely strange. He had long thin legs and arms and a scrawny thin body. He wore a strange red streamer like skirt and had blue bands around his thighs and wrists, he wore a red vest. His eye's were green and had black spirals in them and he had a large mouth with broken yellow teeth, stained slightly red, he had a flay nose and spiky black hair.

"He's a freak." Said a shocked franky "What's with the skirt?"

Oya raised his arms and howled in a wicked and eerie laugh that rang throughout the chamber and echoed all around them. The drapes then began to waves before wind began to swirl slowly around the room before getting faster and faster and then becoming violent and throwing the chairs against the wall smashing them to pieces, the drapes were torn from the wall and the dust and dirt were thrown high up to the roof before raining down around them.

"He's dangerous." Said Franky taking a step back

"Does he control wind?" groaned Pucho "Fire is almost useless against wind."

"What!" snapped Franky

"Wind is possibly the most powerful element on the planet Franky, it can crush earth and throw water and fire back the way it came. Of course that all depends on how well the user has mastered wind, as it can also be the weakest and most useless element." Answered Pucho

"So it's a double edged sword?" asked Franky

"Possibly." Answered Pucho "Like I said it depend son the user. If a user has complete mastery over wind then the other three are useless against it."

"Good thing I don't use elemental powers then." Grinned Franky

"OK." Said Pucho "You stay back and try to spot any weaknesses while I test his ability to use the wind element."

"Right." Grinned Franky

Pucho spun his spears and launched towards Oya who just laughed. Pucho was face to face with Oya, nothing could stop his attack now as he pointed both spears at Oya's throat and thrusted them forwards, the spears flew upwards and amazing missed, they just flew past Oya's neck by mere inches. Oya thrust his head forwards head butting Pucho causing him to flinch backwards. Oya slammed his fist straight into Pucho's stomach causing him to double over in pain he then slung his foot upwards and caught Pucho directly in the face sending the owl headed man flying backwards and crashing down into the floor.

"How the hell did you miss!?" roared Franky "He didn't even move."

"He didn't need to." Groaned Pucho as he stumbled to his feet

"What? Why?" gasped Franky

"Like I said wind, he moved my spears slightly away from neck just before I hit the blow, he used the power of wind. He can fight without moving if he chooses. He allowed me to get close just so he would prove himself to us." Answered Pucho

"OK my turn then." Said Franky as he held out his arms and began to suck in air "Let's see who's power of wind is stronger."

Oya grinned and stretched out his hand, a small whirlwind began to form around his arm.

"You can't stop me with that." Roared Franky "Don't underestimate me. COUP DE VENT!"

Franky's fired his incredible blast of condensed wind straight to wards Oya who raised his arm and ran towards it. Just as Oya was about to eb struck he threw his arm with the whirlwind straight into the centre of the coup de vent and blasted it apart causing a massive shockwave that cracked the castle wall and threw Sanji and Pucho backwards against the wall.

"No way." Gasped Franky "No way."

Oya stood in the centre of the chamber as the dust from the shockwaves settled around him.

"What is this guy." Groaned Pucho as he rubbed his head which had smacked against the wall

Oya laughed again with his horrible psychotic laugh that echoed throughout the chamber.

"Pucho, what do we do." Grunted Franky as eh got to his feet "My coup de vent is useless."

"It's time for me to use one of my most powerful moves." Answered Pucho "The moved I used to defeat Nagual."

"Well now this should be good." Grinned franky "Show me what you can do."

"Its not going to work." Laughed Oya

"we'll find that out soon enough." Snapped Pucho 'BLAZE OF THE HEAVENS DOUBLE POWER!!"

Pucho threw out both his flaming spears and the burst into flame and sped up into the castle roof smashing through it sending rubble falling down to the chamber floor.

Oya laughed again as wind began to swirl around the chamber "GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!!"

Two pillars of light shot down around Oya and two flaming red hot beams of fire spiraled downwards straight into Oya and sent a massive shockwave throughout the chamber causing the walls to almost break apart. The flames spewed throughout the room forceing Pucho and franky to take cover outside in the stairway as the room exploded and collapsed.

The stairway also began to shake and the stair began to crumble.

"Franky get on!" yelled Pucho as he transformed into his owl form

"Got it." Said franky and he jumped on Pucho's back, they then sped out the window as the stairway collapsed and the room next to it lost its roof.

"Did we win?" asked Franky

"Let's find out." Said Pucho as they soared down to the ruined room.

"Good thing there wasn't a room above this one otherwise the castle may have collapsed." Said Franky as they checked throughout the room for Oya's body.

To the horror of Pucho and franky a loud cackling rang throughout the night air.

"No way, there's no way, it can't be." Yelled Pucho "No one can survive that, Its a perfect attack, inescapable. It's the move I was saving for Samedi."

"A truly brilliant technique." Said Oya as wind burst upwards from the rubble and Oya appeared encased in a ball of wind, his body completely unharmed from the fire and the collapsing room.

"You're too strong." Said Pucho "I can't beat you."

"You're giving up!" yelled Franky

"Fighting him now would be pointless." Sighed Pucho "I've got nothing left, that was my last short."

"You're kidding right.' Gasped franky

"No I'm not!" snapped Pucho "Why would I joke about something like that at a time like this."

"Damn it." Roared franky as he charged at Oya "STRONG RIGHT!"

Franky was just about to connect with his attack when his feet flew out from underneath him and he fell face first to the floor, before he could recover Oya slammed his foot into Franky's steel stomach and sent him crashing into the rubble.

To Franky's shock pain wracked his body and not from hi back but from his stomach, normally his metal body should have protected him however against this opponent it seemed almost useless.

"I told you Franky, he is a true master of wind, no one can beat him." Sighed Pucho

"You're pretty good to understand your limitations and capabilities." Grinned Oya "I'm impressed as for you." He turned to Franky "I like you're attitude of not giving up."

Franky looked at Oya's spiral eyes they were spinning around rapidly

"Unbelievable to think that Samedi is stronger than you." Groaned Franky "And you're not even one of the four general guys. Damn this looks bad."

Franky got to his feet and grinned "Must have got this from my captain but my nakama are depending on me, I WON'T LOSE!!"

Franky clenched his fists and slammed them together he then charged at oya who raised his hand and formed a spiral of wind in his hand which eh threw straight at Franky who dodged by jumping into the sky however this was useless as Oya threw up his hand and the ball of wind followed slamming straight into Franky's human back and smashed down into the rubble.

Franky lay unable to move as Oya towered above him


	62. The Power of Oya

_**Chapter 62 – The Power of Oya **_

Usopp awoke with a thumping headache, he was in a large room with bandages once again covering his body, he slowly remembered what had happened with the monster ape and the huge serpent and his fall. His body ached as he slowly sat up, he looked across the candle lit room and saw a small wooden door, a table and chair and a second bed with to his great surprise Skadi lying in it unconscious.

The door opened and a woman entered, she had bright red hair and sparkly blue eyes, he face was bright and cheerful "I'm so glad you're ok." She grinned showing her white teeth and pretty smile.

"Of course." Grinned Usopp "The mighty captain Usopp won't be defeated by that. How else would I control eight thousand men."

"Eight thousand men!" she gasped "Really."

"Of course!" grinned a surprised Usopp who couldn't believe that she was actually believing him "I am the great Pirate Captain Usopp!"

"That's so cool." She grinned "But listen to me ok, tomorrow when you heal up I want you to take that girl and get out of here" She opened the door to show a path that separated into two, take the left oen and you'll get back to the surface, but you must leave the island quickly for tomorrow will be a very bad day for you and your men if you stay."

"What?" aksed Usopp "No way."

"No Samedi's plan begins tomorrow, you know the demon lord right?" asked The girl

"Of course I know him." Answered Usopp "What do you mean his plan?"

"Idiot." She said "Just get off this island as quickly as you can tomorrow or you'll die. Samedi is going to obtain the powers of Gaueko! And when he does he'll become the strongest being alive. He plans to celebrate by destroying this island."

"What's a Gaueko?" aksed Usopp

"A demon." She answered

"Shit, what the hell is Samedi planning." Groaned Usopp "No time to wait till tomorrow."

"Idiot." Said the girl "You'll die if you move. I'll wake you at dawn tomorrow and then you can go."

"Thanks." Grinned Usopp

--

Robin had found the town library and had snuck in using her power to find the keys inside and unlock the door.

She had spent several hours searching through books for anything of Gaueko and finally she found it.

The book was a book of ancient history, over thousands of years old yet still in perfect condition.

The book had only a short paragraph about Gaueko:

_Gaueko an ancient slave trader who terrorized the towns and villages in search of slave. He had his thousands of slave build a giant tower so that he could reach the sky. The last time Gaueko was seen he was heading to the top of his tower towards the sky as the night descended. As such Gaueko vanished as night broke and his name became the word for the darkness of nigh._

"A tower and slaves and then he vanished?" thought Robin "I don't understand why would he want to reach the sky, he did he die?"

Suddenly a black aura flashed in front of Robin and she dropped the book as Legba emerged.

"Legba!" cried Robin taking a few steps back "What do you want?"

"Relax Robin." Grinned Legba with his yellow teeth "I'm here to to explain something to you."

"Why?" aksed Robin

"Cause Samedi says it's no fun otherwise." Sighed Legba "If I had my way I'd kill you right now."

"Ok then what do you want to say?" aksed Robin

"Tomorrow Samedi will begin his plans, at dawn you will have twenty hours to find the three key keepers, defeat them and then storm Samedi's hideout and defeat us and him." Said Legba "That's about it, twenty hours to save the world."

"You're kidding." Gasped Robin "That's not enough time. How do we find the keepers and your hideout?"

"I don't care." Grinned Legba "There'll only eb ten of you left soon anyway so I'm out."

And with that Legba vanished into the night

"What did he mean by only ten of us left?" thought Robin

--

Franky lay broken, battered and blue as Oya stood above him.

Oya was one of the key keepers Legba had spoken about and unless he was defeated the world would be doomed.

"Darn it." Snapped Franky "Sorry guys, I can't beat him."

Oya raised his fist and grabbed Franky with the other, he lifted the cyborg up of the ground and into the air.

"Goodbye."

Flames spewed towards Oya who quickly leaped away and dropped Franky back to the ground.

"Don't give up!" screamed Pucho "You're right Franky, they're counting on us tow in."

"SUPER!" roared Franky as he jumped to his feet and stood side by side with Pucho

"Let's cream this guy." Grinned Pucho

"Here we go!" roared Franky and he and Pucho sped towards Oya who leaped a few feet back and fired two spirals of wind at the pirates who dodged and ran around Oya in a pincer like fashion.

Oya spun rapidly in a circle and the wind spiraled around him sending franky and Pucho flying backwards and skidding across the ground. Franky duck his steel hands into the ground and used it to propel himself forwards into the circle of wind that now surrounded Oya. Using everything he coul Franky dug his heels into the ground and plowed straight through the widn and through to a shocked oya who was powerless to stop Franky's attack

"STRONG HAMMER!" Franky's steel fist slammed straight into Oya's face and sent him sailing through the air where Pucho waited, he spun his flaming spears and launched two spears of fire at Oya who quickly used the wind to dodge a direct hit but the flames caught his streamer dress setting it on fire. Oya slammed into the ground but was back on his feet in seconds using a powerful whirlwind to put out the flames.

"Crap he's still standing." Snapped Franky

Oya laughed wickedly and two powerful whirlwind surrounded his arms.

"Shit." Snapped Pucho a she spun his spears in his hands sending out powerful flames

Oya raced towards them cackling madly. Pucho and franky attempted to dodge but found that the wind quickly emerged and stopped them from moving.

"SHIT!" screamed Franky and Pucho as they each took an arm to the stomach. Two powerful whirlwind spiraled into their stomach's sending them hurling through the air at incredible speed and they slammed straight into the broken walls and slumped the floor.

"H-he's…too…strong." Gasped Franky "He's amazing."

"D-damn…it." Wheezed Pucho "How…do…I…beat Samedi...if I can't...beat this guy."

Slowly but surely the two once again got to their feet.

"You won't beat us." Yelled Franky loudly

"That's right." Said Pucho "We're here to stop Samedi and you're in our way."

Oya looked at them and smiled a she saw the fire in their eyes, he could see that no matter what he did these two would stand as many time as it took.

"Amazing." Said Oya as he shrugged his shoulder then rubbed his head "Ok you guys win."

"WHAT!?" they screamed "WHY!?"

"As it is now I can kill you two easily." said Oya as he vanished from sight and reappeared behind the two pirates grabbing them by the back of the neck and lifting them of the floor "Now you're dead." He then dropped them and the two quickly rolled away "as you can see I'm not even trying to win this fight. But you guys have great potential and I like you so here." Oya's long tongue emerged from his mouth with a shiny silver key and he tossed it at franky who caught it.

"The key." Said franky as he looked at it "But why give us the key?"

"Because I want to fight you when you're stronger, and I don't care about Samedi or his plan." Answered Oya "Just make sure you get stronger cause next time you see me I won't be letting you go."

"Wait a minute." Said franky but Oya vanished in a spiral of wind and left the two alone in the ruined room.

"I don't get it." Said Franky "Why did he let us go when he was ordered to kill us?"

"can't you just be thankful that we're alive and that we've got the key.' Sighed Pucho "You saw what he can do, we don't have a chance against him."

Franky stared at the silver key and gripped it tightly in his fist "NEXT TIME I WON'T LOSE!"

--

"Did you tell them?" asked a female voice

"Of course I did mother." Answered the daughter

"Good the tomorrow everything will begin, the straw hats will attack Samedi and after that we'll kill whoever's left." Laughed the mother "But first we 'll have to destroy that damn tower."

"Of course mother." Answered the daughter "Our best warriors are being prepared."

"No." grinned the mother and waved her hand causing several small boxes to appear "These will be planted at the base and used to destroy the tower."

"Of course mother." Answered the daughter

"I'm back."

The mother and daughter looked towards the new arrival and saw his spiky black hair and spiral eyes.

"Welcome back…….Oya." grinned the mother

--

Samedi stood alone in the forest, he looked up at the night sky and saw the stars sparkle in night sky. A single tear slid down his ruined green skin, he sighed and thought about the days before he remembered a beautiful girl and woman, then a hug demon followed by horses and fire and fighting and then standing atop a tower facing a shadowed figure who was hidden by they sunset. Another beautiful woman appeared before his closed eyes and flashed out of his mind as quickly as she entered.

"Soon I'll end it." Smiled Samedi "Things will return to the way that I desire, Lily, Vi I'll burn this world that took you from me."

--

And so the night finished with Robin, Brook and Sanji sleeping in the northern village tavern while Luffy, nami and Ana slept in the southern village tavern. Chopper had a built a fire to protect himself and zoro during the night while zoro recovered. Franky and Pucho had found an old bedroom in the castle and Usopp and Skadi lay in the underground room.

At dawn the next day everything would change.


	63. The Dreams of the Straw Hat Crew

_**Chapter 63 – The Dreams of the Straw Hat Crew**_

Chopper woke up as the sun shone down through the tree's and brightened his world. He looked over at zoro who was standing by the river peering into it.

"You ok?" aksed Chopper

"Fine." Sighed Zoro

Chopper hopped to his feet and began to rummage about in his bag, he gave a small gasp when he found a shiny silver key.

"What's this?" wondered Chopper "It's so shiny." Chopper put the key back in his bag and wandered over to Zoro.

"Chopper get ready we're leaving." Said Zoro

"Right." Grinned Chopper

"We're supposed to meet the others at the ship soon." Said Zoro

--

Luffy, Nami and Ana thanked the tavern master for the food and beds and quickly headed for the shore.

--

Robin, Sanji and Brook also gave their thanks to the villagers as they also headed back towards the ship.

--

The young woman woke Usopp up just as she had promised, she also woke up Skadi and gave them a quick breakfast of bread and cheese, as a parting gift she gave Usopp a shiny silver key.

"Thanks for all your help." Grinned Usopp as they headed along the path through a long dark tunnel.

Much to Skadi's surprise they emerged in the castle courtyard from one of its many doors.

"No way." Gasped Skadi as she saw the ruined room in which she had been defeated and the many defeated monsters on the courtyard floor "Who did this?"

"We did." Answered franky as he and Pucho came in for a landing next to them

"What happened to the psycho wind guy?" aksed Skadi

"He beat us." Said Pucho "He's amazingly powerful, we never had a chance but he gave us a silver key and let us go."

"A silver key?" aksed Usopp "Like this?" and he produced a shiny silver key from his pocket which had been given to him by the young woman.

"Yeah!" gasped Franky as he showed the key that they had been given "But Oya said that there were two more keys being guarded just like his one so how did you get it?"

"A girl down there gave it to me." Answered Usopp and he pointed to the door behind him which to their shock exploded in a puff of smoke and the tunnel within collapsed causing passage back to the room and the girl impossible "This is confusing now."

"It doesn't matter." Said Pucho "We've got to return to the ship now anyway so let's go."

--

As each of the crew members headed for the shore a huge bang caught all their attentions, it came form the middle of the forest and a hug cloud of dust and smoke was rising from the trees, then a loud rumbling noise caught their attention and the island began to shake, tree's fell to the ground and houses collapsed.

"What's going on!" yelled Luffy as he held on to his hat to make sure it didn't get blown away.

"How should we know." Snapped Nami

Then they saw it, it rose above the trees and continued to rise higher and higher, it was soon so high that the top couldn't be seen.

A massive tower had risen form the middle of the island and was stretching high above the clouds

"Wow." Gaped Luffy "NO WAY!"

"What is that thing?" aksed Ana

"Let's go find out." Grinned Luffy and before Nami or Ana could stop him he was off like a flash heading towards the tower.

"Damn it Luffy!" screamed Nami "We have to meet the others first."

But Luffy was gone.

Luckily all the others had gotten the same idea and they all reached the large tower much to the surprise of each other.

"Hey guys." Grinned Luffy "Had fun?"

"FUN!" roared Nami as she had now caught up and was gasping for breath before smacking him across the head "Stop making me run around everywhere." She quickly regained her composure and turned to face the crew "What did you guys find out?"

"Nothing." Grunted Zoro

"We found out that we need three keys to enter Samedi's base." Said Franky as he produced two of the shiny silver keys "we don't have the third one."

"A silver key." Grinned chopper "I found one just like those in my bag." And he produced the third key.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT!" screamed Franky and Pucho "We went through hell just to get our key."

"It was just there in my bag." Grinned Chopper

"Well we've got nothing either." Sighed Nami "What about you guys?" she turned to Robin

"I met Legba last night." Answered Robin

"WHAT!" cried Sanji "Why didn't you tell me Robin-chan, I would have kicked his face in!"

"He says that we've got around 18 hours now to stop Samedi from obtaining the power of Gaueko." Said Robin "All I could find of Gaueko was that he was a powerful demon who mysteriously vanished in a tower that he was building."

"Wait a minute." Said Skadi "You don't think that this is the tower do you?"

"Gaueko was said to be one of the most powerful demons alive." Said Robin "If Samedi defeated him and stole his tower then it could be."

"Just how strong is this guy." Shivered Usopp "Maybe we should just get out of here while we can."

"No way." Said Luffy "We have to get Ana back to normal."

"I'm fine Luffy." Smiled Ana "You don't need to do this for me."

"NO!" roared Luffy "He hurt you and I'm going to make him pay!"

"We have the three keys, we're at Samedi's final fortress and we have only 18 hours to finish everything." Grinned Zoro "I say let's finish this once and for all, I'm not going to spend the rest of my days running away from this guy."

"YEAH!" roared Luffy "Let's go."

They circled the tower till they found a huge golden doorway with three shiny silver key holes which the gang put the keys into and turned unlocking the door.

The doors flew open knocking the crew back.

"What happened?" gasped Nami as she fell on her bum

a loud roar quickly caught her attention and she saw a hug two headed, long necked, fat bodied demon emerge form the doors, it had short stubby legs which it somehow walked on, it was also huge around the same size as the giant door from which it had emerged. It had black eyes and dirty green skin.

It lashed out with its heads knocking the crew back several more feet.

"We don't have time for you." Snarled Luffy as he bit down into his thumb "Stay back everyone. GEAR THIRD!"

Luffy's arm swelled to massive proportion almost as big as the giant monster before them.

"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT PISTOL!"

Luffy's massive fist slammed into the creature and smashed it against the tower wall crushing it like a bug.

Luffy exhaled all the air and shrunk down to a small mini version of himself before he quickly returned to normal "Let's go."

The crew ran straight through the doors and down a long dark and narrow passage way.

They came out into a dark room lit by a few candles that hung on the wall, the room was dark and had musty and had 12 doors circling the room not counting the one that they had arrived from. A table in the middle of the room had a note on it.

Nami picked up the note and read it:

_Hello straw hat crew, it is I Samedi, if you are reading this then you have defeated my guardian beast and the three key keepers. If so then well done but that was the easy part. This is were things really get interesting. In this tower there is myself, my four demon generals and my five tower guardians. The only way to unlock the next floor is to defeat the 'boss' if you cannot defeat one of my 'bosses' then you will be unable to go any further and I shall win. There are several elevators throughout the tower that you can use to reach me quicker but once they reach a boss floor they will be stuck until that boss is defeated and if the boss is undefeated you will be trapped forever so take them at your own risk. I look forward to this game and will await you at the top on the 1000__th__ floor._

_Samedi_

_P.S. Only one person per passageway otherwise you'll be punished._

"1000 floors!" cried Luffy excitedly "Awesome."

"We have to go alone!" cried Usopp "No way I don't want to."

"If Samedi meets Gaueko then things will just get worse." Said Pucho "We have to stop him as quickly as possible so let's each pick a door and promise we'll meet at the top no matter what!"

"Right!" grinned Luffy "We'll all meet at the top no matter what." Luffy raised his leg and slammed his heel against the table.

Nami, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji grinned remembering the time they escaped form Lougetown and did the same. Chopper turned into his human form, Robin, Franky, Brook, Pucho, Skadi and Ana all put up one leg as well.

"To be the Pirate King!" grinned Luffy

"To be the greatest swordsman in the world." Grinned Zoro

"To draw a map of the whole world." Smiled Nami

"To be a brave warrior of the sea." Said Usopp trying to hold back his fear of traveling though the tower

"To find the all blue." Grinned Sanji as he lit up a cigarette

"To find a miracle medicine." Grinned Chopper

"To find the true history." Smiled Robin

"To sail around the world on a dream ship!" roared Franky

"To keep my promise with Laboon." Cried Brook

"To be normal again." Said Ana timidly

"To live a happy life with my friends." Smiled Skadi

"To end the rule of the demon lords." Grinned Pucho

And with that they raised their heels and slammed them down into the table causing it to shatter, they then turned and each headed down a doorway into the unknown.

They never once looked back, they believed with all their might that they would succeed. They had made a promise to succeed.

And so the final battle against Samedi had begun.


	64. The Tower of Traps

_**Chapter 64 – The Tower of Traps**_

Each member of the straw hat crew had each gone down a separate path in Samedi's Tower. None of them new what lay ahead but as long as they had faith in each other they would succeed no matter what.

Zoro had walked down a long dark passageway and had found two doors at the end, in the middle of the two doors was a screen with a picture of each of his crew mates on it, to his surprise it showed the floor that they were on below them followed by a long red bar that read health.

"What the hell is this?" grunted Zoro a she studied it "Is this real or what?"

The screen listed all the crew members as on the ground floor and the red health bars were completely full.

"Weird place." Grunted Zoro as he looked at the doors in front of him "I'll go left."

And so Zoro went through the door on his right, he entered into a hug dark chamber and the door behind him slammed shut and sealed. As it did the room was lit up by several floodlights that were stuck to the roof. Zoro saw that he was on the edge of a huge chamber that lay beneath him, he saw that below him was a huge maze with a large pillar located in the middle.

"Oh shit." Snapped Zoro "A freaking maze."

Zoro noticed a pathway behind him that lead down to the maze and he headed down into the maze. He quickly found himself at the entrance where a note was attached, he opened the note and read it.

_Greeting to the unlucky individual that must travel through my maze. This maze is full of my genetic monsters so if your not careful you'll get chopped to bits, if you do beat them all then you'll probably get lost in this maze forever. Oh well too bad._

_Samedi_

"He thinks some stupid walls can stop me. I'll show him." Snapped Zoro as eh drew his swords and slashed across the wall, to his surprise the wall took no damage "What the hell!" Zoro raised his words and tried again but again the wall sustained no damage. "Oh shit."

Zoro sheathed his swords and stepped into the maze, as he did a loud screeching traveled up the path and caught him, the scream was so loud it forced him to his knees a she tried to cover his ears "What is this?"

Zoro looked up to find a very pale woman dressed in a long white robe, her eyes where empty and her nails were almost as long as her arm, her hair was pure white and she dragged herself towards him slowly.

"What the hell, is she one of the genetic things?"

As she got closer he could her speaking, her breath was shallow and it seemed to take everything she had to force it out of herself "P…please…kill…me."

Zoro looked shocked "What?"

"PLEASE!" she screeched almost deafening Zoro "I…don't…w-want…to…live…like…this."

Zoro didn't know what to do "Shit."

--

Nami had arrived at a large door that had the same screen Zoro had seen, it had all the same stuff like the health bars and their pictures. She looked it over and saw that only Zoro was no longer on the ground floor, he was currently on the first floor.

"Wow, Zoro found the way up." Laughed Nami "Amazing."

Nami pushed her way through her door and found that she was in a very small room, she was cramped and the only light was being provided by a candle.

A button was next to the candle that was labeled up.

Before Nami could do anything the door slammed shut and vanished.

"HEY!" yelled Nami "What is this."

A note then fell from the ceiling which Nami picked up and read.

_If you are reading this then you are currently trapped in one the many elevators in this tower, that means that if the boss isn't defeated that you'll be trapped in here for life, might as well push up and hope for the best._

_Samedi_

"Damn it." Groaned Nami as she hit the up button and sat down, to her surprise the lift rocketed upwards at an incredible speed before suddenly stopping with a jerk, a screen then appeared before her, it was the same screen as last time but this time under the health bar it labeled what every one of her crew mates was doing. Under her name she could see that she was on the 10th floor and was 'stuck in a lift'

"Seeing as how I'm stuck on the 10th floor that must mean that there is a boss on this floor." Groaned Nami "I hope Luffy or Zoro fights him." As she spoke those words a second screen appeared, above this screen it read 10th floor. "Does this mean I get to see the 'boss' fight?"

--

Franky stopped at the end of his path and saw the same screen as Zoro and Nami.

"Nami's stuck in a lift bwahahahah." He laughed "And Zoro's in a maze, well that's not good. Better go beat that boss and save Nami."

Franky pushed through his door and found a small passageway lit only by a few candles, a set of stairs lay at the end of the passageway.

"Oh great how many stairs is their going to be." Groaned Franky as he stepped forwards.

As Franky reached the middle of the passageway the door he had entered from vanished and the stairs he was heading towards suddenly disappeared as a huge wall fell down to block his way.

"HEY!" roared Franky "That's cheating!"

Things only got worse as spike suddenly emerged from the wall behind him and the wall in front of him.

"You're joking right." Groaned Franky "This is a trap."

Franky looked around as the wall began to move towards him.

"I don't have time to mess around with this." Said Franky he raised his right hand and removed its skin covering to show his pure steel hand. Franky raced towards the spiked wall and roared "STRONG HAMMER!" he slammed his fist straight into the wall which stopped on impact, he jumped a few feet back as the wall began to crack before it crumbled to rubble and the spikes fell harmlessly to the floor. He grinned as the stairs reappeared before him "SUPER! Time to get moving."

Franky ran up the stairs and stopped at a door that read second floor however the stairs continued upwards. "Stop here or continue up? Damn it nami need me more." And Franky sprinted as quickly as he could up the stairs. He passed a few doors labeled third floor, fifth floor and eighth floor, he soon found himself at a dead end. A huge wall was blocking him from going any farther "Damn it."

Franky raised his fist "STRONG HAMMER!" he slammed his fist straight into the centre of the wall but it was futile as the wall didn't even budge "Damn it."

Franky turned and headed back down the stairs but as he did another wall fell from the ceiling and blocked his path back down to the other floors "WHAT!?" roared a shocked Franky.

Then the stairs vanished into a slide "What now!?"

Franky soon wished he'd never asked as a loud rumbling caught his ears "Now ay, it can't be." But it was the wall that was previously blocking him form reaching the tenth floor was now speeding towards him at an incredible speed "SHIT!"

--

Skadi studied the screen next to her door it read:

Zoro – first floor – maze room – lost – health: 100

Nami – tenth floor – stuck in a lift – health: 100

Franky – eighth floor – stairway of traps – health: 100

Everyone else was on the ground floor and was fine.

"This tower is so convenient." Laughed Skadi as she opened her door to find a set of stairs.

Skadi ran up the stairs and found a large narrow passageway that lead to another set of stairs "I'll bet there are traps here."

Skadi slowly inched into the passageway and to her shock the door behind her slammed shut and vanished "SHIT!"

Skadi then gave huge sigh and walked forwards and as she did a huge stone slab smashed into the floor behind her "What the hell?" yelled Skadi as she spun around, if she had been there just a few second more then the slab would've crushed her.

Skadi quickly realized what was about to happen and leaped away as a second slab slammed into the ground "Damn it."

Skadi turned and ran towards the stairs as the stone slabs continue to fall behind her, but to her dismay a huge stone lab fell in front of her, had she been a second faster she would've been flattened.

Skadi had no way of getting out, as the stone slabs continued to fall around her in all directions, she only dared to move when a slab was about to fall on her.

"THIS WON'T STOP ME!' she screamed and pulled out her dagger, she spun it wildly in her hand and a mist began to cover the passage way, then huge icicles burst from the walls over her head and the stone slabs smashed into them. Skadi's plan had succeeded, the ice spikes were catching the stone slabs, she quickly ran towards the stairs and never looked back as the slabs weight overcame the ice and crushed the passageway.

"That was to close." Panted Skadi as she stopped to catch her breath

Skadi looked up the stairs and ran to her next challenge


	65. The Final Opponents

_**Chapter 65 – The Final Opponents**_

Samedi stood looking at a beautiful golden altar decorated with rubies, he gazed upwards and looked around the room which was being held up by several pillars, the sun shone down on the room making it sparkle, there were no walls and Samedi could see the clouds far beneath him by looking over the edge. In the middle of the alter was a sword. It was sheathed in a golden scabbard, its handle was of fine silver and it had a ruby embedded in the hilt.

One by one ten being arrived in the room form an elevator which raised up from the floor, these being where Samedi's four generals, five tower guardians and Wata the lover of Wedo and daughter of former general Eshu.

Legba grinned "they have arrived inside the tower lord Samedi."

"Yes I know." Grinned Samedi as he turned to look at his men.

Legba was his number one general, this was his right hand man, the one who he trusted with every mission and every secret.

Wedo was a new and powerful addition to the four generals

Etsai was another on the generals, he wore a pair of blue pants and a light blue shirt with shiny black shoes, he had a bow tie and a long black cloak, his left eye was yellow with a black pupil and his right eye was black with a yellow pupil, he was bald and had a black mustache.

Redcap was the final general, he was a small goblin like creature, he had long sharp teeth and burning red eyes, his talon like fingernails could be sued to tear through flesh, he was wearing boots of iron and carried a long pike staff, he had pointy ears and the top of his head was blood red with a black tattoo of the number two..

The first tower guardian was Bullbeggar. He idolized Samedi and tried his best to copy him. He wore a black suit with a bow tie and white shirt, he was also wearing fancy black shoes. He had a top hat. His face was a dark shade of purple and he had bright red eyes.

The second tower guardian was named Chango, he wore red pants and brown boots with a white long sleeved shirt, he had a brown cape over his back and wore a strange golden helmet, he gad dark skin and the air around him to crackle.

The third palace guardian was Ustrel, he wore long blue boots with a blue pants and coat, he had a long grey beard and mustache that covered his pointy yellow fangs. He had devil red eyes and wore a strange grey fluffy hat. His skin was a pale blue and his razor like fingers could slash through anything that got in his way.

The fourth guardian had grey skin and stood in a hunch, he had thick muscled legs like tree trunks and a powerfully built body and arms, h wore a pair of grey shorts to match his skin and had long yellow fangs, his eyes were pale and eh had long black hair, this one was named Kurandondjol.

The fifth and final guardian was a large pale blue dragon, it stood on two legs and had a pair of arms that it could use like a humans, it had long powerful wings and blazing red eyes, it lashed its long tail like a whip and roared.

"You all know where your floors are so go and no matter what don't let anyone defeat you." Ordered Samedi and he waved them away

One by one the each left in the elevator that took them each to their own floors top wait as the boss.

--

Pucho had quickly checked the screen next to his door and then rushed through the door to find a long set of stairs that led straight up as far as he could see. He quickly began to run up but as he did the door behind him vanished and the wall behind him was now covered in spikes.

"Guess that means that when I walk up these stairs they'll vanish into a slide and cause me to fall down into the spiked wall." Laughed Pucho "Good thing I can fly then."

Pucho turned into an owl and took flight but to his surprise as he did a large next fell from the roof and he flew straight into it, he toppled to the stairs and rolled down them straight towards the spiked wall, he quickly brought out his spear and drove it into the wall making sure he gripped tightly with his talons to save himself.

Pucho looked up towards the net which was now rolling itself back up to the ceiling.

"Damn no choice but to make a run for it up the stairs."

Pucho returned to human form and sprinted up the stairs, but the stairs suddenly began to shake and much to Pucho's shock they began to lower Pucho back down towards the spiked wall, it was like the stairs were an escalator.

"Crap." Snapped Pucho as he began to run as quickly as eh could up the stairs but he didn't gain any ground and slowly but surely he was headed closer and closer towards the spiked wall

"This is not good."

Pucho called out both his spears and dug them into the wall to stop himself from going any further down, the stairs zoomed by as he sat safely on his spears. "What the hell do I do now?" he groaned

--

Ana had walked through her door and up to the first floor, she peaked through the door and saw a large maze down below her, not wanting to get lost she decided against going into the room and continued up to the second floor but the door was locked ands he was forced up towards the third floor, she arrived at a large door, this was as far as she could go as the stairs had now stopped, she entered into the room.

The room turned out to be another large narrow corridor. This corridor was lit by many candles just like the previous ones and a large set of stairs was at the end of the corridor, however this corridor floor was littered with many hundreds of small switches.

"What are they?"

Ana bent down to touch one of the switches and when she pressed it a piece of the floor vanished, she peered down at the hole to see a large chamber of lava. Ana was now shaking with fear, she could either try to cross this dangerous room or she could go back down to the maze where she might get lost forever.

She decided against going across the passageway and left the room but as she was about to head back down the stairs a few shadows were coming up them, she quickly ran back into the room of dangerous switches and began to cross as best she could, she managed to avoid most switches but she couldn't avoid pressing some in and slowly the floor was beginning to vanish.

She was half way across when the door burst open and three large red ogre like monsters entered, the growled and stared at Ana who was frozen to the spot.

Losing all sense Ana made a run for it straight across the room and flipping many switches as she did, all around her the floor began to vanish, the ogre's chased after her stomping along and flipping even more switches, with one last effort she leaped with all her might towards the stairs as the entire floor vanished. The ogre's toppled down into the lava where they were burned to ash. Ana hung on for dear life as she pulled herself up from the bottom step.

Ana sat down on the stair and buried her face in her hands "I want Luffy." Was all she could think about.

--

Sanji had looked across the screen to find Nami was stuck on the 10th floor "Damn it! I must save Nami-san from being stuck in the elevator forever!" he roared and kicked the door next to him of it's hinges, he bolted straight up the stairs as large boulders came crashing down towards him but eh easily kicked them to pieces, he ran straight past the first three floor before hitting a brick wall that blocked his path up to the fifth floor, luckily the door to the fourth floor was right next to him.

He spun around and kicked this door of its hinges ending it slamming into the wall across the room, he dashed in to find the room was lit by several candles and up against the wall was a massive bed hidden by pink drapes.

"Anyone here?" asked Sanji as he headed towards the bed, he pulled back the drapes to his astonishment found not one, not two but three beautiful woman sitting on the bed, they all reached up and grabbed him pulling him down onto the bed where he lay in shock.

They giggled sweetly and one of the girl bent down to his hear and whispered "Hello handsome, care to have a little fun with us?"

"I've died and gone to heaven." Laughed Sanji a s his eye vanished and was replaced by a pink love heart.

"We'll take good care of you." Giggled the second girl who smiled at him

Sanji lay helpless as the three women giggled and caressed him.

But from the shadows another pair of eyes watched the blonde haired cook.

--

Chopper had entered through his door without noticing the screen and walked up several sets of stairs, luckily for him he seemed to have found the simple route as no traps or demon blocked his way and he quickly reached the sixth floor before his journey was stopped by a large brick wall. He turned to the door of the sixth floor and pushed it open to find a cold musty room.

The room was cold and the walls where a dirty white, several bed scattered the room and to Chopper's shock many people were in these beds. Most people were missing body parts such as their eyes, or arms and legs, he looked around and saw the blood stained floors and walls. The people simply stared into space as if they had given up all hope of life.

"What is this?" aksed Chopper as he looked around

"This?" answered a man who had both his eyes missing and his face was badly burned "This is a medical room."

"I can see that." Said Chopper "But why are you all here."

A pretty blonde girl smiled at Chopper "You're a cutie."

"That doesn't matter what happened here." Said Chopper

The Blind, burned man answered "We're test subject used in Samedi's experiments, he uses us as bait for his new monsters to see how strong they are or he'll use us in his genetic experiments to alter us into beasts."

"How horrible." Cried Chopper as he now had tears running down his face a she looked around the room at all the horribly injured and devastated people "We'll stop him for sure."


	66. Bira's Tale

_**Chapter 66 – Bira's Tale**_

Robin had traveled up to the second floor with no obstacles. She entered into an empty room with a door opposite the other end, she walked across the room and through the door into a long dark passageway with stairs at the end, this passageway unlike the others offered no traps and Robin reached the stars and continued upwards eventually reaching the tenth floor which she found to be blocked by a large wall, the tenth door was nowhere to be seen and she was not eager to travel back down ten flights of stairs.

The wall in front of her suddenly displayed a screen that listed the status of the rest of the crew. So far everyone was still in perfect health and they were all scattered across the first ten floor. Then a second screen appeared before Robin next to the first with the label above saying the tenth floor. Underneath the screen it said that should the boss be defeated then the wall that was currently blocking Robin would disappear.

"This should be interesting."

--

Brook had run along a dark narrow passage for what seemed like an age "I'm tired and my muscles are aching. Wait I don't have any yohohohohoho."

Brook leaned against the wall and slumped the floor and as he did the wall suddenly gave way and he fell through a hidden passageway, he fell down a large hole and slammed hard into the ground.

"Ouch."

Brook stood up and dusted himself off, he looked around his new surroundings, he was now in a small empty room with a door on the far side, he quickly exited through the door and into a massive chamber. It was almost like a large cavern, there were two caves to the far side.

"Which one should I take?" he thought, he couldn't afford to get lost at such a crucial time.

He walked closer to the caves and as he did a slow rumbling sound reached him.

"What's that?"

He peered down into the left cave and saw a bright red flash of light, it illuminated several shadows that he quickly realized were heading towards the chamber.

Three large dog like creature came racing out of the cave and surrounded Brook in a triangle like movement.

"DOGS!" yelled Brook "They're going to eat me!"

With that said Brook jumped high into the air as the three dogs pounced and collided with one another.

Brook not daring to take the cavern that the dogs had came from quickly sped down the other cave before the dogs could make another attack on him.

He quickly arrived at a single door, he hadn't any time to check the screen next to it, he ran straight into a small tiny and cramped room with a red button labeled up, without thinking he quickly hit the button and the doors disappeared behind him. The elevator then rocketed upwards at incredible speed causing him to fly upwards and slam into the roof, a sit jerked to a stop he landed hard on his butt on the floor.

Two screens appeared before brook a she rubbed his aching back.

The first was the status screen showing how each of his fellow crew mates were doing, the second was a large screen labeled tenth floor.

"The boss? Wonder who it is and who's going to fight him. Wait if they lose I'll be stuck here forever."

Brook stood up, lifted his cane and drew his sword, with one fluent motion he slashed straight across the wall which cracked under the pressure of his blow. However much to brook's shock the wall quickly repaired itself

"oh dear." Muttered Brook as he fell back to the floor and sat against the wall looking at the screens.

--

Luffy had ignored the warning of Samedi and had bounced straight into the lift at the end of his path, he hit the up button and the lift rocketed upwards causing Luffy to slam into the roof, as the lift stopped with a jerk Luffy was flung back to the floor and the doors opened with a voice telling him that he had arrived on the eighth floor. He rolled out into a large room which was empty except for a man sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, a small window was the only source of light and a door at the far end provided the exit.

"Where am I?" groaned Luffy as he rubbed his head

"Hello Luffy." Said the old man a she lifted his head and stared directly at Luffy

Luffy looked at the man in shock "BIRA!" he yelled and quickly bounced over towards the old man.

As Luffy sat down in front of him his face changed from his usual happy-go-lucky to more serious and determined look.

Bira had changed from the old man he had known only a month ago.

His hair was an incredible white, his face was almost completely hidden by wrinkles a sif he had aged twenty years. He now had a long beard and his mouth was hidden behind it combined with a mustache. He only had one eye open and his left arm was gone, his body was wrapped in bandages

"What happened?" asked Luffy in a very angry but quiet voice

Bira smiled at Luffy "Don't worry about me, I would like to know how Ana is?"

"Ana." Grinned Luffy "She's ok."

Bira gave a big grin "Thank goodness, listen to me Luffy."

_Around one month ago._

_Bira sat alone on the beach staring out at the sea, only a few hours ago he had sent Luffy towards the northern mountains, and now his grand daughter had been taken by Legba as punishment for Luffy killing Samedi's genetic creations and them giving him food and shelter._

_Little did Bira know at that point that in only a few minutes his entire life would be turned upside down._

_First the ocean began to tremble and huge waves smashed down into the beach, Bira quickly got to his feet and walked farther away from the shore._

"_Big currents tonight." He laughed trying to keep his heart up._

_Second a dark aura began to cover the small island._

_Then a scream from the village caught Bira's attention, he turned and ran as quickly as he could back to the village. A massive black aura had gathered in the middle. The aura stretched out and grabbed a young man, it enveloped him and sucked him inside, the man screamed in agony before he was spat back out as nothing more than bones._

"_What happened!" yelled Bira in shock as old Ruth came running to his side._

_Then the aura vanished and Legba stood before the village, he grinned with his big yellow teeth, he lashed his tail against the ground and grinned at the villagers._

_Then the ocean behind them suddenly erupted upwards and water flooded the village, Wedo came soaring through the air and landed next to Legba. Next from the forest a creature came racing out, it circled the village before running through it like a hurricane and knocked every one of their feet, Redcap stopped between Legba and Wedo who seemed unfazed by his stormy entrance. Lastly a swirl of glittery light descended form the sky and began to spiral, it stopped after a few seconds and Etsai stood next to his fellow generals._

"_The four generals." Gasped Ruth_

"_Why are they her?" gasped Bira_

"_You've all been found guilty of sheltering an enemy of the great demon lord Samedi, we'll now execute you all." Smiled Legba_

_Before anyone could run the black aura that had surrounded the island gathered together and formed a barrier around the outskirts of the village._

"_We're trapped." Screamed several of the villager._

_Red quickly came running towards the four generals swinging his spear wildly in his one good hand, he thrust it and skewered Wedo straight in the chest. To his shock Wedo merely grinned, then he swung his arm and sent Red crashing into the wall of a house._

"_You have two choices." Grinned Legba "You can keep your lives and be used in Samedi's experiments or you can die here and your dead bodies can be sued in Samedi's experiments."_

"_You bastard." Grunted Red as he hoisted himself to his feet_

_Legba looked at Wedo who nodded, Wedo raised his hand and a ball of water formed around Red's head, but unlike it had against Eshu this one did not drown Red, no this one began to expand as water flowed into it. Red's body began to shrivel and prune as the water in his body was slowly being sucked out by the bubble around his head. Red struggled to remove the bubble but it was useless and he collapsed to the ground as a wrinkled and shriveled body._

"_RED!" roared Rik who had now emerged from the crowd and had ran to his friend's side with tears streaming down his face_

_Legba laughed and stretched out his hands, they were covered in a massive aura that began to cover the village._

_As for Bira everything went black_

--

Usopp run straight through his door and found a staircase, he quickly climbed up several sets of stairs and found himself at a door that read 'tenth floor'

He entered through the door and found himself in a large empty chamber, the chamber had no exit, it did however have several windows which the sunlight poured through, after all that time in dark staircase Usopp needed a few moments for his eyes to readjust to brightness.

"Where's the exit?" he mumbled as he looked around

It was then that a small hole in the roof opened up and an elevator came down into the centre of the room. Usopp stared intently, was it friend or foe?

Usopp quickly grabbed his slingshot and prepared as the elevator doors opened.

Usopp stared in shock at the huge grey skinned monster that emerged – it was the tower guardian Kuradondjol.

"So you my opponent." Grumbled Kuradondjol

Usopp could only tremble as the seven foot monster stomped towards him.

"You're the 'boss' right?" asked Usopp "That means that no one else is going to arrive on this floor doesn't it?"

"The only ones who will reach this floor are you and me." Sighed Kuradondjol "You have two friends trapped in lifts as well, meaning if you don't defeat me they'll be stuck forever.

Usopp trembled with fear at his opponent, he took in a deep breath and gave a huge sigh, he then stretched out his finger and pointed straight the roof "Captain Usopp is ready!"


	67. Usopp vs Kuradondjol

_**Chapter 67 – Usopp vs. Kuradondjol**_

The Straw hats had quickly invaded Samedi's tower, his final fortress in an effort to defeat him once for all. Usopp had now found himself up against the first tower guardian on the tenth floor.

"I command eight thousand men!" roared Usopp "Run now or I'll order them to strike."

"LIAR!" roared Kuradondjol and eh launched himself at the surprised Usopp who took a huge powerful fist straight to the face, he flew across the room and slammed into the wall with a sickening crack. "I may look like an idiot because of my appearance, but I am no fool."

"Darn it." Groaned Usopp as he struggled back to his feet and rummaged around in his bag, he pulled out some small pellets and fired them at Kuradondjol who never moved, all the pellets hit him head on and exploded. Smoke flew across the room as Kuradondjol vanished from view.

Usopp grinned but it was short lived as Kuradondjol came stomping out of the smoke completely unharmed. Before any reaction could eb taked Kuradondjol roared and this caught Usopp off guard, Kuradondjol then grabbed the sniper and lifted him of his feet.

"Let me go." Yelled Usopp as he swung his feet straight into Kuradondjol chest to no effect.

Kuradondjol then dropped Usopp and swung his leg forwards slamming it into Usopp's stomach. Usopp's eyes burst open in shock as the thick tree trunk like leg crushed his stomach and sent him smashing into the ground which cracked on impact of his landing.

Usopp screamed in pain as he curled into a ball coughing violently

--

"USOPP!" screamed Nami who was helpless and could do nothing but watch the screen "Darn, how's Usopp supposed to win."

--

"This looks bad." Sighed Brook who was also stuck in a lift just like Nami "I won't allow this."

Brook stood up and slashed across the wall multiple times but again the wall simply reformed.

"I'm sorry Usopp." Sighed Brook "I can't help you."

--

The only other person watching Usopp's fight was Robin, the wall blocking her way would only be removed if Usopp could defeat Kuradondjol, in fact no one would eb able to go above the tenth floor unless Usopp was victorious.

"Don't give up Nagahana-kun."

--

Usopp had somehow gotten to his feet again and stared at his opponent, he had been badly winded from the attack and his stomach felt like mush. His face ached from the previous punch he had received.

"What is this guy?" Groaned Usopp "How'd he take no damage from my attack?"

Kuradondjol stomped towards Usopp who couldn't help but shake in fear. The monster grabbed Usopp and slung him hard into the wall, he then held Usopp by the head and raised his fist, he then slammed his fist straight into Usopp's torso crushing it against the wall. Blood flowed from Usopp's mouth and he could tell that almost all his ribs had been broken from that one single strike. Kuradondjol the tossed Usopp across the room, he rolled straight into the wall and remained there, broken.

Usopp clenched his fist and got to his feet, blood poured from his mouth and nose, his vision was blurry, his body ached, his legs trembles and he was facing an opponent much stronger than himself. Usopp moved forwards taking extremely slow steps he raised his slingshot and fired several pellets again. Kuradondjol swatted them aside and they exploded harmlessly behind him. With no strength left Usopp collapsed to the floor.

"Over already." Grinned Kuradondjol "You pirates are pathetic."

--

Nami sat with her arms wrapped around her knees and her face digging into them, she peered over at the screen, tears in her eyes, all she could do was watch as her crew mate was slowly being killed before her eyes.

--

"_Giving up already?" asked a voice_

"I can't beat him." Answered Usopp "He's too strong."

"_Should the king of snipers admit defeat so easily?" asked the voice in annoyance_

"My attacks don't work." Cried Usopp who now had tears in his eyes

"_What attacks!" Roared the voice "You've barely made any attacks, don't give up so easily, this guy may be strong but you are stronger!"_

"I am?" aksed Usopp

"_OF COURSE!" bellowed the voice "You are Sogeking the king of snipers!_

The image of Sogeking flashed before Usopp's eyes.

Kuradondjol stared in shock "How are you standing?"

Usopp was on his feet with the mask of Sogeking strapped over his face and a bright red cape draped over his shoulders.

"I won't lose." Wheezed Usopp "My nakama need me, I am a STRAW HAT PIRATE!!"

Usopp whipped out his Kabuto and fired a single pellet straight at Kuradondjol, this pellet took on the form of a large firebird and slammed straight into Kuradondjol's chest rocketing him backwards to slam against the wall, a follow up ring of fire blasted straight into Kuradondjol and slammed into harder into the wall.

"Take that." Grinned Usopp

"I don't understand how you can be standing." Said Kuradondjol as he stood up looking completely unharmed "You're only human, you should be dying."

Usopp rummaged around in his bag and rushed towards Kuradondjol.

"Do you have a death wish." Groaned Kuradondjol as he slammed his fist straight at Usopp who throughout his hand to block. To Kuradondjol's shock Usopp took no damage. "What the hell how did you-"

Kuradondjol never finished as Usopp dove under his arm and thrust his arm straight up and slammed it directly under Kuradondjol's chin.

"IMPACT!"

Kuradondjol's head snapped back after it w s struck by a violent explosion that sent Usopp flying backwards and Kuradondjol smashing into the wall which cracked beneath his incredible wait. Kuradondjol hit eth floor with a thud as green blood oozed from his mouth.

Usopp gripped his arm which was now aching from the force of the impact, his body was also feeling the strain of the effects

"That's it now I'm going to kill you." Hissed Kuradondjol as he got to his feet and glared at Usopp

Usopp pulled out a second dial and pointed it at Kuradondjol who looked at it.

"You can't hurt me with that from over there." Grinned Kuradondjol

"You'll be surprised." Grinned Usopp as he activated the dial

Kuradondjol gaped ins hock as blood burst from his chest and then blood bubble dup in his mouth causing him to cough it out in a fit, he almost choked.

"W-what…was that." Wheezed Kuradondjol as he stumbled backwards

"An axe dial." Grinned Usopp

"Bastard!" roared Kuradondjol and he charged at Usopp, he swung his fist straight at Usopp who blocked with the impact dial "NOT THIS TIME!" roared Kuradondjol and his huge tree like legs slammed straight into Usopp's stomach.

Usopp's eyes went completely white and he slammed straight into the wall before collapsing to the floor, his Kabuto harmlessly at his side.

"It's over now." Hissed Kuradondjol "You're body should be in pieces."

"Not yet……" whispered Usopp a she slowly pushed himself back to his feet, he stumbled backwards losing his balance and fell against the wall before slumping down.

"Face it. You're finished, you did put up a decent fight." Grinned Kuradondjol

"I'm…not…f-f-finish…ed…yet…" breathed Usopp heavily

"Impressive. You're determination to save your friends is admirable." Grinned Kuradondjol "I'm going to enjoy crushing those ideals."

--

"Usopp, please run away." Cried Nami as she watched Usopp helpless against his opponent "Just don't die."

--

Brook also sat watching the screen watching his friend being pummeled, Brook was furious with himself for being so utterly helpless and unable to help his friend "I'm sorry Usopp." And he slammed his fist into the wall "You're just through thsiw all and teher's nothing I can do."

--

"The next attack will be the end." Thought robin "Kuradondjol made a major mistake when Usopp blocked that first attack. The question is can Usopp launch his attack?"

--

Usopp was back on his feet, his determined eyes were hidden from Kuradondjol by the mask of Sogeking.

"Why do you stand brat." Snarled Kuradondjol

"This fight is over." Hissed Usopp as he pointed both dials at Kuradondjol.

Usopp quickly fumbled around with both dials and grinned "With this it's over."

"You're getting cocky for someone who can barely move."

"AXE IMPACT COMBINATION!!" roared Usopp

With the click of a button a blade of air flew at Kuradondjol and sliced into his skin, blood flew across the room and splattered the floor. But then somehow Usopp had channeled the power of the impact dial into this attack and as it pierced Kuradondjol's skin causing it to explode from the inside double the power. Kuradondjol's eyes were blank as he was hurled through the air and slammed head first into the thick walls that surrounded the room.

Kuradondjol stood once more with a look of shock his body was shaking and he could barely stand

"How's that." Grinned Usopp

"Unbelievable." Answered Kuradondjol.

Then he coughed violently with blood splashing to the floor from the massive cut across his body and mouth. The vibration of the impact spread throughout his body and he collapsed to the ground. Usopp had emerged victorious.

Usopp fell to the ground laughing as he removed his mask and grinned "Thanks Sogeking."


	68. Pirates in the Tower

Well its summertime and I'm going on Holiday for 2 weeks, so there won't be a new chapter till after the 25th July.

_**Chapter 68 – Pirates in the Tower**_

The large wall that had previously blocked Robin's path was now gone. "Well done…Usopp." She grinned and continued up the stairs.

She reached the twelfth floor to find nothing more than a door, she entered into an extremely cramped small room with a red button labeled up.

"An elevator." She sighed "This could be bad."

Robin hit the button and the lift zoomed upwards, Robin kept herself from being thrown around the lift by having hands sprout from the floor and hold her in place.

"Floor thirty." The voice said as the doors opened

Robin stepped into the room and stared in complete and utter shock, a massive tree was before her eyes, the land all around her was burning, there was the sound of cannon fire, and people screaming. Robin was staring at Ohara.

"What is this…?" she mumbled "How did I get here? What's going on?"

Robin looked around and to her horror she saw professor Clover lying on his back bleeding badly, her mother stood a few feet away from clover and Saul was also there staring at the burning tree.

"Why is this…why am I here…I don't understand." Panicked Robin, how could she possibly be at Ohara, Saul was frozen by Aokiji, and it made no sense to her. She dropped to her knees and clutched her head as she tried to figure things out.

"Nico Robin."

Robin looked up and saw none other than Aokiji before her "I've let you live for too long."

Robin looked at him with fear in her eyes, she quickly got to her feet and ran as fats as she could. To her surprise Saul, Olvia and Clover stood between her and Aokiji.

"Get out of my way." Sighed Aokiji

"Don't worry Robin." Grinned Saul "Remember always laugh when things look bad Dereshishishi."

Aokiji stretched out his hand and slammed it on the ground, ice spread quickly across the ground and captured Saul's, Olvia's and Clover's feet

"This can't be real." Thought Robin "It's impossible for Ohara to be here."

--

"Stop!" roared Sanji as he bounced on the bed, flipped through the air and landed several feet away from the three giggling girls "I have work to do ladies, but I'll come back to see you later."

One of the girl ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, she looked up at him with a pouted lip and big round eye's "please don't leave me, I'm scared of Samedi."

Love hearts flew from Sanji's eyes "Don't worry! I shall defeat Samedi!"

"Really?" asked the girl looking at him intently

"Of course." Grinned Sanji "But I can't do that if you don't let me go."

"But I'm scared." She whispered

It was then that Sanji noticed that the other two girls were missing, they appeared behind him at and their pretty faces were now twisted and their eyes had turned an eerie yellow, they slashed at Sanji with razor sharp finger nails and slashed them down his back.

Sanji quickly broke free of the girl who had him in her arms and escaped several feet away.

"Damn it. I can't hit a girl, even if they are demons."

"Bastard!" snapped one of the girls "We're human."

The other girl "This is what Samedi did to us, a long time ago we were just normal girls, but this is what Samedi does to those he takes as his slaves."

"I really hate this guy." Groaned Sanji

The three girls then rushed towards Sanji who ducked under them and swung around to face there backs, he then tapped each of them on the back of the neck causing them to stop and fall to the ground.

"Sleep for a while girls, when you wake up you'll be normal again, cause I'm gonna kill Samedi."

Sanji left the room

The shadowed person who had been watching Sanji then entered the room, it was Wata.

Wata peered down at the three girls and sighed "Waste of time."

Wata disappeared back into the shadows but left a huge snake behind, it hissed and headed towards the three girls.

--

"YOHOHOHOHO it's moving!" cried Brook as his lift suddenly began to rocket upwards at an incredible speed which threw him around the small room like a rag doll.

The left crashed to a halt and the female voice spoke out "fiftieth floor."

However much to Brook's dismay his lift did not open and once again two screens appeared before him, one showing the status of his friends and the other showing the fiftieth floor.

"I'M STILL STUCK!" screamed Brook

Brook gave a huge sighed and slumped to the floor and watched the two screens.

--

Pucho sat on his spears as the escalator continued to roll downwards towards the spiked wall.

"I have a plan." Grinned Pucho

Pucho stood up on his spears and began to channel a lot of energy into his arms, he leaped into the air transforming into his owl form and as he did the large next dropped, but the energy that Pucho had been storing in his arms caused his wings to be surrounded by a powerful fire which tore through the net and Pucho flew straight up and into a narrow passageway.

Pucho crashed into the floor and returned to his human form, he panted heavily a she looked down at his badly burned arms "Damn it. Can't afford to use that too often."

Pucho snapped his fingers and his spears disappeared into the flames from which they came. Pucho traveled up another set of stairs and then found a large empty room on the 25th floor, he passed through this and found himself at an elevator which took him straight up to the 45th floor.

"I was hoping to find one of the bosses. But so far other than that whole escalator thing this place is pretty boring, I've lost all track of time in here as well."

Pucho continued up another set of stairs onto the 47th floor and groaned as he found yet another set of stairs.

"I'm getting tired."

Pucho soon found himself on the 50th floor where a large wall with two screens barred his path "Damn it."

--

Zoro rushed at the strange woman and knocked her to the ground, he continued forwards and sped into the maze, he first went right the left then left again and then took a third left.

"I'm lost now." He groaned

Zoro then walked along slashing at the walls hoping they would break but it was useless.

"Got to trust my instinct to get me out of here now."


	69. The Trials of the Tower

_**Chapter 69 – The Trials of the Tower**_

Zoro rushed in all direction in his search to find the maze exit "Damn it, I've been running around for ages."

A large red skinned ogre monster appeared in front of Zoro who slashed through it like it was a bug "They're annoying."

He could see the large pillar in the centre of the maze, it stretched high above the maze walls, the way out was at the centre of that pillar.

Many more of the ogre creatures came rushing at Zoro but they were no match for him and eh cut them aside.

"New Plan." Groaned Zoro and eh drew his swords and aimed once again at the wall. "108 pound cannon" a massive blade of wind flew from the tips of Zoro's blades and collided with the maze wall.

--

Usopp had stumbled back to his feet and leaned against the wall, he breathed heavily as blood flowed from his wounds.

"Got to keep going."

Usopp looked around for the exit but the only door was the one he had come through. As he began to panic about being stuck an elevator lowered form the roof, it was the same one that Kuradondjol had come from.

"That way." Grinned Usopp and he slumped into the lift and hit the big red up button.

This lift moved slowly and a small bottle of green liquid emerged from a hole in the wall.

"What's this?" wondered Usopp as eh stared at the bottle with a confused look

He picked it up, opened the cap and smelled it, it was a sweet smell like candy.

"Congratulations Usopp."

Usopp almost jumped out of his skin as Samedi's ugly face appeared on a screen in front of him.

"What do you want!?" asked Usopp

"Nothing I'm just here to congratulate you on defeating one of my tower guardians, that bottle is a magic elixir that heals wounds, you should take it." Smiled Samedi

"And why would you help me?" aksed Usopp as he eyed the bottle suspiciously

"You have earned my respect and I treat those I respect whether they be enemies or allies with fairness." Answered Samedi. "You were victorious and this healing elixir is my reward for you. However you still have one more challenge to clear before you can reach me. The tower guardians are not the only challenges for you and your friends to face. Robin is already locked in a challenge that you will soon face."

Usopp took one last look at the potion and gulped it down. And true to Samedi's words the elixir began to heal Usopp.

"I wonder how many of you will reach the top?" grinned Samedi a she vanished leaving Usopp alone.

--

Chopper after tending to everyone on the sixth floor had continued his journey and was now on the 12th floor.

"It's tiring climbing up all those stairs." Sighed Chopper

Chopper then reached the third floor and found a long narrow passageway with no exit.

"NO WAY!" cried Chopper as he ran along the passageway which caused another wall to fall from the roof and trap him inside the passage.

"OH NO!" screamed Chopper "I'm trapped!"

A loud rumbling then caught Chopper's attention and the floor began to slant.

"What's going on?"

Then to Chopper's shock a huge boulder fell from the ceiling and rolled towards him.

"AHHHHHHH! What do I do!?"

Chopper looked around for a way out but couldn't see anyway

"The only way I'm getting out of this is to use a rumble ball but if I do I'll be useless for six hours. And if I find an opponent then what? AHHH no choice damn it!"

Chopper bit down into a rumble ball and quickly transformed into his arm point.

"Kokutei Roseo!"

Chopper thrust his arm straight into the boulder and shattered it on impact, as the boulder crumbled the floor returned to normal and the wall at both ends opened up leaving Chopper with a new with which eh quickly ran towards.

--

"Coup de vent!" roared Franky and a massive blast of win destroyed the onrushing wall.

"Safe." Sighed Franky as he leaned against the wall "That was way too close."

With the wall now destroyed Franky's path was open and he sped upwards for what seemed like an age before he finally arrived at another door, it had the fortieth floor written above it. He entered it and found nothing, it was just an empty room with a door in the middle which he quickly ran through and straight into a lift.

"Oh shit!" snapped Franky as he moved to escape but the door vanished and the lift itself rocketed upwards causing him to fly up and hit his head off the roof.

"ARRRGGHH!" groaned Franky as the lift stopped at the fiftieth floor and two screens appeared before him. "Great now I'm stuck."

Franky looked at the screen and saw the fiftieth floor and an elevator slammed down from the roof as it opened a man entered the room with strange blue glow surrounding him.

"Wonder who's gonna fight him?"

--

Nami's lift had stopped at the 49th floor and had let her out, however she had found a large wall barring her path to the fiftieth floor, this wall also had a screen that would show the battle against the mysterious man.

--

Luffy sat staring at Bira who had just finished his tale.

"After that I woke up in this tower and looked around for Ana but the demons in here make it hard to move around." Sighed Bira "Please Luffy you must protect her."

"Sure." Grinned Luffy "She's my nakama."

"I'm glad she has you and her crew." Grinned Bira before he suddenly started to cough, he collapsed to the ground clutching his chest and panting.

"What's wrong!" cried Luffy as he rushed to Bira's side. "Are you ok?"

"No Luffy." Sighed Bira "Listen…to…me…once….y-you…f-find Ana, you…must get the rest…o-of your…crew and escape this place."

"Why?" asked Luffy

"Samedi…is an unbelievable…monster…y-you…c-can't defeat him. No human can…"

"Sorry old man." Said Luffy "He hurt Ana, he hurt you, he's going to pay."

"Young fool." Smiled Bira before he breathed his last. His wounds and his age had overcome him.

Luffy stood up and lowered his hat over his eyes, he clenched his fists so tight that he drew blood. "I'll beat him fro you." He hissed as he turned away from the old man who had given him shelter only a month ago and left the room.

--

Luckily for Ana her trip had been uneventful, the lift had startled her greatly when she got into it and it zoomed all the way up to the 50th floor where the two screens appeared.

She stared at the screen staring at the mysterious man who seemed to crackle with a blue glow.


	70. Skadi vs Chango

_**Chapter 70 – Skadi vs. Chango**_

Skadi had climbed the stairs for a long time before she at last reached the 50th floor. She opened the door and entered in a dark empty room. There was only a single window the silhouette of a man was shadowed there. He crackled blue and the strange crackle seemed to flow across his body.

"Finally." He said

"Who are you?" asked Skadi as she quickly pulled out her ice dagger.

"I am Chango." And the man stretched out his arms causing the blue energy to flood the room and several lights across the room lit it up a pale eerie blue glow. The room was bare and empty and there was now ay out except for the door that Skadi had entered from.

"You're the boss aren't you?" aksed Skadi

"I am one of the five guardian's." he answered "This is were you and your pathetic crew die." Pieces of shit like you do not even deserve to look upon master Samedi."

"Nice manners." Snapped Skadi as a freezing cold wind began to surround her "I think it's about time I shut you up."

"You won't last one minute against me you useless woman." Snapped Chango "Don't even think that you pathetic woman are as strong as me, a man!"

"I really don't like you." Hissed Skadi

"I don't care." Snapped Chango as the blue aura flooded his body "Let's see you prove me wrong 'little girl'"

"Bastard! Snapped Skadi

Skadi rushed at Chango and thrust her dagger at his chest but he easily dodged her and leaped back a few feet before stretching out his index finger and firing a small blue aura at Skadi who turned around and slashed at it with her dagger to no effect. The aura hit her straight in the chest and an electric shock ran through her body knocking her off her feet to land on the ground with a thump.

"Ouch." Groaned Skadi

"I just like your pirate friends am not from this world. I am from their world and I have eaten the current current devil fruit. It allows me to take control of all the electric current that is in the air."

Skadi got to her feet and looked at Chango in anger.

"What's wrong did I upset the little girl?" laughed Skadi

"SHUT UP!" roared Skadi as she pointed her dagger at him "I'll show you."

Ice began to emerge from the dagger and form a long spear.

"A spear." Grinned Chango "Bring it on."

Chango was taken by surprise as the spear of ice flew from Skadi's dagger straight towards him, he attempted to dodge but it was too fast and it skewered him through the shoulder sending him skidding across the floor where the spear pierced the wall and pinned him.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU, A LOWER BEING INJUR ME!" screamed Chango in fury

Electricity began to flow across the ice spear and it slowly began to melt until Chango was free.

"Damn it, that just made him mad." Groaned Skadi

Skadi rushed at Chango aiming her dagger at him but eh simply laughed as he took a step back as she swung her blade.

"You don't have a big enough r--." Started Chango

But he was shocked when he found that the dagger had again been covered in ice to form a long sword which unlike the dagger could reach him and it slashed across his chest drawing blood.

"T-t-t-t-twice…" breathed Chango in a mad fury that he could barely speak "YOU BITCH, I"LL KILL YOU!!"

The room was suddenly pitch black as every light was shut down.

"Now what will you do?" laughed Chango "You can't see me but I can see you thanks to the electrical charges that run through your body.

Skadi had no idea what to do as she quickly spun around slashing her ice sword in any direction.

"Coward." She yelled "You're just mad because you're losing to a girl, and now you have to cheat. What kind of man are you?"

"How dare you speak to me that way." Snapped Chango

Chango flooded the room in light and fired another electric wave at Skadi who was taken by surprise by the sudden light and she was struck square in the chest. She was thrown backwards to slam into the wall where she slumped to the floor her body twitching from the electrical damage.

Skadi tried to move but her body wasn't obeying her.

"The damage to your nervous system will render your body like a doll." Laughed Chango "Then I'll torture you till you beg me for death. I'll send multiple electrical discharges through your body, you'll be in agony for hours. Look forward to it."

"You think…I'll let…you beat me so easily." Breathed Skadi as she somehow forced herself to her feet.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Laughed Chango as he attacked Skadi head on and covered his arm in a blue electrical aura.

Chango aimed his electrical fist at Skadi who ducked underneath the attack and slashed at Chango with her sword but he was quick to jump out of reach. Skadi not letting her attack go to waste quickly transformed it into a spear and fired it at Chango again who was to slow to dodge the spear. It skewered him in the stomach and he flew straight into the wall to be pinned again.

"Darn it." Snapped Chango as the spear quickly melted away.

"No way!" gasped a shocked Skadi "That should have killed you."

"I gathered as much electricity as I could in front of my stomach to melt as much of the ice as I could before it hit me." Said Chango "I told you that a little girl can't beat me." It's only natural that a man is stronger than a weak and pathetic little girl like you."

"I am so damn sick of you." Hissed Skadi

"Time to show you the difference between us." Grinned Chango and in a flash of light he was gone.

"What hap-." Skadi was quickly silenced as Chango appeared directly in front of her and slammed his foot into her jaw, she flew backwards and hit the wall as Chango bared down upon her, he covered his arms in his electrical aura and launched a barrage of punches down on her, electrical spark flew everywhere as he felt his punches hit home.

He jumped away after a few second grinning but his grin turned to surprise and then anger as he saw a large sculpture of ice shaped like Skadi was dented with his punches.

"Where'd she go?" snapped Chango

"Right here!" yelled Skadi, she had circled directly behind him as he had tried to attack her.

Skadi taking her chance aimed her dagger straight towards Chango's face, but Chango was quick to reply and surrounded the area with electricity slowing the blade down allowing him enough time to move his head out of the way – and straight into the path of Skadi's other hand which had formed a large ball of ice.

"ICE SHOT!" yelled Skadi as she fired the ball of ice at point blank range straight into Chango's face sending him crashing to the ground and skidding across the floor. "How's that for what a little girl can do?"

"Unbelievable." Hissed Chango a she stumbled to his feet "I won't allow this, I will not allow this to happen."

Skadi stared in shock as Chango covered his entire body in a blue electrical aura and charged at her, she slashed her dagger across the air and a large wall of ice flew up between her and Chango and he slammed straight into it, but to her shock it quickly began to melt and she quickly leaped away as he slammed into the ground where she had stood a second before.

"Damn it, how do I hit him now?"

"I'm ending this now." Hissed Chango and he began to suck in all the electrical power he could.

"You're going to self destruct!" yelled Skadi

"Yes." Laughed Chango and he roared his fury as he expelled all the electrical power causing the entire room to explode which shattered the walls and caused the tower to shake. Smoke covered the now destroyed room. Chango stood in the middle in burned rubble. He breathed heavily having sued up almost all of his power in his attack.

"I WIN BITCH!" roared Chango

Chango looked to the Smokey are where Skadi had been standing and grinned as the dust slowly settled. But to his sudden shock a spear of ice launched from the smoke and skewered him straight in the chest. He flew backwards and pinned into the wall for a third time, before he could move two more spears flew from the smoke and pierced him in the stomach. Blood poured to the ground from Chango's stomach and his mouth, he coughed violently as he attempted to melt the ice but found eh could summon no power.

"D-damn...it..." wheezed Chango "H-how…?"

Chango looked in shock a sat last the smoke cleared and he saw Skadi locked away safely in a wall of ice which she had created around herself like a room, she grinned at him as the ice fell to the floor and slowly began to melt.

"T-that little…amount of…ice couldn't…have...saved you." Wheezed Chango

"You're right." Smiled Skadi "I put up six rooms of ice to protect me and your attack melted five of them. Looks like I win"

"Bitch." Hissed Chango

"This is what I've been looking forward to." Smiled Skadi as she clenched her fist and slammed it straight into Chango's face "Payback."

The lift entered from what little remained of the roof, she could see up to the next floor.

The lift opened and seeing no other choice she entered it.

Chango was left along with his shattered body "Looks like I'm dead."

As Skadi disappeared with the lift Chango ripped his body free and roared in pain as he did.

He fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"You're useless."

Chango looked at the being that appeared through the broken walls.

It was the large dragon Zmey, the leader of the tower guardians.

"What do you want?" hissed Chango

"You know the price of failure Chango." Grinned Zmey as his long tongue licked his lips "its dinner time."

"WHAT!" yelled Chango in complete shock "No, please Zmey, NOOOOOOOO!"


	71. Return to Arlong Park

_**Chapter 71 – Return to Arlong Park**_

"We've lost two members." Sighed Bullbeggar

"So who's guarding the next boss floor?" asked Ustrel

"I really don't care." Grinned Zmey "Just remember that if you lose you'll be my next meal." The large dragon like creature licked its lips and stared at its fellow guardians.

"Rock, paper, scissor?" asked Bullbeggar

"Sure."

--

The maze wall flew apart as Zoro's blasts of wind sliced through them with ease, acting immediately he leaped through the hole in the wall as quickly as he could before the could reform, he headed straight towards the central structure where the exit lay.

But his spectacular attacks quickly drew the attention of every demon nearby.

"You're in my way." Snapped Zoro as he sliced through demons of all shapes and sizes without breaking a sweat "Guess all the weak guys are on the first floor."

Zoro stood before a large brown door, several demons lay scattered across the maze, all defeated.

"Finally." Groaned Zoro as he pushed his way into the next room which was a set of stairs, Zoro headed straight up them and arrived at the ninth floor. He arrived at another door which he entered and found himself in a small cramped room with a big red button saying up. The doors locked behind him and he had no choice but to hit the up button and as he did he flew and hit the roof as it soared upwards.

--

Pucho's elevator spat him out on the 98th floor where he found himself in open air.

"It spat me out the tower!" roared Pucho "NO WAY!!"

Pucho plummeted but quickly remembered he could transform into an owl and flew back up.

"What's going on, I never thought Samedi would cheat like that."

As Pucho flew back towards the lift entrance a huge eagle like creature soared by him, it was quickly followed by a second and a third.

"What the hell is this?"

The three huge eagles circled Pucho as if he was they're prey.

"They plan toe at me." Thought Pucho

The eagles dived at him and Pucho attempted to dodge until a twinge of pain shot through his arms and he lost his flight path allowing the eagles to slam into him one by one.

"Damn it my arms haven't healed from the time I used the fire wings. I'm a sitting duck out here."

--

Brook was taken aback as his lift zoomed upwards at top speed.

It stopped with a jerk and Brook hit the floor with a thud.

"Welcome to the eon hundredth floor." Said the female elevator voice and to Brook's horror two screen appeared before him again.

"NO NOT AGAIN!!" cried Brook "I'm still stuck in here."

--

Nami's lift had arrived at the 71st floor.

The doors opened to a bright blue sky, a lush green forest and a long winding road

"Where am I?" wondered Nami as she looked around "This looks so familiar."

Nami headed along her path and saw a flag waving in the wind on the horizon but she couldn't make it out. It wasn't long before she could make it out and stared at it in horror.

"IT CAN'T BE!" she cried in shock

Nami looked along the path to see a perfect Arlong Park.

"That's impossible. Luffy beat them, they were taken by the marines, how'd I get back to coco village?"

So many questions were running through her mind that she couldn't think straight. She had to make sure and so she sped towards the large park and peered through a small crack in the wall and to her horror she saw Arlong sitting in his usual chair, at his side were Hachi, Kuroobi and Chu.

"What do I do now?" she panicked "I can't beat them all, and how did I get back to our world? This doesn't make any sense."

As Nami was about to leave she saw a man standing before Arlong, it was Genzo, he held a large sword and stood challenging Arlong.

Nami couldn't help herself, she quickly burst through the gates of Arlong Park and screamed "GENZO GET AWAY!"

Genzo turned around to see Nami while Arlong simply laughed.

"So you're back Nami." Grinned Arlong "I've been waiting for you."

Nami looked at Hachi "Why are you here? I thought you gave up being a pirate"

Hachi never answered.

Nami whipped out her Perfect Clima-Tact and stood facing Arlong and his crew.

"You don't plan on fighting me do you Nami." Grinned Arlong "I'm not letting you get away this time."

"This time I'll make sure you stay dead." Hissed Nami as she stared at Arlong with a cold piercing gaze

"Chu, play with her a while." Grinned Arlong

"I've got to beat them somehow. Time to see how far I've come."

Chu rushed at Nami who dived underneath him, however Chu continued straight towards the water and dunked his head into the sea. His body began to expand as he sucked up as much water as he could.

"Take this! LIPOWERITZER!!"

Chu fired the water from his mouth like Bullets at Nami.

"Cool Charge, Mirage Tempo!"

Nami swung her Clima-Tact across the air in front of her and she vanished from sight, the water bullets sped forwards straight and through thin air and headed straight towards Arlong and the rest.

"Chu! You Idiot!" roared Arlong as the bullets slammed into him, the others and around them.

Chu had no time to worry about his sudden failure as Nami appeared behind him.

"Thunder Charge! Swing Arm!"

Nami rushed at Chu with and swung her Tact straight into Chu's back, the result sent a massive wave of electricity running through Chu's body and he hit the ground with a hard thud.

"She beat Chu." Snapped Kuroobi "No way, that's it thief, I've been waiting a long time for this."

Nami grinned cheekily and waved her Tact across her body again as Kuroobi came walking towards her. To his shock five different Nami's appeared before him, they were all different shapes and sizes.

"What the hell is this." Snapped Kuroobi

"Mirage Tempo Fata Morgana."

"Illusions." Sighed Kuroobi "I'll find you and show you the power of Fishman Karate."

"Thunder Ball!"

Kuroobi stared as many little black clouds came rushing towards him

"Clouds." He hissed "What can they do to me."

Kuroobi soon found out as several of them connected with his body and released a massive electrical discharge that covered him. He stood blank eyed and his body smoking before he collapsed to the ground defeated.

"Now this is a rare treat." Grinned Arlong "I never expected you to defeat them."

"You're next Arlong." Grinned Nami now gaining confidence in herself

"Hachi you're next." Grinned Arlong but Hachi didn't move. He looked upwards smiled at Nami and vanished into thin air.

"What just happened?" aksed a confused Nami

"Darn it." Groaned Arlong as he stood up "Fine let's get this over with."

"I'm going to beat you at last." Grinned Nami as she twirled the Clima-tact in her hands.

"You didn't think I'd come rushing in here without a plan did you." Grinned Nami

"Shaku on Datsu."

Arlong sped at top speed towards Nami, he moved like a torpedo and Nami barely had time dodge, Arlong flew by her but her arm now had a long cut, blood rushed down her arm.

Nami bit her lip and ran towards Genzo

"Are you ok Nami?" aksed Genzo

"I'm fine." She answered

"It's over Nami." Grinned Arlong

"Only for you!" grinned Nami

Rain began to pour from large black clouds that were now gathering over Arlong Park.

Nami created several golden yellow balls and threw them up into the clouds.

"What are you doing?" asked Arlong looking at her with interest

The clouds above began to crackle as lightning flashed through them.

"No way, you can't possibly!"

"But I can." Grinned Nami "THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!"

A huge blast of lightning struck from the clouds and slammed straight into Arlong with full force.

Arlong roared his pain and fury as the electricity covered his body and electrocuted him.

To Nami's shock Arlong remained standing. His body was smoking and smelled burnt.

Arlong stumbled forwards towards Nami but as he did eh fell to his knees.

"I win." Grinned nami as she swung her tact straight into Arlong's head unleashing another bolt of lightning straight through Arlong's body.

He fell defeated.

Nami grinned as she collapsed herself. She cried in victory as the whole of Arlong park began to shimmer.

The world vanished before her and she found herself in an empty room with nothing but a lift in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" she wondered "Was that a dream?"

With no answer to what had happened Nami headed into the lift.


	72. The Mysterious Rooms

_**Chapter 72 – The Mysterious Rooms**_

Pucho soared through the air as the eagles continued to attack.

He barely dodged as a stinging pain began to rush through his wings.

"Damn it." Snapped Pucho "I've got no choice."

Pucho's wing erupted into flames once more and he sped towards the three surprised eagles' he circled around them trapping them in a ring of fire which slowly engulfed and fried the eagles.

Pucho soared back towards the tower through the large opening and back into the lift where he crashed into the wall, transformed back into his human form and slumped to the ground clutching his arms.

"This really hurts." He groaned as his arms were now slightly burned, I need to cool them down in water.

Pucho looked up and pressed the button and the lift rocketed away again.

The lift continued forwards and stopped with the voice saying "500th floor."

"What but how?" wondered Pucho "I wasn't even at the 100th floor before."

"Welcome Pucho."

Pucho spun around and saw Samedi sitting on a chair in the middle of the empty room

"What I thought you were on the 1000th floor?"

"I will be." Grinned Samedi "You're almost ruining your arms, and that is no fun."

"Why do you care?" asked Pucho

"Because I want you all to be at full power when you face my guardians and generals otherwise I'll look weak."

"You, I don't understand you at all." Sighed Pucho

"You don't need to." Smiled Samedi "Just carry up to the next floor, you'll find something nice."

Samedi vanished and Pucho headed up the set of stairs to the 501st floor

Pucho stared in shock a she entered into a huge palace like room, it had a large bath and several comfy beds. It had a large banner at the top congratulating the victors who reached this floor.

This was the halfway mark and Pucho had reached it, but why Samedi allowed him to he didn't know.

--

Robin had taken shelter behind a large rock as she attempted to hide from Aokiji.

Aokiji had almost frozen the entire island and even the nearby ocean was frozen.

"How did I get here?" muttered Robin as she looked around for Aokiji "This can't possibly be real."

"Of course it's real."

Robin quickly looked around in search of the voice and saw the frozen ground in front of her begin to crack, then it rose upwards and Aokiji emerged.

"What's going on, why are you here?" snapped Robin

"What are you talking about?" sighed Aokiji

Ice shot across the ground towards Robin who jumped up onto the large rock as it sped past her freezing everything in its path.

"You should just give up Nico Robin." Muttered Aokiji lazily "You're not gonna escape me."

The ice began to cover the rock and Robin was forced to jump back towards the icy ground.

She landed and slid across the ice crashing to a halt against a nearby tree.

"Ouch." She groaned, it was then that she noticed the ice wasn't cold.

"Ready to give up?" asked Aokiji

Robin laughed a little and stood up "You're not Aokiji."

"What are you talking about?" asked Aokiji "Who else can I be?"

"This ice isn't cold." Said Robin "Aokiji's ice is freezing, yours is not."

"So I'm having a bad day." Sighed Aokiji

"Liar." Said Robin

Two hands appeared on Aokiji's shoulder and slapped Aokiji across the face, he fell and his body cracked and crumbled into the ice.

"If I'm not Aokiji then how can I move and control ice?"

Aokiji came bursting out the ice behind Robin and wrapped his arms across her shoulders, then the ice began to smother her body.

Robin quickly dove towards the ground nad rolled away from Aokiji who grinned at her.

"How do I know you're not Aokiji?" aksed Robin and as she easily brushed the ice f her shoulders "That's why, Aokiji's ice wouldn't be this easy to get rid of, now who are you really?"

"Fine." Sighed Aokiji and this time a mist began to swirl around his feet, it spread out across the land and everything was suddenly hidden in mist, the only thing Robin could see was Aokiji.

"What's going on now?" aksed Robin

"I'm dispelling the illusion." Answered Aokiji

And in a flash of light the mist was gone and Robin found herself in an empty room with a lift in front of her.

"Come Robin, I'll be waiting on the 100th floor for you."

Robin entered the lift and hit the button, it zoomed upwards and stopped at the 100th floor.

--

Franky's lift stopped on the 80th floor and as the doors opened water flooded the lift.

"What the hell is this!?" he roared as he forced his way out the lift and found himself floating in water.

Franky rushed upwards and burst out of the water gasping for air. He quickly took in his surrounding and saw three of his very own battle Franky's heading towards them. Franky was taken by surprise as all three of them fired cannons at him, the water around him exploded and the waves battered him around and forced him under the water.

"What's going on?' thought Franky as he floated in the water seeing the large forms of his ships sail over the water above him "Why are my own ships here?"

Franky swam upwards and poked his head out of the water, he looked around and saw a small mass of land which eh quickly swam towards. He climbed up onto the small piece of land and looked around, there was nothing but ocean all around him and his three battle Franky's where heading towards him.

"I'm really running out of cola." Muttered Franky a she opened up his stomach fridge to find only one bottle was left "Gotta get all three of them in one shot."

Franky began to suck air into his arms and waited, soon all three of his ships where heading towards the island.

"Perfect." Grinned Franky "All three of them are right next to one another."

Franky took aim directly in the centre, his plan was to blow the centre ship to pieces and hopefully take out the other two in the process.

"COUP DE VENT!!"

A massive blast of air shot straight into the first battle Franky and it was blasted to pieces, the waves smashed against the other two ships and the scattered debris rained down on the two ships.

"Did it work?" gasped Franky as his hair now draped over his eyes "I'm out of cola now."

A cannon was fired and a large cannon ball came flying at a shocked Franky who quickly jumped towards the ocean as the small island suddenly exploded, Franky was pushed under the water by the shockwaves and he lay there, his two other ships where still above him, and he was now out of cola.

"I'm stuck." He laughed "No way out."

Franky swam upwards and poked his head out of the water for air, he saw his ships circling around him.

"I've got to get onto one of them and take control of it."

Franky shot out his arm and his hand gripped tightly to the side, he reeled himself onto the ship and lay there trying to catch his breath. Franky stood up to find several monsters running around the ship, they seemed to be in a panic. Franky soon found out why as the other Battle Franky had fired several cannon balls at the ship he was on. The ship exploded and a large chunk of wood slammed into Franky hitting him hard on the head, the ship began to burn and slowly break apart as it was soon consumed by the water.

Franky fell into the water, hardly able to move. He had nothing left to escape with, he had run out of cola and eh knew he couldn't fight through several demons to take control of the final Battle Franky.

"Better to try something than nothing." Grinned Franky as he began to suck water into his arms just like he would have done with air.

"I don't exactly have a name for this but oh well Coup De Vent Water Style!"

Franky leaped out of the sea with the last of his strength and aimed straight at his ship, and then eh fired his blast. A huge burst of water shot down and straight through the battle Franky halving it in two.

Franky grinned as he fell back into the water with no strength left. He would drown soon.

But as Suddenly the water around began to vanish and the room fazed away. Franky found himself back in the tower in an empty room with a lift in the centre.

"What just happened?" groaned Franky "This damn tower is too confusing."

Franky crawled into the lift and hit the button.


	73. Robin vs Ustrel

_**Chapter 73 – Robin vs. Ustrel**_

The lift opened and Robin stepped into a large stone chamber, it was dark, damp and musty. The only light in the room was from two torches hung on the walls at opposite sides. A large bed was to one side in dirty silver silk drapes. The room had a glass cabinet at the other side and inside was human skulls. There was no exit to be seen.

"W-what is this place?" wondered Robin as she slowly walked around the room.

"Welcome to my chamber Robin." Hissed a voice

Robin looked around for the voice but so no one, instead an eerie mist was covering the chamber floor.

"Where are you?" asked Robin

"I'm all around you."

Robin looked around but the only thing around her was mist "It can't be." She gasped

The mist spiraled together and began to take form and the third tower guardian emerged, it was Ustrel

"I am Ustrel." He grinned baring his sharp fangs "The Vampire."

Robin wasting no time started the battle "Dos Fleur Twist!"

Ustrel looked in awe as two arms sprouted from his shoulders.

"What the hell--" he started but he was silenced as the hand gripped his head and twisted it. Too shocked to do anything Ustrel found his head completely twisted around till it was facing the opposite direction. Ustrel groaned a little before he collapsed to the ground.

Robin grinned at her victory. Ustrel's body lay motionless before it suddenly exploded and mist flooded the rooms floor.

"What!?" gasped Robin

The mist spiraled around robin and covered her body. Laughter filled the room as Ustrel's head appeared in front of Robin from the mist.

"You think that was enough to kill a Vampire." He laughed "I'm disappointed. Don't worry you'll learn everything about Vampire's soon when you become one. I'm going to make you my eternal Vampire Bride."

"No." stated Robin

"What?!" asked Ustrel

"I don't want too." She answered

"You think I'm giving you a choice." Laughed Ustrel "Once you become a Vampire whether you like it or not you'll be mine."

Robin slapped Ustrel across the face but eh simply grinned and reformed his body before her.

"Seis Fleur"

Six arms sprouted across Ustrel's body, two appeared on his leg's and pulled causing him to lose his balance, two sprouted up from the ground to grip his back while the last two appeared on his upper body.

"Whatever it is that you're planning isn't going to work." Grinned Ustrel

"Clutch!"

Robin's arms twisted Ustrel's body causing his back to crack in an attempt to break his spine, but as she did so his body halved in two before exploding in mist once more and sailing across the room to reform on the bed.

Ustrel lay on the bed laughing, he patted the bed and looked at Robin "We'll be sharing this soon."

Robin backed away a little looking slightly disgusted "No way."

"I already told you that you have no choice." Sighed Ustrel

Arms sprouted from the bed aimed at Ustrel who leaped into the air and vanished as the mist returned, it flew at robin and smothered her. Ustrel's head appeared behind her, he opened his mouth baring his yellow fangs and aimed at robin's neck. She noticed this just in time and spun around aiming a slap at his face to knock him off target but instead he stopped just short of her attack and drove his fangs into her hand.

She grunted in pain while and then she fell to her knees as she began to feel lightheaded. Realizing that Ustrel was sucking her blood two arms sprouted from Ustrel's shoulders and slapped him. He backed away a little freeing Robin who leaped away from Ustrel clutching her hand.

"You taste delicious." He grinned licking blood from his lips "But don't worry you won't become a vampire that easily."

"Un Fleur."

"Why do you attempt to fight me.' He sighed as he slowly began to walk towards her.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around o see Robin's arm.

"Punch!"

Robin clenched her fist and slammed it straight into Ustrel's face, he stumbled backwards grunting in pain as blood oozed from his nose.

"Ouch." He grunted "Nice hit."

Robin looked a little shocked, she had expected him to turn into mist to avoid the attack.

"Seis Fleur."

Ustrel looked around for Robin's arms looking for where her attack would come from. The first arm sprouted behind him, the second sprouted from the first and twisted around Ustrel's leg, four more followed and Ustrel who was oblivious to this spun around straight into another clean punch.

Ustrel roared in pain and leaped away.

"If you can't predict where the attack will hit then you can't block it by becoming mist." Said robin

"So." Snapped Ustrel "You won't beat me, your back and neck breakers are useless."

Ustrel vanished in mist which quickly reformed directly in front of Robin ho was too slow to dodge as Ustrel clenched his fist and drove it straight into her stomach. She doubled over as saliva escaped her mouth.

"I didn't want to actually hurt you." He sighed as he walked away a little before spinning around and slamming his foot straight into her chin, she flew backwards and slammed into the wall. This time blood escaped her mouth and she coughed in pain. Ustrel wasted no time and he slammed his whole body straight into Robin's smashing her against the wall which cracked behind her.

Robin began to slide down the wall but Ustrel grabbed her throat and hoisted her upwards.

"Give up?" he asked

"N-no." stated Robin

"Idiot." He sighed and pulled back his free fist before slamming it into Robin's stomach again. Robin screamed in pain as bood burst from her mouth and the wall behind her crumbled.

Suddenly Robin fell and hit the floor, she rolled onto her knees and clutched her stomach wondering why Ustrel had let her go. She noticed that sunlight had now flooded half of the room from the broken wall and she was in the centre of it.

"Damn it." Groaned Ustrel "I should've held back more."

Robin chuckled a little before coughing blood again and breathing heavily.

"Stupid girl the sunlight won't save you." Grinned Ustrel as he stepped directly into it, "See."

Robin looked in shock "Impossible."

Ustrel laughed as he reached down and grabbed her by the hair. He lifted her and threw her across the room where she landed on the bed and back in the darkness.

"Now to make you a vampire." He laughed

"Why didn't you just do it over there." Breathed Robin as she stood up

"Because I don't want to." Answered Ustrel as he stepped back into the darkness and exploded in mist.

Robin watched as it spiraled around her body and Ustrel's head appeared with his sharp fang aiming for her neck. Robin ducked beneath his head and ran back into the sunlight.

Ustrel groaned "That's not going to work."

"No it will." Smiled Robin "You have no power in sunlight."

"What, I already proved I can enter sunlight." Said Ustrel

"Sure you can enter sunlight but you don't have any powers in it." Smiled Robin "You could have bitten me while I couldn't move but instead you threw me onto the bed, and then you didn't turn into mist until you had stepped out of the sunlight."

Ustrel looked shocked "You're a very clever woman, I'm impressed. But You're wrong!"

Ustrel leaped across the room at Robin who rolled under him and spun around to see Ustrel standing in front of the large hole in the wall, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

He grinned "I am still a vampire I just lose the ability to become mist in sunlight nothing else changes." And then he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

Robin was shocked as his fangs sank into her neck and her body immediately became limp as Ustrel held her in his arms.

"This can't be it." She thought "Everyone's counting on me. I won't fail them."

Robin dug her heels into the ground and yelled "Doce Fleur Push!"

Two arms burst from her stomach and slammed into Ustrel's stomach, he gasped in shcok as he lost his breath and the two arms sprouted from the two already out and slammed into his stomach again this time forcing him backwards, then another two emerged and pushed even further back towards the large hole in the wall, another two emerged and forced him right to the edge before four arms sprouted and they all slammed into his chest knocking him out the tower and into the air and into the sunlight.

Ustrel looked shocked and scared, with no mist abilities he would have no way to save himself.

"I win." Grinned Robin as the roof above her began to shake and an elevator came roaring down.

She looked at the sun before stepping into the elevator and heading for the next destinantion.


	74. Brook vs Bullbeggar

_**Chapter 74 – Brook vs. Bullbeggar**_

The elevator doors finally opened and Brook collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm out! At last!" laughed Brook "Thought I was going to going to be stuck in there forever."

Brook sat up to look at his surroundings which turned out to be nothing like he had been expecting.

All around him were huge trees and plants and a small stream was to his side.

"A forest?" wondered Brook "Why would this be in a tower?"

"Hello straw hat pirate."

"who's there!?" yelped Brook a she looked around for the voice "You're not a ghost are you?"

"Maybe." Answered the voice

"A GHOST! I hate ghosts!" screeched Brook and with that he sprinted into the trees

"Why are you running?"

"Because I don't like ghosts." Cried Brook as he dove into a large bush

"I can still see you, you're big afro gives you away."

"Dammit!" cried Brook as he came leaping out of the bush and upwards into the trees

Brook looked downwards at the ground, he looked everywhere he could to try and find the 'ghost'

"Where are you?" aksed rook

"Right behind you."

Brook suddenly froze as he felt something grip his shoulder, he raised his own hand to feel his shoulder and found fingers.

Before Brook could do anything the hand gripped tightly and hoisted him into the air then he was falling down towards the ground. Brook found he was unable to move as something heavy was on his back driving him straight down where he smashed into the ground which cracked on impact.

Brook groaned a little as two shiny black shoes appeared before his eye's they were attached to the tower guardian Bullbeggar.

"I'm Bullbeggar."

Brook stumbled back to his feet and looked at his opponent "I thought you were a ghost."

Bullbeggar laughed "As you can see I'm not."

"You kind of look like Samedi." Said Brook "Are you related?"

"What I do! Really?" laughed Bullbeggar "Samedi's my idol, greatest demon in the world, with no equal, My dream is to one day be as great as Samedi, if you insult Samedi I'll kill you, wait you're trying to hurt Samedi aren't you!?"

Brook tried his best but Bullbeggar's quick rambling were too confusing for him to follow "What?"

"DIE!"

Brook leaped back just in time as several slashed split the ground where he had stood a moment ago.

"What was that?" asked Brook

Brook received no answer as the purple skinned demon had vanished.

"He's gone?" gasped Brook as he searched for Bullbeggar "Where'd he go?"

Bullbeggar burst from the bushes, he carried with him a long slender sword which he drove straight into Brook's gut.

Brook yelled in pain as the sword scraped his bones, he leaped back using his light body to gain extra height and landed several feet away near the small stream.

"I will not allow anyone to hurt Samedi." Wheezed Bullbeggar "I will kill all of you pathetic pirates."

"We don't want to kill Samedi.' Said Brook "We just want him to return Ana to normal and stop hurting people."

"You think you can deceive me." Laughed Bullbeggar "I'm no fool."

And with that Bullbeggar was gone, Brook quickly looked around for Bullbeggar.

"His speed is amazing." Thought Brook "I can't follow him at all."

Bullbeggar's sword came bursting out of Brook's chest.

"When did he?" gasped Brook

Bullbeggar slammed his free fist into the back of Brooke's head sending him crashing to the ground.

"I had hoped to avoid battle." Sighed Brook as he got to his feet and drew his sword, he turned to face Bullbeggar "Ready when you are."

Bullbeggar rushed at Brook and slashed at the skeleton's chest, he flew beyond Brook and skidded to a halt, he turned to face Brook grinning before he suddenly felt his knees buckle and blood exploded from his chest to the ground, he fell to his hands and knees and coughed a little.

"What happened." Grunted Bullbeggar

"Hanauto Sanchou: Yahazu Giri" replied Brook

"And I'm supposed to understand that." Grunted Bullbeggar as he returned to his feet and gripped his sword tightly in both hands "I underestimated you, it will not happen again."

"We could just skip the battle and go our separate ways." Said Brook

"Hell no, those against Samedi I will annihilate." Roared Bullbeggar and he pulled a second sword out of the first sword

"Twin swords?" asked Brook

"Indeed." Laughed Bullbeggar "These will what I kill you with. Hone Tsubushimasu is their name"

"I see we have no choice." Sighed Brook "For the sake of my nakama I will defeat you."

"Give it your best shot." Roared Bullbeggar as he leaped of tehg round with such force that it broke beneath him.

Using his light body Brook chased after Bullbeggar into the air, they swung there sword several times, the loud clashing of their swords rung throughout the trees.

Brook thrust his sword forwards towards Bullbeggar's chest but the demon deflected it with one of his swords and slashed the other across brook's chest. Brook landed on a large branch clutching his chest, if he had been any slower then the sword would have sliced some of his ribs off.

"Running away now!?" laughed Bullbeggar as he slammed into a tree and used it to propel himself towards Brook.

Bullbeggar swung his swords at Brook who quickly blocked with his own sword, the loud clash of steel seemed to echo all around them.

Brook leaped back into the air and landed lightly on the ground , Bullbeggar chased after him and slammed straight into the ground cracking it again.

"Aubade Coup Droit!"

Brook thrust his sword forwards with tremendous force that it sent a massive shockwave slamming into Bullbeggar's stomach, he flew backwards into a tree but before any further damage could be done Bullbeggar split the attack in half using his own swords.

"What was that." Grunted Bullbeggar

"Darn." Thought brook "Nowhere near as good as Ryuuma's was."

"That's it." Sighed Bullbeggar "I've had enough of this."

Bullbeggar sped forwards towards Brook who was too slow to follow him. Brook attempted to avoid by leaped backwards but Bullbeggar kicked hi fet knocking him of balance. With no chance to recover the two sword pierced Brook in the chest and he went ailing backwards into a large tree with Bullbeggar using the sword to pin him.

"Shit!" snapped brook a she tried to free himself

Bullbeggar wasting no time in his attacks clenched his fists and rained down a barrage of punches upon Brook's skeletal form. Brook could feel his bones crack with each attack.

"If I don't do something I'm gonna die." Thought Brook "I can't think of anything, is this it?"

Then a fist slammed through his hair to smash into the tree causing it to collapse.

As the tree fell Bullbeggar ripped his sword free and sped away , he laughed as Brook was left defenseless, the tree crashed into the ground sending up a huge cloud of dust.

"It's over." Laughed Bullbeggar "Now who will be next to face me?"

Brook lay against the fallen tree, he could barely move and he had lost sight of Bullbeggar due to the dust. "What do I do know, I can't just wait to be rescued, this is my battle. Then a small tuft of black hair fell onto his lap "Laboon, that's right, you're waiting for me right."

Bullbeggar sat on a large rock looking towards the lift "When is it gonna move." He sighed

"In a few minutes." Answered Brook as he approached Bullbeggar

"I thought you were crushed." Groaned Bullbeggar "You should've ran away."

"I have someone waiting for me, I already failed him once I won't fail him again." Said Brook as he gripped his sword tightly

"This one strike, Let's finish it with this." Grinned Bullbeggar

"Twin Strike!" laughed Bullbeggar as he flew at Brook with his full speed

Brook slashed with his sword and knocked one of the sword out of Bullbeggar's hands, it went skidding into the stream while the other pierced Brook's chest.

"I WIN!" howled Bullbeggar

"Polka Remise."

"What the he…" started Bullbeggar but he was quickly silenced

Brook's sword pierced Bullbeggar's shoulder before he felt a blade pierce his stomach and then his chest, he looked at Brook who was thrusting his blade so quickly it was as if he had several swords. Bullbeggar began to skid backwards as Brook forced him back with every thrust, Bullbeggar roared in pain as he freed himself from Brook's attack.

"Hanauto Sanchou: Yahazu Giri"

Bullbeggar spun around to find that somehow Brook was behind him.

Brook headed towards the lift and stepped inside.

"We're not…"

Blood exploded over Bullbeggar's chest as he attempted to yell at Brook, he laughed a little before he collapsed, the lift doors closed and brook was gone.

"I lost." Sighed Bullbeggar "Sorry Samedi."

"So you all lost."

Bullbeggar was to weak to move but he recognized Zmey's voice easily.

"Dammit."


	75. Voice of Darkness and Doubt

_**Chapter 75 – Voice of Darkness and Doubt  
**_

"So they all lost?" asked Etsai

"What's the point of being guardian's if you can't win." Sighed Wata "We should've just killed them ourselves."

"You act like all five are defeated." Laughed Wedo

"Don't forget Zmey is still there." Said Redcap

"What difference will he make, he's just another guardian." Sighed Wata "Can't I go and defend that floor?"

"No." said Wedo immediately

"Zmey is special." Grinned Legba "He almost unbeatable."

"Then why's he only a tower guardian?" asked Etsai

"He's too dangerous." Laughed Legba "He could try to eat us, he loves human and demonic flesh, the only thing eh doesn't like is animals, he hates them, we don't give him the general's job because we don't want eaten."

"Sound like they straw hats would do us a favor if they get rid of him." Said Wata

"Maybe." Grinned Legba "But he's still as strong as us and that makes him useful."

"As strong as us." Thought Etsai "Impossible."

"Just wait and see." Laughed Legba "You'll get a great show when Zmey confronts his opponent."

--

Samedi sat in the golden altar room, gripped tightly in his hand was a photograph of a beautiful woman and a girl.

Samedi stared at the sword on the altar "With this sword I will free Gaueko and I will begin my revenge against this pathetic world."

--

Ana had found her way to a large dark room, it was completely empty.

"There's nothing here at all." She sighed "But this is the only way to go, there should be some way forward."

A low echoing whisper spread around the room "You could smash through the roof to the next floor."

"What? How?" asked Ana looking around for the source of the voice "Just transform into the demonic beast inside you, it was a gift from Samedi after all you should use it to help your friends."

"no." answered Ana "I'm not a monster. I'm Human"

the low voice suddenly became very loud and laughter spread throughout the room "Fool, you're human bwahahahahahaha, maybe you were a month ago but you're a demonic monster now."

"I'm not." Cried Ana tears now covering her face "I'm not a monster."

"Really?" asked the voice "But you can feel it can't you, your body has changed hasn't it."

"W-what…do you…mean?" cried Ana

"You may deny it but you like all demon crave human flesh, that's why you eat less and less human food now."

"What, that's wrong." Snapped Ana "I don't."

"Bwahahahaha, you'll accept it eventually, well you'll see what I mean when you transform."

"I won't ever transform into a demon." Yelled Ana "I won't"

"You have no choice." Laughed the voice "Samedi will kill Luffy and you'll eb left alone, after all if you touch anyone other than him you become a monster."

"Luffy will win."

A beam of light shout out from the darkness and struck Ana on the head.

Ana's eyes went blank and her she found herself in a grey world, she looked around to see a large altar in the middle of the chamber with a sword on it, at her feet was a bloody and battered Pucho and Zoro, she spun to look behind her and saw Luffy and Samedi.

Luffy's body was covered in blood from several cuts he had received, he was down on his knees and Samedi held his sword above Luffy's head.

"It's over brat." Grinned Samedi as he thrust the sword down into Luffy's shoulder and straight into the inside of his body. He tore the sword free and Luffy hit the floor face first in a pool of blood.

Before she could react Ana found herself flat on her back, she was back in the pitch black room "what was that?"

"The future." Laughed the voice

"It's not, Luffy won't lose I know he won't." screamed Ana in anger before her voice cracked to a whimper "He promised."

"You foolish girl, your so naive."

"Who are you?" aksed Ana "leave me alone."

"I can't." sighed the voice "Not until you accept who you are and become what you are."

"I'm not a demon." Cried Ana again

"YOU aren't human either." Laughed the voice "I already told you, you're a demon, and wether you like it or not you will accept who you are. You don't have a choice."

"It's not true." Cried Ana

"Think about it. This is all your fault, everyone is in danger because of you, if you weren't here then they'd have no reason to fight Samedi, if you weren't here then they wouldn't be risking there lives to svae someone as worthless as you, you are nothing more than a burden carrying them down, you'll kill them all."

Ana stared into the darkness "It was true, if not for her then Luffy and the others wouldn't be inside this tower fighting dangerous monsters, luffy had accomplished his goal of finding his friends so he had no reason to fight Samedi except for her.

"If I was gone then they could leave." Said Ana to the darkness

"Indeed, with you gone they have no reason to fight and your friends could escape from Samedi and go home to their own world."

"My fault." Sighed Ana "They don't have to do any of this, I'm just someone who Luffy met for a short time, he has no reason to help me."

"Now you should be true to yourself and unleash your true self."

Ana had given in, she collapsed and stared at the ceiling before her body began to pulse, hair slowly began to cover her body, her eye's turned yellow and her nails grew larger and larger

"I've done it." Laughed the voice "One down."

"ANA!!"

The room doors flew of their hinges and Luffy came flying into the room, he grabbed Ana and held her close to him, the transformation was cancelled instantly and she returned to her raven haired human form.

"Luffy…why?" cried Ana "I'm useless to you, I can't fight, and if I wasn't here then you could go home."

"IDIOT!" roared Luffy "Even if you were a demon I'd still save you."

"Why?"

"You're my nakama." Smiled Luffy "I'll protect my nakama even if it means dying."

"I was so damn close." Sighed Zmey as his pale blue form emerged in the room "But then you have to come in and interfere, I sealed that door anyway how'd you get in."

"You bastard." Snapped Luffy "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Luffy we should just leave." Said Ana "Let's find the way to your world."

"No way." Grinned Luffy "I told you, I don't care if I die, I'm gonna save you."

"The charming prince." Laughed Zmey "You won't get by me."

"We'll see about that." Grinned Luffy "You hurt ana and tried to make her hate herself, I'm gonna crush you."

Zmey roared and a blast of fire exploded form his mouth, it flew beyond Luffy towards Ana.

She screamed as the flames surrounded her.

Luffy sped towards her but the flames struck out at him like they had a mind of their own, they tried to engulf him but he jumped free, quickly patting out any fire that was left on his clothes.

"Damn it Ana!"

Luffy kicked of the roof straight into the fire, he wrapped his arms around ana and they rolled free of the flames which disappeared.

"I told you girl, you'd cause his death." Laughed Zmey "You can't fight therefore he has no choice but to protect you, one of two things will happen, he'll die protecting you or he'll abandon you. You think he'll spend the rest of his life saving you from everything."

"Shut up." Roared Luffy as he stumbled to his feet "I'll never abandon her, I'll never abandon any of my crew. If my crew are taken to hell then I'll go straight to hell to get them back, Ana is my nakama, the rest of my nakama are in this tower, I'll protect them all."

"You're annoying." Sighed Zmey

Zmey spewed flames onto the ground and they began to take the form of people.

"My flame soldiers." Grinned Zmey "Let's see how you fight fire brat."

Luffy and Ana were surrounded while Zmey vanished into the darkness laughing


	76. Sanji's Journey

_**Chapter 76 – Sanji's Journey**_

Luffy looked around, he and Ana were pinned against the wall and ten flame soldiers were surrounding them.

"What do we do Luffy?" asked Ana

"Can't fight fire without water." Laughed Luffy "So we run."

"Run where?" asked Ana "We're trapped."

"We go up." Grinned Luffy and saying that he wrapped his arm around Ana and used his free arm to punch the roof, however this proved to be ineffective as his attack caused no damage.

"That's bad." Grinned Luffy as he rubbed his head.

"What should we do?" asked Ana as the flame soldiers began to surround them.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

Luffy's fist flew straight into a flame soldier but then it passed straight through it, luffy pulled back his fist and looked around for a new way to attack.

"ok new plan." Grinned Luffy

"Luffy." Said Ana

"Yeah?" aksed Luffy

"Shouldn't you put your arm out?" asked Ana

It was then That Luffy realized that his arm was on fire.

"MY ARM!!"

Luffy began to rapidly spin his arm above his head to get rid of the flames.

"That was scary." He sighed as at last the fire was gone and his slightly burned arm returned to his side.

"How do you fight them if you can't touch them?" asked Ana

Several flame soldiers all pounced at Luffy who grabbed Ana and jumped over their attacks, they headed towards the door but the flame soldiers turned back into flames and sped in front of them to block the doorway.

"Damn it." Snapped Luffy as he leaped back to avoid the heat.

"This is all my faulty." Cried Ana "Just forget about saving me Luffy."

"No way." Grinned Luffy "I'll figure this out."

Luffy and Ana were now surrounded by the flame soldiers with no way of escaping.

Then to their surprise clouds began to float into the room, small black clouds which gradually formed one large cloud.

"Rain tempo."

Luffy spun around to see Nami standing in the broken doorway grinning.

Rain began to fall from the clouds and the flame soldiers were quickly destroyed by the water.

"Thanks Nami." Grinned Luffy as he fell flat on his back holding his burned arm

Before he had a chance to rest a large hole appeared in the roof nd a large chunk of metal was dropping towards him, he yelled as he quickly rolled out of the way just a sit slammed into the ground beside him.

The large chunk of metal turned out to be the next elevator.

"Let's go guys." Grinned Nami "We'll beat this Samedi guy soon and be on our way."

"Yeah!" yelled Luffy in approval

Ana simply smiled

"I'm coming for you Samedi!" roared Luffy

The three entered the lift and zoomed upwards.

--

Sanji sped up several stairs until he entered into a huge room with stairs that seemed to spiral upwards for an eternity.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sighed Sanji

And so Sanji ran, he ran and he ran and he ran some more but the stairs never seemed to end no matter how high he got. He had gone through five cigarettes on his journey up and was now on his sixth when he finally sat down to rest, he could no longer see the bottom and he still couldn't see the top.

After a few minutes he got up and began to run again when a large rumbling sound reached his ears, he looked around and saw nothing, he looked down at the stairs he had already ran up and saw that no one was there to make the noise, he looked up and saw nothing.

"I hate this tower." He grunted and continued to run and as he did the noise got louder and louder until it was almost deafening.

"Ok that's it!" roared Sanji "I've been running for over an hour and this noise is really pissing me off come out now."

Then as if the tower had decided to answer him a large chunk of the wall emerged to block the stairs and halt his journey.

"Hell no." snapped Sanji "I am not going back down." And he ran at the wall that stood in his way but as he did several spikes emerged from the wall and Sanji quickly stopped "Damn it."

A large metallic sound was heard like something had been unlocked, it was then that the huge spiked wall came racing towards Sanji.

"Oh shit."

Sanji had no time to think, he sped at the wall and swung his left foot straight into one of the spike knocking it clean of the wall leaving a safe landing spot for his right foot to launch himself backwards away from the wall. With the new distance Sanji spun rapidly creating his Diable Jambe, he then sped at the wall again and slammed his foot into the one safe spot on the wall and shattered it completely, the spikes fell to the floor and rolled down the stairs of the side into the large gaping darkness that led to the bottom.

"My shoes ruined now." Sighed Sanji as he saw a large hole in the sole of his left shoe from where he had kicked the spike.

Ignoring the pain in his left foot Sanji sped upwards.

It was a long trip but he at last found himself at a doorway and the numbers 500 were above the door.

"The 500th floor." Grinned Sanji alright he opened the door and entered into an empty room with a single chair.

There was a set of stairs leading up and Sanji headed up them he found himself at another door which he went through and arrived at the huge palace like room, he looked around in shock and amazement.

"No way." He grinned

A large bath was in the corner with a curtain that could be pulled over it, several beds were lined up along the wall and a whole table full of food was in the middle of the room. After he took everything in he then saw Pucho sleeping in the farthest bed with some bandages over his arms, he saw a large cabinet and opened it to find several medical supplies which he quickly put to work to help his foot.

"Guess we're half way there." Grinned Sanji

--

Samedi stood bathed in the sunlight which seemed to illuminate his green skin. The four generals stood behind him.

"Lord Samedi four of the guardians have been defeated." Said Legba

"Really." Laughed Samedi "Who's left?"

"Zmey." Answered Legba

"That Dragon never did like to fight." Sighed Samedi "Its why he's not one of my generals."

"But Zmey's a great fighter." Said Etsai

"True but he prefers to have his underling to the fighting, he really lazy." Laughed Samedi as walked over to the altar and lifted the sword, he held it at arms length and the extended it towards the sun "Once the dusk arrives this world will be mine, I'm counting on you four to make sure that no one gets in my way, there's only ten hours left until I become a god."

"My lord I will give my life to make sure no one gets in your way." Answered Legba immediately "I have followed you all these years and I never have and never will let you down."

"See that you don't." grinned Samedi as he replaced the sword

--

"The bombs are in place my lady." Said a man who was with three other people

"Good." She smiled "This way if the straw hats fail we can make sure Samedi fails in his plans."

The daughter and Oya stood at the side of the woman.

"Your duties are done." Said Oya "I'll take care of the rest."


	77. The Half Way Point

_**Chapter 77 – The Half Way Point**_

Sanji grinned as Nami, Luffy and Ana stepped out of their lift and into the large chamber room.

"NAMI-SAN!" yelled Sanji with love hearts popping all around him

"This is unexpected." Said Nami as she looked around the large room and saw the bath, the table of hot food and the several beds lined across the wall one of which contained a sleeping Pucho.

"Why is there a room like this here?" asked Ana

"WHO CARES!" roared Luffy as he spotted the huge table of food "FOOD, I'm starving." Luffy leaped over to the table and began to stuff his face with anything he could get his hands on.

Before anything else could be discussed another four lifts emerged from the floor and from them appeared Zoro, Robin, Franky and Brook.

Zoro saw the table of food, spotted a large bottle of alcohol and headed straight for it.

"SUPER!" roared Franky when he saw the room.

"I must act like a gentleman." Thought Brook as he approached the table of food and then proceeded to stuff his face just like Luffy.

"Why is there a room like this?" asked Robin

"No idea." Answered Nami

"We're his toys." Answered Pucho as he sat up in his bed "He's doing nothing but having us fight useless battles. We fight the weaker opponents then he heals us so that we can fight the next opponents. He's toying with us, probably so that he can kill us himself at the end."

"No one's gonna die." Grinned Luffy "I won't allow it."

"So who's still to arrive?" asked Robin

As she spoke a new lift emerged and out stumbled Usopp who looked in amazement as he saw his crew and the big fancy room, Usopp headed straight for the food.

Nami sighed "Chopper and Skadi have still to arrive."

--

Skadi looked around, she had just arrived on the 490th floro and the room she was now in was in total darkness.

"What now." She groaned "I'm tired and my body is sore, I can't be bothered fighting anymore so just come out."

The room stayed silent

Skadi carefully edged forwards into the room.

"Can't see a thing." Sighed Skadi

Then a huge flash of light blinded her and she yelled in shock.

She fell and landed into soft but cold and wet snow.

"What just happened?"

Skadi leaped up and looked around, she was in a field of snow, nothing could be seen other than the snow.

"What the hell is going on, first its dark now it bright."

Skadi headed forwards and walked for hat seemed like forever until she heard a low rumbling noise, she headed towards the noise and found herself at a cliff top, she looked over to see an army of soldiers, they wielded sword of flame in one hand while others weillded a flaming shield or a spear with a fiery tip, the soldiers behind them carried bows and arrows and others carried huge flaming clubs and axes.

Behind them all stood a huge man, his face was being blocked by all the snow that had now suddenly began to fall from the sky. But the snow that touched him melted away and the area around him was nothing more than a puddle, he stepped forwards and the snow he moved into also melted away.

"What's going on, I shouldn't be here, they shouldn't be here why is he here, I don't understand."

Then a loud horn blared out and far across the horizon Skadi saw a second army of soldiers but she couldn't make them out, however she saw clearly who their leader was, a hug man with pale blue skin and dark blue armour, he had white hair and a white mustache, his body was almost nothing but muscle. He wielded a massive sword and wore a horned helmet.

Skadi stared in shock "Father…."

Before she could do anything else a loud roar caught her attention and several of the flame soldiers now surrounded her.

"Shit."

Skadi was trapped between the soldiers and the cliff top.

BOOM!

The area behind Skadi exploded in flames and the snowy valley suddenly began to burn.

The soldiers leaped towards Skadi and plunged their sword straight into her body.

Skadi couldn't move, she couldn't think, all she felt was pain as three swords were now piercing her body. Blood flooded from her stomach and dyed the snow red. Skadi dropped to her knees and coughed violently.

The soldiers then grabbed her and held her over the cliff.

"D-damn..it."

Then she fell, the soldiers had dropped her and she now plummeted towards the hard ground below.

Skadi slammed into the floor of the previously dark room she had been in a few moments before, she lay panting heavily. Skadi then reached down to her stomach to find no wounds. She tried to get up but fell and fainted.

--

"Man they're taking ages." Sighed Pucho

"We can't for them much longer." Said Nami

"I agree." Said a familiar voice

the crew spun around the room looking for the voice.

Samedi appeared in a burst of black smoke in the centre of the room.

"Samedi!" they yelled

"Why are you here!" screeched Usopp

Luffy wasted no time in throwing his fist at Samedi who caught it easily.

"Relax." He groaned "I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" asked Sanji

"To congratulate you all in reaching the half way stage of my tower."

"If that's all then we'll take you out now and save us the trouble of going up the rest of the way." Grinned Zoro

"No that just won't do." Sighed Samedi "You see I have big plans that will begin soon, you are all important players so I can't be killing you all just yet. And as for your two friends they won't be coming."

"What do you mean they won't be coming?" Snapped Luffy

"They have to go through my final tower guardian to reach here and defeating him for those two is impossible."

"You mean that dumb dragon guy right." Grinned Luffy "I'll just beat him then."

Samedi laughed "You're all stuck here on this floor, Zmey is below us and as of right now going back is impossible, the only way you can possibly save them now is to defeat me."

And with that Samedi vanished as a large screen lowered from the roof. The pictured jumped a little before they saw Skadi lying in the dark room.

"He's going to make us watch the fight" said Sanji "As a way of showing us how useless we're supposed to be."

"I'll just break through the floor." Grinned Franky "I'm no one's play thing. STRONG RIGHT!"

Franky slammed hi fist at full power straight into the floor but it was completely ineffective.

"NO WAY!" roared franky

Sanji slammed his foot straight down into the floor but this too proved ineffective."

"What the.." wondered Franky "I should eb able to punch through this stupid floor."

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

Luffy's fist slammed straight into the floor and ricocheted straight back into his face knocking him flat on his butt.

"Not even Luffy can break through." Gasped nami "No way."

Zoro unsheathed his swords and aimed at the floor, with one powerful slash he cut across the floor but was stunned to see that it also had no effect.

"How is he doing this?" asked Brook

they all stopped when they heard a loud scream, they spun t o see the screen and saw the large dragon Zmey had Skadi clutched tightly in his claws.

"Damn it!" yelled Sanji

"We've got o do something quick." Roared Franky has he began to pound the floor.

"She's only one floor beneath us yet we can't help." Roared Sanji


	78. Demon Dragon Zmey

_**Chapter 78 – Demon Dragon Zmey**_

Skadi was gripped tightly in the Demon Dragon's claws

"Let me go!" she yelled

Zmey laughed and threw her across the room straight into the wall, she slammed into the floor and coughed as she tried to regain her breath.

"You're looking tired girl."

Skadi sat up against the wall breathing heavily, she tried to get to her feet but her legs refused to listen to her.

"This room is called the vision room, it shows you an image of the future."

Skadi looked shocked when zmey spoke this.

"Did you have a good vision, did you see your crew defeating Samedi? Or was it a bad vision…did you see something scary?"

Skadi gritted her teeth and stood up "It's…none of your…business what I saw!"

"So it was a bad vision." Laughed Zmey "You humans are so easy to read. Well you won't have to worry about it because I'll be killing you now."

Skadi raised her arm and formed a small ball of ice which she fired at Zmey who swiped his arm across it smashing it to pieces.

"Pointless struggles, let's not waste my time."

Before Skadi coul even move Zmey was across the room in an instant, he opened his large jaws and roared towards Skadi who attempted to dodge but found Zmey's sharp teeth digging straight into her shoulder, she screamed in pain a sblood burst from her shoulder across the floor.

"STOP IT!" she screamed with tears now in her eyes.

However this only caused Zmey to bite harder and Skadi felt her bones crack under the pressure.

"STIOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" she screamed

Just as Zmey was about to rip her arm off he found a large and powerful fist slam straight into his jaw sending him flying through the room and crashing into the wall.

Skadi collapsed to the floor clutching her arm and crying.

"That looks bad." Gasped Chopper

Skadi's arm was covered in blood, her clothes were ripped and her shoulder was covered in small holes from Zmey's teeth.

"I don't have time or the equipment to treat you right now so just hang in there for a few minutes ok."

Skadi could only nod, she could not bring herself to speak.

"You're going to pay." Snarled Chopper as he bit into a rumble ball.

--

"BASTARD!!" roared Luffy and Sanji

"I'll kill that piece of shit!" snapped Sanji

"Dammit why can't I help!" roared Luffy

"Skadi looks bad." Shivered Usopp as he rubbed his own arms

"Maybe they can't win." Said Robin "He is a dragon."

"Don't say stuff like that!" yelped Usopp

--

Zmey had returned to his feet, he laughed wickedly and licked the blood from his lips.

"You interrupted my meal."

"Get out of my way." Hissed Chopper

"Don't give me orders you stupid pirate. I am Zmey the demon Dragon, I will show you a world of pain and you'll soon beg me for death."

Chopper leaped from the ground high into the air his body changing shape as he did so, he landed on the ground directly in front of Zmey with two massive arms and slammed them straight into Zmey's chest slamming him hard into the wall. Zmey's tail lashed out at chopper who's body changed into a giant hairball that was knocked across the room, as it rolled his body changed again as he sprinted on all four's back towards Zmey, his two huge horns stabbing into the dragon's body, with all his strength Chopper hoisted Zmey of his feet and threw him across the room.

Zmey skidded to s top and roared.

Chopper changed back into his usual self and outstretched his arms "Scope!"

"I've underestimated you." Sighed Zmey "We'll I'll show you my true powers now."

"It's already over." Said Chopper as he changed to his walk point and sprinted at Zmey, he then quickly changed to jump point and leaped high over Zmey and landed behind him where he changed to arm point raised his hooves and drove them forward straight into Zmey's back.

"Kokutei Cross!"

Chopper zoomed past Zmey leaving a cross imprint on the Dragon's back.

Zmey roared as he collapsed to the ground.

Chopper rushed to Skadi and changed to his heavy point, he lifted her up and then looked around for the exit but couldn't see one.

"There's no way out." Gasped Chopper "This is bad." He glanced down at Skadi's arm and he could feel her body shaking as she continued to sob.

--

"Where's the lift for them?" asked Nami "They won so there should be a lift to bring them here."

"Yeah I got a lift when I beat that big stone guy." Said Usopp

"I got one as well." Said Brook

"This must be some part of Samedi's plan." Said Robin

--

At the top of the tower in the altar room Samedi stood grinning, he raised his arms and the floor began to shake as fifteen large golden orbs sprung forward, the began to float around the room.

"Now everything is in place, all that's left is them." He laughed

--

"I never thought you'd be this good."

Chopper looked around as Zmey's body began to move "It can't be."

Zmey stood and began to glow, his body flashed wildly as it began to change.

"What's going on?" yelled Chopper as he headed towards the wall and sat Skadi down.

"Like I said before it's time I showed my true powers."

Chopper had no time for any actions as he found himself slammed into the wall with a powerful fist lodged in his stomach.

"W-what…happened." Coughed Chopper as he fell to his knees

Zmey stood before him, he was now in a more humanoid form, he looked like a tall man but he had dark blue scales across his body and had blue armour across his chest and legs, his tail was the same and whipped at the ground and his blood red eyes seemed to glow.

"You want to know what happened." Laughed Zmey "Nothing, I simply punched you."

Chopper looked up at Zmey who swung his foot straight into the pirate's chin sending him slamming back into the wall causing it to crack.

"He's….too…fast…" thought chopper as blood began to drip from his mouth

Zmey grabbed Chopper by the throat and hoisted him into the air before he launched him across the room, he slammed into the ground and rolled into the wall with a large thud.

"Flames of the Demon." Laughed Zmey as he stretched out his arms which he breathed fire onto, they circled around his arms and fired straight into Chopper's chest, Chopper yelled in pain and collapsed to the floor defeated.

"Now to pick up where I left of." Laughed Zmey as he turned to Skadi.

Skadi stared at him in fear, she quickly threw up a room of ice.

Zmey laughed "Don't you know that fire melts ice."

Zmey opened his mouth and red hot flames spewed forth ono the ice which slowly began to melt.

As he did this a large icecicle rocketed towards him and he just barely dodged it., it flew across the room and smashed against the wall.

"Sneaky bitch." Laughed Zmey "Nice try."

Zmey burst through the ice and towered above Skadi who's body was now shaking uncontrollably, she had never been this scared before.

"What's wrong?" asked Zmey "It'll only hurt a lot." He burst into laughter "Just like your little friend over there I'll make you beg me to kill you."

Skadi swung her arm towards him and fired several ice balls at Zmey who easily broke them to pieces.

He leaned down and grabbed her by her injured shoulder causing her to scream in pain.

His mouth elongated back into his dragon's jaw and he licked his lips.

--

"I've had enough!" snapped Luffy and he bit down into his thumb

"GEAR THIRD!!"


	79. Luffy vs Zmey

_**Chapter 79 – Luffy vs. Zmey**_

Zmey licked his lip and aimed his jaws towards Skadi's good shoulder but a she did so the entire room shook violently and rubble fell from the roof.

"What's going on?" snapped Zmey "Can't a guy ever get to enjoy a good meal?"

A large section of the roof fell apart and tiny child like person fell down along with the rubble, he rolled across the floor and lay grinning "I did it!" he yelled and bounced to his feet as his body grew back to its normal size.

Luffy glared at Zmey with anger raging in his eyes.

"Why must you come to annoy me brat." Snapped Zmey

"Put my nakama down." Hissed Luffy

"Make me." Grinned Zmey

Luffy flew by Zmey faster than he could follow, kicked of the wall and grabbed Skadi's as eh zoomed past Zmey for a second time to return to his starting point.

"Thanks Luffy." Cried Skadi

Luffy raised her up to the roof where the rest of the crew grabbed her.

"I'll just have to eat you first." Sighed Zmey, he then looked up to the hole in the roof and yelled "You'll all be my next meals."

Luffy walked over towards Chopper who groaned as Luffy helped him to his feet.

"Sorry Luffy." Sighed Chopper

"Don't worry." Grinned Luffy "I'll beat him for sure."

Luffy hoisted Chopper up to the hole in the roof and grinned "Take care of Skadi's arm."

Chopper nodded.

"You ready to fight now?" groaned Zmey "I'm bored waiting for you."

"Ready." Grinned Luffy

Luffy sprung towards Zmey slamming his fist into his chest but the arnmour proved to to be sufficient to block the attack.

"Weakling!" laughed Zmey as he swung his arm outwards to clothesline the pirate captain and send him crashing to the ground. Before Luffy could move Zmey slammed his foot down onto his chest and then kicked outwards sending Luffy skidding across the room floor. He kicked of the ground and back onto his feet, wasting no time he rushed at Zmey and swung his leg up towards Zmey's face. Zmey opened his large mouth and chomped down onto Luffy's foot. Luffy sprung up of the floor and slammed his free foot into the side of Zmey's head sending him skidding across the room.

However Zmey never let go of Luffy's foot and he reeled him in where he landed his fist straight into Luffy's face. Luffy flinched and attempted to jump back but Zmey raced forwards towards him and Slammed his head into Luffy's chest, they continued forwards and Luffy was slammed into the wall crushed between the rock and Zmey's head. Luffy gritted his teeth grabbed Zmey's shoulders and brought his knee up straight into Zmey's chin. Zmey leaped backwards holding his chin and Luffy used this time swing his foot.

"Gomu Gomu No WHIP!"

Luffy's leg slammed into Zmey's side knocking him of his feet and spinning through the air to crash into the floor. Zmey lay there not moving at all.

"Did I win?" wondered Luffy

Zmey suddenly sat upright and flames burst from his mouth towards Luffy who yelped in surprise as he jumped out of the way. When he looked back the wall was burned black.

"I'll get you soon enough." Grinned Zmey showing his long yellow fangs.

"I'm going to win this." Yelled Luffy

Zmey laughed as flames began to circle around his body "Let's see you hit me now."

Luffy placed his fist to the floor and pumped his legs "Gear Second."

Zmey saw Luffy's body turn a shade of pink and steam begin to leave his body.

"What did you just do?" asked Zmey

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol!"

The armour around Zmey's chest smashed to pieces as he flew across the room into the wall.

"Bastard!" snapped Zmey as he raced towards Luffy who vanished from sight.

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol."

Luffy's fist slammed into Zmey's back causing him to yell in pain.

Zmey spun around but Luffy was nowhere to be seen.

"Brat!" roared Zmey "I'm going to kill you for this."

Luffy was now directly in front of Zmey with his arms stretched out far behind him. "Gomu Gomu No Jet Bazooka!"

Zmey felt like his stomach had just exploded as Luffy's fist slammed into his gut, Zmey flew across the room and collided into the wall which cracked beneath him. Zmey fell to the floor as the wall fell down on top of him.

Before Luffy could celebrate any victories the rubble burst apart with a large chunk smacking him square in the face. He fell groaning.

"You can't beat me, no one can beat me."

Luffy sat up and saw Zmey standing before him without a scratch.

"You've hurt me." Growled Zmey "But now It's my counterattack.."

Zmey roared as his armour blew of his body, scales erupted all over him and then seemed to spike out across his arms and legs, flames erupted from his mouth and circles him like a protective wall, scales covered his chest and back and wrapped around his torso.

"Scary." Laughed Luffy

"You're not taking me seriously." Grinned Zmey baring his sharp fangs

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol!"

Luffy's fist rocketed forwards through the flames and smashing into Zmey's chest pushing him back a few paces but to almost no effect, the scales that now covered his body was a lot harder than his armour. Luffy fist flew back into place.

Zmey leaped towards Luffy swing hi spiked arms at Luffy who dodged and ducked every blow, Zmey's arm smashed into the ground causing rubble to fly upwards and strike Luffy in the forehead throwing him off balance allowing Zmey to whip his tail straight up into Luffy's chin sending him flying across the room. Luffy landed hard on his feet.

Luffy was given no time to recover as Zmey was immediately attacking again and this tiem Luffy was too slow to dodge as the spiked arm caught him in his previously burned arm. Luffy skidded across the floor with blood flowing from his wounded arm.

"Dammit." Snapped Luffy as he attempted to get up but Zmey had launched a wave of fire towards him and Luffy had no way of avoiding, the flames burst forwards and enveloped his body. Quickly Luffy rolled around the room using the full powers and speed of his gear second ability to put any flames out which had caught on to him.

"You're a pain." Sighed Zmey "You and your whole crew are doomed against me."

"I'll win."

"You're naive."

Zmey covered his body in flames and rushed at Luffy who quickly dodged.

"You can't dodge me forever!" laughed Zmey "I'll burn you to a crisp."

Luffy gained as distance as he could and flung his arms back "Gomu Gomu No Jet bazooka!"

Using the air to his advantage Luffy launched his attack forwards smashing head on into Zmey and knocking him into the wall. They flames quickly vanished.

"I hate that ability." Snarled Zmey

Zmey spat a ball of fire onto his hand and dropped it to the floor, it quickly took form into the previous soldier that had burned Luffy before, Zmey followed this by creating another and then as he was about to create a third he found Luffy's fist in his face.

Now in the centre of the two flame soldiers Luffy took a huge breath blowing himself up like a balloon and exhaling as much air as he could to blast the two flame soldiers into nothingness.

"It's time we finish this." Grinned Luffy "I've got nakama to save and demon's to send flying."

Zmey raced at top speed towards Luffy "You underestimate me brat, I'll show you the ultimate power of a dragon."

"Gomu Gomu No Jet."

Zmey was inches away from Luffy.

"Stamp!"

Luffy's foot soared into Zmey's chin sending him high into the air almost hitting the roof.

As Zmey fell Luffy continued "Gomu Gomu no Jet Axe!"

Luffy's foot smashed into Zmey's chest and smashed him into the ground with enough forced to crack the entire floor across the entire room, Zmey roared in pain as blood spurted from his mouth. Blank eyed and furious Zmey leaped to his feet clutching his chest.

Luffy rushed at Zmey and launched his fists towards him in rapid movement.

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Gattling!"

It was like Zmey's body erupted in mini explosions as each fist slammed into Zmey with tremendous force sending him slamming into the wall, the fists continued to rain down upon the dragon smashing him into the wall, causing the room to crack and shake, Luffy finished things of with one final fist straight into the dragons chest and smashing his scales.

Zmey fell to the floor and moved no more.

Luffy fell backwards grinning.


	80. The Immortal Dragon

_**Chapter 80 – The Immortal Dragon**_

"Alright you won!" yelled Nami from the hole in the roof

"That was scary." Sighed Usopp breathing a sigh of relief

Sanji leaped down into the room and helped Luffy to his feet, looking around he saw that the entire floor and all the walls were cracked, if the fight had continued the entire room would have collapsed.

"Think you can get us up?" laughed Sanji

"No problem." Grinned Luffy and he quickly got them back into the luxury room

"How's Skadi?" asked Luffy

"I'm fine." Replied Skadi, she was sitting on one of the beds with Chopper who was tending her arm "I'll be useless in any more fights but." She looked downhearted.

"Ok we'll regroup and head out in twenty minutes." Said Nami "we've got to reach the top as quickly as possible."

"Right." Grinned Luffy.

----

"Zmey lost." Said Legba

"No way." Laughed Redcap "Who didn't see that coming."

"Looks like we overestimated that useless dragon." Sighed Etsai

"You're up next Etsai, you shouldn't underestimate them yourself." Said Wedo with a sly grin

"You think I'll lose." Laughed Etsai as he gripped his cloak at the side and wrapped it around him, a brightly Coloured mist surrounded Etsai and he vanished.

"Showoff." Sighed Redcap

"Think they can survive his room of wonders?" asked Legba

"No." answered Wedo "But then I never thought they'd get out of Port City."

"They are too dangerous now." Hissed Redcap "It's only us four generals that's left. The Tower guardians, the water warriors, Bran, Eshu and even the rogue Genii have all been defeated."

"They do have an impressive victory list but their luck runs out here." Grinned Wedo "They are the final link in Samedi's master plan."

----

As the crew finished regrouping for elevators lowered from the lift, each of them had a note that said three members each.

"He's separating us again." Cried Usopp

"Looks like we need teams again." Groaned Nami

"Maybe the lifts will just drop us back to the start." Suggested Robin

"No way." Grinned Luffy "He's wants us to reach him."

"Ok." Sighed Nami "Who's going in what elevator then."

"NONE OF YOU ARE GOING ANYWHERE!!!!" screamed a huge voice from below

"N-n-no…way!" shrieked Usopp and Chopper

The entire floor suddenly began to crack and the huge dragon Zmey came bursting upwards, rubble soared everywhere from the huge hole he made, flames burst from his nostrils and mouth and he was staring with bloodshot and angry eyes at Luffy.

"What are you made of!" snapped Luffy "I beat you."

"FOOL!" bellowed Zmey "I am a dragon, and dragons are IMMORTAL!"

"What's that mean?" asked Luffy

"He can't die." Answered Robin

"COOL!" yelled Luffy with sparkling eyes "Wait, that's bad!!"

"Time to die straw hat fools."

Luffy quickly turned his attention back to Zmey "Fine, I'll just have to knock you out."

"We should fight together this time." Said Pucho

"No." answered Luffy "You guys go on, I'll catch up when this is finished, we don't have time for all of us to fight him."

"You think I'll let you leave." Laughed Zmey "I'm going to kill you all, starting with YOU!"

Zmey vanished in a burst of flames, he appeared directly behind Skadi who had no idea where he was.

The whole crew turned in shock as Zmey's long tail slashed straight across Skadi's chest. Blood burst from her already injured shoulder and her new open wound across her breast. She flew across the room and skidded to a halt.

"SKADI!" screamed several crew members

"BASTARD!!" roared Luffy and he launched himself at Zmey with all his might. He clenched his fist and with every ounce of strength he could gather he slammed it into the dragon's jaw. The loud crunch of bones breaking echoed around the room as Zmey skidded backwards digging his claws into the ground to keep his balance.

"What's going on!" yelled Usopp

The crews attention turned to Skadi who was covered in a strange golden glow which flashed brightly blinding the crew. And then Skadi was gone.

"W-what just… happened?" asked Nami in bewilderment

"Samedi." Laughed Zmey "She's his now. Dammit I wanted to eat her."

"Guys go now." Said Luffy "Captains orders."

The crew nodded

Sanji, Nami and Usopp took one elevator, Zoro, Robin and Chopper took the second, Pucho took the third and Franky, Brook and Ana took the fourth.

"Now that they're outta the way I can cut loose." Grinned Luffy "Gear Second, Gear Third."

"What are you doing." Laughed Zmey as Luffy's torso blew up like a huge balloon.

"Gomu Gomu No Gigant Jet Pistol!"

The huge body turned into a huge arm with amazing speed and unlike the normal gigant pistol this one was much faster and crushed Zmey between it and the wall which cracked upon impact. Still with the speed of gear second luffy pulled his fist back and launched a second attack which again crushed Zmey and this time sent him crashing through the wall and out into the open air.

----

Franky, Brook and Ana where in for a shock when their lift suddenly stopped and the floor vanished, they fell downwards heading straight into a large forest area.

"We're gonna die and go splat!" cried Brook "Wait I have no flesh and blood to go splat!"

"SHUT UP!" screeched Franky "This isn't the time for dumb jokes."

Franky shot out his arm and grabbed Ana reeling her in "You OK?"

"Scared." She answered

"This is one long drop." Said Brook "shouldn't we have gone splat by now."

"I don't know." Said Franky "This tower is full of weird unexplainable stuff."

Franky straightened up his body and found that he was standing on the air.

"Well this is weird." Laughed Franky as he stamped on the air to check for any footing

Suddenly a huge face burst out of the air shocking the crew.

"What the hell was that." Yelled Franky as the face vanished

"You are now trapped in my room of illusions."

"Who are you?" asked Brook

"I am Etsai. One of the Four Generals"

A sparkling mist gathered before the crew and Etsai emerged from it.

"You're a general." Grinned Franky "Good I'll smash you."

"We the generals are not like any of your previous opponents." Smiled Etsai "We are far above anything you have ever faced."

Franky's fist flew forwards and the chain wrapped around Etsai's body trapping him.

"Really." Laughed Franky "It's already over."

Franky hoisted Etsai towards him and swung his free fist straight Towards Etsai's face, as it connected Etsai's body exploded in brightly coloured glitter that covered Franky. The shock caused Franky to fall over.

"What the…" snarled Franky as he bounced to his feet covered in many brightly Coloured little squares.

Brook burst out laughing upon seeing this.

"Shut up." Sighed Franky as he tried to brush them off.

"Time to have some fun." Laughed Etsai


	81. General Etsai vs Franky

_**Chapter 81 – General Etsai vs. Franky**_

"Strong Right!" roared Franky as he aimed his powerful fist at Etsai who danced out of the way.

Franky's attack sailed through the open air causing him to lose his balance, Etsai danced forward, spinning around and proceeded to trip Franky so that he fell flat on his face.

"You're not doing very well." Laughed Etsai

Franky groaned, although he was flat on his face, he was no where near the ground, he was lying in the open air with the ground several hundred feet below him. He jumped to his feet and charged at Etsai who threw out his arms along with hundreds of little glitter paper that covered Franky and distracted him long enough for Etsai to move in and swing his foot around Franky straight into his back.

Franky leaped away from Etsai who was suddenly behind him, Franky tried to dodge but Etsai grabbed his ankles throwing him into the ground. Before Franky could move Etsai slammed his foot straight into Franky's back holding him in place.

"You're pretty boring" sighed Etsai "Oh well goodbye."

Etsai raised his foot and slammed it down into Franky's back, then to everyone's shock Franky plummeted straight towards the ground.

"What happened!" yelled Brook in a panic "How is he falling, what's going on, wait, how do I save him."

Franky fired his arm outwards towards brook and shouted "Grab my hand quick!"

Brook caught Franky's fist and Franky stopped falling, he dangled by the chain connecting his arm and hand in open air.

"That was close" sighed Brook as he pulled Franky up.

"Why prolong your suffering?" asked Etsai

"Because our Nakama are depending on us" answered Brook and Franky together

"Well let's continue." Grinned Etsai and with that he threw out his arm and glitter began to rain from the sky, they began to spiral around Franky and Brook

"Why don't you start taking this seriously." Snapped Franky "And stop playing with glitter."

Etsai Grinned as suddenly the Glitter all flew straight at Franky and Brook covering their bodies.

Ana stared in shock as her two friends suddenly became brightly coloured mummies. The only part of them not covered by glitter were their mouths.

"Crap I can't see." Yelled Franky

"I'm blind!" screeched Brook

Etsai raced towards the two pirates and drove his fists into their faces sending them spinning through the air to crash into the air floor.

"Dammit!" roared Franky as he quickly jumped to his feet and attempted to brush of the glitter from his eyes "This guy isn't taking the fight seriously, the fact he's using glitter to fight us really pisses me off especially cause its working!"

"You really want me to get serious." Laughed Etsai "You can't even touch me when I'm playing around, if I get serious you'll all die."

Etsai raised his hand and a brightly coloured sword formed in front of his hand which he then took, he swung it down wards and the earth below exploded.

"What the hell!" snapped Franky

"This is my Rainbow blade." Grinned Etsai and he swung the sword at Franky.

Suddenly all the glitter across Franky's body exploded, Franky vanished in a huge explosion that sent Ana and Brook flying through the air.

Etsai laughed madly as the smoke cleared and Franky lay in the middle with a slightly burned and smoking body.

"He's too strong!" yelled Brook

Franky gave a loud groan as he slowly got to his feet "We…have…to…win!"

"You see anywhere the glitter land I can make it explode by simply swinging this sword." Grinned Etsai as he swung it again, this time at Brook

"Oh no." gasped Brook a she realised what Etsai had just done.

A second explosion erupted across Brook's body throwing heavy black smoke across the field of battle and knocking Franky to the ground.

A golden aura flew from the smoke and high into the air before it vanished, as the smoke finally cleared Brook was gone, taken by the strange gold aura just like Skadi before him.

"Where'd he go?" yelled Franky "BROOK!"

"He's with Samedi now." Laughed Etsai

Franky stared at Etsai in anger "Bastard!"

Two small pipes popped out of the back of Franky's heel's then another two from his shoulders. They slowly began to suck in air.

"Well then." Grinned Etsai as he outstretched his free hand a ball of glitter formed in his hand "Ready?"

Franky pulled the skin from his hand revealing the solid steel underneath.

"What's wrong, did losing your friend upset you" laughed Etsai "You'll be joining him soon so smile!"

Franky pulled back his arm ready for a punch. "Ultimate hammer Triple Drive."

"Yeah you're never going to reach me from that distance fool."

Then the small pipes unleashed all the air they had sucked up sending Franky hurtling forwards like a rocket, his Fist slammed into Etsai's face in an instant and the general went flying, blood trailing behind him and a few crooked teeth spiralling into the air.

Before Etsai had even touched the ground Franky propelled himself again this time slamming his fist into Etsai's stomach causing the general to cough violently and blood to escape his mouth and spill to the floor before the impact again sent Etsai flying again.

The pipes propelled Franky for a third and final time as the air finally ran out but it was enough to deliver a devastating punch to Etsai's face again this time breaking his nose and cracking both his cheek bones.

Etsai spiralled through the air and slammed into the air floor before skidding wildly across it.

"I'm going to crush you." Roared Franky

Etsai lay on the air floor screaming in agony as he crawled onto his hands and knees, he clutched his face trying to stop the pain but it was no use.

Franky raced towards Etsai swing both his arms.

"No stop, I give up!" yelled Etsai

"FRANKY BOXING!"

Franky delivered a brilliant right hook uppercut to Etsai bringing the general to his feet before he delivered a flurry of punches all over Etsai's body, but before Etsai could fall Franky clasped his hands and shoved a small pipe into Etsai's mouth.

"COUP DE VENT!"

Air exploded into Etsai's mouth sending the general spiralling trough the air and then falling, but this time he fell all the way down to the ground and vanished from sight.

"SUPER!" roared Franky as he fell to his knees.

The golden aura descended from the sky towards the ground where Etsai had fallen and then it flew back towards the upper floors of the tower with Etsai inside.

"Franky are you ok?" cried Ana as she came running towards him

"I'm super." He grinned

Ana gave a sigh of relief "What are we going to do about Brook?"

"We're gonna save him." Grinned Franky

Then an elevator started to rise from the ground towards them

"Guess that's our way up." Grinned Franky

----

"FOOL!" roared Zmey as he flew towards Luffy who had jumped out of the tower after him "What were you thinking trying to battle me out here when you cannot even fly."

Luffy grinned "A while ago I fought this really powerful guy with these six weird techniques, I managed to master one of them and it was really useful so I decided to try and develop the rest of them myself."

"How interesting." Laughed Zmey "But it will do you no good in my stomach, you have no way of dodging me now die!"

Zmey flew at Luffy with his jaws wide open.

"Geppou!"

Zmey's jaws snapped around thin air as Luffy kicked of the very air itself to evade.

Zmey looked at him in shock "No way."

"With this I can fight freely in the air." Grinned Luffy


	82. The Generals Move Out

_**Chapter 82 – The Generals Move Out**_

"THAT MORON!!!" roared Wedo "He's a disgrace to the generals."

"Calm down." Sighed Legba

"How can I calm down when that idiot was defeated so easily." Snapped Wedo "That's it I'm going myself."

Wedo left the room leaving Legba alone

"Seems like I'll probably have to fight, It's been a while."

----

Pucho sprinted down a long dark corridor lit only by a few candles.

To his shock an elevator rose up in front of him and he ran straight into it before falling to the floor, the doors opened and out stepped Franky and Ana.

"What are you doing?" asked Franky

"Damn elevator, I ran right into it!" snapped Pucho as he bounced back to his feet "Stupid tower!"

"Well let's go." Said Franky "We've got three generals still to defeat."

"Yeah let's…………wait you beat a general already!" gasped Pucho, then he noticed that Brook wasn't with them "Wait where's Brook? What's happened!?"

"First of all let's get moving, I'll tell you along the way." Replied Franky

----

"So you can fight in the air, big deal." Groaned Zmey "You're just prolonging your suffering, and I enjoy making people suffer."

"Gomu Gomu No Gigant Jet Pistol!" roared Luffy.

Zmey soared higher into the sky barely dodging the massive fist that sped towards him.

"You're techniques are interesting, one grants you speed, the other grants strength." Grinned Zmey "This time you combine them, rather impressive, but you're slower with them combined."

Luffy kicked of the air heading up towards Zmey who went into a dive straight towards Luffy

"This fight has went on long enough kid!" roared Zmey and opened his jaws and spewed flames down towards Luffy

Luffy darted to the side as the flames zoomed past however Zmey was there waiting for him and his long tail whipped across Luffy's face cutting his check and drawing blood. Luffy kicked upwards barely dodging Zmey's open jaws as they attempted to clamp down on his shoulder.

"Gomu Gomu No Gigant Jet Spear!"

Two massive legs slammed down into Zmey's back sending him hurtling downwards towards the ground but the dragons hard scales had absorbed most of the impact allowing him to quickly recover and speed back towards Luffy who against dodged the snapping jaws but Zmey's wing slammed into his chest sending the straw hat captain spinning through the air.

"DIE!"

Flames burst from Zmey's mouth and enveloped Luffy

----

Sanji, Usopp and Nami had arrived in a huge chamber room with several large windows around the room, there was a massive garden inside this room and a beautiful fountain with several different jewels encrusted into the sides.

"Why is there a garden in here?" asked Usopp

"Who cares." Said Sanji "We've got to beat Samedi and get out of here."

"Yeah let's go." Said Nami "We've no time to waste here."

"Too bad you're not leaving." Said a woman's voice

"Who's there?" asked Usopp

Wata emerged from behind the fountain.

"You again." Sighed Nami "Didn't we already beat you at Port City, no boyfriend to save you this time."

"WRONG!" roared Wedo as he burst out of the fountain and sped straight towards Nami.

Wedo had formed a blade of water along his arm and he aimed straight at Nami's throat, he was inches away from piercing her when Sanji's leg struck his armknocking it of course to cut along her shoulder.

"BASTARD!" yelled Sanji as he spun his leg at Wedo's head.

Wedo ducked under Sanji's attack and tried to punch Sanji who dodged underneath and spun his leg straight into Wedo's chin but this time his attack hit thin air as Wedo's had vanished.

"What the…?" gasped Sanji as he leaped away

"You cannot beat me." Laughed Wedo as his head reformed

Sanji grinned "We'll see about that."

"It's over." Smiled Wedo

Sanji suddenly found that his breath was gone, a large ball of water had formed around his head.

"SANJI!" gasped Nami and Usopp

----

"Where are we now?" asked Pucho as he, Franky and Ana had now arrived in a large forest like room

"Great." Groaned Franky "How are we going to find the way out of a forest."

"Maybe we should take a rest?" asked Ana "Franky you haven't recovered from fighting Etsai."

"I'm super." Grinned Franky "There's no need for rest."

"Maybe you should rest while I search the forest." Suggested Pucho "You're going to need you're full strength if we encounter another General or when we reach Samedi."

"No way." Grinned Franky

A huge wind began to pick up.

"Wind will make it hard to fly around and search the forest." Groaned Pucho "Bad timing!"

The winds got stronger and the tree leaves began to rustle, then the trees began to sway.

"This wind seems a bit strong don't you think?" asked Pucho

"Hurricane maybe." Joked Franky

"Impossible inside a tower." Laughed Pucho

Then the wind began to howl and Franky and Pucho found themselves slowly being inched backwards, a huge gust of wind then sent Ana flying straight into Franky.

"What the hell is going on?" snapped Franky

a blur caught their eye, then it began to circle them making the wind stronger and stronger.

"Stop this!" snapped Franky

Finally the wind sent Franky and Pucho flying off their feet to crash into the forest.

Franky kept a tight grip on Ana shielding her from the fall.

Franky lay flat on his back with Ana gripped tightly in his arms.

"Are you ok Franky?" asked Ana

"Super." Sighed Franky as he let her go and sat up.

Pucho lay a few feet away looking up at the sky.

"What the hell was that?" asked Franky

"Me."

Franky and Pucho looked towards the voice to see General Redcap

"I am General Redcap, You're journey ends here."

"You think so." Laughed Franky "I'm going to beat the crap outta you."

"Don't get cocky just because you beat Etsai, once you figure out his stupid glitter powers he's easy to beat." Laughed Redcap

"I'll fight this one Franky." Said Pucho "You're still hurting from Etsai."

"Come on Pucho we make a good team, together we can beat this guy quicker and easier." Laughed Franky "Besides I'm fine."

"You're the one that beat Etsai?" asked Redcap

"Yeah." Grinned Franky "You generals aren't that tough."

Redcap vanished.

"Where'd he go?" asked Franky

"The honour of the generals must be restored."

Redcap shot out of the forest like a rocket and slammed head first straight into Franky's human back.

Franky was blasted of his feet like a rocket, he spun wildly through the air and crashed along the ground before coming to a sudden halt when he smashed through a tree.

"Too fast." Gasped Franky a she spat blood to the forest floor.

Franky looked up and saw Redcap standing before him, before Franky could move Redcap was gone, then the wind once again began to pick up, Redcap was now running around Franky.

"What are you doing?" asked Franky

"Goodbye."

Then Redcap let out an incredible burst of speed that sent Franky spinning into the air, Redcap then ran so fast a mini cyclone had been created and Franky had fallen right into it.

"FRANKY!" roared Pucho as h had finally caught up.

Franky was trapped in the cyclone being thoroughly battered by the wind.

Pucho shot several fireballs t the cyclones but they were quickly extinguished as soon as they were in range of the wind.

"Now what?" wondered Pucho "How do I save him?"


End file.
